The Things Which Determine Our Fate
by starrygirlb
Summary: Madge is at a loss of what to do when Katniss and Peeta are reaped for The Hunger Games. How will she deal with this? Who can help her cope? Does anyone understand? Follow along as Madge watches her friends fight for their lives and as she finds herself falling in love for the very first time. *2nd Place Award for the WIP Energize Award for "Most Promising Hunger Games FanFic"*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my thoughts and words. Suzanne Collins has full credit for HG and all characters she so wonderfully created._

**Chapter 1**

Dust clouds billow up around my feet as I make my way down the path to the garden shed behind my house. It hasn't rained much lately and the ground is drier than usual. All this dust will probably ruin my new dress. I don't care though and continue towards the shed. The shed is old and in need of repairs. Or perhaps demolition. But that doesn't matter. It's the only place I can think to disappear to at the moment. And right now, I need to disappear. To breathe. To collect myself. To think clearly. I pull the door's rusty latch open and step inside closing the door behind me. Instantly, I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor, dress be damned. Pulling my knees to my chest I let my chin rest on my knees. My eyelids close and I inhale deeply, involuntarily taking in the smell of rotting wood and musty air.

What just happened? Did I just watch my friend volunteer herself for The Reaping? Is Katniss really on a train right now heading to her death? These questions, or thoughts really, run through my head as I attempt to wrap my head around the events of the day. Reaping Day.

Prim's name was pulled. It was her first reaping year. She only had one entry slip. When Prim's name rang through the loudspeaker, Katniss didn't hesitate to volunteer in Prim's place. The whole district knew she would. The Everdeens relied solely on Katniss for their survival. She'd been more or less a mother to Prim since their father had passed away when she was only 11 years old. She did everything for them, provided food and clothing and anything else they needed. With her gone, they would no doubt struggle. Katniss obviously knew this but Prim being sent into the games just couldn't happen. She wouldn't make it. Anyone could see it just by looking at her. Katniss at least had a fighting spirit about her. But I'm doubtful that will be enough.

And then there was Peeta, the baker's youngest son. Merchant children rarely did well in the games and I doubted anyone expected Peeta to fare differently. Sure he was strong enough, healthy enough. But Peeta, despite his strength was a soft heart. My mind couldn't even form an image of him going into a battle, much less coming out of one.

Following the selection and presentation of the tributes, I'd made my way to the room of the Justice Building where final goodbyes were being said. Final goodbyes. Yes, that's essentially what they were. Everyone knows this but no one seems to acknowledge it out loud. I only slipped into Katniss's room for a moment. Just long enough to hug her, albeit awkwardly seeing as how affection wasn't something common between us. A quick hug, no actual words. I refused to cry in front of her so I'd intentionally made kept it brief for fear I'd crack my brave facade. Knowing someone of her meager means wouldn't have a token of her own, I'd removed my own golden pin and fixed it to her dress as I quickly explained it should bring her luck in the arena. Also knowing she wasn't one to accept gifts, I'd left the room immediately after so that she couldn't refuse my gesture. I walked out of the Justice Building and unable look back as I headed across the square towards my house.

Tears threatening to spill down my face at any moment, I'd decided the shed was the only place to go. Couldn't go into to my house, what with being the Mayor's daughter and all. Capitol officials had been flooding through our house all week as we hosted them during preparations for Reaping Day. And it just would not do for a Capitol official to catch me in my tearful state. As the daughter of the Mayor I am at all times expected to lead by example, to be in full support of all things Capitol. So, here I sit on the floor of our dilapidated garden shed, alone with my thoughts and my tears.

_**Author's Note:** This is my very first attempt at fanfic and while I make every attempt to spell and grammar check there will inevitably be errors that slip through to the final product. Please keep that in mind and accept my apologies in advance._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but my own thoughts and words. Suzanne Collins has all the credit for HG and the wonderful characters she created.

**Chapter 2**

Time escapes me and I think I may have nodded off as my mind swirled circles around the Reaping because the next thing I know I'm being jolted back to reality by the sound of my name being called from a distance. It's darker inside the shed and I know the sun must be setting which means I'm about to be late for dinner. I quickly stand, smoothing out my dress with my hands which doesn't seem to help matters much. Cracking open the door of the shed, I peek out to see Mabel, our housekeeper, rounding the side of the house in obvious search for me. Seeing she is alone, I allow myself to exit the shed and make my way back up the hill to my house.

"I'm here Mabel." I call out as I approach her.

"Oh good gracious Miss Madge, if your father were to see you looking so unkempt he'd have a conniption!" She gasps, pressing the palm of her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I am going to clean up and change for dinner now. I won't be long, I promise."

She simply nods and goes back to her duties in the kitchen. I quickly slip up the back staircase and down the hallway to my room, cringing just a little as I entered. Though it's my own room and it should be my own little haven it's anything but that. It's professionally decorated, by a Captiol designer no less. Beautiful yes. But it always made me feel like I was a guest when it should be the place I feel most comfortable.

As I enter my bathroom and catch a glance of myself in the mirror I suddenly see why Mabel was so taken aback at the mere sight of me. Hair matted and messy. My face tearstained and eyes bloodshot. Dirt and grass stains smudge my dress, legs and feet. It's as if my outer appearance has decided to mirror what I feel like on the inside. I look as miserable as I feel. I peel away my clothing, depositing it straight into the wastebasket and climb into the cool shower.

I'm washed up, dressed and have made myself presentable in record time, sliding into my assigned seat at the dining table just before Mabel enters to serve the first course. Tonight's dinner is the final dinner before the remaining Capitol officials board the last train out of the district that evening. There is a lot of talk about the upcoming games and fuss over how "exciting" this time of year is for all those in the Capitol. It's almost silly for me to even be here. It isn't as if anyone really holds a conversation with me. Most of them barely even speak to me. But that doesn't bother me, especially today. Pretending to love the Capitola and all they stand for is the last thing I feel like doing. So instead of engaging in the frivolous and mindless chatter I simply plaster a phony, pleasant smile across my face and nod politely as if I'm enjoying myself. I've been faking it for years so I can surely get through one more night. Just get through this final dinner and then you can retreat to your room until tomorrow, I tell myself. Just get through dinner, Madge, that's all you have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake long before I need to the next morning. Nightmares and visions of Katniss and Peeta kept me awake, tossing and turning most of the night. Dreams of watching your friends being slaughtered just shouldn't happen. If this is what plagued my mind all night I can't even bare to imagine what last night held for Katniss and Peeta. I shudder and briefly close my eyes at this thought.

I decide to go ahead and rise and get my day going. It's going to be a rather long day and I might as well just get on with it. Although the Capitol officials have left the district, it is still my duty as daughter of the mayor to give my full support and allegiance. Though deep down I know I will never be able to give them my full and total support. I will however continue my perfectly crafted façade, keeping up the illusion of support and allegiance. The illusion is vital to my safety. To my family's safety. And ultimately, vital to the district's safety. The Capitol did not take kindly to shows of defiance. Even to simply question the Capitol would bring forth unthinkable consequences. The illusion I've spent so many years crafting steers the fate of an entire district. The weight of this thought sits heavy on my shoulders and tightens my chest. Every year this weight feels heavier and heavier. I close my eyes, force myself to take a slow, deep breath and then proceed to prepare for the day ahead.

I walk across my bedroom, toes squishing in the fluffy carpeting beneath my feet, and pull open the doors of my walk in closet. Choosing what to wear shouldn't be hard. I have more clothes in my own closet than practically every girl in the Seam combined. Most people would love to have it this way. To have outfits, complete with matching accessories shipped in monthly from the Capitol. To have more outfits than could realistically ever be needed hanging in the closet at all times. But not me, I hate it. These clothes, which I don't even get to pick out, make me stick out as privileged, as different than everyone else at school. And all I want to do is blend in and go unnoticed. But no, not me. I, Madge Undersee, despite all my desires, could never go unnoticed. I pull a pale yellow sundress from its padded, satin covered hanger and grab the sandals designated to be worn with this particular dress. After I've showered and dressed I sit down at my vanity to fix my hair and make up. I'm not a huge fan of wearing much make up but given the bags under my eyes I know I can't skimp on it today. Gonna have to do a full face today if I want to keep up the illusion. Once my face is concealed behind a mask of make up, I pull my wavy hair back in it's usual ponytail and tie a yellow ribbon around it. Standing before my mirror I give myself a solid, once over and decide I look presentable.

"Morning Miss Madge. I've set your breakfast up on the sun porch this morning. It's a beautiful morning and I thought you might enjoy some fresh air before the day heats up." Mabel informs me as I enter the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mabel. I would like that." I reply as I smile and head to the back porch.

It's one of my favorite places in our house if I had to pick one. It's right off the back of the kitchen and there's a small, wicker bistro style table and chairs as well as a matching porch swing. Our backyard, though sprawling in size, backs up to the perimeter fence of the district. The fence is an eyesore, however, just beyond that fence are rolling green hills and trees beyond where my eyes can see. Whenever I'm on the porch, I always try to mentally remove that fence from my view and instead try to focus on the vast beauty of the nature before me. I've spent many an afternoon lost in a daydream about what life holds on the other side of that dreaded fence.

Mabel must know how much I need a good start to my day because she's assembled one of my favorite meals. Fresh squeezed orange juice, sourdough french toast with strawberries and whipped cream. A sigh of delight slips out as the first bite of berries and toast pass my lips. I hear Mabel chuckle a little from behind the screen door knowing my sigh means I'm happy, if just in this moment.

Mabel's been our housekeeper for as long as I can remember. She's practically family. Originally she worked just a few days a week, mostly just cleaning but after my mother's health deteriorated she began working every day. Sunday is the only day she doesn't come to our house. Every other day of the week she is here without fail at sunrise, cooking and cleaning until dusk. If we have guests in town as we did last night, she will work even later into the evening. I don't know how she manages to work so tirelessly and still be so caring towards everyone. She even tends to my mother, though it really isn't part of her job description. My mother has terrible headaches that confine her to bed for days at a time and heavily medicated with morphling. Mabel always checks on her, tending to her so lovingly. Mabel doesn't have any family of her own. She had been married only a short time when her husband was killed during an explosion in the mines. They never even had a chance to start a family together. I'm not sure what her reasons are, but Mabel doesn't-hasn't ever-dated another man since she lost her husband.

I swirl the last bite of French toast in the remaining whipped cream and lean back in my chair. Looking out into the backyard, I notice the shed that had been my refuge yesterday. It's so worn out. We don't really even have a garden anymore so the shed became irrelevant I suppose, thus lending to its current state. Before my mother's headaches became so frequent she had been an avid gardener of both flowers and vegetables. She loved being out here and would spend all her spare time tending to her plants. That was so very long ago though. It's been at least 10 years since we had a garden, maybe even longer. Even still, I do hold memories of moments shared with her, out here with our hands in the soil, laughing as we cared for our garden. I was probably about 5 or 6 at the time. Maybe that's part of why I like being out here in the backyard so much-because it reminds me of my mother. I rarely get any time with her anymore. My father isn't present much in my life either. He's constantly busied with his work. He's a good Mayor. Or at least I think so, not that I really have much to compare him too. He's been our district Mayor for nearly 20 years. He's often away on political obligations in the Capitol and when he is home, he's most often found in his office, hard at work.

As I stand and scoot my chair back, Mabel rushes out of the kitchen, taking the breakfast tray of dirty dishes from my hands.

"Now Miss Madge, you needn't worry yourself with these dishes. I'll take them. You run along to school."

"Yes, mam." I reply, begrudgingly heading back into the house to collect my school things. Grabbing my brown leather book bag and my purse, I leave the house and walk across the square, setting my sights on the school in the distance.

I was not looking forward to school at all. Everyone would be staring at me. Knowing that my friend wouldn't be in class with me or sitting at my lunch table. No, my friend would be arriving in the Capitol, most likely meeting her ridiculous stylist today. Katniss and I, though total polar opposites, make good friends for each other. We're both quiet more than we are talkative. Neither of us are what I think of as social. We tend to keep to ourselves and without her here anymore I know I'll be totally alone. Sure, there are people I am friendly with but they're more just acquaintances. And mostly they only tolerate me because of who my father is. So I may say hello and smile or compliment someone's new dress but I definitely didn't share any details of my private life with anyone and if I'm being totally honest, no one is sharing any of their secrets with me either. But then again, who would want to tell the daughter of the mayor their secrets?

As I enter through the double doors at the front of the school, I remind myself to maintain the illusion. I push my shoulders back, plaster my phony yet believable smile across my make up covered face and walk confidently towards my first class. I feel eyes burning through the back of my head and hear hushed whispers as I pass my fellow students in the hallway. I'm certain that today will be a very, very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own only my own thoughts and words. Suzann Collins gets all the credit for HG and the characters she so wonderfully created._

**Chapter 4**

Most of the morning I am able to busy myself with schoolwork and such but in just a few moments the bell will ring signaling lunchtime and I/m just not sure what to do with myself. I fidget in my seat, waiting on the bell. Once it sounds, I walk as slowly as I possibly can towards the cafeteria. Katniss and I usually sat alone. On occasion we may be joined by one of my "merchant" friends but that was a rarity. And somehow always more awkward than it should be. Maintaining my illusion that all is right in my world, I proceed confidently to my usual lunch table and focus only on my food. Mabel has packed another of my favorites. A chef salad with crusty breadsticks. Seeing this meal makes me smile. That Mabel, in all her quiet and understated ways, knew exactly how to make me happy.

As I'm eating I unwittingly eavesdrop on the conversation behind me. Once I hear the topic, I can't help but purposefully continue to listen.

"Well, all I know is those two have been sneaking off into the woods for years together. They're always together."

"But I've never seen them hold hands or kiss. And He's always flirting with whatever girls are around."

"Maybe they have some sort of secret relationship and she lets him talk to other girls to cover it up."

"All I know is if someone as gorgeous as him wanted me to be his secret girlfriend, I'd say yes in a heartbeat!"

"Well, hey, now that she's out of the picture maybe you can make your move and be her replacement!"

As I'm listening, I know they're discussing Katniss and Gale Hawthorne though they never say their names. I can't see who's doing the talking without turning around and I don't want them to know I was listening so I don't look back. But my mind does start to wonder about the same topic. Katniss and Gale. It's true, they are always together and they leave the fence to hunt together all the time. I don't know if they are romantically involved. Katniss and I never talked about Gale or even boys in general really. Just wasn't our kind of topic. I've wondered about them before but always convinced myself they weren't really a couple. Katniss didn't seem the couple type. And I know she didn't have much desire, at least not currently, to fall in love and get married. And yes, Gale was often seen around school and town playing it up for all the girls who vied for his attentions. But he certainly wasn't in any real relationship that I'd ever seen or heard of. He was gorgeous; I'll give them that. With his tall and lean yet muscular build and those grey Seam eyes that held such mystery. Though we were both close with Katniss it was obviously in very different ways, whether they be a couple or not. Sometimes, he'd be with her when she would come to sell me whatever berries they found in the woods. He always kind of hung back and let her handle the transaction though, never spoke to me really. I was okay with that though. If a guy who was that attractive spoke to me in any real context I'd likely blush and probably stumble over my own words. Boys certainly didn't speak to me.

"I heard that he didn't even go to say goodbye to her before she left."

"Oh my gosh! That's awful!"

"I know! I looked for him today but he isn't here. Must have skipped or something."

Suddenly I'm green with envy, wishing I could've skipped school today. I haven't missed a day of school in all my life. Ever. I never seemed to get sick and I never had the guts to outright skip school. My father would kill me. And I figure if the Peacekeepers knew I'd skipped, they'd notify my father without hesitation. And he would give me the lecture on how important my role was. That I was to be a rule follower, an example of what the Capitol expects of the Panem Citizens. And skipping school, while truly no great crime, would inevitably tarnish my perfect illusion. Can't have that, now can we?

"Well, I'm going to try and get a seat near him at the viewing tonight. He can't skip that!"

They mean the mandatory viewing in the square. The one where the tributes are presented from each of the 12 districts. I'm both looking forward to and dreading it at the same time. Sure, I want to get a glimpse of Katniss, and Peeta too for that matter, but I do not like thinking of WHY I'll be getting a glimpse of them. I'd rather they just be here, safe and sound in District 12 instead of being prepped for slaughter. Slaughtered. My friend was about to be slaughtered. And I was going to have to watch it and pretend to be in favor of it. I feel tears brimming my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks at any moment. The weight of all this sits heavy on my shoulders again making my chest tight and breathing difficult. I try calming myself in my head. Telling myself that it's going to be okay. But at the same time in my head I hear the "real me" shouting back at the "illusion me" that things were most certainly NOT going to be okay. A lone tear manages to slip down my face and I quickly wipe it away, hopeful that nobody noticed. No such luck.

"Madge! Are you okay?" Tatum O'Neely asks as she rushes over to my table.

"Oh, I'm fine Tatum, thanks for asking! I just got carried away while eating my lunch and ended up biting my tongue something terrible!" I laugh, touching my hand up to the side of my mouth in reply to her concern, trying to be convincing.

"Oh well I'm glad that's all it was. I was afraid you were upset over your friend being reaped." She replies, seeming to believe my fib.

"I do miss Katniss's company but how exciting is it that she gets to go to the capitol? I'm looking forward to seeing what the stylists have done with her at the viewing this evening. Maybe I'll see you there." I say sweetly as I gather my things from the table and head off in the direction of my next class, hoping she won't follow and continue this conversation.

"Yes, maybe I'll see you there!" She calls after me, thankfully not following me. I most certainly will not be looking to see her there. I do not have any intentions of continuing this conversation.

I survive the rest of the afternoon somehow and when the dismissal bell sounds I quickly gather my things and head off in the direction of my house. It's only 3pm and the mandatory viewing isn't for several hours so I've got plenty of time on my hands. It isn't to terribly hot out so I head straight around the side of the house with intentions of relaxing with a good book on the porch swing. Mabel must have seen me coming around the side of the house because she's waiting on the back steps with a list in her hands.

"Your father called and he's invited the families of the tributes over for dinner this evening before the viewing. Could you please go over to the market to pick up a few items I'll need for the dessert?" She asks as she trades me the grocery list for the book bag in my hands.

"Yes, mam. I'll go right now."

I honestly don't want to go back into town. But if Mabel has asked me to do something I know she must be very busy because she rarely lets me lift a finger to help her. I can't say that I'm looking forward to having the Everdeens and the Mellarks over for dinner either.

I quickly purchase the things from Mabel's list and exit the market, grateful I haven't had to stop and chat with anyone yet. As I round the corner, not paying attention as I should, I bump into someone, knocking the bag of groceries from my hands, spilling them onto the gravel.

"I'm so sorry!" I say as I look up to see whom I've just crashed into.

Gale Hawthorne. And he doesn't seem happy with me.

"Geez Undersee, can't you watch where you're going" He scowls as he stoops down to help me pick up my groceries.

"I said I was sorry. And thank you, but I can pick this up myself. I don't need your help." I reply a little on the defensive side since he seems to think I bumped into him on purpose.

"Whatever." He shrugs and resumes walking towards the Seam.

As he does though, I swear I hear him mumble something about "freaking dessert". I'm confused and think I must have misunderstood him. He was mumbling after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own only my own thoughts and words. Suzanne Collins has all credit for the HG and the characters she so wonderfully created._

**Chapter 5**

"Freaking Dessert!" I mumble under my breath as I walk off, leaving Madge to pick up her spilled groceries. She was buying freaking dessert. I'm struggling to put food on the table for not one but two families and she's out blowing money on sweets. Unbelievable how some people have it so easy in life. Madge Undersee, the mayors daughter was the most pampered, spoiled person in all of District 12. Not that it was exactly her fault or anything, but it annoyed the hell out of me. Why should she get such a great life?

"Gale!" Posy shrieked and leapt into my arms as soon as my feet crossed the threshold. She was only 5 years old but could melt my bitter mood just by saying my name.

"Hey there Pose." I reply, spinning her around in the air as she fell into a fit of giggles. I set her down at the dinner table and pat the top of her head. She grins up at me and then goes back to playing with her rag doll.

"Dinner ready?" I ask my mom who is leaned over the wood burning stove, stirring something.

"Just about. Can you get washed up and round up your brothers for me?" She replies, looking back over her shoulder, tired smile across her face.

"Yep. " I head out back and find Rory and Vick, my two younger brothers pulling clothes down from the line where they've been drying. My mother has been taking in laundry for years, ever since my father died. She works so hard just to make ends meet. If I wasn't able to hunt and do some trading at the Hob we wouldn't be alive. It takes both my efforts and her laundry work just to scrape by each day. I will always, always be grateful that my dad had sense enough about him to teach me how to hunt before he died. He'd been sneaking me out into the woods with him every Sunday for a year or two before the explosion in the mine happened.

"Dinners almost ready guys. Ma said to get washed up."

"Okay. Hey Gale? We've gotta do something bout my shoes. The sole fell off again today while I was at school and Mrs. Davies had to staple it back on. That fixed it for a little while but it fell off again on the walk home."

I look down at Vick's feet and see he is completely barefoot. It isn't his fault that he needs new shoes. The one pair he currently owns was worn by me and then Rory before finally being handed down to Vick. Poor kid never once had anything that wasn't already worn out before he got it.

"I'll figure something out Vick. In the meantime we'll have Ma make another poxy for them and try to reattach the soles for school tomorrow. Course that means you can't wear them to the viewing tonight because the poxy will need to harden all night."

Vick just nods his head once and starts off in the direction of the rain barrel behind our house to wash up for dinner. I can tell he's trying to be grown up about the situation but he's so young and this shouldn't be something he has to deal with. If he needs shoes, he should be able to just go out and buy a pair of damn shoes. I mean, shoes are a simple necessity, not a luxury.

It's a terrible time for him to need shoes though. With Katniss gone I've had to take on the responsibility of feeding and caring for her family too, which is all the more difficult without my hunting partner. I won't be bringing in nearly as much as the two of us get on a run and now I have to stretch my game and trades even further than normal. I'd skipped school today so I could set up extra snares out in the woods.

My promise to Katniss when she left was that I would make sure her family didn't starve. I'd been the first one to see her at Justice Building before she left. Most people hadn't even arrived for the visitation yet. I kept it short, not wanting to steal any of her precious visiting time. I knew she'd want to save that for Prim. So I'd quickly gone in, hugged her, reminded her that she was a hunter whose skills were unmatched, reminded her to fight hard and come home to us. She seemed terrified but I know my Katniss. She's a fighter. She does have a chance. She has to have a chance. We need her to come back. I know why she volunteered and I wouldn't have expected anything different. Prim wouldn't have lasted. To young, to small and frail. Too kind to do the things that the brutal game would require of her. And if it had been Rory who was reaped I'd have been up on that stage to replace without hesitation. And Katniss would've taken on the role of provider for my family while I was gone. We look out for each other, it's what we do best. I met Katniss while hunting in the woods after our father's died in the mines. Turned out we both had families too feed and the hunting skills to do it. So we made a good team us too. We'd become best friends over the years. We spent all our time together. It wasn't romantic relationship, more like a deep friendship but most people assumed we were a couple. I always let people think that, it didn't bother me. I still had my fair share of admirers following me around the school that I enjoyed flirting with.

"Hey Vick, don't worry about tonight. I'll go barefoot too." I tell him, following him to the rain barrel.

"No it's ok. You don't need to do that." He shakes his head in disagreement with my idea.

"Nah, I want to. Hot as it's been lately it'll feel good to let my feet breath a little, ya know?" I reassure him and he almost smiles in relief.

Truthfully I do not want to go to the viewing sans shoes but there's no way I'm letting my little brother be the only one who doesn't have shoes tonight. I dip my hands into the rain barrel and splash water on my face to wash up. We don't have indoor plumbing in the Seam. We do have a washtub inside that we take baths in but it's such a pain to heat the water on the wood stove that I usually bathe in the steam when I'm out in the woods. Wintertime is the only exception to that. Hell we rarely even had electricity in the seam, most often it was turned off. That was somewhat fine by me though because I don't think we could afford to have electricity year round. Still, it made me angry whenever I thought about all the merchant kids in town with their indoor plumbing and uninterrupted electricity.

Dinner is a soup of some sort. It is really more of just a broth than an actual soup but my mother has done her best to dress it up with herbs and it actually has a nice flavor to it. Just won't be very filling. Then again, what meal in the Seam is filling?

After dinner, my mother mixes up a poxy using some tree resin and sap for Vick's shoes and I spread the sticky goo on the sole as best I can. As I'm doing it, I know it won't hold very long. I'm buying him maybe a day or two until it falls off again. How in the hell am I going to buy shoes? I shake my head to myself as I play over in my mind the fact that I have no extra money and no ideas on how to make some fast.

Rory and Posy decide to go barefoot to the viewing tonight as well. Us Hawthornes do know how to stick together, that's for sure. So, little Posy in my arms and my barefoot brothers at my side, we head off towards town for tonight's mandatory viewing.

**Authors Note:**

_A big thank you to all of you who have read my story and especially **Junebugz21** and **Kinkajous17** for their kind reviews! I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story so far and hope you continue to do so! I'm hoping to get a couple more chapters up this weekend so keep a lookout for them!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts and words. Suzanne Collins owns the HG and all the characters she so wonderfully created._

Chapter 6

The movie screen hanging against the Justice Building in the square had a time clock countdown to the viewing. Though there was still ample time before it would begin, many people were already arriving in the square. Since it was a mandatory public viewing it was required that you sign in with the Peacekeepers and remain in the area for the entirety of the viewing. And you were required to actually watch. Anyone caught dozing off or not looking towards the screen could be punished. I hated how the Capitol forced us to gather together and watch as a group. Some things deserved to be private. Like grieving the loss of your friend who was reaped. Or technically volunteered for the Reaping, same difference. How am I supposed to be excited about the games when I know they will be her demise? I look down to Prim, who has taken my hand and is walking towards the check in lines with me. Surprisingly, I rather enjoyed having her at my dinner table this evening. She obviously misses Katniss and is terribly worried for her safety but she's such a kind spirit that she somehow manages to still bring a lot of positivity wherever she goes.

The Mellarks have been over for dinner before, being town merchants and all, though they've never been there with the Everdeens before. The Everdeens have never been invited to dinner with the Mayor. Seam people rarely have a purpose for dinner with the mayor. I can't put my finger on it but there is definitely something weird between Mrs. Mellark and Mrs. Everdeen. The Mellarks own the bakery in town and it's well known that Mrs. Mellark is not exactly a nice person. But tonight there was a vibe coming from her that I couldn't quite pinpoint that seemed a little different than her normal gruff attitude. Perhaps having your youngest child taken away by the Capitol makes your mood a little altered. That would make perfect sense but somehow I didn't think that was what I was picking up from her.

As Prim walks hand in hand with me, she's swinging a small takeout container in her other hand. Prim's eyes had been so big and awestruck when Mabel served the dessert. Mabel had made a 7-tier chocolate strawberry shortcake. Or tallcake as I called it whenever she made this dessert. Layers of chocolate pound cake, whipped cream and strawberries. With it's sweet strawberries and the richness of the chocolate pound cake, it was a divine combination of flavors and I liked it so much I never tired of it. Living in the Seam Prim obviously didn't get treats like dessert very often. Most children her age would've made pigs of themselves, eating as much of it as they possibly could. Not Prim though. She was so lady-like and polite. Eating only her small portion and savoring each bite as she ate. After dinner I'd slipped into the kitchen for a moment and asked Mabel to box up the leftover dessert for me to send home with Prim. When I gave it to Prim, I could see her hesitation in accepting it but the desire to have it was in her eyes as well. I reassured her that with it just being myself eating at home most of the time that the dessert would spoil long before I could finish all the leftovers. That seemed to be valid enough of a reason for her to accept it, grinning ear to ear and thanking me as she did. I smiled a little, feeling glad that I was able to bring a little happiness her way.

"Rory! Look what I got!" Prim cried out as she raced towards him.

I watched from a few feet behind her as she opened the lid for Rory and Vick, who happened to be Gale Hawthorne's brothers, to peek in. Both their faces immediately brightened at the sight of the rich dessert.

"Where'd ya get that from?" Rory asked, obviously in shock with his mouth gaping open.

"Madge gave it to me. It's the best thing I've ever tasted! We had it for dessert at the Mayor's house tonight."

Rory and Vick seem sad suddenly and just nod at her. I realize they probably wanted some dessert too. I'm guessing they didn't normally get any at their house. I frown inwardly, wishing I'd thought of this before hand and had Mabel deliver it to the Everdeens house directly rather than giving it to Prim who would have to bring it here to the viewing in front of all her friends. I'd have to be more thoughtful next time and make sure I looked at the bigger picture of things.

"This was all leftover and Madge didn't want it. I'm so full I couldn't possibly eat another bite but I took it anyway because I didn't want to be rude. Here, you take it and share it." Prim says as she hands the container to the boys. She's lying though doing it so eloquently. She most certainly did want that dessert but she knew they wanted it too so she was happily handing it over. This is part of why everyone loves Prim so much. She genuinely wants to make people happy.

"Seriously? You don't wanna save it?" Vick asks in disbelief.

"No, I've had too much already!"

"Thanks Prim, this is awesome!" The boys reply, almost in unison.

Prim grabs my hand again and pulls me over to a row of seats. "You'll sit with us right Madge?"

"Um, well, I …sure." I stutter because I couldn't think of a reason not to sit with her. Truthfully I don't mind sitting with Prim. It's the younger Hawthorne boys I was hoping to steer clear of. After Gale was so short with me today about bumping into him I was hoping to avoid any further interactions. Maybe Gale would be off sitting somewhere else amongst the crowd, surrounded by a gaggle of flirtatious girls would be my guess.

I slide into the seat next to Prim and I'm staring down at my hands in my lap, trying to ignore my surroundings when a small, sticky hand pats my knee.

"Who are you?" The small sticky handed girl asks. She has a half eaten, whipped cream covered strawberry in her other hand and a trickle of pink strawberry juice dripping down her chin.

"Hi, I'm Madge. And who might you be?" I reply smiling at the little person in front of me.

"Posy Hawthorne. Look what I got!" She replies, holding up her the treasure of her half eaten strawberry.

"I see, how nice!" I laugh as I reply. She must be Gale's little sister I think to myself. I knew he had one but I can't recall ever seeing her. She's cute as a button though. I notice she's barefoot and think back to how wonderful it is being a small child. Memories of feeling the grass between my toes in my backyard with my mother flood my mind. I haven't walked around barefoot outside in as long as I could remember. It's only then that I notice the bare feet of Rory and Vick too. Hmmm. That seems odd. They're young but not like Posy. It isn't normal for them to not wear shoes in town like this. I can't figure it out though so I wave away any thought of it and focus my attention on Posy who is now busy licking her whole hand in effort to get every drop of dessert off of them.

"You lost Undersee?" I hear from above me and look up into the sour face of Gale Hawthorne.

"Prim invited me to sit here, thank you very much." I retort. Why is he so annoyed with me? I wonder to myself.

"Yeah, well, my siblings don't need your leftover food so can you not do this again?" He asks while gesturing at the now nearly devoured dessert.

"She didn't Gale! It was my leftovers from the tribute famly dinner tonight and I was the one who gave it to them." Prim says softly as she rushes to my defense.

He doesn't respond to her or to me. Just purses his lips and swoops down to pick up a now completely sticky Posy and place her in his lap as his sits in the only empty chair left in our row. Which unfortunately is right next to me. I let me eyes fall to the ground and brace myself for a long evening. As I'm looking down though, I see that Gale too is without his shoes. My eyebrow must furrow a bit in confusion because Gale notices and snaps at me.

"Got a problem?"

"No, it's just, I um…you don't…where are your shoes Gale?" I choke out, stumbling over my own words. Why does he unnerve me so much?

"Just didn't wear them. That okay with you your highness?"

"I was merely asking though I'm sorry I did. It obviously isn't any of my business." I reply. My voice cracking as a lump begins to form in my throat. I cannot let him upset me. I cannot cry in public. I should sit somewhere else. Somewhere out of his way. I'm about to get up and go find a different seat when the movie screen flickers and the viewing begins. Too late to move seats now. Once it begins the Peacekeepers won't let you move around. I sigh and turn my eyes to the screen before me and try to remember to uphold my illusion of support and excitement for the Games. I can feel Gale's eyes boring into me angrily as I sit. What is his deal? Is he just upset about Katniss? Surely he isn't still angry that I bumped into him. Maybe he's always hated me and I just never had knowledge of it.

The loudspeakers at either side of the screen begin to blast the Panem Anthem and we all rise from our seats. I glance over at little Posy who is swaying gently to the sound of the music. Such innocence in being a child I think. I wonder if I ever enjoyed the music of our anthem the way that she is now. Once the song is over we are told to be seated and the gamemakers are presented followed by mostly mandatory applause. What a cruel job it would be to create the arena, the very place in which children would fend for their lives and fight to the death. I couldn't do it, that's for sure. No amount of illusion would be able to mask my disgust for that task.

After the gamemakers and President Snow are seated, they begin, in numerical order, presenting the tributes of each district. The tributes ride in chariots and are decked out head to toe in costumes designed by their appointed stylists. The costumes tended to represent the major trades of each district. District 12 was a coal mining district and therefore not exactly the most stylish when it came to costumes in years past. I find myself scooting to the edge of my seat as the chariot for District 12 comes into focus. Something is glowing. I squint my eyes together and lean even further in towards the screen. Wait! Is the chariot on fire? I'm about to panic as they finally come into full focus and I realize they are fine. I sit back just a bit now that I can see Katniss and Peeta are fine. Not on fire really. Some sort of fake fire that glows all over their costumes. It's mesmerizing to my eyes and must be to everyone else too because I hear gasps and whispers coming from the seats all around me.

I'm so enchanted by their flames that I almost miss the swear word that slips from Gale. I turn my eyes just slightly and look at him in a questioning glance but quickly regret it when I see the anger spread across his face. I immediately turn back to the screen and pretend to watch the few remaining minutes of the presentation but I'm really trying to figure out Gale Hawthorne. What is he so angry about? I just do not understand this boy. Shouldn't he be somewhat happy that his friend looks nice and is getting positive attention because of it? If you are seen in a positive light as a tribute you are more likely to gain sponsors for during the games. Without sponsors you never stand a chance. District 12 is usually dressed in drab, boring coal miner outfits never begin the games with much by way of sponsorship. I think this year may be different and for the first time since Katniss boarded that train to the capitol I feel a glimmer of hope rising up inside me.

**_Authors Note: I want to again thank everyone who has read my story, added it to alerts or favorites and especially all of you who have taken the time to write such wonderful reviews. I love all your interest and feedback! I hope to have another chapter up later today but if not there will definitely be a new chapter posted tomorrow. Thanks again for all the positive response to this story!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own only my own thoughts and words. Suzanne Collins owns the HG and all the characters she so wonderfully created._

Chapter 7

Posy is fast asleep in my arms, her bare feet dangling over as I walk back to our house in the Seam. Bare feet. Madge Undersee had noticed my bare feet tonight. I don't know why I cared but I did. I really hated knowing that she'd noticed. Thanks to Prim, I was forced to sit next to the princess all night. And I don't care what Prim said, that dessert was clearly a gift that originated with Madge. My family does not need charity, especially from the mayors freaking daughter. Everything about that girl irks me to no end. And then of course there's the viewing itself which was no picnic. Katniss was holding hands with Peeta Mellark the whole time! Holding his hand as if they were friends. As if they were some kind of couple. As far as I knew, they didn't even know each other. Katniss was not an affectionate person. She didn't go around clutching hands with guys, much less a guy she didn't even really know. Again, this it's uncertain why this bothers me. Katniss isn't my girlfriend. She isn't mine. And I don't necessarily feel jealous even. Not sure what I feel about her. Protectiveness is the only reason I can think of that makes any kind of sense in my head.

I tuck Posy into the bed she shares with my mother and make sure Vick and Rory climb into theirs as well. I'm exhausted and I want nothing more than to climb into my own bed but I have to much on my mind for sleeping. I head off into the main room, the only other room of our house, which serves as a kitchen and a living room. My mother is sitting at our table folding the laundry the boys pulled from the line before dinner. That woman works so hard. Too hard.

"We're gonna have to get Vick a new pair of shoes Ma. The old ones won't hold more than another couple days."

"I know. I spoke to a few people this evening, letting them know I was looking to take in extra work if anyone needed anything. No definite leads though." She says through a yawn.

"I'm going to ask around next time I go to the Hob, see if anybody has any odd jobs I could do." I tell her.

"Gale, we will figure it out. We always do." She says trying to reassure me though I can see the doubt in her face.

"I'm going out for a walk. Gotta clear my head a little, don't wait up okay?" I tell her as I head out the front door. I glance back and see her nod in understanding. She was a good mom. Never pushy, hardworking, good about letting me have my space when I needed it.

My original destination is the woods but as I'm reaching the perimeter fence I remember that I don't have any shoes on. Damn shoes. I kick the dirt with my feet in frustration and slam my hands against the fence. Time for plan b I guess. The meadow would be my next best spot I guess. It's closer to the actual town than I prefer to be but I can't think of another option for me and my bare stupid feet. I just need to clear my head. And I need to be alone to do that. I reach the meadow and walk to the far edge of it, closest to the fence in hopes of getting as close to privacy as possible. The last thing I need is a Peacekeeper seeing me in the meadow and questioning me over nothing. Thankfully, the town seems quiet and empty tonight. I lay down and rest my arms back behind my head. The night air is so much cooler than the dry heat we've been having during the daytime. The grass feels nice and cool beneath my feet. My bare feet. I guess maybe it's a good thing I don't have any shoes on since this feels much more relaxing at the moment than hiking through the woods. The moon is nearly full so it seems brighter than usual. Still not bright or anything but it does cast a soft glow over the grass of the meadow. The grass is nearly knee deep though where I'm laying so I know I'm concealed from view.

As my mind begins to try and sort out the troubles that filled it today I allow my eyelids to close. Katniss is where my mind wanders first and I guess that's as good a place to start as any. She'd looked amazing tonight. When I first saw her chariot, I thought for just an instant that something had just gone terribly wrong. My heart had caught in my throat and all I could think was how she was going to die before she ever even had a chance to fight. Thankfully, I realized rather quickly that the fames were just some sort of fake fire. It was the first time I'd ever seen her with make up on. She looked beautiful but I wasn't sure I liked it on her. Somehow it seemed to take away the "her" in her. Like she wasn't Katniss anymore. My Katniss did not wear make up. My Katniss? Had I really just called her that to myself? Yes but I don't think I mean it in the way it sounds. My Katniss also did not go for PDA. What the hell were they holding hands for anyway? None of the other tributes have ever held hands. You are not team mates, you are competitors. In a week's time she will have to kill him. Why on earth would she be affectionate with him now? She's being so stupid. She needs to wall herself off, not let anyone in. It will be so much easier to take their lives that way. She spends her normal everyday life walling people off from her so why should the games make her change her ways? Normally, outside of me and Madge, Katniss kept to herself and her family.

Madge. She was Katniss's friend I guess. I never understood why. They have absolutely nothing in common with each other. Katniss is like me. She knows what it's like to struggle, to have to provide for a family. Madge on the other hand doesn't know anything about survival. She gets whatever she wants whereas we barely even get what we need. Screw getting what you want. I'd never once gotten something I wanted. It's been so long since I even thought about wanting something. My brain doesn't even know how to do that anymore. But now that madge is on my mind I might as well try to figure why I let her get under my skin so badly. She's never been of mind to me before so I don't know what's changed. I have always just been indifferent to her, her being the mayor's daughter and all. She is always smiling and being happy. Guess it's easy to be happy when your life is exactly what you want it to be. Hmmm, maybe I am simply jealous of the hand that fate dealt her when she was born into wealth and I was born into a life of starvation and constant struggle. Maybe it wasn't her that actually bothered me but rather her life. Her ever pleasant, smile filled life. I bet she never has to figure out where her next pair of shoes comes from. Bet she's never gone barefoot a day in her life. I decide to just avoid communicating with her. I just need to go back to being indifferent to her. To not thinking about her one way or another. I still can't explain why I was embarrassed to have her see me barefoot though. I wasn't barefoot when anyone else noticed or asked about it.

I push the thought of her from my mind and decide to think about the shoe problem. Tomorrow is Saturday so I can spend extra time in the woods, checking my snares maybe do a little shooting. If I get a big enough haul from all of that I might have enough to trade at the Hob for some second hand shoes and feed my family too. For a moment I feel calm, thinking I've got it under control then I remember I have to get enough of a haul to feed Mrs. Everdeen and Prim too. There's no way that's gonna happen. Just isn't possible. What if I can't get hired for any odd jobs and can't earn the money for the shoes? Ugh! My hands cover my face in frustration. How in the hell am I going to do this? How am I going to feed and provide for 7 people all by myself?

I decide to lay in the meadow a bit longer. The cool night air and the soft grass is the only luxury I can afford myself at the moment. After awhile I feel myself begin to drift off but I'm to exhausted to care. I just want to lay here a little while longer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own only my own words and thoughts. Suzanne Collins owns the HG and all of the characters she so wonderfully created._

Chapter 8

I've tried counting sheep, tried a few relaxation techniques but it's no use. I still can't seem to fall asleep. I've tossed back and forth more times that I can count. And I'm so tired that it's all I want right now. To sleep. To drift off into a dreamless sleep after which I can wake up feeling refreshed and ready for another day. I wish Mabel was still here. I'd have her make me some hot chamomile tea. I look over at the clock on my nightstand and it's blinking 2:45am. Mabel won't be here for several more hours. Well, I guess I could make the tea myself. Throwing back my comforter, I get out of bed and head downstairs to the kitchen.

I spend the next few minutes searching our many cabinets for the tea bags. I don't come into the kitchen much by myself. Even being here now makes me feel as if I'm invading Mabel's workspace. It's my kitchen and I should really know where things go but I don't. I'm slightly glad I'm alone in my search for the tea bags. How embarrassing it would be to have a guest watch me as I fumbled through my own house as if I've never been here before. But, it really wasn't my fault. Mabel was just so efficient that she rarely, if ever, needed my help in here. Finally, I locate the tea and begin to heat a kettle on the stove for my water. In my search for the tea, I'd luckily stumbled across the cabinet which held our tea cups. I laugh as I look around the kitchen and realize just how out of place I am in here. Geez, I'm 16 years old and I do not know the least little bit about cooking. I pity whoever decides he wants to marry me, knowing he'll be in for a few culinary disasters. Marry me? I catch my thought. Hmph. Like any boy in this district would want to marry me. I can't even get asked out on a date much less have my hand asked for in marriage. I do love the idea of dating though. And I love the idea of getting married. I often daydream about what it would be like to have a husband and children. To have a real purpose in life. I can't imagine how good it feels to have a real family. Sure I have parents. But it's different for us. My mother never leaves her room and isn't able to really communicate with me much. My father works round the clock practically. The only time we even eat dinner together is when we're hosting guests, which to me does not count as family time. If it weren't for Mabel I think I'd feel like an orphan. I'm pulled from my thoughts as the teakettle whistles. I pour the steaming water over the tea bag and realize I need lemon and sugar too. Not having the patience to search for them, I decide to skip it and just drink the tea plain. It's warm and feels soothing but is kind of bitter in comparison to what Mabel makes for me. I shrug and guess that's the difference a little lemon and sugar can make.

I take the tea back upstairs with me and decide to sit out on my balcony. My bedroom has it's own small balcony with a rocking chair. From there, you can see practically the whole town square since our house is up on a hill. I don't know if the Capitol intended this view when they built this house but that's the way it worked out. I even have a view of the meadow next to the road that leads towards the Seam. When I was a little girl I used to pretend I was a princess trapped at the top of a tower and wait for my prince to ride up on a horse to rescue me. I don't go out here much anymore because it makes me feel as if I'm on display to the rest of the town. I prefer to stay more out of sight, less noticeable usually but it's late and I doubt anyone would notice me right now. The cool night air is invigorating and I take a deep breath in. It's brighter out than I thought it would be but that's because the moon is nearly full. It's so pretty how the town looks when all is still and quiet, especially when basked in the soft glow of the moonlight.

As I rock in my chair, not wanting to think about anything to do with the events of the day, I begin to think again about my mother and her garden. It is really sad that we didn't attempt to keep the garden going in her honor after she fell so ill. We could've done it. Father could have easily hired a hand or two to prepare the garden and I could have easily tended to it. Well, maybe not at first since I was so young. But I could tend to one now. It can't be that hard, right? I bet I could do it. I could order a book on gardening tips from the Capitol and once I read it I'm certain I could be successful. Yes, that's what I'll do. It'll be a good distraction from the upcoming games. Something to keep my hands and mind busy. I'll speak to my father tomorrow and have him make the arrangements for both the book and the hiring of someone to help prepare the ground for planting.

I feel pleased with myself at my newly decided venture and think I may actually be ready to get some sleep now. As I stand to go back into my room I notice something in the meadow near the fence, laying in the grass. It catches my eye and I squint to get a better look. At first I think an animal must have gotten through the fence but as I lean over the balcony for a closer look I see that it's a person. They are not moving, laying on their back, arms resting on the ground above their head. I panic. Is someone hurt? Was someone trying to escape through the fence and electrocuted? The perimeter fence is only turned on sporadically but it is possible. I have to help whoever it is. They are so close to the edge of the fence where the grass is deeper and I doubt they'd be visible from the road. Not even stopping to slip on shoes, I fly down the stairs and out the front door. I can't imagine who it could be or what is wrong. All I know is they must need help and I have to get to them.

I'm more than knee deep in the meadow's wild grass when I get close enough to identify the person. I freeze in my tracks and a soft gasp escapes my lips. It's Gale.

What is he doing out here? I'm close enough now to realize that he isn't dead but merely asleep. That still doesn't make sense though. Why would he be out here and not asleep at home in his bed? I am debating on if I should wake him when I notice the soft, slight smile on his face. He has the best smile. I can tell he's dreaming about something but I'm not sure what, just that whatever it is seems to make him happy. His lips move a little and I strain to hear if he's sleep talking but there's no sound. As I stare, I realize he's making a little puckering motion with his lips and realize he's kissing someone in his dream. I try to stifle my laugh but I'm too late. He sits straight up as if ready to attack, eyes wide and alert, lips no longer smiling. Again I'm frozen and don't know what to do. I open my mouth to speak but he beats me to it.

"What the hell Undersee? You always go around sneaking up on people?" He growls at me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I saw someone laying out here from up on my balcony and I was afraid they were injured so I came out to help. It wasn't until a moment ago that I even realized it was you and that you weren't hurt but rather sleeping. What on earth are you doing out here Gale?" I quickly explain, throwing in my question at the end in hopes that he'll actually tell me.

"I'm not injured. And I wouldn't need your help even if I was. Just couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and ended up here where I apparently dozed off." He snaps back at me.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either. That's why I was out on my balcony in the first place." I offer up fully knowing that he hadn't asked but hoping he'll talk more with me.

" I didn't ask." He replies as if he's completely disinterested. He stands up and stretches his arms above his head, then turns and walks towards the Seam. And I'm left alone and open mouthed in the meadow.

Hot tears well up in my eyes and I turn back towards my house. I hadn't meant to upset him or even disturb him. Why does he have such distaste for me? Am I really that awful? It's only as I climb up the front steps that I realize in my haste to "rescue" the person in the meadow I have locked myself out of the house. The front door locks automatically when it's closed and I of course hadn't brought my key with me.

"Fantastic." I mutter as I head around back to the porch swing. It will have to serve as my bed for the rest of the night. It doesn't help my mood that I now feel a chill and realize I only have on a very short nightgown. I sigh and try to estimate how many hours it will be until Mabel comes. It was around 3am when I made my tea so it must be close to dawn now. I'll be fine for a couple of hours and then Mabel can let me back inside. I rest my head on one of the ruffled pillows from the swing and close my eyes. As I find my way to sleep I find myself wondering whom Gale was kissing in his dream. I wonder if he's a good kisser. I bet he is, I think and then I drift in to the dreamless sleep I'd so badly wanted earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own only my own thoughts and words. Suzanne Collins owns the HG and all the characters she so wonderfully created._

Chapter 9

"Madge sweetheart, wake up." Mabel whispers softly as she gently touches my arm.

The sun is just rising over the horizon and the sky is beautiful. Shades of pink and purple spread across the sky as far as the eye can see.

"I got locked out last night and didn't want to wake up father." I mumble groggily as I tumble off the porch swing.

"What on earth were you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came outside for some fresh air and I forgot to bring my key." I don't want to tell her whole truth. It's embarrassing enough as it is without her knowing what a fool I've made of myself with Gale.

"Well, come on inside and I'll make us some breakfast." She leads me into the kitchen and doesn't press me on the events of last night though I suspect she knows there is a tad more to the story than I'm offering up.

I pull up a chair by the counter and watch as she effortlessly cracks open eggs, sliding their yolks into the cast iron skillet. I'd tried to crack an egg open once and ended up making such a mess, bits of shell and sticky yolk went everywhere. Mabel somehow does it one handed and doesn't even seem to be looking at it as she does it.

"So, what plans do you have your day dear?" Mabel asks making conversation.

"I am going to speak to my father about hiring a few workers to prepare our garden out back. I want to learn how to garden, like my mother used to do."

"I think I know a few young men who might be looking for an odd job or two that may be able to clear that patch of land. Why the sudden interest in gardens?"

"I just need something to do with my spare time. Something that matters. Something that keeps my head from thinking too much."

She doesn't reply out loud but nods her head slightly in a knowing manner. She returns to her cooking and I watch as she effortlessly moves throughout the kitchen that I'd felt so lost in the night before. In a matter of minutes she's made a pot of coffee and a full meal. She pulls a tray from a cabinet, filling it with a glass of juice, steaming hot coffee and a plate of eggs and toast.

"I'm just going up to check on your mother and take your father's breakfast to his study. You go on and eat your breakfast before it goes cold." She says as she excuses herself from the room.

And with that I'm left alone in the kitchen with my plate of eggs and toast. I quickly devour the food and rush back up to my room. I need to hurry and get dressed if I want to catch my father before he leaves for the Justice Building. I find that when asking him for things it's always best to catch him at the beginning of his day rather than the end of it. He tends to always give me my way, provided it would be pleasing in the eyes of the Capitol that is. I quickly shower and throw on the first sundress my hand reaches in my closet. It's one I wear often. It's long and blue and made of the softest cotton I've ever felt. My capitol buyer who supplies my clothing tried to toss it last time she was here and I'd begged her to let me keep it. She was filled with disgust at the thought of my wearing the same dress over and over again. As a compromise, she'd let me keep the dress itself but had changed out all the coordinating accessories and shoes in an attempt to update it. I don't bother with make up today, just a dab of concealer under my eyes. I pull my hair up in a messy bun, securing it with a blue ribbon.

I'm about to knock on the door of his study when I hear him on the telephone. Not wanting to interrupt, I wait patiently outside his door. Well, okay, maybe not so patiently. I've just begun to pace back and forth when I hear him call out to me.

"Madge honey, is that you out there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was about to knock when I realized you were speaking to someone and so I thought I should wait instead of interrupting you." I say as I enter his office.

"Well, what are you up to this fine morning?" He asks, smiling at me when he does.

"I wanted to ask if I could start a garden out back where mother used to have hers."

"I don't see why not. What can I do to help with this project?"

"I'll need you to hire a few workers to clear and prepare the ground for planting. After that I can handle it myself. Oh, and if you could arrange for the Captiol to send me a book on gardening tips please."

"That should be fine. I'll have Mabel hire a few young men and they can start work immediately. And I'll have your book by tomorrow. Why the sudden desire to garden though?"

"I just think it would be wise for me to learn a new skill in my spare time. Gardening seemed as good a skill to learn as any." I reply. I don't include the part of how I want to do it in honor of my mother. Whenever anyone mentions her there is an unspeakable sadness that fills his eyes. He'll never in a million years admit that's what it is though. Ever the brave face, he'll smile and say she's doing much better and that the Capitol has graciously been sending medicines for her. It's part of his illusion though. Just as I have my illusion, he has his. He refuses to show the rest of the world what he really feels inside.

"Right you are my dear, right you are. It is very important to possess a wide range of skills and everyone should have something at which they are especially talented. Why don't you stop by McFerrin's store today and make the arrangements for the seeds and other supplies you'll be needing. Tell him to bill my account for the charges."

"Thank you! I'll go right now!" I grin from ear to ear, kiss my father on the cheek and fly so quickly down the stairs that I doubt my feet even touch some of the steps. I grab my purse from the table by the front door and I'm out the door before I can even blink twice.

I have to stop myself from literally running full speed to the store. Peacekeepers would not approve of someone running through the streets. I purposely slow my stride and smile as I pass by other people about the town. McFerrin's is sort of a supply store. They'll be able to get me all the things I need for my new garden.

"Good Morning Miss Undersee! What can I do for you this morning?" Mr. McFerrin greets me as I enter his store. He's a short, plump man with a moustache that curls upwards on the ends.

"My father sent me to order supplies for a garden we're beginning. Could you help me select what I'll need to get it started?"

"Of course deary. Let's have a look around the shop and see what you'll need."

We spend the next hour or so going aisle by aisle through his store, even looking through a few catalogs selecting the items I should need. Shovels, hoes, watering can, hoses and sprinklers. We spend the most time on the seed packets. I decide on mostly doing vegetables. Tomatoes, onions, carrots, peppers and squash. For flowers I only select one. Sunflowers. It's one I remember my mother having when she did the garden. When we're finished I look over at the mountain of supplies we've amassed and suddenly realize that I can't carry all of this back to the house by myself.

"Mr. McFerrin? Would it be possible for the workers my father hires to come collect these items later today? I don't think I can carry them back by myself.

'No worries deary. I'll just keep them here until you send for them. Would you like this charged to your father's account?"

"Yes please and thank you for everything!" I smile as I turn to leave the store.

I'm just to happy to go back home at the moment so I decide to stop in a few of the other shops in town before I head home. I go into the clothing store and decide I need some type of clothing appropriate for gardening. My dresses aren't really right for it. I select a pair of denim overalls and a plain tank top. These should do the job just fine, I think to myself. After purchasing the clothing I stop by the bakery next. It's owned by the Mellarks, Peeta's family. My family has purchased all of our breads from them for years. Mabel makes most of our desserts but there's one thing they have here that I cannot get at home. Almond Cookies. It's sort of a signature cookie of theirs. It's a butter cookie, flavored with almond extract and then pushed through a special cookie press so that it has a beautiful design. It's then topped off with a dollop of melted dark chocolate which hardens over the top making the pressed design stand out that much more. I love them! The hint of almond in them is what makes them so melt in your mouth delicious.

As I walk through the front door of the bakery a small bell jingles and Mrs. Mellark appears through the swinging kitchen door.

"Well hello Madge. What can I get for you?" She asks. She's sounds nice but her face lacks a smile giving away her true personality.

"I'll take a dozen of the almond cookies please." I reply. Phony smile on my face. I don't care for this woman but I know it's my duty to be polite to her just the same.

"Anything else? A loaf of rye perhaps?" She asks as she boxes up my order. Still not with a smile.

"No, just the cookies for now, thank you." I reply. I pay for the cookies and she hands over the pink bakery box.

"Please tell your family hello for me Mrs. Mellark. Have a lovely day." I say as I exit the store.

I'm heading home now and looking forward to getting started on my garden. It's now that I realize I have managed to go all morning without thinking about Katniss and the games. Or about Gale. Until now since I realized it anyway. I wonder if Katniss will help me with my garden if she gets to come home? Maybe she would like that since she likes being outside and hunting so much. I picture us out in my backyard, laughing and picking vegetables together. It would be fun. But that's all just a dream. I just don't know if she'll make it home. I want her to more than anything but I know how brutal the games are and I just don't know how she'll measure up against the other tributes. I hope she gets sponsors. I hope she has courage. I suddenly have an idea and smile. What if I enlist the help of Prim with my garden? Not to clear it obviously but to help me plant seeds and tend to the plants. I could even pay her with some of the produce we grow. That would help feed her while Katniss is gone. And I wouldn't mind the company either. I'll stop by her house and speak to her about it tomorrow. The thought of having Prim by my side working in the garden makes me even happier than I was before. I smile the whole rest of the way home. A real smile, not my illusion smile.

I find Mabel in the kitchen preparing my lunch.

"Look what I picked up!" I say as I hold the pink bakery box up for her to see.

"That will be perfect for after your lunch." She teases as she swaps out my box with my lunch plate.

"Have you eaten yet? I ask her, hopeful she'll take a break and sit down to eat with me.

"I can't stop for a break right now. I'm about to head back to the Seam to hire those young men for your garden work. Your father wants them to begin clearing the land tomorrow. " She tells me, patting my hand as she does.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's okay. I'll just take my lunch out on the porch. See you for dinner?"

"Of course. You and I can eat dinner together. Your father has a meeting at the Capitol on Monday so he'll likely leave on the train this evening. It'll be just us so we can sit out on the porch if you'd like."

I just nod and head out the screen door to the porch. My tuna salad sandwich is tasteless in my mouth. Not because it isn't good. I just hate being so alone. And I hadn't known about my father's meeting in the Capitol. I hated when he was gone overnight. When I was younger, Mabel would stay overnight in one of the guest rooms so I wouldn't be alone in the house. Now that I'm older she doesn't need to do that anymore so she goes home at the end of the evening like normal. Tomorrow was Sunday so she wouldn't be coming over at all. It would just be myself and whomever she hired to work the garden. My mother would be accompanying my father to the capitol. Whenever he had to travel there for meetings he would always use it as an opportunity to have her see various medical specialists there in the hopes that one of them could help ease her pain. Well, at least I wouldn't be totally alone. Especially when I'm so happy. It's killing my mood. I finish my lunch and head up to my room.

When I enter my bedroom I see that Mabel has cleaned it and put a bud vase of fresh flowers on my vanity. White gardenia, from the bushes out front. Oh Mabel and her little sweet touches.

I go to flop down on my bed when I notice a box and card there. Sliding the card out of it's envelope I see it's a note from my father.

_Madge,_

_Your Mother would be so proud of the woman you are becoming. Your newfound interest in gardening would surely delight her as it was always a favorite pastime of hers. Here is a little something I know she'd love for you to have. Enjoy sweetie and I'll see you soon._

_Much Love,_

_Father_

Opening the box reveals a straw hat with a faded blue polka dotted sash tied around it. It's my mother's old gardening hat. I didn't even know it still existed. The tears are spilling freely down my face and I welcome them. These are happy tears. Happy to feel as if I'm sharing a bond with my mother.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! Your support continues to inspire my writing! I realize this chapter wasn't the most exciting of chapters but it lays some of the groundwork for later chapters so it's essential even if it doesn't seem like it at the moment.

_Kinkajous17_- Your review may have been one of the nicest things I've ever been told. I really appreciate your kind words and hope my writing continues to be enjoyable for you. I do try to write as descriptively as possible so the reader can really see what I'm picturing as I write. I really feel as if the more you can "see" it the more realistic it seems to the reader.

_Junebugz21_-Thank you for your multiple reviews! As for Gale's character, I am intentionally writing him as difficult to understand at this point. For now he is filled with a lot of uncertainty in regards to how he feels (about everything) and his anger seems misdirected because he himself isn't 100% sure who or what he is angry about. He won't always be so uncertain or so angry though. Eventually he will know exactly how he feels about life, Katniss, Madge and everything in between! As for the grammatical errors, they aren't the first and won't be the last. It isn't my strong suit but I will continue make an effort to correct them when I notice them. Hopefully they won't detract to terribly much from your enjoyment of the story!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own only my own thoughts and words. Suzanne Collins owns the HG and all the characters she so wonderfully created._

Chapter 10

I'm able to get a decent haul from my snares but that's all I have so far. I've been sitting in our usual hunting spot for hours and I haven't seen any game at all. I really hate that Katniss isn't here to keep me company. I miss her, I really miss her. I wonder what she's doing right now? I wish she wasn't so far away. Wish I could talk to her. I really want to know what the hell she's doing with that Peeta kid. No matter how much I try to figure it out, I cannot understand why she is being nice to him. Maybe it's an act. Maybe she's luring him into a false sense of security and plans to take him out first chance she gets. But that just isn't her style. She isn't one to fool people. Shut them out yes, lie to them no. She's a terrible liar anyway. The only thing I can decide is that there must be some unknown factor. Something that would make her actions all make perfect sense if only I had that piece of the puzzle. But I don't.

Right now all I've got is a lot of frustration. And a little bit of embarrassment. I'd never openly admit to the embarrassment part though. Even now, out here totally alone in the woods I know my cheeks are a little redder than normal. Geez. Last night was awful. I'd fallen asleep in the meadow and had the most amazing dream. In my dream I was out in the woods with Madge Undersee. We were deep into the woods, near the lake. I can't remember what we were talking about in the dream but it must have been a funny topic because we were laughing. Both of us. Undersee and I were laughing together. And then she'd run off playfully and I'd chased her. When I caught her, I'd wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, swung her around and pulled her to me, falling backwards into the grass with her landing on top of my chest. Our laughter faded away and her eyes stared at mine, glistening with excitement. There were only inches between our faces and I could feel her soft breath on my face. We stayed like that, just smiling at each other for a moment and then she'd leaned down and kissed me. And I definitely was kissing her back. It really was the most amazing dream. And then came the embarrassing part. I been startled awake and quickly jumped up and looked right into the face of Madge Undersee. Not the dream version but the actual real life Madge Undersee. She was just standing there. In the meadow in the middle of the night. In her freaking nightgown no less. It was the first time I'd ever noticed how beautiful she really was. She was just standing there, hair disheveled, barefoot, in this short little ruffled nightgown thing that barely grazed her thighs. I'd never seen her legs so bare before. I'd wanted to grab her, to pull her right down into the grass and kiss her just like in my dream. God she was hot. But as quickly as those thoughts rushed into my mind, they'd rushed right out when I realized the insanity of what I was thinking. And the craziness of what I'd been dreaming. Suddenly embarrassed as if she could read my thoughts, I'd lashed out at her. I think I'd even made her cry. Her eyes looked wet as I'd strutted of nonchalantly towards the Seam. I hope I hadn't made her cry. I didn't mean to be such an ass, especially once she explained why she was out there in the first place. She'd been trying to come to my rescue. Madge Undersee, the pretty little Mayor's daughter thought she needed to rescue me. How laughable. I have no idea why I'm suddenly dreaming of her, suddenly wanting to kiss her. I'd always known she was pretty. Any idiot with eyes could see that but suddenly there was something more, something drawing me to her, making me want to know more about her. And I wasn't sure how I felt about that. There was a huge part of me that wanted to ask her out on a date but the realist in me was telling me how stupid that would be. She was the freaking mayor's daughter. Wealthiest girl in the whole district. Like she would really give me, Gale Hawthorne guy from the Seam the time of day.

Having still not seen any game come my way I decide to head back to the district. What I was able to gather from my snares will be enough to feed us the next couple days. Us being my family and the Everdeens.

Once I'm back on the other side of the fence I swing by the Everdeens and give Mrs. Everdeen a few rabbits and some wild onions I'd gathered. She thanks me but I can tell on her face she's just empty. I hope she can manage to hang on for the duration of the games. I make a mental note to check on Prim more frequently.

I drop the rest of my game and wild onions on the table in my kitchen. Nobody's home which is rare at my house. Guess they've gone out on my mother's route, delivering the clean laundry and taking in the next loads. Usually she only takes one of the boys plus Posy with her but perhaps this means she needed an extra set of hands and took all of them. I don't think much else about it. Just get cleaned up and head over to Thom's house.

When I get there, he's sitting on the steps of his house, chewing on the end of a piece of straw.

"Been looking everywhere for you man. I got us a job clearing some land for a garden. We start today, pays $30 each up front, another $15 each if we finish the job by tomorrow night." He tells me.

"Aww man, that is the best news I've heard in weeks! You have no idea how much I need this money!" The relief that washes over me is elating. Now I can buy Rory's shoes. And have some left over. This never happens. Ever.

"Well, best get to it. First part of the job is to pick up the supply parcel at McFerrin's store. He's only open another hour so we better hurry." Thom replies and starts walking towards town.

"I can't believe this man. Thanks for this, you really have no idea how much I need this job right now."

"Sure thing. When Mabel offered me the job and asked me to bring someone along I couldn't think of anyone else who I'd wanna do the work with." He shrugs it off as if it's no big deal.

"We can definitely get it done by tomorrow night. I'll skip the woods tomorrow and we can work all day on it. That bonus sure is a nice incentive."

After we've stopped by McFerrin's and picked up the supply parcel, I follow Thom on to wherever it is we're doing this work. I stop short when I see where we're heading.

"We're working at the Mayor's house?" I ask in disbelief. I should've put it all together myself. Who else has that kind of money to pay for clearing a garden? And Mabel. Thom had said Mabel was the one who offered him the job. She's been their housekeeper forever.

"Yeah, so what? It's good money." He asks looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing. It's nothing, lets just go." I can't tell him about my dream or thoughts about Madge. He'd never let me live it down.

He still has the puzzled look on his face but says nothing and we continue on towards the Mayor's house. We ring the fancy doorbell and wait. Nothing. No one comes. Thinking the doorbell is broken, we knock and wait some more. Nothing.

"Where they hell are they? Thought they needed this stuff tonight?" he mutters under his breath.

"Look, let's just take it around back and leave it on the porch. Can't start the actual work until tomorrow anyways. Least this way when they see it, they'll know we're on top of things." I tell him and head back around the house without waiting for him to reply.

"Gale? What are you doing here?" Madge asks looking very surprised to see me come around the side of the house.

"Um, Mabel hired us to clear a garden and we were just dropping off the supplies." I say quietly and gesture to Thom who has just rounded the side of the house.

"Oh. Well, just put everything up here on the porch I guess." Madge replies.

We pile up the supplies in the corner of the porch and I decide we need to really get a look at what we're working with space wise.

"So where is this garden going to be? Can your father show us exactly what he wants done?" I ask her.

'Oh my father isn't here. He just left for the Capitol a little while ago. But this is my project anyways, not his. Come on, I'll show you the area." She says.

I'm suddenly thankful that I hadn't seen more game in the woods. If I had I may have stayed out longer than I did which would have me locked out on the other side of the fence seeing as how the Mayor just left for the Capitol. Anytime the Mayor is out of town, they turn on the fence for the duration of his absence. Guess they think we'll all rebel and leave the district otherwise. I've been stuck out there before and it's not fun. I'm extra glad it didn't happen tonight since it would've made me miss out on this job.

Madge shows us how much of the backyard she wants cleared. It's a big space. We'll definitely be working all day. It'll be a lot of work but still doable. Maybe I can get Rory to help for an hour or two if we start falling behind schedule. I try focusing only on the task at hand but I keep sneaking looks at her as she walks us around the yard pointing out things. I can't help but notice how wonderful she looks. She has on a really long dress though. With legs like I saw last night I wonder how come she doesn't show them off more.

"Alright Undersee. We'll be back tomorrow at sunrise. Shouldn't be a problem to have it finished by tomorrow night. " I tell her trying with some effort to sound disinterested in the project.

She nods and pulls two envelopes from her pocket and hands them over. I know without looking that it's the first part of our payment.

Thom and I head back to the Seam and make plans to meet up the next morning.

I go back home, walk through the door and slap the envelope down on the table with satisfaction. "Got the money for Vick's shoes and some extra to spare!"

"Oh Gale! How wonderful! How did you get it so fast?" My mother exclaims.

"I got a job clearing out a garden for the Mayor. Pays upfront with a bonus is I finish early. Thom got the job for us." I explain.

"Well I never doubted for a moment that it would all work out. Always does somehow. Is Rory on his way in too?"

"What? Rory wasn't with me. Haven't seen him all day." I'm suddenly alarmed. Where would he be?

"Oh I thought he was with you. Vick said he went to look for you around lunchtime and since he wasn't back I just assumed he was with you." She tells me with worry suddenly streaking across her face.

"I'll go find him. He couldn't have gone too far."

I leave the house and stand in the road that runs through the Seam. I yell out his name but don't hear anything in reply. It's dark now and he is supposed to always be home by dark. Where the hell is he? I'm gonna wring his neck if he's off somewhere messing around. I'm walking towards town when I hear my name being called from behind me.

I swirl around expecting to see Rory but instead I see Vick chasing after me.

"What happened? Did you find him?" I ask as I run to meet him half way.

"No Gale. He was looking for you. Thom had stopped by and said he needed you for a job. We didn't think you'd be back for hours and we knew you needed the job something terrible so he…he went into the woods to find you." He bursts out in tears at this confession.

"He went where? To the woods? What the hell Vick! You guys are not supposed to go out there, especially alone! You don't know the woods like I do. It's too dangerous!" I shout out him and then realize I need to keep my voice down since I'm talking about leaving the district fence.

Oh my God. Leaving the district. The fence was turned back on just after I'd come back inside of it since the Mayor is gone. If Rory's out there, he's trapped until the Mayor comes back which won't be for days. Oh my God, this is awful. I can't even get out there to help him.

"Vick, go back home. I'm going to find him. Did he cross over at the hedge where I usually cross?" I don't tell him that Rory's stuck outside the fence.

He just nods, tears running down his face and runs back to the house. I go directly to the spot where I usually cross the fence. Coming home, I'd gone to the Everdeen's house first so I'd crossed at a different spot than I usually do. We probably just missed each other. This is awful. Rory isn't prepared to be out in the woods all night. He could be lost or hurt. If he's hurt I won't be able to get to him for days. What am I going to do? Please be ok, I silently beg in my head. Please be okay. I will never forgive myself if something happens to him out there.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own only my own thoughts and words. Suzanne Collins owns the HG and all the characters she so wonderfully created._

Chapter 11

I'm breaking out in a sweat, walking as quickly as I can without drawing attention to myself towards the part of the fence where I usually cross into the woods. My mind is in a state of pure panic. All I want to do is get to Rory, make sure he is safe. As I approach my spot, I see him. He is huddled, knees pulled to his chest, rocking slowly back and forth with his face buried in his knees. And he is most definitely on the other side of the perimeter fence. I know without seeing his face that he's crying. This absolutely breaks my heart.

"Hey, Rory. It's okay. I'm here." I almost whisper as I crouch down in the grass on my side of the fence.

"Gale! I'm so sorry! I just needed to find you for Thom because…" He sputters out immediately upon seeing me.

"Stop, it's okay. I already know everything" I cut him off, making sure to use my most reassuring voice.

"When I couldn't find you, I came back but the fence had turned back on. I've been waiting for hours but they still haven't turned it off yet."

"Rory, the mayor is out of town. He left for the Capitol tonight. He'll be gone at least a few days and that means the fence won't be turned off anytime soon."

His face falls and his chin quivers. I know how scared he is.

"Don't worry. You can do this; you can stay safe in the woods until the fence turns off. I want you to listen to me. You will need to do exactly what I say, okay?"

He nods and wipes his eyes but doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to toss you my knife over the top of the fence. That will give you a weapon, not that I think you'll need it, but it will be good to have. Tonight, you need to climb into a tree and sleep up there as best you can. It's too dark tonight for you to make it to the cabin but at daybreak tomorrow that's where I want you to head. Just walk east until you get to the lake and you'll find an old, deserted cabin hidden amongst the edge of the woods. Probably take you about 3 hours to get there. You'll be safe there. Katniss and I go there all the time. There is a fireplace but I don't want you to use it. Warm as it is, you won't need it. I don't want you to risk burning yourself or drawing attention with smoke rising from the chimney. The water in the lake is safe to drink. There is a blackberry bush in full bloom behind the cabin and you'll find some strawberry bushes on your way to the cabin, eat as much as you can. But do not eat anything else you see- you may not know what's safe and what isn't. No matter what happens, you stay at that cabin until I come for you, do you understand?" I know I've just given him a lot of information very quickly but I have to hurry. Can't risk Peacekeepers seeing us.

"Okay. I understand. I'll wait for you at the cabin until you come." He nods, attempting to look brave but I can still see how scared the kid is.

"Rory, I promise you, I will come the second the fence turns off. I won't leave you out there. I promise."

"I know. Please tell Ma that I'm sorry I messed up."

"No worries, I'll make sure she understands. And hey Rory, if it makes you feel any better I did find Thom in time to get the job. And it pays enough to get the shoes and have a little left over." I tell him.

He smiles and then go to retrieve the small knife I've just tossed over the fence to him. I watch as he heads back to the safety of the trees and turns back to look at me. I nod towards his direction making one last effort to reassure him and then he disappears from view into the woods.

I head back to my house. He can do this. He will be okay. The cabin and lake will give him shelter and water and enough food to get by. If he walks east at sunrise he will run straight into the lake. From the lake he will be able to find the cabin. I just hate that it's too dark for him to get there tonight. But he'll be fine up in a tree. I doubt he'll sleep a wink though. That's okay, he can sleep at the cabin. He can do this. And I'll try to find out when the mayor is supposed to be back so I can get out there to him as soon as they turn the fence off.

I enter my house to find my mother and Vick at the table. I don't see Posy so they must have already put her in bed. Vick has obviously still been crying and it would appear my mother has been trying to console him.

"He's okay. He is stuck on the other side of the fence until they turn it off again. I gave him my knife and instructions on how to get to a cabin by a lake about 3 hours walk from here where I told him to wait for me to come get him. He's gonna be just fine." I tell them both, trying to show as must confidence as possible. I know I have to be brave for them right now.

Vick just nods, looking ever so slightly better, rushes to hug my waist and then heads off to bed.

"How long will he be out there Gale?" My mother asks, concern still on her face.

"Don't know. Madge Undersee told me earlier that the Mayor just left today for the Capitol so it'll be at least a few days. But he will be safe at the cabin. Katniss and I go there a lot. There will be fruit and fresh water for him. He knows how to find it, he understands my instructions." I tell her, putting my hands on her shoulders to reassure her.

"He's just so young and he's never been out there, especially alone. I just can't help but worry."

"He's older than we give him credit for. He can do this, Ma."

She takes a deep breath in and then goes to the stove to retrieve my share of dinner. A bowl of squirrel stew and a chunk of very stale bread. I learned long ago to always dip my bread into my soup before taking a bite of it.

"I'm leaving just before dawn to head over to the Undersee's house to start work on that garden tomorrow. I'll be there until long after you've all gone to bed so don't wait up. Can you take Vick into town and get him the shoes with the money I got tonight?"

"Yes. I'll take him and Posy with me on my rounds and we'll stop by the shop on our way back home. I'm not letting either of those kids out of my sight anytime soon."

I just smile and tip my bowl back to my mouth, drinking up the remaining broth. She smiles back and we both turn in for the night. As I lay down in my bed and close my eyes I silently hope that Rory is okay tonight. He just has to get to the cabin tomorrow and he'll be fine. I hope the night hours pass quickly for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My feet hit the floor and I'm out of bed before the sun. I couldn't possibly be more excited about today. Today my garden gets started! After the fastest shower I've ever taken I put on my new gardening outfit. It's the first and only outfit that I've ever picked out and purchased on my own. Granted it's only something I'll be able to wear around the house but I still feel like it's given me a sense of independence. Funny how good overalls and a tank top can make a girl feel. I forgo the makeup, knowing I'd be sweating it off as the morning went on anyway. I do pull my hair up and off my face and place my mothers hat on my head. I don't have many pictures of her from when she was younger but I'd bet that I look a lot like she used to right now. And I really, really like that.

I head down to the kitchen for breakfast when I remember that Mabel won't be coming by today since it's Sunday. Hmmm, what to do for breakfast? It's too early to go to the café in town which is my usual Sunday option. They won't be open for another hour or two. I wonder if I can make it to the bakery and back before Gale and Thom get here to start work. One glance over at the clock tells me that if I hurry, I can make it. I grab my purse and slip on my sneakers.

I'm at the bakery right as they open. Mr. Mellark holds the door open for me and gives me a hearty welcome. His eyes look tired though and I think to myself that he must not be sleeping very well. Probably worried sick about Peeta. I doubt I'd be able to even function if I had a child reaped for the games.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark. I'm so glad you open so early every morning, I'd be without my breakfast otherwise." I say with a smile.

"Well, I've always felt that the very best baking is done in the wee hours of the morning. What would you like me to wrap up for you today dear? I recommend the cinnamon rolls myself." He responds with a smile and a wink.

"Cinnamon rolls it is then. I'll take 3 please."

After he's boxed up the rolls for me I thank him and head back home as quickly as I can without running. Thankfully, I make it back to the house before the boys. I want to really start the day off on a good note and have a little breakfast ready for them before they start working. Maybe my gesture will make Gale a little less hostile towards me. I'm honestly surprised that he even took the job in the first place. I can't lie and say I'm not eternally grateful for whatever twist of fate made him accept the position. He's such a mystery to me and I can't get my mind off him. In a good way. I set out the cinnamon rolls, glasses and a pitcher of orange juice on the little bistro table on the porch. The smell of cinnamon is wafting through the air and the sun just starting to break on the horizon make me smile from ear to ear. I know this is going to be a wonderful day.

"Morning! I call out, waving as I see Thom and Gale rounding the side of the house. Thom smiles back and nods but Gale just stares at me. I can't figure out the look on his face though. It's like he's never seen me before. I sigh internally and think again how mysterious this boy is to me.

"Wow, what's all this?" Thom asks as he eyes the table of breakfast stuff.

"Well, since the job is going to take so long it was decided that meals should be included. As part of your pay for all the work. My father wouldn't have it any other way." I say quickly. I say it because I can tell from the look on Gale's face that he's on the verge of a snide remark and I'm suddenly remembering how angry the leftover dessert had made him the other night.

"Don't mind if I do." Says Thom as he bites into one of the rolls.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Gale says, not looking at me but reluctantly taking a roll. I feel relief wash over me and make a mental note to call and order lunch from the café for us later.

After we've eaten every crumb of breakfast, we get to work. Well, they get to work. I'm not sure how I can help at this phase of the project. I look around, trying to see anything at all that I can work on without being in the way. Thom and Gale are pulling up dead shrubs and roots and such. I decide my best help at this point is to begin dragging the stumps and roots into a large pile off to the side. We'll have to burn all this later so I figure getting everything piled up is the best thing I can do. I slip on the pale blue gardening gloves I picked up at McFerrin's and begin to drag the stumps over to a pile.

"What the hell are you doing Undersee?" Gale bellows from across the yard.

"I'm making a burn pile with the dead stuff. Why?" I say, suddenly nervous that I'm already in the way.

"I can see that. My question is why? Why hire us if you're going to do the work yourself? That's stupid."

"It's my yard and my job. I can help if I want." I say defensively trying to hide my fear that he'll make me go inside and stop being a part of this.

'Suit yourself." He replies, scowling.

I see Thom elbow him and give him a look that's clearly asking what his deal is. Gale just shrugs and goes back to work. I've been dragging shrubbery across the yard for nearly 2 hours when I decide it's time for a break. I pull off my gloves and shoes and leave them on the porch, heading through the screen door into the kitchen. I turn on the faucet at the sink and wash my hands. It feels so refreshing that I go ahead and splash cold water on my face too. It's amazing how exhausting a few hours work can be. I'm sure the boys must be exhausted as well but I know better to think that they'd say anything about needing a break. And I know they want to finish the job today to get the bonus my father offered. I soak two hand towels in the cold water and pour two glasses of water.

"Thought you two could use a little cooling down." I say as I hold out the wet towels and water."

"Thanks Madge." Thom says as he gulps down the water and wipes his face on the wet towel.

Gale doesn't say anything but does the same as Thom. They both hand me back the empty glasses and turn back to their work. I look around the yard and smile a little at the progress we've made. Most of the yard is cleared and then we'll just need to till up the soil.

"Lunch will be ready in about 2 hours. I'm going to have it delivered from the Café in town. I'll let you know when it's here." I say and head back into the house.

The Café in town is small but the menu is great. I have no idea what the boys will want to eat but something tells me not to ask them. It must be difficult to let other people feed you when you live in the Seam. In town, we all have ample food but many, if not all, in the Seam dance a fine line with starvation. That much I knew from how hard Katniss had to work to feed her family. I ponder the menu for awhile and decide simple sandwiches, chips and iced tea are the way to go. I use the kitchen phone to call in the order for delivery, knowing I'm far too much of a mess to venture out and pick it up myself.

I go back outside and finish dragging the rest of the shrubbery over to my now massive burn pile. It occurs to me that it will take quite awhile for the pile to burn down. I wonder if we'll be able to finish today after all. I decide the burn pile doesn't count as being finished. It can be saved for last and therefore shouldn't affect the finishing bonus.

Thom and Gale have begun tilling the dirt but I can tell it's a hard task. The ground is extra dry and therefore harder than usual. I'm at that point where I once again don't know how I should help so I just decide to ask them. Gale of course just seems annoyed at my presence but Thom humors me and suggest I walk the length of the garden and pick up the larger stones and rocks that lay about the soil. He explains that will make it easier for them to till up the soil.

I spend the next hour or so collecting rocks. I've amassed quite a collection when I decide to start making a ring around the burn pile. As dry as it's been lately it wouldn't take much for the fire to accidentally spread and the rocks will help prevent that. I think I read that in a book once. After I'm finished, I stand back and look at my work, proud that I've made a decent sized contribution to this job. I again leave my gloves and shoes on the porch and head inside to clean up before lunch. I've just barely gotten my hands washed when the doorbell rings. Must be our food. I head to the front door and open it, still drying my hands on a kitchen towel.

"Oh, hi there Madge! My father sent me over with this lunch order. Where's your housekeeper? I hadn't expected to see you answering the door." It's Tripp Krull. He's a year older than I am so I don't see him much at school but his family owns the café and I occasionally cross paths with him there. Not that we ever talk much beyond the usual formalities.

"Hi there Tripp. Sunday is the housekeepers day off so it's just me here today. Thanks for bringing the food by. I appreciate it." I say as I go to take the food from him.

"Oh, just show me where you want it and I'll put it down. Kind of heavy and I'd hate for you to drop it."

"Sure, c'mon, kitchen's this way." I reply gesturing for him to follow me as I walk towards the kitchen.

He sets the food down on the table and then I walk him to the front door, thanking him again for the delivery. I decide to plate the food to make a better presentation of it. Once I have all the plates piled high with club sandwiches, potato chips and pickle spears I remember the almond cookies I bought yesterday and add one of those to each of the plates. I go out to the porch and call the boys in for lunch.

"Bathroom is down the hall, 3rd door on the left if you want to wash up before you eat." I tell them when they come into the kitchen.

They get washed up and return to the table where I'm waiting to begin eating. There's a long awkward silence as we silently chew our food. I try desperately to think of anything worth talking about.

"I think we made good progress so far. Do you think we'll be finished tonight?"

"Think so. We need to finish tilling, wet down the soil and get rid of the burn pile."

"Well, let me know if I can help with anything. I don't know much about any of this and I'm not exactly strong or anything but I definitely want to help however I can."

They nod but continue to chew quietly. Lunch is quickly over and I stand to clear the table.

"Thanks for lunch. " Thom says and then they disappear through the screen door.

After I've cleared the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen I try to figure out what to do next. There isn't much for me to do out back but I want so badly to be a part of the project. I decide to go out to the porch and sort out seed packets. Eventually the mid afternoon sun is radiating heat down upon us. I'm practically melting and all I'm doing is sitting on the porch. I look up and across the yard where the boys are working to see if they are suffering from the heat. My jaw practically hits the porch and I quickly snap it shut. Gale Hawthorne is working in my yard without his shirt on. He must have removed it because of all the heat. He looks stunning. His skin is darkened from the sun and without the shirt I can see all his muscles. Sweat making him glisten ever so slightly in the sunlight. As if he senses my staring, he looks over at me and I have to quickly look away, embarrassed that he caught me looking. I hear Thom laughing but I don't know what it is Gale said that made him laugh. Probably a joke at my expense I think. I get up and go back inside. I repeat the wet towel and glass of water routine from the morning and take them back out.

"Here, thought you both might need a break." I say handing over the items. Gale is still without his shirt and I'm desperately focusing on Thom but I'm aware my cheeks are still blushing.

"We're about finished tilling. Just need to spray it all down and work on the burn pile."

"Okay. There's a water spout over there for you to hook the hose up." I tell them, pointing to the side of the house. I let them finish working and resume my seed organizing on the porch. I'm lost in my own thoughts, admittedly daydreaming about Gale and his shirtless beauty when Thom comes up to ask for matches. I startle at his voice and he smirks a little. It's only now that I realize the sun is setting. How long have I been daydreaming?

"Watering's all finished. Just gotta kill the burn pile." He says.

"Oh, let me go find some. I'm sure there are some somewhere around here." I return to inside the house and wonder where on earth I would be if I were a box of matches. I try the kitchen drawers to no avail but locate a fancy lighter in the library. Some Capitol guest of ours must have left it there last week.

"Will this do? " I ask holding up the lighter.

"You bet." Thom says taking the lighter and moving back towards the pile of debris.

I watch as it quickly blazes up and burns a glowing shade of orange against the night sky. It's almost beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I am still on the porch so I can't hear what they are saying but the boys seem to be arguing about something and I see a game of rock-paper-scissors happening. It appears Gale has lost the game and he angrily turns back to tending the fire. Thom heads over my way and explains that he is leaving since all that's left is tending to the fire which is a one man gig. I nod, now understanding the rock-paper-scissors deal I saw and hand over his bonus money.

"Thank you so much for all your work today. I really appreciate it. " I tell him gratefully.

"Heck, this was a great job to have. Good, quick money and meals too? I'll work for you any old day Madge! See ya around." He says playfully and heads back towards the Seam, patting Gale teasingly on the shoulder as he passes him.

Gale shoots him a dirty look but says nothing. I realize that it's close to supper time and I should order dinner for us. This burn pile will take hours to burn out. I go back inside and call the Café to place another order. This time I skip the cold meal and order the barbecue chicken plate special. They have it every summer and it's great on a hot night. It's barbecue roasted chicken, corn on the cob, salad, bread and a watermelon slice. It's a favorite of my fathers, especially the watermelon. And because it's the special I know it'll be ready and delivered faster than if I order off the main menu. I should've paid better attention to the time and ordered dinner earlier. Would've been polite of me to send Thom home with dinner. I go back outside to sit with Gale as he tends the fire.

"Dinner will be here soon. I'm sorry I didn't order it sooner, I was a little distracted."

"You don't have to feed me dinner Undersee." He says gruffly without looking at me.

"I already explained that's how the job was intended; to include meals." I insist.

"Whatever."

"You guys did a great job today, I really appreciate all your hard work. This garden means a lot to me and the sooner I can get it going, the better so thank you." I hope my voice is honestly relaying just how grateful I really am.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I ask, puzzled at his simple question.

"Why is it important?"

"Oh, well you know how my mother is very ill? Well she used to garden as a hobby before her illness made her bedridden. When I was about Posy's age she used to let me help her out here. I only have a few memories of time with her but they're all good ones. I thought this garden would be a good way to honor her and also a way to keep me busy."

He just nods and we sit silently for awhile, just watching the flames. He still has his shirt off and I sneak a look by side glance. God, He's hot. I quickly redirect my glance but think I see him smirk a little which means he likely saw me staring again, though thankfully he doesn't address it. I have no idea what to say to him

"Madge! There you are! I've been ringing the doorbell but when you didn't answer I thought I'd come around back." I hear a voice from behind us and we both turn around.

It's Tripp again, delivering our food. I'd forgotten that I needed to be in the house listening for the delivery. My father would be mortified at my sudden lack of manners. It's as if my manners went out the door the second Gale Hawthorne took his shirt off.

"I'm so sorry Tripp! I forgot that I needed to listen for the doorbell. I'm just so used to our housekeeper taking care of that. We've just been out here tending this fire the whole time and the delivery just slipped my mind." I say apologetically.

"That's okay. Just you two having dinner tonight? Where's your dad?" He asks looking suspiciously at Gale.

"Oh my father is on a trip to the Capitol with my mother so yes, it's just myself and Gale for dinner. We've been working out here all day and this dinner is certainly going to hit the spot. I can't thank you enough for bringing it over." I say using a little more charm than usual in the hopes that it can compensate for my lack of manners.

"Oh, you're alone? I hadn't realized. Want me to come by later and hang out after the café closes? Must get boring being here by yourself. " He says, still eyeing a shirtless Gale. I can tell he does not approve of my being alone at night with someone from the Seam.

I'm about to politely decline when Gale surprises the hell out of me by throwing his arm around my shoulder and responding for me.

"Thanks man, but we're good. Probably be pulling an all nighter. I'll make sure she isn't alone tonight." He says using his free hand to take the food bag from a now open-mouthed Tripp's hands.

" Uh, oh, ok. See you Madge." Tripp stutters out and then turns and heads back to the Café. Glancing back at us as he does. I notice Gale smirking at him, one eyebrow raised. I'm so stunned that I can't even find the words to tell Tripp goodbye. My only thought is about Gale's arm being around me.

Gale drops his arm and hands over the food before I have a chance to fully process what just happened. Did Gale Hawthorne just put his arm around me? And discourage another guy from visiting me? What have I missed? This doesn't make sense.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself, I hate that guy." Gale tells me with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

I just nod, eyes still wide. I'm still unable to make words come out of my mouth. I force myself to focus instead on my dinner, eating straight from the takeout tray this time instead of bothering to get us plates.

"You don't have to sit out here and eat on the ground with me. I can handle watching the fire by myself. You probably want to eat at the table or on a plate." Gale says quietly. I can tell he feels a little awkward about his actions and I don't think my silence is helping matters.

"No, I'm fine out here. It is lonely in that house when everyone's gone. And I don't need a plate, takeout containers are just fine with me."

"So when is your dad coming home anyway? Seems like he wouldn't want to leave you here by yourself for too long." Gale asks through a mouthful of chicken.

"I think he comes home on Wednesday. He honestly never really tells me why he's going to the Capitol so I don't always know exactly when he'll return." I shrug.

Gale nods and his forehead wrinkles a bit. I can tell something is on his mind, something concerning I think. I am debating internally on asking him what's on his mind but before I have the chance I hear him mumble under his breath about the viewing.

"What about the viewing?" I ask, hoping he'll repeat whatever he just mumbled.

"There's a mandatory viewing tomorrow night. For the posting of the tribute scores." He says, staring blankly into the fire.

"Yes, but what about it?" I ask, still not understanding.

"It's mandatory. If someone doesn't check in for the viewing, they'll be punished by the peacekeepers, maybe even sent to the Capitol for punishment."

"Isn't that the way it always is? Are you not going to be at the viewing?"

"No, I will be there. It's my brother who won't make it but it's all my fault."

I notice the tears in his eyes and his hands are literally shaking. He is terrified for his brother but I have to keep pressing him because he still isn't making sense to me.

"Why wouldn't your brother go to the viewing? If he's sick I'm sure we can get the peacekeepers to excuse him or bring him a portable device for viewing from home."

"But he's not sick. And he's not here in the district. "

"What? Where is he?"

"He got stuck on the other side of the fence. He's out in the woods until the fence turns off again." Gale whispers.

Gale proceeds to explain how Rory had gone to track him down and bring him back for the job but that since my father had left town, the fence had been activated and how he'd been trapped out there, alone since last night. I know that if Rory is caught on the other side of the fence that he'll be turned into an avox and forced to spend the rest of his life as mute, Capitol servant. The Capitol does not overlook those who challenge the barriers of the districts. He will be severely punished. It's this knowledge that gives me the courage I need to say what I say next.

"Gale, I can help you. I know how to turn the fence off and on." I whisper as I lean in and touch his arm ever so gently.

"You do? And you would help me?" He says, eyes wide in shock but also full of hope.

"Yes. I've seen my father flip the power on and off numerous times. The switch is in his study upstairs. And of course I'll help you, why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you is more the question. Doesn't seem like the mayors daughter would normally go around breaking laws, helping people sneak through the fence."

"Well, I normally wouldn't go around breaking laws and helping people sneak through the fence but I'm not helping people, I'm helping you. It's different." I say, blushing at my last part of the statement and directing my eyes to the ground.

Gale sits quietly for a moment and then leans in towards me and speaks softly. "But you'll get in trouble. I can't let you do that, not for me, not for anybody."

"I won't get caught. I know exactly how to do it. It has to be during the daytime. The power boxes spark when you flip them on but no one will notice in the daytime. At night though it would be seen clear across the square. Tomorrow morning, as soon as it's daylight I will flip the power and you cross the fence. I'll flip it back on and then just before you're back with Rory, I will flip it back off and you can both sneak back across before I flip it back on again. No one will be the wiser, I promise."

"It'll take me about 6 hours. He's hiding out in a cabin about 3 hours from here. I can get to him in 2 if I hurry but coming back he'll move slower than me. He isn't used to the woods and it'll slow us down."

"I'll stay home from school tomorrow. Mabel will be here but I can ask her to go into town and get me cold medicine or something. She won't be suspicious at all. And she'll go home early tomorrow evening since there's a mandatory viewing so she won't be here when you have to cross back over. Then we can all go to the viewing together as if nothing has happened."

"I don't know Madge, if you get caught you'll be in so much trouble." Hesitance ringing out in his whisper.

"We don't have any other option. If Rory isn't at that viewing tomorrow night he's done for. No question about it. We have to do this, Gale. And you can't help him without my help too."

We're sitting face to face, leaning in close since we've been whispering back and forth, not wanting our conversation to be overheard by anyone. Our foreheads are almost touching and I'm staring Gale right in those mysterious eyes of his. And he is staring right back. Realizing this makes me suddenly pull back just a touch and look away. I can't help it, he makes me nervous; in a good way.

"I don't think I can cross the fence by your house though. Up here on this hill, every Peacekeeper in town would see me. It would be too risky."

I think on this for a moment. He's right. Unless he crosses exactly behind the garden shed which conveniently practically touches the edge of the fence. And if anyone noticed his presence at the edge of the fence near the shed it would be easily explained in that he was hired to build me a garden and was simply doing his job.

"The garden shed. You can cross directly behind it and no one will see you. The hill dips down that way so that will conceal most of the view and if anyone does spot you it will seem like you're just working on my garden. It's perfect."

"Okay. But only if you are sure you want to do this."

"I am doing this Gale. We are doing this." I insist.

He doesn't verbally respond, simply nods and returns to eating his food and watching the fire. We sit here silently eating, watching the flames dance in front of us for the next hour. I try to get Gale to sleep, to rest up before tomorrow and he tries to get me to do the same but neither of us budges. It's just before daybreak when the burn pile finally fizzles out, leaving only a lot of ashes and a haze of smoke in the air. We've barely spoken all night but the silence hasn't been awkward. In fact it was kind of the opposite of that. Soothing or calming if you will.

"Okay, I have to go inside and make it look as if I've been up sick all night. You need to go down to the shed and hide. Stay in there until the sun is fully up. You will be able to hear the buzz of the fence from inside. Once I flip the power, get across as quickly as possible. I'll wait one minute and then flip it back on."

He nods and I continue. "I'll wait exactly 6 hours. Then I'll flip the power and wait one minute before flipping it back on."

"Thank you Madge. I will never be able to repay this favor." Gale tells me as he turns and goes to the shed.

I watch him disappear into the old shed and then head into my house to begin working on what will be my biggest illusion act yet. Fooling Mabel into thinking that I'm ill.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once I'm inside, I know I have to hurry before Mabel arrives. First I wash up at the sink. My arms, legs and face are filthy from yesterday's events. I don't want to wash my hair because it looks grimy at the moment and I feel like that may help me create my illusion of being under the weather. I pull a nightgown from my drawer and ball it up in an attempt to make it look rumpled as if I've slept in it all night. I unmake my bed, doing something of a snow-angel move with my body as I lay atop my sheets. Next, I pull my wastebasket over to the edge of the bed and throw in several wadded up tissues. I place a half empty glass of water and a box of tissues on my nightstand. Standing back, I look around my room and decide that this should be proof that I was in my room all night, tossing and turning, feeling terrible.

I'm somewhat thankful that I sat next to the fire all night because all the smoke I inhaled has made my voice a bit raspy. That should help the illusion a bit. Doesn't hurt either that my heart is beating a million times a minute leaving me flushed and slightly out of breath. I never lie to Mabel. Today will be a first for that. Hopefully the last too. I can't help it though. It really is the only option. If there were any other way, any way at all…but no, there isn't. I take a deep breath and head downstairs to the kitchen. Mabel should be here now.

"Morning…Oh, what's wrong honey?" Mabel says looking concerned as I enter the room in my sickly state.

"A cold or something I guess. My throat feels funny and my head feels all swirly. I am going to stay home and try to rest today so I feel better in time for tonight's viewing. Do you think you could go to the drug store and get me something for my cold?"

"I'm so sorry you're sick! I do believe we have some medicine here at the house, in your mother's bathroom. I'll go see."

I panic inside my head. She has to leave this house right now. I need her to not hear me in my father's study. I can't risk her knowing what I'm up too. Can't let her be involved in any way. Think Madge, think. I tell myself.

"Yes, there is some cold medicine in her room but it didn't have anything in it to help me sleep. I was up most of the night and honestly, nothing sounds better at the moment than a good, medicated sleep. But if you're too busy I can get dressed and go for it myself, I don't want to keep you from anything." I know in my head that she would never let that happen which is partly why I had to say it.

"Oh don't worry about it honey! I'm here to help you however I can. You have never nor will you ever be an interruption to my work. I'll go pick something up right now, be back quick as I can." She says, pulling me to her in a motherly hug. This woman really does love me, that's for certain. The guilt of my lies is heavy on my shoulders and I feel awful.

"Thank you Mabel. I'll just be up in my bed. I really appreciate it."

And with that she's grabbed her purse and is headed out the door. I have to act very fast now, there isn't much time. I know she will be back in less than 10 minutes. I go up to my room and peer out the window until I see that she is far away from my house and out on the town streets. I fly down the hall to my father's study and let myself in. I don't come in here often because this room always creeps me out. Too much Capitol influence for my tastes. I slide open the hidden panel on the wall behind my father's oversized oak desk. There is a series of buttons which I have no clue about but there is also a large switch. And I know exactly what that one does. I take a deep breath and with a trembling hand, flip the power off. I look over at the clock on the wall and wait a full minute. It's the longest and the fastest minute of my life thus far. I'm again trembling as my fingers grasp the switch to power back on the fence. This is the part that's most scary. I hold my breath and push the switch back on. Quickly and still not yet breathing, I close the hidden panel and exit the study. I hope I gave him enough time to get across the fence and into the safety of the tree line. Now I just have to wait.

I set an alarm in my room just in case whatever Mabel gives me does actually knock me out for the day. I set the alarm for 5 hours from now. That gives me an hour to make sure Mabel is out of the house before I have to do this all over again.

When Mabel returns I'm tucked into bed with a cold rag over my forehead. Thankfully the medicine she's purchased for me is in pill form rather than liquid. I cheek the pill instead of swallowing it because in truth I cannot afford to fall asleep today. It's bitter in my mouth and I can feel it starting to dissolve a little. Mabel fluffs my pillow a bit and then closes my shutters to darken the room before she closes the door to let me get some rest. I spit out the pill as quickly as possible and rinse my mouth with water.

I spend most of the next 3 hours lying still in my bed. I feel like getting up and pacing the room to burn off all my nervous energy but I know that would be risky. If Mabel were to hear me moving around in here she would be suspicious. I finally get up to use the bathroom, deciding that enough time has passed to be plausible that I've slept a bit. Mabel does in fact hear me and comes up to check on me.

"Feeling any better Hon?" She asks as she knocks and pokes her head in my door.

"Yes, some. Thank you again."

"I made you some soup for lunch. Would you like me to bring that up now?"

"That would be good, thank you."

Mabel brings up a tray of steaming hot chicken soup and a little dish of fruit. I eat a little, careful not to devour it though I'm starving. I know if I eat too much she'll be alerted that something is up. I eat a little more than half and then act as if I am once again exhausted and going to sleep again. She kindly leaves me to rest. I'm left once again to lie still for what seems like forever. My mind is all over the place but mostly on Gale. I think back to last night. Our faces were so close we could have been mistaken as a couple. I wanted so badly to lean in instead of leaning away from him. Wanted more than anything to kiss him. To feel his arm around my shoulder again. I wish I wasn't so nervous around him. He almost seemed comfortable around me last night for the first time. Like he wasn't despising every second he had to spend with me. I think about what a wonderful twist of fate it was that he lost the rock-paper-scissors game and had to stay to tend the fire. Had he won he would've gone home and I'd have been with Thom all night and not found out about Rory. I would've missed my chance to save him from whatever terrible fate the Capitol would've imposed on him as punishment for leaving the district. I hope Gale has found Rory and is safely making his way back. I don't think I'll be able to relax again until I know they're both safely standing on this side of that awful fence.

I'm pulled out of my daydreams by the sound of my alarm. Five hours. Gale left five hours ago and is, hopefully, almost back with Rory. I quickly shut off the alarm and go downstairs to see what Mabel is up too. I need to get her to go home as soon as possible. I find her in the kitchen, as usual.

"Well hello there. You look much better than you did this morning. I was just about to come up and wake you. I'm getting ready to leave for the day and I didn't want you to oversleep and miss the viewing."

"Thanks, I do feel better. I think all I need now is a good shower and some dinner."

"So glad to hear it, so glad." She says smiling at me. "Why don't you go on up and shower and I'll fix you a little something for dinner before I go."

"Oh, ok. Just something quick like a sandwich will be fine. Maybe more of the fruit from lunch." Crap. She cannot stay here and cook me an full meal. Please, please just make a sandwich and leave Mabel, please! I silently beg her in my head.

"That I can do!" She says with a smile.

I smile, nod and rush upstairs. I quickly shower and throw on a black, sleeveless shift dress, slip on a black headband and coordinating black sandals. A quick dab of gloss on my lips and dusting of blush on my cheeks and I'm good to go. I look just as I would if it were any normal day. I check the clock. I have 10 minutes until I have to flip the switch. I silently curse myself for telling Mabel I wanted dinner. How stupid of me to say that when if I'd been using my head I would've known that of course she'd offer to stay and make me dinner. Now I'm going to really have to hurry.

Downstairs in the kitchen I find my sandwich and a small dish of pears along with a note from Mabel.

_Madge,_

_I went on home to get cleaned up for the viewing. Enjoy the sandwich and I'll see you in town tonight. I'm so glad you are feeling better!_

_Love,_

_Mabel_

I breathe a huge sigh of relief and rush upstairs to my father's study. I painstakingly watch the clock on the wall until it's time. I flip the switch powering off the fence. I watch the clock again for a full minute. Then terrified as I am, I give it another 15 seconds just in case. Then I flip the power back on. My heart is beating so hard I think it'll be heard all the way outside. I close the hidden panel and head downstairs. I'm pacing the back porch, eyes never leaving the treeline. Where is Gale? Shouldn't he have crossed back? He should be standing on my porch at this very moment with Rory at his side. But he isn't here. My mind is racing. Did something happen? Could he not find Rory? Was one of them injured? This is bad. Very, very bad. I'm desperately keeping my eyes on the tree line in the hopes that they are just running behind schedule and that I'll see them and can quickly run up and power off the fence again. But I don't see them. Not any sign of them. I sit on the steps and try to figure out what I need to do next, eyes still focused on the tree line of the woods. His mother. I'll have to go find his mother and explain what we did. I'll have to tell her that now, not only one but two of her children are trapped on the other side of the fence. They'll miss the viewing. The Peacekeepers will see that they never checked in they'll show up at the Hawthorne's home to question his mother. This is terrible. I'm about to get up and find my way to the Hawthorne's house when someone plops down on the steps next to me.

"Gale!" I cry out and throw my arms around him without even thinking about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I had been in such a panic that I hadn't heard him approaching.

"Hi." He says laughing at my sudden un-Madge like behavior. I release him from my hold and pull back somewhat embarrassed at my actions. It's only now that I notice Rory isn't with him.

"Rory? Where is he? Why are you just now getting here? What happened?" The questions flood out of my mouth almost faster than I can think them.

"Rory is fine. I ended up crossing back over by our house. We took longer coming back than I had planned and we were closer to our house than to here so I waited there and crossed us back when you flipped the power. Rory was a filthy mess so he's at home getting cleaned up for tonight. I knew you'd be worried so I got him home safe and then came straight here. Sorry for the change of plans, I didn't think we'd make it here in time."

"I was so worried! I understand, I get it though. I'm just so happy that you're safe, the both of you."

He just smiles a little and nods. "Madge, thank you so much. I'll never be able to repay you." He's looking me straight in the eyes as he says this and I know it's with the utmost sincerity.

I shake my head. "You don't owe many anything Gale."

Gale ignores my response and changes the subject. "Um, would it be possible for me to use your bathroom so I can wash up at the sink? I don't think I should go to the viewing looking like I worked in a garden all day and then spent the next day traipsing through the woods, ya know? Might be somewhat suspicious."

"Oh my gosh, yes you can use my bathroom. But forget the sink, just use the shower silly. You have enough time before we have to go. And I won't take no for an answer!" I add that on at the end because I can already see him preparing to protest the use of my shower. But there is no reason whatsoever that he shouldn't have a shower.

"Fine. Lead the way." He sighs, knowing full well that I won't let him out of it.

I lead him inside and down the hall to the guest bathroom. I show him where the towels are and how to work the shower features then excuse myself so he can clean up. Back in the kitchen, I piddle around waiting on him to come back out. I realize that he must be starving. It's been 24 hours almost since his last real meal. I look down at the turkey sandwich and fruit Mabel made me earlier that I hadn't yet touched. My own stomach is growling but I know he'll need it more and I can always grab something later. I don't even have the energy to attempt finding all the ingredients to make a second sandwich. I really must get Mabel to show me around the kitchen cabinets. I'm confident she has a system of some sort and once I learn it surely it will be easier for me to navigate things in here. It really is ridiculous that I don't know my way around my own kitchen. I pour a glass of iced tea to go with the meal and I'm about to pull out the rest of the almond cookies when my doorbell rings.

I open the front door, wondering who could possibly be here. It's Tripp Krull again.

"Hi Tripp, what brings you by? I didn't order anything." I say in confusion.

"I noticed you weren't at school today. I heard you were sick so I thought you might like some soup. And I know your home alone with your dad away at the Capitol and all so I thought there might not be anyone to make you dinner." He tells me, holding out a takeout container of steaming hot soup and smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks Man, you shouldn't have but that soup will go perfect with our sandwiches."

I spin around to see a freshly showered Gale, half a sandwich in hand, reaching for the soup. I'm aware my mouth is hanging open and snap it shut as fast as I can.

"Thank you for the soup and thank you so much for being concerned about me Tripp. I am feeling much better after a dose of cold medicine and a good days rest." I tell Tripp, trying to ignore Gale for just a moment.

"Didn't know you would still be here Hawthorne. I am glad you're feeling better though Madge. I'll see you later tonight at the viewing maybe?" Tripp says with a mixed look of confusion and annoyance on his face.

"Definitely and really, thank you so much for thinking of me and for the soup." I say trying to sound gracious. It was so thoughtful of him to notice my absence and to come check on me. I know he is getting the wrong idea about Gale and I though.

"See ya round." Gale says through a mouth full of sandwich as he reaches over my head to close the front door.

"Gale, really? You're going to give him the wrong impression you know." I say as I turn to face him, hands on my hips. Secretly, I love it but I can't admit to that right now.

"I know. And like I said last night, I'm sorry. I just can't stand him. And sorry I ate part of your sandwich." He says though something tells me he's only sorry about the sandwich part. He hands over the bag with the soup and I take it.

"It's your sandwich, I thought you would be hungry and figured you wouldn't have gotten a chance to eat anything today. Besides, I'm having soup. " I say teasingly as I hold up the bag of soup.

We go back to the kitchen and quickly scarf down our meals. Again, we fall into a soothing silence. This leaves me time to think and I wonder if he's doing the same. I can't figure Gale out. This new Gale is so much better than the angry Gale. I'm not sure how long it will continue, this sudden camaraderie between us. I am hopeful that it will continue and perhaps, lead to something more? There is so much more that I want to know about Gale Hawthorne; so much more.

_**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions! I really enjoy writing this story and I love that so many of you are enjoying reading it. For those of you that have requested it or asked about it, there will definitely continue to be more Madge/Gale interaction in upcoming chapters so don't worry!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: This chapter is Gale's POV but begins with he and Madge sitting by the fire the night before he rescues Rory. There was a lot going on internally for Gale and I felt it was important for you to know where his mind is at._**

Chapter 17

We sat in silence most of the night. It wasn't bad though. Comfortable even. This did leave me with ample thinking time. Not sure if that's good or bad. I couldn't believe Madge was going to help me rescue Rory. The mayor's daughter was going to voluntarily break the law to help me. Unbelievable. Even though I'd heard it with my own two ears I still couldn't believe it. She was risking getting into serious trouble just for me, for my family. And after I've been so cold to her over and over. There's no question that I did not deserve this favor from her. Favor barely even seems like the right word. If she were to be caught, her life would be over. I never knew she was so brave, so bold. I find it very attractive. And attractive is a whole other thing to think about. When Thom and I showed up to work in the morning she was standing there in the cutest outfit I've ever seen her wear. Overalls and a tank top and this old looking hat. No makeup, just a fresh, smiling face. She looked outright adorable and I loved it. Her enthusiasm about the garden was cute too. I didn't tell her that though. Just kept my cold shoulder out, ignored her most of the day really. She didn't seem to let that bother her though. She worked hard, out in the heat and the sun all day too. Without complaint I might add. That was definitely something I never expected. She's apparently a lot tougher than I'd assumed. Then to top off the whole day, she'd blown my mind with her offer to help me get Rory back.

Earlier in the evening when we were discussing her helping me, we'd been whispering just given the subject matter and all, and we were leaning in close to one another. So close that I could feel her breath on my face. So close that I was having a hard time not leaning just an inch or two closer and kissing her. All I could think about was how amazing it had been to kiss her in my dream the other night. I almost was about to just go for it when she pulled back slightly and suddenly seemed uncomfortable at our closeness. I don't think she realized what I was about to do though. When that townie Tripp had delivered our food I acted without thinking. He was straight up flirting with her and I was completely filled with jealousy. Jealous that this pompous fool was just going to flirt with her right in front of me. Offer to keep her company! I'd wrapped my arm around Madge's shoulders and pulled her into me. I'd interrupted their conversation and outright spoken for her. I'd made it seem not as if I was her employee but her friend. Or her something more than a friend. And he hated it. Which made me love it all the more. I'd realized what I'd just done and apologized to Madge as soon as he was out of earshot. Tried to make it sound like I just did it out of a general dislike for Tripp. She didn't seem mad about it or anything, just surprised mostly. Having my arm around her and her body so close to mine made my heart race. Even thinking about it now, made my heart rate pick up a little. I can't figure out how it happened, how I got to the place I am now. The place where I find myself falling for the mayor's daughter. A girl I've known and seen around town my whole life but never given much thought to has suddenly bombarded my every thought. I want to know more about her. More about the Madge that I saw, slaving away in the garden. The Madge who would willingly break the law for me. The Madge who is everything I never thought she was.

Just before daybreak we'd rehashed the game plan. I'd given her one last chance to back out but she wasn't interested. She wanted to help me, at any cost. I'd waited until the soft buzz of the fence disappeared and then I'd hightailed it through the fence and into the safety of the trees. I don't think I took a breath the whole way until I was safely in the woods. I'd made great time getting to the cabin by the lake. Katniss and I had been here often enough that I knew exactly how to find it. Rory was inside, asleep when I walked in. I was thankful that he was comfortable enough there, felt safe enough to sleep. I gently called his name, not wanting to touch him and scare him. He sits right up, awake in an instant. Elation is the only word I can think of to describe the look that filled his face when he saw me. I explained how Madge was helping us; saving him from missing the viewing. I'd told him to come with me, that we had to hurry if we wanted to make it back. He did everything I said. He tried his hardest to keep up with me but the forest is unfamiliar to him and it slowed our pace substantially. He fell and stumbled nearly the entire way back. I knew we were cutting it close on time. I decided it would be better to cross the fence at my old crossing point rather than back at Madge's house. It was a good 20 minutes closer than Madge's and I knew we were cutting it so close time wise that 20 minutes might make the difference. Turns out I was right. We reached my old spot only minutes before the fence turned off. We quickly climbed through and I dropped Rory at home, told him I'd see everyone in town for the viewing.

All I could think about was that I had to get to Madge's as fast as I could. I knew she would be worried when she didn't see Rory and I after she turned the fence back on. I didn't like the thought of her worrying. My body is literally aching with exhaustion but I don't stop. I walk as quickly as I know I can without alerting anyone's attention. When I arrive, she doesn't answer the doorbell so I know she must be out back. I go around the side of the house and there she is. Sitting on the porch steps, beautiful as ever but clearly distraught, eyes focused straight ahead to the tree line of the woods. She's so focused that she doesn't hear me approach. When I plop down on the steps next to her I get more than the reaction I expected. She cries out my name and throws her arms around me in a fierce hug. I knew she would be relieved to see me. I did not know she would hug me and cry out my name. My heart fluttered when she did this and I had to laugh a little to cover up my nerves. Who knew a tiny little blonde could have such power over me that she made my heart actually flutter? Not me that's for sure.

I hated to ask, but aware I couldn't show up for the mandatory viewing I'd asked if I could use her bathroom to wash up a bit before we headed over to the check in stations. She of course, insisted upon my taking a shower. I was going to argue that just cleaning up my face and hands at the sink would be sufficient but she had a no nonsense look about her in that moment that told me it was a losing battle.

I can't lie and say her house wasn't intimidating. It was luxurious and massive, decorated from floor to ceiling everywhere you looked. Once alone in her guest bathroom I think about how surreal this all is. Anything I have access to back home in the Seam doesn't even come close to what I'm experiencing here. The towels are thick and fluffy. The shower has fancy features that use steaming hot water to massage my tired body and the soap smells of almond and cherry. I wish I could stand here in this steaming spray of water for all eternity. I can't do that though. The Capitol induced mandatory viewing awaits. I quickly dry off and redress, wishing now that I would've grabbed a change of clothes when I dropped Rory at home. Luckily, the shower has worked wonders and I now look and smell presentable. My clothes are stained and obviously dirty but being that I'm from the Seam I doubt anyone will think much of it.

I head back to the kitchen to find Madge when I overhear her at the front door talking to none other than Tripp Krull. That little shmuck brought her dinner as an excuse to see her, claiming he was checking to see if she felt better! Again like the night before, I act only out of jealousy and without thinking. I grab half of her sandwich off the kitchen table and once again interrupt their conversation, speaking for her. Tripp's face is priceless. He is flat out shocked that I'm in her house, eating dinner with her. If I didn't give him the wrong idea about Madge and I last night, I certainly did it today. Madge seemed stunned and tried to smooth things over with Tripp, thanking him for checking up on her. When he leaves, I think for a split second that I've taken it too far when she puts her hands on her hips but then I hear the teasing tone in her voice and know that we're okay. I apologize but I don't think she's buying it.

We eat dinner in a comfortable silence and I remind myself that this has to be the last "free" meal I let this girl feed me. I know she doesn't think of it as charity but I do and can't let that continue. I already owe her more than I'll ever be able to repay. She saved Rory for me, no questions asked, no strings attached. And I think she just may have stolen my heart in the process.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gale and I arrive at the viewing and get checked in. I don't know if I should sit with him or not. It isn't as if he invited me too or anything. Yes, we'd walked here together but that was more out of convenience since he was leaving my house. I don't want to be awkward about it or stay when I'm not necessarily wanted. My eyes begin searching the crowd, looking for an excuse to slip away and I spot Prim over by a row of chairs. I still want to ask her if she'd like to help in my garden so I tell Gale that I want to talk to Prim and walk in her direction. I'm almost to her when a pair of arms grab my waist and squeeze me tightly. I look down and see that it's Rory.

"Thank you Madge!" He says as he lets me go. The gratitude on his face is so genuine, so real.

"Don't worry about it, I am happy I was able to help, really." I tell him and ruffle the top of his hair with my hand. He smiles and runs off to join his friends.

"Prim! I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in working on a little project with me after school a few days a week."

"What kind of project? At your house?"

"Yes. I'm starting a garden. A fairly large garden with lots of vegetables. I thought maybe until Katniss comes home you might want to help me with it. You could take home as much of the vegetables we grow as you wanted in exchange for your help. "

"I don't know anything about gardens but if you'll teach me, I'd love to help."

"I don't know much about it either but that just makes it more fun. We can learn together. How about I meet you at the entrance to the elementary school tomorrow after school and we get started?"

"Okay, let's do it!" Prim agrees as she grins from ear to ear.

I know it will be good for her to have project to keep her busy and even better to have one that will help provide food for her family. I personally am eager for her company. Happy that I will have a link to Katniss, my friend who I miss so much. And I know that Katniss would like that I'm looking after Prim in a way. Prim is the most important person in her whole world.

"Well, hello there Madge. How was the soup?" I hear from behind me. I know without looking that it's Tripp.

"I really enjoyed it. Thank you again for your thoughtfulness. You really didn't have to go to such trouble for me."

"It wasn't any trouble. I wanted to check on you, to o make sure you were feeling better and I know when I'm sick my mother always insists I eat her chicken soup. Figured that might be just what you needed too." He tells me, smiling at me. I can tell he's glad I enjoyed it. And I think he's happy to be able to speak to me without Gale cutting in.

"How did you know I was sick anyway? You aren't in my classes." I ask him, suddenly curious as to how he'd known.

"Oh, well, I just noticed you weren't at lunch and I asked around. Grayson Meyer said he'd sold your housekeeper some cold medicine for you at the drug store that morning. I kinda put two and two together." He says, looking just a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I see. Well, I feel light years better than I did this morning and I should be back at school tomorrow, good as new."

He's opened his mouth and is about to say something else to me when Gale comes up and pulls my hand towards a row of chairs. "Hey, saved you a seat over here. C'mon."

"I'd better go. Enjoy the viewing, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I say to Tripp as Gale continues to lead me away. Tripp nods and gives a little bit of a wave but I can see frustration in his face. He has had more than enough of Gale's recent antics I think. Though I'm not sure when he suddenly started taking such an interest in me. I never remember him talking to me much outside of simple Café transactions but he does suddenly seem more interested.

"So you saved me a seat, huh?" I ask Gale while raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's what I said." He shrugs as he sits, pretending he didn't just pull his little "save her from Tripp" stunt again.

"Well thank you for that. Don't you want to go sit with your friends though?"

"Nah, I'm good. There's a girl I can't get enough of over here." He says with a smirk.

I tilt my head to the side a touch and my mouth parts a little in shock. Me? Does he mean me? It's right then that I notice Posy sitting on his other side. I quickly collect myself and hope that my face hadn't given away my thoughts. How silly could I be? Of course he was referring to Posy.

We stand as the anthem of Panem plays and then the viewing begins. Tonight is when they post the scores given to the tributes by the gamemakers. They don't go into the details of why a specific score is given but the better the score, the more likely you are to obtain sponsors. Sponsors are the only way to have a chance to win the games. Katniss and Peeta were off to a good start with the flaming costumes on presentation night. I hope that they are able to score high enough to at least maintain a little interest. Turns out that they do better than most expected. Katniss matches the scores usually reserved for the Careers with an 11. Usually tributes from our district are lucky to score a 5 or 6. When her 11 flashed on the screen cheers erupted from the district audience and I'd shared a massive grin with Prim. My hope for Katniss is soaring again. I think she really may be a contender this year.

I know it can be dangerous to be so hopeful but I just can't help myself. She's just off to a phenomenal start.

After the viewing concludes I say goodnight to Posy and Prim and when I turn to tell Gale goodnight he just shakes his head and takes my elbow in hand leading me from the crowd towards my house.

"You think I can't walk home alone?" I tease him.

"I may be from the Seam but I still have manners." He teases back.

"I think maybe you're just afraid Tripp will do it for you if you let me out of your sight."

He smiles and shrugs a bit but doesn't say anything. We walk quietly to my house and I find myself wishing I lived further away so our walk could continue a little longer. We reach my house and walk around to the back porch. I'm standing on the steps and I turn to face him.

"Well, thanks for seeing me home. It was very mannerly of you." I tease.

"Madge, I really can't begin to thank you for everything. There aren't even words that seem to tell you how grateful I am." He says, serious as ever.

"Gale, you've got to stop thanking me. I wanted to do it for you and for your family. You don't have to keep on about it."

"Guess I'll just say goodnight then." He practically whispers, staring right into my eyes.

"Goodnight Gale" I whisper back, my breath quickening as my heart rate picks up.

He leans in and ever so quickly, ever so gently kisses me. My breath stops, my heart races and I can't speak. He doesn't speak either. Just turns and heads off into the night leaving me to bask in the excitement of his kiss. My very first kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Everything feels swirly, I have not moved, but if anyone asked me, I'd swear to it that I was floating. I'm completely unaware of anything around me. I stand here, my fingertips pressed to my lips, lost in the dreaminess that comes with a first kiss. He's kissed me. Gale had whispered goodnight and then just leaned in and kissed me. And then he just turned and walked away. Hadn't said another word to me. Hadn't waited for a response to his kiss. I'm stunned and thrilled at the same time. I want to stand here and savor this moment and I want to run after him and kiss him again. I've never known such bliss as I feel in this moment.

After what feels like a wonderful forever, I finally pull myself together enough to go inside my house. Up in my bedroom I go through the motions of getting ready for bed. Wash my face, brush my teeth, put on a nightgown. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes, intent on daydreaming more about my kiss. More about Gale. More about what this could possibly mean. But my thoughts are no match for two nights of little to no sleep and I soon drift off.

I awake the next morning and I'm completely still in my blissful state. Even getting dressed which usually isn't fun seems more exciting. I spend way more time than I usually do trying to decide what I want to wear. I want to make sure I look beautiful today. As beautiful as Gale's kiss has made me feel. I finally decide, after trying on multiple dresses, to wear a short peach colored dress. It's not my usual style. Shorter than I would normally wear, that's for sure. But the bright peachy color looks amazing on me. The coordinating shoes are simple pearlescent ballet flats and match perfectly with the accompanying small purse. There isn't a necklace for this outfit, which is unusual for what my buyer normally selects, but it does have little pearl earrings. Years ago when some of the Capitol officials were visiting, one of the stylists had decided I needed my ears pierced. She'd insisted all the girls in the Capitol wore earrings and that as daughter of the Mayor, I should be no different. I was nine or ten at the time and it had hurt quite a bit but I didn't let myself cry. Didn't let myself show any fear or pain. Even at that young age I knew I had to keep up the illusion. To always seem Pro-Capitol at all times, on any subject, even something as stupid as earrings. I secretly hated it. To me it was just one more thing that made me stand out as different. One more thing that separated me from other kids my age in District 12. Eventually, after I'd done it, a few other merchant girls had pierced their ears but it was still far and few between. Normally I didn't love earrings but I'd always been fond of these tiny pearl ones. They were simple but elegant. After getting dressed I'd lightly added some blush to my cheeks and gloss to my lips. I let my wavy hair hang down instead of pulling it up in it's usual ponytail. Giving myself a final last look in the mirror, I decide I look as great as I feel and head down for breakfast.

"Morning Miss Madge. I was wondering when you'd be down for your breakfast. I was getting worried you weren't feeling well again. Everything okay?" Mabel asks as I float into the kitchen.

"Good morning! And yes, everything's great, just great!" I say cheerfully as I pull out a chair and sit down for my breakfast.

'Glad to hear it. I suppose you're excited about your friend being off to such a great start in the Games?" She asks as she places a bowl of mixed fruit and a glass of juice in front of me.

"Yes, I am very excited for Katniss. If this continues and she does well in the interviews this evening then she should be able to secure quite a few sponsors. It would be very much in her favor to do so." I say. I decide not to tell Mabel about the kiss. Truthfully I am dying, practically bursting to tell her about it but since I don't yet know what, if anything, it means I hold back for now.

"She looks good, seems strong. I am sure she'll hold her own in the Games."

"I certainly hope so." I say as I swallow a some fruit. I'm too anxious, too excited too eat much. All I want to do is get to school and find Gale. I have to see him, have to find out what that kiss meant.

"Thank you for breakfast. I need to get to school now, see you this afternoon." I tell Mabel as I grab my book bag and rush out the door.

I walk over to the school as quickly as I can without running. I'm not sure where to find Gale once I arrive at school. He's a grade ahead of me so I only see him during lunch usually. And because until just recently we've never really spoken to one another I am clueless as to what classes he has. I wander up and down the hallways, eyes peeled for him.

I fail to find him before my first class starts. The same thing happens before my second and third class. As I sit through my third class the time is ticking away painfully slow. My mind refuses to focus on the work before me which is unfortunate since I'm a day behind after yesterday's absence. I get lost in my daydreams about Gale and when the bell sounds pulling me from my thoughts I notice I've doodled a row of trees across the bottom of the paper I'd intended to take lecture notes on. I smile and lightly trace my fingertips over the trees.

It's lunchtime now. Time for me to finally find Gale. All the upper grades share the same lunch so I know he will be there. As I walk into the cafeteria, I look around, eyes searching the crowd for the only other eyes I want to see at the moment. Gale's eyes. My heart falls a little when I once again fail to find him. Where is he? I wonder as I lower myself into a chair at my usual table. I pull out the lunch Mabel packed for me and let my hands fidget with the stem of my apple, not bothering to eat anything. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the kiss was just his way of thanking me for helping him with Rory. Of course that's what it was. If it had been anything else I'm sure he would've tried to find me today. He would have sought me out. It had to have been just an act of sheer gratefulness for my help that day. It would be foolish of me to think it meant anything more. I feel even more deflated now and I'm sure it's showing on my face. I keep looking down at the food in front of me while I mentally try to clear any trace of sadness from my face. I need to be sure I look like my usual happy self. Not the girl who so foolishly thought that Gale Hawthorne would be interested in her. Suddenly a single sunflower slides across the table directly into my view. I look up with a hopeful feeling rising in my stomach and find myself looking right into the eyes of Gale.

"For you." He says.

I pick up the sunflower and smile. How did he know they were my favorite?

"Thank you. It's my favorite flower."

"It suits you. So, how's your day going?" He says, still looking right into my eyes.

"Better now. I looked for you between classes this morning."

"Oh yeah? What for?" He asks but I know he's just enjoying teasing me. He knows good and well why I was looking for him.

"Well, because I have something for you." I say deciding to tease him back a little as I pull an envelope from my purse. "I realized that I never gave you the bonus money for finishing the garden preparations on time."

"Oh. I forgot about it." He says but doesn't look excited. In fact he now looks a little deflated. I realize that he doesn't know that I'm teasing back.

"And because I haven't been able to get you off my mind for even a moment since you left my house last night." I add in a whispered voice. I know my cheeks are blushing and I can't look him in the eyes. I'm suddenly feeling very vulnerable with my thoughts out on the table like that.

"Me neither." He whispers back as he reaches across the table and gently lifts my chin up so that I'm looking at him again.

I know I'm smiling from ear to ear and I'm positive I'm blushing. That same floaty feeling that happened when he kissed me consumes me once again. I can't find any words to speak so I just keep smiling, biting my bottom lip just a little as I do.

"What are you doing tonight, after the viewing I mean?" He asks me.

"Nothing, going home I guess. Why?" Please be about to ask me out I beg silently inside my head.

"I want to take you somewhere. Want to show you something. Can you stay out a little late?"

"My dad still isn't back so I'm home alone. No one will miss me."

"Perfect. I've gotta go but I'll see you at the viewing tonight okay?"

I nod, so elated that I find myself unable to speak. As he gets up to leave, he leans in across the table and whispers to me once more. "You look beautiful today by the way."

And with that he's gone and I'm once again left speechless and blissful.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I breeze through the rest of the school day, not paying the least bit of attention to my studies. This is so unlike me. I am usually very much on top of my studies. But at the moment I can only think about Gale. I still feel like I'm floating. This must be what people mean when they say they're on cloud 9. My eyes drift down at the sunflower on my desk. He brought me a flower, I think to myself. In less than 24 hours I've had my first kiss, received my favorite flower and caught the interest of one of District 12's most attractive boys. I wish desperately that Katniss was here. I'm dying to share this with someone. I pause in my thinking at the thought of Katniss. I wonder what she would think of mine and Gale's newfound interest in each other. Would she be okay with it? I ponder it a bit and decide that she would. She and Gale had, to my knowledge, only ever been friends. Besides, if there was anything more than that between them, Gale wouldn't be asking me out. My heart flutters at my thought. Gale asked me out! I wonder where he plans on taking me. He's always so mysterious, always leaving me guessing. When he'd whispered back to me that he'd been thinking about me since last night, just as I had been of him, I literally thought I would melt. Gale Hawthorne, thinking about me, Madge Undersee. Who would have ever thought that would be the case.

By the time the final bell rings, I can't wait to get out of the building and rush over to the middle grades building where I planned to meet up with Prim. Perhaps I can tell her about Gale. She's younger than I am but she's very easy to talk to and not the least bit gossipy. I'm fumbling to get my books back into my book bag and end up dropping them all over the floor. Calm yourself down Madge! I silently tell myself. Geez, one romantic 24 hours and I'm suddenly a clumsy mess because I just can't focus. I'm on the floor picking up my books and papers which are scattered on the floor of the hallway when suddenly someone kneels down to help. I look up, hoping to see Gale, but instead find myself looking into Tripp's eyes.

"Need a hand?" He asks as he helps me gather my things.

"No, I can manage. Thank you though. I'm certainly being a little on the clumsy side today." I say as I then proceed to drop my sunflower while trying to get a handle on my purse.

"We all have days like that I think. Pretty flower. Is it your birthday or something?" He asks as he picks up the flower I dropped and hands it back to me.

"No, it isn't my birthday. Not until June. This was just a little gift." I say. I really don't want to tell him it's from Gale. It isn't that I have any romantic interest in Tripp but as friendly as he's suddenly been to me I don't want to hurt his feelings by telling him it's from Gale. Especially after the way Gale has acted around Tripp.

"Well, it's a lovely gift. June birthday, huh? I'll have to remember that. Well, I'll see you around Madge." He says with both a smile and a hint of sadness as he turns to leave. I'm certain he knows without me saying so that the flower is from Gale.

When I reach the doors of the middle grades building, Prim is waiting for me. I wave and she skips over to me.

"Hey, ready to see the garden that we're going to plant?"

"Sure am! I was telling my mother about it last night. She thinks it will be good for me. Thank you for asking me to help you." Prim says eagerly.

"Of course." As we walk over to my house, I wonder if Mrs. Everdeen is doing okay. She's always been somewhat absent, almost just a shell of herself since she lost her husband in a mining accident. With Katniss gone, she may be slipping even further away from reality.

Prim and I are greeted at the back steps by Mabel who has prepared us a snack of apple slices and peanut butter. As we sit on the steps enjoying our snack before we begin working I decide to confide a little in Prim.

"So, I have something I'm dying to share. If I tell you about it can you keep it a secret?"

"What?" She asks, eyes wide and leaning in a little in anticipation.

"Gale kissed me last night. And today he brought me a sunflower." I tell her. It's amazing how just saying it makes my heart flutter.

"Really? Do you like him?" She asks, smiling big.

"I do. I never really thought much about him but in the past few days, I don't know, something about him captured my attention and now he's all I can think about." I confess.

"Well, he must like you too. I've never known him to give flowers to anyone else. Not even Katniss."

"Were Katniss and Gale ever more than just friends?" I ask, silently hoping to get the answer I want. Hoping to hear that they were never anything more.

"No, I don't think so. Katniss never seems to have any interest in boys. And I never saw them kiss or anything like that. "

And with that she puts me completely at ease about Gale. We finish up our snack and I get changed into my overalls. I make a mental note that Prim will need something to wear in the garden as well. For today though, Mabel graciously offers up one of her pinafore style aprons for Prim to wear and keep her dress from being soiled. We carefully plant several rows of seeds before our time for today has run out and Prim needs to head home to get ready for the viewing. I'm pleased with our progress and have enjoyed Prim's company this afternoon.

I wish I could just wear my overalls to the viewing but I know that wouldn't please my father if he were here to see it. After I shower, I realize I have no idea what to wear since Gale didn't clue me in on our destination for the evening. I haven't the slightest idea what he wants to show me. Not that I care. Right now, I like him so much I'd happily look at anything he wanted to show me. I decide simple is the best option. Gale isn't fancy so I doubt I need to be overly dressy. Looking at the rows of clothing hanging in my closet, I finally select a plain white tank top and a long black knit skirt. I pull my hair into a bun and then an idea hits me. I pull my sunflower from it's vase on my vanity and carefully snip the stem off. Then with a hair pin, I secure the bright yellow flower next to my knot of hair. It's the perfect added touch. A little gloss on my lips and I'm ready to go to the viewing.

I arrive at the viewing, get checked in and immediately begin my search for Gale. I feel a hand slip into mine and realize that he fond me first.

"Hi." I say, unable to think of anything else. All I seem to be able to do anymore is smile.

"Hi yourself. C'mon, Posy's saving us seats." He says smiling just as much as I am.

I nod and let him lead me to what seems to have become our usual seats for the mandatory viewings. As we walk over to them, I notice from the corner of my eye that Tripp is watching us. I pretend not to notice him but I do notice that familiar smirk on Gale's face so I'm pretty sure he saw Tripp.

We sit through the viewing, listening to all the Tribute interviews, waiting patiently for them to get to the District 12 interviews. And waiting not so patiently for our after the viewing date. Katniss goes first and she once again looks stunning. Whoever her stylist is has really raised the bar this year. She does well for the interview too which is wonderful but somewhat surprising since public speaking isn't exactly Katniss's forte'. After she's finished Gale and I share a mutual sigh of relief. I think we both were worried about how she'd do in the interview. Peeta go next. He of course is great in the interview, really seeming like a natural born speaker. And then it happens. He confesses his love. For Katniss. The entire district lets out audible gasps and begins whispering. I feel Gale tense up next to me. I can't bring myself to look at him because I'm afraid of what emotions I may see on his face. I don't think Katniss knew anything about this either because right after his confession the camera panned over to her where she was red cheeked and open mouthed.

The viewing wraps up with closing notes and announcements from Ceaser, the host, and then we are all dismissed for the evening. I don't know if Gale is still planning to take me on a date now. He surely wasn't counting on Peeta's bombshell announcement. I don't think anyone was for that matter.

"We can go out another time if you want." I say to him, my eyes focused on the ground so he won't see the disappointment in my face. And so I won't see the jealousy that I'm afraid is on his face. He doesn't say anything. Just takes my hand and starts to lead me towards the Seam. We're quiet as we walk but it's not our usual comfortable silence. Finally, after what feels like forever, he stops and turns to me, takes both my hands in his.

"I just worry about her. I don't understand Mellark's motives and Katniss is my best friend. It's hard to watch and not know if he's being genuine or if he's trying to give her a false sense of security to make her weak in the actual game."

I nod but don't say anything. I still need to hear him say it. To say that he isn't jealous. To say he doesn't love her. Because if he loves her, this thing we have, Gale and I will be over before it's even begun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"No, Madge. Listen, I know it probably seems like I'm jealous because he loves her. That isn't it. Katniss and I are not, and have never been a couple. It's just not that kind of relationship. But she is my best friend and I worry that she'll lose focus on what she has to do in order to come home."

"I understand. I just didn't want to interfere if there was something there, you know?" I tell him with a bit of relief in my voice.

"You, Madge Undersee, are an interference only to my thoughts. And I can't say that bothers me all that much." He says flirtatiously, once again leading me down the gravel road.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope. But we aren't far now."

We fall into our comfortable silence and continue walking. We're deep into the Seam now. All I can hear is the gravel crunching beneath our feet and the sound of crickets chirping in the night.

"C'mon. We've gotta leave the path if we want want to get where we're going."

We walk through grass until we reach a treeline. Gale leads me into the trees and after walking amongst them for a few minutes we end up in some sort of clearing. He takes us right to the middle of it and lies down in the grass.

"Gotta lay down to see it." He says, patting the grass next to him.

I lay down, curious what he's up too. It only takes a moment to realize what I'm supposed to be seeing. The sky is covered in a blanket of stars. Thousands of them.

"Wow, I've never seen so many stars at once before."

"I thought you'd like it. Can't see anything like this from town, ya know?"

"I love it. "

We're laying side by side on our backs, looking up at the most magnificent sky I've ever seen. Gale reaches over and takes my hand in his.

"I can't believe this is real. All day I knew I would be bringing you here. Thought about it all day. Now that we're actually here I just can't get my mind to believe it." He says softly.

"I can't believe it's real either. But I love it. It's beautiful here." I say in nearly a whisper.

"I love what you did with the sunflower. When I saw you at the check in stations tonight it was the first thing I noticed." He says as he turns on his side to reach a hand up and touch the flower in my hair.

"I wanted you to know how much I liked it." I reply as I reach up to touch the flower too.

"It's perfect. You look beautiful." He says, taking his hand from my hair and placing it on my waist. My breathing quickens at his touch and then he pulls me to him. We're face to face and so very close. I think my heart may beat right out of my chest. His dark, mystery filled eyes are looking right into mine.

He leans in and kisses me, pulling my right up against him, arm still wrapped around my waist and his hand coming to rest on the small of my back. I'm floating and everything is spinning. The feel of his lips against mine is like nothing I've ever felt before. Eventually he pulls from the kiss but keeps me in his grasp and pull close to him.

"So, I've gotta ask. What's the deal with Tripp Krull?" He says with a little bit of a teasing smile.

"I don't know. Nothing on my part but I don't know why he suddenly seems so keen on speaking to me." I say frowning.

"Oh, I just figured he was one of your many admirers, maybe even your boyfriend?" He teases.

"Me? Many admirers? I think you must have me confused with some other girl Gale Hawthorne. And I certainly don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, I know one thing. I certainly used to have you confused with someone else. Or at least confused with who I thought you were. You are nothing like what I imagined." He says as his fingers stroke down my cheek.

"Is that a good thing? What did you imagine?"

"You just seem so real. Like there's a side of you that you keep all to yourself, that the rest of the district never gets to see. And I'm so intrigued." He says with a slight nod.

"Well, not a lot of the people in this district have bothered to get to know me. And even if they did I don't know that I could necessarily trust them enough to be myself around them. I'm usually only myself when I'm alone. There's a lot of rules and expectations when you're the Mayor's daughter."

"These rules, do they allow you to have boyfriends?"

"I can date whomever I want." My mind is racing. He is about to ask me to be his girlfriend! We're laying so close together that I'm sure he can feel my heart racing but I don't' care. I'm not embarrassed at all that he makes me feel this way.

"That so?" He says. And that's all he says. I swear he's smirking. He knows that he's driving me insane and he's eating it up, loving every second of it.

"Yep." Is all I offer him in return. Two can play this game.

And with that he again leans in, pressing his lips to mine in slow kiss. His one hand still resting on my cheek and the other still holding me at the small of my back as it pulls me into him.

"So what if I wanted to date you? What if I wanted to be your boyfriend?" He asks between kisses.

"I would love that." Is all I can manage to say. I'm so entranced by his kisses, so filled with that blissful, floating sensation.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say and that's exactly what I want." He says now peppering my face with small kisses as he whispers into my ear. He places kisses all down the side of my face and along my jaw. My hands slide up his arms and rest around his neck. I'm laying on my back now and he's hovering just above me, only inches from my face.

"I could stay out here like this all night." I whisper, as I look right into his eyes. He leans down for another kiss and then pulls me up so that we're both sitting now but keeps me close to him.

"Can I make a confession?" He asks and then continues without waiting for a response. "I saw you at school looking for me this morning. I knew that's what you were doing but I just watched you."

"If you knew I was looking for you, why did you let me keep looking? Why not just come over to me?" I'm confused.

"Wasn't sure I knew what to say. When I kissed you the night before, I did it without thinking. All I knew in that moment was I just had to kiss you; that I couldn't leave without that. I wasn't sure how you would feel about it and part of me was worried to see you the next day."

"You thought I didn't want to kiss you? You do realize that you're one of the most sought after boys in the whole district right? I mean seriously, have you ever had a girl that didn't want to kiss you?" I'm shocked that he would even think I'd be opposed to his kiss.

"But you're different than just any girl in the district. And I don't mean just because you're the Mayor's daughter. You just seem different, like there's more to you."

"Well, for the record, it was all I could do not run down the road after you and kiss you back." I say, making my own confession to him.

He doesn't say anything just leans into me again and kisses me. There's so much emotion in his kiss. In our kiss. It's like we just found something wonderful and can't get enough of each other.

Eventually, he breaks our kissing, presses his forehead to mine and says "C'mon, I've kept you out late enough for one night." And then he kisses the tip of my nose.

I groan and put on my best pouty face. Going home is the very last thing I care to do at the moment. I want to stay, to make this floaty feeling last as long as possible.

"Aww, don't look at me like that. You can't stay out all night. School tomorrow, remember?" He says, smiling and kissing my face.

"Fine. But I'm leaving under total protest, just for the record."

"Your objection is noted." He teases and pulls me up to my feet.

We walk in our comfortable silence, hand in hand back towards town. As we near my house I pull him around the side of the house and lead him to the back porch. I can't kiss him goodnight the way I know I want to if we stop on my front steps. Can't have the Peacekeepers seeing me kissing at this hour. Especially with my father out of town.

"Guess this is where we say goodnight." He says as we stand at my back door.

"Guess so." I whisper.

He leans in, towering over me as we stand there. His hands find my waist and pull me close to him. He kisses my forehead and then slowly places kisses down my cheek. When his lips find mine I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him. I do not want him to leave. I do not want this moment to end. I want to feel like this forever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It's difficult to keep the smile off my face as I walk back to the Seam. It was all I could do to force myself to leave her tonight. All I wanted to do was stay. Wanted to keep her pressed against that door, wanted to keep kissing her. Wanted to run my hands all over her body. It's like she's intoxicating and I can't get enough of her. But I couldn't do that. Couldn't stay the night with her. Gotta draw the line somewhere. Besides, my mother would kill me if I stayed out all night with the Mayor's daughter of all people. She wasn't like other girls I've dated. She was someone people noticed. People would definitely talk if word got out that I'd stayed over all night. And then my mother would hear of it and she'd kill me for my lack of manners or etiquette or whatever you call it. But God, tonight was amazing. I'd kissed her and pulled her to me. We'd laid there under the stars and I pressed her to me as we kissed. It was a perfect night.

By the time I'm back home, my whole family is asleep. I quietly slide into bed and eventually drift off into a dreamless sleep. I'm up the next day with the sunrise. My mother is the only other person awake yet. She corners me in the kitchen.

"You got in late last night Gale. Were you with Madge?"

"Yes'mam. But we just went to the clearing and then I walked her home." I leave out the part about kissing her for hours and about wanting to spend the night with her.

'Gale, she's an important girl that one. You need to remember your place. Be careful of your actions." She looks at me with all seriousness.

"I know ma. She's the Mayor's daughter, I get it. But she's more than that. I never knew it until she helped us with Rory and now I can't stop thinking about her. I have to know more about her, to learn everything that she really is."

"Oh dear, it seems it's already begun." She says as she looks at me with something similar to pity.

"What has?" I'm not sure what she's getting at.

"You're falling for her."

"Yeah, I think I am." I tell her as I slip out the door. I want to go by the Hob before school. I don't have anything to trade since I've been unable to get into the woods but I do have extra money. I never have money to spare but thanks to my work for Madge I finally do. I need to get a few things for us and for the Everdeens. Some food to tide us over until the fences turn off again.

In the Hob I get a couple apples and some herbs. Then I head over to the bakery to buy some bread. I figure one loaf for each family should do until I can get more food. I'm so thankful for my luck in getting that job. That one job, that one opportunity gave me badly needed money, saved Rory, and gave me a girlfriend. A girlfriend. Madge Undersee is my freaking girlfriend. No matter how many times I say it to myself I just can't wrap my mind around it.

As I'm exiting the bakery I turn a corner and come face to face with Tripp Krull. Great. I do not feel like dealing with his nonsense this early in the day.

"Hey Hawthorne. You got a minute?"

"Not really." I say hoping that he'll keep on his merry way.

'Well, I'll make it quick. I just wanted to ask you what your intentions are with Madge. You seem to be spending a lot of time with her suddenly."

"My intentions? Not that it should make any difference to you, but she's my girlfriend."

'Girlfriend huh? That's a laugh. You do realize the Mayor's daughter shouldn't be wasting time with people from the Seam, right? I mean it isn't as if you have anything to offer her." He tells me with a smirk and a raised brow.

"She seems perfectly interested in what I've offered her so far. And she's her own person, ya know, she can decide for herself who she does or doesn't want to date. Don't think she'll need your help on that one." I say very matter of factly as I turn and walk away from him and his annoying conversation. I can't stand him. Don't trust him either. I don't know what his sudden attention to her is all about. I never noticed them being close before. I make a mental note to keep more of an eye on him.

I drop off the food at the Everdeens and the rest at home before I head back into town. I'd planned on heading straight to school but after my little run in with Tripp earlier I decide to stop by Madge's house and walk with her to school. Along the way, I pick a few wildflowers for her.

I'm walking up her front steps when the door opens and out she walks. She looks radiant in the morning sunlight. Her wavy blonde hair is falling down around her shoulders and her lavender dress shows off her tiny waist. She smiles and bites her bottom lip when she sees me.

"Hi. Thought I'd walk you to school." I tell her as I take her hand and give her the wildflowers I picked on the way over.

"Lovely flowers." She says as she pulls out a daisy and tucks it behind her ear. I'm really loving how she keeps putting my flowers in her hair.

"For a lovely girl."

I lean over and kiss her forehead, careful not to do more than that because I know I'll get carried away if I do. When I'm kissing her it's all I can do to stop. And now's not the time for that.

We walk hand in hand in our comfortable silence to school and part ways as we head to our morning classes. I notice that we get a few stares as we walk the halls. Doesn't bother me though. I can hardly stand it I'm so happy right now. Nothing in the world matters to me at the moment. I am happy right now. For the first time in my life, I feel like I have something to look forward too. I feel like I have a future. A future with Madge Undersee.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

He met me right outside my door this morning. Brought me flowers and called me lovely. Held my hand all the way to school. How am I ever supposed to get any schoolwork done with him starting my day off like that? As I sit her in class, I'm fully aware of the giddy smile plastered on my face. I am also fully aware that quite a few people are whispering and staring at me. I'm sure it's quite the scandal for me, Madge Undersee daughter of the mayor, to be seen with a boy from the Seam. But I don't care. The society lines drawn between the merchant people and the Seam people have never seemed important to me. To me, people are just people. I've never cared how much money a person has. If anything, I've tended to find the people of the Seam much more tolerable to be around than those in town. Less phony at least. So, let them whisper and stare all they want. I'm just too happy right now to care.

The morning drags by in painful fashion. All I can do is count the minutes until lunchtime. When the bell signaling lunch finally sounds, I can hardly stand it anymore. I promptly head straight for my usual seat in the cafeteria and sit down. It only now occurs to me that Gale may want us to sit with his friends. I look around the room and don't see him yet. I wait to open my lunch bag just in case I end up having to move tables. I'm not sure how I feel about sitting with his friends. I don't know them and because he's older than I am that probably means they are too. This makes me a little nervous but I can deal with it if it means I get time with Gale.

"Madge Undersee! You have got to give me the scoop! I hear that you and Gale Hawthorne are an item now! Is it true? Are you together?" Tatum O'Neely blurts out as she slides into an empty chair at my table. Her eyes are full of intrigue and she's smiling as she waits for me to answer her.

"Hi Tatum. I wouldn't really call it a scoop or anything but yes, I am dating Gale." I tell her, trying desperately not to be the screeching, giggly girl I feel like on the inside when I say that out loud.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You have to tell me every little detail! When did this happen? I didn't even know you knew each other!" She exclaims in full dramatics, hand clutching her chest and jaw hanging open.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. We literally just started dating yesterday. We've had one date, he took me to look at the stars and that's it so far." I tell her as I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Speak of the devil…" She mutters under her breath.

I turn and see Gale walking up right behind me. His face smiles when our eyes meet and I know mine does as well.

"Hey. Mind if I join you ladies for lunch?" He says as he pulls out the chair next to me and sits down.

"Well, I was just here to chat for a moment with Madge. I'm eating over there with my friends. You two enjoy though." Tatum says as she stands and makes her way back to her normal table. I'm assuming she's gotten the gossip confirmation she was searching for.

"Everybody wants to know about us, huh?" He asks.

"Well, she's the only person to outright ask me about it but there have been plenty of whispers around me all morning. It doesn't bother me though." I tell him, still smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, I've fielded a few questions myself. And it doesn't bother me either."

"Hey, we don't have to sit over here alone at my table. Don't you want to go sit with your friends?" I ask him, only now remembering my table dilemma from earlier.

"I'm happy sitting right here. I can be with those goons any old time. You, I only get to see at lunch. " He says gesturing over to a table where Thom and a few other Seam boys are laughing loudly and shoving each other.

"If you say so. Hey, by the way, my father gets back in town today. Mabel told me this morning. He's probably back already. That means you can get back out in the woods now." I say as I lean in to whisper that last part. When I lean in he mirrors my action and his hand gently rests on my knee.

"Oh yeah? That's the best news I've heard all day! With Katniss gone I've been trying to feed the Everdeens too and it's hard to do that from inside the fence."

I tell him about my enlisting Prim's help with the garden and about how as soon as it starts growing that it will help with feeding the Everdeens as well. He agrees with me that Katniss would be pleased with Prim working in my garden. I can tell we both miss her terribly. Tomorrow is the start of the actual games. School will be cancelled and the whole town will be in the square for the viewing. I try to push that thought to the very back of my mind and focus only on my lunch with Gale. Lunch is over all too soon and the bell sounds summoning us to our next classes. I'd have been perfectly content to sit at this table for the rest of the day with Gale's fingertips tracing small circles on my knee under the table. Knowing, it's inevitable, I frown and head off to my afternoon classes.

Thankfully, I do a little better focusing on my studies during my afternoon classes than I did with the morning classes. I'm going to have to be careful and keep my marks up in my classes. If they begin to fall, my teachers will inform my father and he won't be happy about it. When the final bell sounds for the day I head out to meet up with Prim. Gale finds me in the halls though before I'm even out of the building.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be out in the woods the rest of the day so I won't see you again until tomorrow." He whispers in my ear as his hands grasp my waist and he pulls me into a hug.

I let myself sink into the hug, wrapping my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. "Oh, that's what I figured. You didn't have to come find me just to tell me that." I say. Honestly, I'm a little surprised he did. I thought he'd already be across the fence by now. And I kind of feel like I'm wasting his valuable hunting time.

"Maybe I just needed to kiss you once more, that's all." He says as he kisses me quickly and lightly on the lips and then turns heading out of the building.

I know I'm blushing a little and though the halls are fairly empty, a few students are staring. I'm not sure that the Gale Hawthorne fan club of girls is all too crazy about him dating me because I'm getting a nice group glare from a few girls in Gale's grade. I put on my best "Madge Undersee, Daughter of the Mayor" smile and prance right past them, pretending I hadn't noticed their distaste for me.

Prim is waiting when I arrive. We head over to the clothing shop because I want to get her a pair of overalls for all the gardening we'll be doing. I know she doesn't have a very extensive wardrobe and I'd hate to think of our work ruining any of her dresses. I know Katniss would have a fit about my spending money on overalls for her but the way I see it, she needs it for planting and tending the garden just like the boys needed supplies for clearing the garden. It's a necessary supply, that's all. I tell this same thing to Prim when she hesitates about the overalls. We quickly purchase them and head back to my house to get changed.

We work on planting seeds and watering nonstop until we end up losing track of time. It's only when the sun begins to set that we realize Prim should've been home already. She looks worried and starts gathering her things to head home. I quickly check to see if Mabel is still here, hoping she'll be able to walk with Prim and make sure she gets home safely. Unfortunately, it seems my father has a dinner meeting of some sort and she's up to her elbows in dough mixture. I know she won't be leaving anytime soon so I let her know that I'm taking Prim home and that I'll be back later. She just nods and continues her work. It's pretty obvious that this dinner meeting was sprung on her at the last minute. I hate when my father does that to her. But I suppose he can't help it. One never knows when the Capitol will come calling.

I manage to get Prim to her house just before dark and apologize to Mrs. Everdeen for her tardiness. Thankfully, it doesn't seem to be an issue. By the time I start the walk back into town the sun is completely gone. As I'm walking through the Seam, I realize I have no idea which house is Gale's. I wonder if he'll ever take me home with him and introduce me to his mother. Wonder what it's like to be in a house with such a big family. Wonder what it's like to have someone to share a meal with. I'm a little envious at the thought of his family all gathered around a table together at the end of a day. I know all to well that when I walk back into my house, I'll be eating alone in the kitchen. Perhaps one day, some day, I can have a family too I think to myself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Once I'm back home I don't feel like going inside and the way I look right now, I'm pretty certain my father wouldn't want me to be accidentally seen by his Capitol dinner guests. I'm in my dirt covered overalls and I'm a hot sweaty mess. I certainly don't have my illusion going this evening. I opt for sitting on the bottom porch step and stare off into the trees beyond the fence. I find my mind wandering towards the topic of Katniss and the games. I hope she is able to sleep tonight though I can't even imagine what a difficult task that could be. To find sleep on what very well may be your last night alive. I shudder when I think about it. I wonder how Peeta is doing as well. I hope there was some truth in what he said during interviews the other night. I hope that means he is able to be with Katniss tonight, to comfort her. So they can comfort each other. They must feel so alone being away at the Capitol about to embark on the fight of their lives and knowing that they may be able to find comfort in each other in the final moments before the game allows me to find my own level of comfort. I do think Gale is wrong about Peeta trying to fool Katniss into a false sense of security. While I don't know him very well, I do know that he's always been kind. More like his father than like his grouchy mother. I can't imagine him trying to trick Katniss like that. Usually, it was an unwritten rule that you didn't kill your own district mate. That didn't necessarily mean you were allies but you definitely weren't after each other.

I sit for at least an hour before finally deciding to head inside. On the table is a covered plate from Mabel containing my dinner. I lift the lid and glance at it. Beef Wellington. That explains the dough Mabel was working with earlier. I reheat it and eat a few bites before tossing the rest. All this thinking about Katniss and the Games has ruined my appetite. I peek in my father's study and see he's on a call and busy scrawling notes on a pad at his desk. He glances up and I blow him a kiss. He nods, smiles and then goes back to his notepad. Sometimes I really wish my father wasn't the Mayor. I'd love to be able to sit and talk to him about everything and about nothing. I'm lucky if he has 5 minutes a day to spare for me, much less sit around and chit chat for no reason at all. He's a good father and he loves me. He's always provided for me and I've obviously never wanted or needed for anything thanks to his efforts. But sometimes I think I'd trade it all away if it meant I could have a family that had time for me. I feel that pinch of envy again as I picture Gale in his house surrounded by family. After my shower I don't think I'm ready for bed yet and I decide to go back out on the back porch and swing for a bit. Maybe make myself some tea.

I find it easier to make tea this time though I still don't know where Mabel keeps the sugar and lemon. Bitter tea once again I guess. Alone on the porch swing I watch as fireflies light up across the field between my house and the woods. When I was little my mother had told me they were fairies working their magic. I can't remember if she ever told me what their magic was but I'm sure she made something marvelous up, whatever it was. I hope that my mother has a good day soon. She rarely has good days anymore. It's been at least a couple months since she was able to sit up and talk. At this point it isn't unusual for me to go weeks at a time without even catching sight of her. She never even leaves her room anymore. Even for the mandatory viewings, she has a portable device brought in for her. Peacekeepers bring it by on Reaping Day and usually leave it at our house until the conclusion of the Games. They do stop by and check to see that it's turned on though since she obviously can't come to a check in station herself. But, she did just get back from the Capitol so perhaps they were able to do a procedure or try a new medicine that will give her a good day tomorrow.

I wonder if Gale was able to get much hunting accomplished this afternoon. He looked so excited when I told him that the fence would be off again today. It was as if I'd given him a gift or something. His whole face lit up and his eyes sparkled even more than usual. I find it so attractive that he goes out and works so hard to provide for not only his family but for the Everdeens as well. He will make a wonderful husband one day, that's for sure. I wonder if he plans to work in the mines when he's finished with school. I hate the mines. The men who work in them practically slave away, all day long for pennies. And they aren't always safe. Mabel, Gale and Katniss had all lost family in mining accidents. Hopefully Gale won't work in the mines. Hopefully he will just keep hunting and trading at the Hob. I know it's illegal for him to do that but it still seems better than having him go off into the mines. He'll be finished with school this year. If he plans to work in the mines, he would start there in August. That's just a couple months from now. I'll have to find a way to ask him about it. I don't want to pry but I just worry about him.

I decide it's time to force myself to go to sleep so I hop off the swing and go back into the kitchen. I place my teacup into the sink and turn out the lights. Back in my bedroom I open my balcony doors to let the breeze cool down my bedroom and then crawl into bed. I end up tossing and turning for awhile and then eventually give up and climb out of bed.

I kill another hour by giving myself a manicure and pedicure. Tomorrow is a big day after all. The Capitol will be watching us and it will be important that I look my part. If I'm going to look sleep deprived then I should at least try too look polished and neat. And all my gardening efforts have reeked havoc on my usually tidy nails. After my nails are dry I go ahead and select my outfit for tomorrow and lay out all the pieces of it. I picked out a navy blue dress that has coordinating turquoise earrings and necklace. I won't need to carry the purse that matches it. All I'll be doing is sitting and watching the viewing.

The clock on my nightstand tells me I have another 3 hours until the sun comes up. I look over at my bed and frown. I know I have to find a way to sleep. I'll look terrible if I show up in the square without even so much as an hours worth of sleep. I turn my lights back off and climb into bed once again. I don't know how long it takes but I finally drift off too sleep. It isn't a restful sleep though and it's filled with nightmares about previous Games I've seen. I'm up and out of bed shortly after the sun the next morning. I piddle around in my room, getting ready as slowly as possible in hopes that time will pass quickly. Even though I slept for a few hours, I still have bags under my eyes. I sigh, knowing this means I'll have to layer on the make up. After my face is perfected, I move on to my hair. My hair is naturally wavy and thick and falls below my shoulders. It's going to be hot out in the square today so I think pulling it up and off my neck will be my best bet. I manage a perfect top knot, secure it with a few hair pins and then lightly spray it so it holds.

I head down to the kitchen and find my father at the table looking over some documents as he has his coffee and muffin.

"Morning." I say as I enter the room. I don't see Mabel anywhere but I assume she's upstairs tending to my mother.

"Ah, Madge dear. Don't you look nice this morning. Ready for the viewing?"

"Thank you, I suppose I am as ready as I'll ever be. I'll feel better once it just gets started, once Katniss makes it past the first day." I tell him.

'She's done great so far, I'm sure she'll keep it up. Well, duty calls my dear. I'll see you over at the viewing in a bit."

And with that he's out the door leaving me to eat my muffin alone. I decide to go up and check on my mother. Surely she'll be having a good day. Maybe not a great day, but maybe good enough that I can go into her room and sit with her for a bit before I go to the square.

Upstairs I find the door to my mother's room open, which makes me smile. This must mean she's having a good day! I enter her room and freeze at what I see. My mother isn't here. Her bed is perfectly made. Hasn't been slept in. There are boxes everywhere. Mabel walks out of my mother's closet with an armful of clothes and stops in her tracks when she sees me standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing? Where is my mother? What is going on? Why are you boxing up her things?" The questions flood out of me as my mind goes into full panic mode.

Mabel puts down the clothing, comes over to me and places her hands on my shoulders. "Madge honey, we need to talk. You should sit down."

"No I will not sit down. Where is my mother?"

"She's not coming home. She's too sick to stay here anymore so they're keeping her in the Capitol. She's in a special facility now. I was planning to tell you after the viewing was over. I'm so sorry."

Her words cut right into my heart, pull the breath right out of my lungs. Tears sting my eyes. I can't be here now. Can't deal with this. Can't think about this. I push Mabel's hands from my shoulders and stumble backwards out the door of the bedroom. I'm halfway down the stairs when she catches up to me and pulls me into her arms.

"Madge honey, I know you're hurting. Believe me when I say that. But you can't be like this right now. Can't show your emotions. You need to pull yourself together and remember that the Capitol is watching. You do not want them mistaking your sorrow over your Mother for sorrow about the Games."

"Let me go!" I shout angrily as I free myself from her grip and wipe the tears from my face. I race down the rest of the stairs and out the back door. I have to get out of here. I cannot be in this house another second.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I can't be anywhere near my house right now. I need distance. I need to disappear. So I walk, as fast as I can down the gravel road to the Seam. I don't know where Gale lives but I desperately need him right now. The clearing he took me too is the only place I can think to go. My mind is racing. How can she just not come back home? How can she just stay there forever? And why didn't they tell me? I didn't get to say goodbye. Didn't get to touch her or hug her. Couldn't tell her how much I love her. Couldn't tell her how much I need her. I don't understand. By the time I make it to the clearing I can't breathe. My lungs are begging for air yet I can't seem to swallow any. My tears are streaming down my face and I couldn't care less. My chest feels heavy and my head hurts. My ears are ringing and things are starting to spin. I fall to the ground and lay there, sobbing uncontrollably into the grass.

It's then that I feel someone pulling me up. Two arms come around my body and hold me close. It's Gale. He holds me to his chest and gently strokes the back of my neck as I cry into him.

"Madge, what happened?" He whispers as my crying calms a little.

"My mother…she's…she's gone." It comes out muffled because my face is still buried in his chest and I'm choking on my own sobs.

He gently pulls me back a little from his chest so that he can see my face and wipes my tearstained face. "What do you mean gone?" He whispers trying to understand.

"The Capitol. They kept her there. Put her in a facility. That's why my father was gone this past week. To take her there. And nobody bothered to tell me about it."

He doesn't say a word. Just pulls me back to his chest and slowly rocks me back and forth, presses kisses to the top of my head.

"I didn't get to tell her goodbye. I didn't even see her before she left." I sob.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be okay." He whispers in my ear, still holding me tightly against him. "Shhhh."

"I had to get out of there. They were getting rid of all her things Gale. I couldn't be there."

"It's okay. I've got you now. You're okay."

"How did you find me? I don't know where you live, I couldn't come to you."

"Rory saw you heading this way. He came and got me. Knew something was wrong."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be falling apart like this. I just didn't expect that. I wasn't prepared for it. I'm sorry." I tell him as I pull away from his chest and wipe my face with my hands. I'm suddenly a little embarrassed that he's seeing my come undone like this.

"You're sorry? Don't be ridiculous. You can come to me about anything. I'm sorry that you didn't know how to find me. Sorry you had to find out about your mother like you did. But please don't ever be sorry about letting me know the way you feel. I'm here for you." He says and again pulls me back to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"I feel so betrayed Gale. They should have told me."

"I know."

He holds me like this until my crying stops and a little longer even after that. Eventually he pulls me to my feet and kisses my forehead again.

"We need to get you cleaned up and head into town."

I nod. I know I must look terrible but I just cannot go back to my house right now. I just can't do it. "I can't go back home. I'll just have to go to the viewing like this. I don't even care anymore."

"Not a chance in hell I'm letting you go to town like this. C'mon, I know what we can do."

He takes my hand and leads me out of the clearing and down the gravel path back into the Seam. Just a little ways down the path he leads me to a house. It's small and old, like all the other houses in the Seam. Is this his house? I wonder to myself. Once we're inside he sits me down at the kitchen table. He disappears into the other room for a moment and returns with his mother.

"Madge? I'm Hazelle, Gale's mother. Looks like we need to get you cleaned up a bit before we head into town." She says softly. I assume Gale explained things to her when they were in the other room because she doesn't ask any questions.

"Thank you." It's all I can say without the fear of tears starting to break free again.

She washes my face with cool water and then presses a rag soaked in some sort of tonic under each of my eyes. It instantly makes the swelling go down. I can tell that much just by how much better it feels. After that she mashes up some small red berries in a small bowl and dabs the juice from them on my lips. She places a small, tarnished mirror in front of me and I'm amazed at my reflection. It's like I haven't even been upset. My eyes are no longer red and swollen. My lips are stained a pale pink color. I look fresh and rested, not at all like the puffy mess I was 20 minutes ago.

"There. Good as new. No one will ever suspect a thing." She says, patting my hand with hers.

"I'm sorry this is the way you had to meet me. I'm normally in much better control of my emotions. Thank you for your help in making me presentable again."

"Not to worry. I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future. My son seems to be very taken with you." She says smiling.

"Aww, Ma. Really?" Gale groans and puts his hand over his face in embarrassment.

Hazelle and I both share a little laugh at his expense. We then head outside and Hazelle rounds up her other children and they walk into town with Gale and I trailing behind them. Rory turns back to look at us and when our eyes meet I take the opportunity to mouth the words "thank you" to him. He nods and then turns back around. I'm glad he saw me, glad he found Gale for me. I'm so thankful for Gale and his family. Had it not been for them, I am not sure what I'd be doing with myself at this moment. Not sure who else could have helped me pull myself back together. Not sure who else would have even cared.

Gale has his arm around my waist as we walk in our usual comfortable silence. Occasionally he leans his head down and plants kisses on the top of my head. He's so amazing and I can't believe he's mine. We arrive at the viewing and get checked in. Mabel spots us and starts to come over but Hazelle sees her and intercepts for me. I'm not sure what she says but she leans in and whispers something to which Mabel nods in response. Mabel looks over at me and sends a sad smile my way then turns and disappears into the crowd. I know she feels terrible that I'm upset. I know I was ugly to her. And I will eventually apologize but in this moment I just can't do it. I can't forgive her or my father right now. The best I can offer them in this moment is to ignore them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

She was just lying there, crying her eyes out in the grass. Rory had seen her heading down the path this way and he'd come to get me. Said she looked upset, like she was crying. I was sure he was mistaken. First off, why on earth would Madge be crying and secondly why wouldn't she just come find me? But I humor him and go down the path where he saw her. As I'm walking I realized this was the way to the clearing where I'd taken her the other night. Maybe Rory was right, maybe it was her walking this way.

When I entered the clearing there she was, face down in the field, sobbing uncontrollably. I'd gone to her, held her and done my best to comfort her. At first she was so distraught that it muffled her words and I couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell me. When she finally calmed herself enough to explain what happened my heart ached for her. I know what losing a parent feels like. Sure, Madge's mother wasn't dead but she may as well be. A facility in the Capitol wouldn't be a place Madge could go and visit. It was obvious they'd left her there to die. It's a terrible feeling knowing there are things you wanted to say to someone and that you've been robbed of the chance to say them. The day my father died I felt that. It wrenches deep in your gut and steals the air right from your lungs. I know how badly Madge is hurting and it makes me hurt for her to know that I can't take that pain from her. Can't make it stop. I'd held her and kissed her face, her head, rocked her in my arms.

She looked a wreck. Her normally sunny face was red and swollen from her tears. Her make up was completely ruined. There was no way I could let her go to the viewing like this. Not because I cared how she looked but because I knew she would care. Maybe not right now, but later she would most certainly care. I knew she wouldn't go back home to clean up. My mother was the only person I could think of to help with this. So I took her to my house, briefly told my mother what was wrong and begged her to help. I sat and watched as my mother cleaned Madge's face, used a tonic to erase the redness and swelling. She even managed to make a lip stain out of berry juice for impromptu make up. When she was finished you couldn't even tell Madge had been upset. Minus the sadness gleaming in her eyes, she looked perfectly presentable. That woman will never cease to amaze me, I swear there's nothing she can't do. Though I must admit it was embarrassing to have her mention to Madge how crazy I was about her. Not that I'm not crazy about her. Heck, I'm sure that I am. I just don't need my mother telling her about it.

We walked to the viewing together and I never let her out of my grasp. She may look like she's pulled herself together but I know different. I know she's faking it and using every ounce of energy she has to pull it off. When she's alone later I know she'll fall apart again. And for that reason I just cannot let her be alone. Not now, not later, not for a second. It's all I can offer her, all I can do to make it better.

It doesn't help that the Games begin officially today. That Katniss, my very best friend is minutes away from the worst fate. She's about to fight for her life. Kill to save herself even. And the whole country is about to watch every gory moment of it. Please don't let her die today. Please let the arena be a forest. Please let her get her hands on a bow so she has a fighting chance. I think these thoughts over and over in my head. Almost as if I'm hoping that if I think them hard enough, wish it badly enough, that it will come true. That she will be okay. I know Madge is worried for her too. She's probably the only other real friend Katniss has. I hate this whole day. I despise the Capitol for the way they make entertainment out of the misery they can cause in our lives.

As we find our seats at the viewing, I pull Madge as close to me as I can and wrap my arm around her tightly. She is smiling and looking as if she's the girl I used to always see. The girl I didn't really know. I know different now. The real Madge is hidden deep inside and crying, consumed with grief. This Madge is smiling and looking like the Mayor's daughter. And she does it so very convincingly. It makes me wonder how many times I assumed wrong about her. How many times had I thought she had a perfect, plush life when really she may have been crying on the inside?

I hold my breath as the tributes rise to their platforms. I think the whole district has stopped breathing. You could hear a pin drop clear across the square right now. Madges and I share a glance of relief as we get a view of this year's arena. It's woods. Almost all woods. She at least will have that on her side. Neither of our eyes leave the screen for long. We wait as the final 60 seconds countdown before the gong sounds. When it sounds, Katniss looks confused, like she can't decide what to do. RUN! I scream at her inside my head. RUN! Why is she hesitating? I've got a grip so tight on Madge's arm that I'm probably leaving a bruise. Finally Katniss appears to snap out of it and runs for something. Does she see a bow? Is she going into the bloodbath of the cornucopia? Then I see it, an orange backpack. It's sure to have things she needs in there. I flinch as she has to fight for it. Someone elses blood is splattered across her face. One of the Career tributes is throwing knives with a talent like I've never seen. And she's aiming for Katniss. Oh my God, she's aiming at Katniss. I finally take my first breath when Katniss deflects the thrown knife with her backpack and high tails it towards the woods. She runs fast and they show her zipping through the trees with ease and speed. The screen doesn't follow her for long. Too much killing going on back at the cornucopia. Right now, I know that not seeing her on the screen means she's somewhat safe. If she were about to be killed, if any other tribute were on her trail, they'd be showing us. But they're not. Madge gently lets out a slow breath of relief and I know she's realizing the same thing that I am.

We sit through the mandatory afternoon of viewing. The killing goes on for hours. Finally, though the games continue non-stop round the clock, we are dismissed and the screen flickers off. We'll be watching live every evening until it's over. If anything of importance happens outside of the live broadcasts, they'll recap it for us. I look down to Madge and she's fidgeting with her necklace. I know she is trying to figure out what she can do other than go back home. I know it's the last place she wants to be right now.

"Hey, want to come somewhere with me? You don't have to go home you know." I say as I brush my fingertips down the side of her face.

"No Gale, you have things to do and I already kept you from them this morning before the viewing. You have responsibilities and I don't want to keep you from them." She says as she shakes her head and wrinkles her brow.

I know she means that I need to go hunting and she just can't say so since we're surrounded by Peacekeepers and Capitol officials. She's wrong though. I did so well hunting yesterday afternoon that I won't need to go back out until at least tomorrow. Today, I really only have one responsibility. Her.

"No. You're not getting away from me that easy." I tease her. "You and I have the whole rest of the day together."

"Gale, I can't monopolize your time. It isn't…" She starts to argue and I cut her off with a quick kiss. It's the only thing I can do to shut her up.

"Seriously, Madge, come with me."

"Where?" She sighs, knowing I won't give in.

"Um, I don't know. Anywhere you want I guess? I didn't really plan this out." I confess. I honestly don't care where she wants to go, I'll take her anywhere.

"Your house. I want to go back to your house and just be with your family." She says after she thinks on it for a moment.

I shake my head and smile at her. I can't believe that's what she wants to do. I lean down and kiss her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then quickly her lips before I have to stop myself, remembering that we're in public.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Hawthorne family is the breath of fresh air I needed to get my mind off of this horrible day. I'm so overwhelmed with all that's transpired that the only thing I know to do is forget about it all for now and just try to savor this time with Gale's family. As the day progresses, I find myself really taking stock of each Hawthorne. Find myself really seeing each of them for who they are. Seeing their differences and their similarities to each other.

Posy has kept me busy playing with her doll and making up silly games for us to play. My favorite thing about Posy is her childish innocence. She is so content with being in the moment. Doesn't worry about anything. Not about the things that weigh so heavily on the rest of our minds. I think back to a time when I too was that way, when the world was only happiness and butterflies. It seems so long ago that it almost doesn't seem to have ever really existed.

Rory and I share a bit of an unspoken bond. He knows what I did, what risks I took to save him. And I know how he in return saved me today. He knew I needed Gale and he sent him for me. Other than our previously exchanged thank-yous we don't talk about it. He's the spitting image of Gale and I think he likes that. He'll be a real heartbreaker in a couple of years. This kid will always hold a soft spot in my heart, that's for sure.

Vick is different than Rory and Gale. Seems more studious and methodical, less boisterous. I can tell just in our limited interactions that he is extremely intellectual. He tells me tid bits of information about plants that do well in the type of soil found in our district. Tells me about mineral deposits and other things that may make a difference in my gardening.

Hazelle. Oh, Hazelle. Where to even begin? She's so strong. Her mere presence seems to be the glue that bonds this family so tightly together. She's the perfect balance of fun and structure. And I love that she seems to welcome me into her home, into her son's life so willingly. And she treats me like a normal person, not a mayor's daughter.

And of course there's Gale. My Gale. It fills my heart to see him interact with his family. He's a father and a brother to his siblings. His love for them just emanates from his face. He twirls little Posy as if she's a ballerina. Wrestles Rory and lets him almost win. Trades trivia with Vick. He's everything to them and I can see clearly that they are his everything too.

When the sun is setting, Gale pulls me outside to sit on the steps with him. I rest my head on his shoulder as we watch the sky fade from blue to orange and purple. It's beautiful and calming. Serene. It's still sweltering hot even though the sun has slipped beyond the horizon. This dry heat wave we've been having is relentless.

"It's so hot. I wish it would rain and cool everything off." I say.

"I have an idea. But you'll have to really, really trust me." Gale says suddenly as his eyes come alive with mystery.

'What are you up too?" I ask cocking my head to the side and raising a brow at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." I say but keep the quizzical look on my face.

"Okay, two rules. First, you can't ask any questions about where we are going or what we'll be doing. Second, you have to be okay with us staying out late. Possibly very late. Those are the rules and I won't negotiate." He says, fully playing into the mystery of it all.

"I can try not to ask questions but the suspense may kill me. And I can stay out all night for all I care. I doubt anyone other than Mabel would even notice anyway."

"Then we have a deal. Let me tell my mother I'm leaving and then we'll be on our way." He says. He disappears inside for a moment and comes back out, grinning from ear to ear. Whatever he's up too, I'm very excited about it.

He grabs my hand and leads me not on the gravel path that goes through the Seam but through yards and grassy areas. In minutes we are standing at the perimeter fence and I realize he's taking me into the woods. My heart races. It's nighttime and I've never been out there before. Only fanaticized about what lays beyond that fence. I look up at Gale with wide eyes and I go to open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off before I can.

"No questions, that's the deal, remember?" He says putting a single finger to my lips and planting a kiss on my nose. "Just follow me, walk where I walk. I won't let go of your hand, I won't leave your side, I promise."

I nod and take a deep breath in as my stomach does flip flops. We climb through the fence and cross the field to the trees. The woods are dark. I can barely see but I'm not scared because Gale knows these woods like the back of his hand. I trust him. We're mostly silent as we walk. And we walk for what feels like a very, very long while before he finally whispers, "We're almost there." And squeezes my hand.

I squeeze his hand back but don't speak. There are a few more minutes of walking and then suddenly we're out of the trees. Standing on the shore of a lake, which shimmers under the moonlight. The sky is as full of stars here as it was in the clearing but combined with the beauty of the lake it's phenomenal.

"Wow. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." I breath out in a whisper so hushed I doubt Gale can hear me.

"Feel like a swim?" He whispers as he kisses my earlobe sending my stomach back into a flip flop.

"I don't know how."

"I'll show you." He says, then he stands back and pulls off his shirt and hands it too me. "Here, you can swim in this."

I take it, knowing I'm blushing even though it's too dark for him to see it in my cheeks. It hadn't yet occurred to me that I didn't have anything to swim in. He turns and gives me privacy as I slip out of my dress and pull his shirt over my head. It smells like Gale and I love how it feels against my bare skin.

"Okay. I'm ready." I tell him. He's waist deep in the water already, facing away from me but turns to me at the sound of my voice.

"Do you trust me?" He asks as he takes both my hands, pulling me to him as I ease into the water.

"With my life." I whisper. And I mean it with my whole heart.

All speaking between us ceases and he pulls me into his bare chest, fervently kissing me with a passion that I've never felt before. His hands hold tightly to either side of my face and his fingers tangle in my hair. I find my own hands clutching at his waistband as I kiss back with just as much emotion.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"With my life." Those were the three little words she uttered when I asked if she trusted me. She'd stood there on the lakeshore, blonde hair tumbling down around her shoulders, wearing only my t-shirt. In the moonlight her skin looked more luminous than ever. Her eyes poured out the genuine sincerity of what she said. I knew she meant it. A wave of intense desire washed over me and in that moment I'd grabbed her, pressed her against my bare chest and kissed her with more passion than I'd ever felt before. My fingers entwined in her silky hair as my lips devoured hers. She kissed back with just as much intensity. I move my kiss down from her lips, along her jaw line and onto the smooth skin of her neck. She arches her neck and the softest sigh escapes her mouth. It only fuels my desire, my need for her. The coolness of the lake water, the heat of the dry night air, the glow of the moonlight, the feel of her delicate touch against my skin. It's euphoric.

I've kissed girls but never like this. Never wanted anyone the way I want her in this moment. Who is this amazing girl? I want to know everything about her. Want to be everything for her. It's as if she's the key that opens a part of me that I never knew existed. Everything before her, every girl before her was just superficial and meaningless.

I force myself with all the strength I can muster to slow the moment and pull from the kiss. It's the opposite of everything I want to do but I have too. I didn't bring her here with the intention of this and I know if we don't stop now I won't be able to control myself and things will go further than they should.

"Madge…"

She ignores my voice and brushes her own lips over my chest and tightens her grip on my waistband. My breath catches and I almost forget that we need to stop. But I do remember. I pull her back from me but keep my hands on her arms and my forehead on hers..

"Madge. It's so easy to loose myself with you. I don't want us to get too carried away. Well, I want us too but I know we shouldn't." I say.

I swear she's blushing but in the darkness of night I can't really tell. "Fine." She says with that adorable pouty face she can make. I lean in and kiss her bottom lip, making her smile again. "Ugh, fine, fine, fine. You're right and I know it. I don't like it one bit but I know it."

"Besides, I'm supposed to be teaching you to swim." I say as I go deeper into the water, pulling her with me as I do. I feel her tremble a little as we get out where her feet no longer touch the bottom. " C'mon, I'll teach you how to float. You'll love it,"

She's a natural in the water. You'd never know this was her first time swimming. In less than an hour she's comfortably splashing around and has mastered floating on her back. She's able to tread the deeper water easily and is no longer trembling.

"This is the most fun I've ever had! You can't do anything like this inside the district." She says as she dips her head back into the water.

"Yeah, I love it here."

"I've never been out in the woods before." She says in a low voice.

"Kinda figured that. I wasn't sure I should bring you out here but when you mentioned the heat I thought about the lake and I just had to show it to you. Had to bring you here. Sorry it was such a long walk."

"I'm glad you did. And I didn't mind the walk. I like just being with you. Like today, at your house with your family. I never get to have fun like that. I never get to be a part of things like this."

"You aren't at all who I thought you were. I've had the wrong impression for so long. And I feel so stupid for not seeing you differently sooner."

She shrugs and says "It's not like I can blame you. Part of what I do everyday is put on a façade, create an illusion that shows me only as the Capitol would want me to be seen. And I'm very good at it."

"But why? I mean obviously you have to think about the Capitol, we all do, but why do you care so much? Wouldn't being the mayor's daughter give you a little more freedom than other people?"

"No. It's the opposite actually. You see, I have to set the example. Everyone knows who I am and they pay attention. If I were to do anything that even remotely gave an impression of rebellion not only would I be punished but so would my family and eventually our district."

" I never thought about it like that. Just always assumed you had more leniencies from the rules than the rest of us. Figured you could have anything or do whatever you wanted."

"Sometimes it feels like I have the least freedom of anyone. I don't even get to pick out my own clothes Gale. The Capitol does that for me. In fact, the very first and only outfit I've ever purchased was my overalls for gardening. And I won't be able to wear those in town."

"That's insane. But if it makes any difference, I really liked how you looked in the overalls." I say shaking my head. I always pictured her as a princess of the Capitol but she just their doll, their puppet.

"Didn't think you were paying much attention to me that day." She teases.

"Oh I noticed you. And I'm pretty sure I caught you noticing me a few times that day." I tease right back remembering how she'd stared at me when my shirt was off.

She puts her hands over her face in embarrassment and laughing. "I couldn't help it!"

"Totally understandable." I say with joking arrogance and a giant grin plastered across my face. She responds by splashing me. I loop my arms around her waist under the water and dunk her for it. When she comes back up she's sputtering lake water and laughing like crazy. It's so good to see her laughing.

"It's getting really late. We need to start heading back." I tell her knowing she doesn't want to hear it anymore than I want to say it.

"I don't want to go back. I just want to stay out here forever. Out here everything feels lighter, easier. Like I can actually breathe for once. Like I'm able to just be me."

"I know. That's how I feel out here too. We'll come back, I promise."

She begrudgingly follows me back to shore and out of the water. We sit on the grass for a bit so we can dry off before hiking back through the woods. She's lying back, propping herself up on her elbows. My shirt is long on her but the way she's leaning back makes it ride up a little and shows off her legs. It makes me remember the time in the meadow when I was dreaming about her. Oh how badly I'd wanted to touch her legs that night as she stood there in that short, ruffled nightgown. The mere thought of it causes me to reach over and run the tips of my fingers down the side of her thigh. That same feeling stirs in me now as she lays there in nothing but my t-shirt. She inches closer at my touch and in an instant our lips have found each other again.

Her lips trail off of mine and travel to my neck and collar bone while her hands never leave my chest. I lay back in the grass, pulling her to lay on top of me as I do. My hands run down her back and find the curve of her hips. I can't peel my lips away from her. They press along her cheek and down along her neck. They're just behind her ear when I realize that we're back where we were earlier, that we're about to be going further than we should. I want too, want her so badly but I know we can't. Know we shouldn't. Not now. I force myself to take a deep breath and then move us to a sitting position. Her legs end up straddling me as she's now sitting in my lap, arms around my neck.

"We have to stop." I tell her with obvious remorse tingeing my voice.

"I know." She says quietly as her face falls a little and eyes look to the ground.

"C'mon, let's get you dressed. Still got a long walk ahead of us." I tell her as I pull us to our feet and hand her the blue dress that she discarded earlier.

I turn around to give her privacy to change clothes and once she's finished, she takes my hand and we head back into the woods. I hate that we have to walk so far. The lake was worth the hike but I know she isn't used to this much walking. At night. In the woods. She never seems scared though and keeps a decent pace. As we walk back we talk a little this time. She tells me about her mother and I listen as she describes in detail what few pre-sickness memories she holds of her. I tell her about how my father taught me to hunt and about how scared I was after he died. She tells me about her father, how he stays so busy with work that she barely ever sees him and even then it's either at an official function or just in passing. From what she tells me, it sounds like Mabel is the only person she ever really interacts with. I feel a huge sense of guilt for all the times I was rude to her, all the times I thought she had it made easy. I start to try and apologize to her but she won't have it. Madge and her loving, forgiving heart won't even let me begin to apologize. To her, it's as if it never happened in the first place. This girl is amazing. I am totally falling for her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

It's nearly dawn by the time I arrive back home. The sun should start coming up any minute. I'm exhausted, both mentally and physically. In the last 24 hours I just had my worst day and most amazing night ever leaving my mind and body to feel the effects of the whirlwind my life has just been caught up in. I can't believe I just stayed out all night long without telling anyone where I was going. Not that I could've if I'd wanted too. There wasn't one single person I could safely tell about my excursion into the woods. Well, one person. Katniss is the only person I could safely tell and obviously I can't talk to her right now. Guilt creeps into my mind as I realize Gale and I were out in the woods, swimming, kissing, and having fun while our friend was fighting for her life in the arena. I'm not sure how we should feel. I'm terrified for her and want more than anything for her to come back home. But I am also enchanted with this newfound romance I have with Gale and I don't want to pull away from him just because of the Games. And I don't think Katniss would want us sitting around being miserable, not living our lives either. I'm not sure what she'll think about Gale and I as a couple. My hope is that when she comes back and she sees that Gale is still her best friend that she won't mind that I'm dating him. I would never stand in the way of their friendship and I do think that she would know that.

I push the thoughts of her opinion on Gale and I out of my mind. It can wait until she comes home. It can be figured out later. Right now, I need a shower and then I intend to sleep until it's time for the next viewing. I smell like lake water and I'm filthy from our long trek through the woods. If Mabel or my father were to see me right now, they'd know I'd left the fence. Luckily my father is still sleeping and Mabel hasn't arrived for the day yet. I peel away my navy dress and kick off my flats. My feet ache something terrible. The shoes I had on were not meant for hiking. Halfway to the lake I'd begun to feel blisters forming. I didn't complain though. It was so exhilarating being out there with Gale. And I was so curious as to where he was taking me. And it was worth every painful step once I saw that lake. I'd read about places like that. Seen pictures in old books even. However, no carefully worded description or photo could do justice to what the reality was. It was like something out of a fairy tale. The moonlight reflecting off the water gave it such a dreamlike effect. I'd loved it. It was so romantic. Gale had kissed me so intensely, so passionately and it stirred something deep within me. It was like I couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get close enough to him. It was utterly amazing.

I would have to do something about my feet though. Looking down at them I can tell the blisters will take awhile to heal. Both feet have been rubbed raw at the heels and over the tops by my toes. Even if I put ointment on them I think it'll be at least a week before they're better. The water stings them as I step into the shower. I'll have to come up with a valid excuse as to why my feet looked so battered. After I'd showered and erased all traces of woods and lake, I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Mabel woke me about an hour before the viewing. I'm still angry with her and my father and still not ready to deal with them so I'm cold and short with her when she makes an effort to talk to me. She seemingly understands and doesn't push me. Just lets me know that my lunch is on the table and excuses herself back to her work. I'm sure my father's already gone for the day so I don't worry about having to deal with him. I get dressed and meander downstairs. My sandwich is on the table with a pear and a glass of tea. Mabel isn't in sight but I assume she's trying to give me my space. Her kindness makes me feel bad about how I'm acting towards her but my anger over my mother hasn't subsided enough for me yet. After I eat, I decide to head over to town. It's still a little early for check in but I just need to get out of this house.

As I'm wandering over towards town I am intercepted by my father's secretary.

"Miss Undersee, I'm so glad I caught you! I called your house but Mabel informed me you'd already gone. I have a message for you from your father." She says as she hands me a note. I smile and thank her and watch as she scurries back inside the Justice Building. I take a seat on the bottom step of the building and stare down at the envelope. It's on official District 12 stationary. This is how my father attempts to communicate with me. Via note on his office letterhead. I know he doesn't mean to be impersonal but that's always how this feels. He hasn't even told me yet about my mother though I'm sure Mabel told him I found out on my own. Sliding my fingernail under the edge of the envelope, I break the seal and slide out the folded paper.

_Madge,_

_We need to talk. Just the two of us. Please meet me at the Café for dinner following the viewing._

_Love,_

_Father_

I fold the note back up and drop it in the first wastebasket I see. I do not want to go to dinner with him. While I normally would relish in the chance at dinner alone with him, right now I just won't enjoy his company and would rather not go. I know I have no say in the matter though. I never do when it comes to things like this. I try not to let my mood show through and remind myself to smile and look pleasing as I proceed to the check in area.

Once I'm checked in I find the Hawthornes and join them in their row. Gale's eyes meet mine and we share a longing look with each other. I know we're both remembering our time alone last night. Both wishing we could be back at the lake, lost in our kisses again. It had taken everything we had to stop where we did, both of us had been lost in each other, lost in the moment. Posy makes herself at home in my lap and I love how this makes me feel included as part of their family. Hazelle seemingly knows we stayed out all night and so I'm a little embarrassed to look at her. She doesn't say anything about it though, just greets me with a warm smile.

We watch together as the screen flickers to life before us and hold our breath as we watch recaps of the events that have occurred since our last viewing. It isn't until I see that Katniss is still alive that I allow myself to breath. She's on her own and doing okay. Not great, but okay. Peeta is what shocks me though. He seems to have joined up with the Careers and is helping them as they go on the hunt for Katniss. It doesn't make sense and doesn't seem to fit. Peeta is not like the Careers. Not coldblooded. He's warm and kind. And he just professed his love for Katniss on national television. There has to be something missing. Something I do not understand or perhaps something the Gamemakers are editing out to make it look like the situation is different than it really is. That's the trouble with recaps. It's all edited by the Capitol and I don't trust them to give us an honest view of what's happening. Gale is like stone next to me. I can tell he's fuming mad at Peeta and trying desperately to hold it in. I gently place my hand on his knee to hopefully calm him but I keep my eyes on the screen. I don't think my hand helped though. When the viewing concludes, I tell Gale that I have to have dinner with my father and that I'll see him tomorrow. I can tell he's upset by the viewing and just wants to be alone anyway so maybe it's a good thing I can't be with him right now. He kisses the top of my head, whispers "I'll see you tomorrow." And then he disappears into the crowd.

I hope he can get out into the woods and calm down. I know he's worried about Katniss and I can't blame him. I'm worried too but she's like family to him. He feels the need to protect her and he's helpless at the moment. We're all helpless at the moment. That's the most painful part for those of us who aren't reaped. The helplessness you feel as you watch someone you know struggle and fight for his or her life.

When I arrive at the café I see my father has already arrived and is waiting patiently with his hands folded over each other atop the table. I slide into the seat across from him. He's seated us in a corner booth so it will be relatively private.

"Madge dear, thank you for joining me. Seems the two of us are long overdue for catching up with one another."

"Yes. Seems as if a lot has happened recently." I reply coolly.

"I know you're upset about your mother. Please know that wasn't the way you were intended to find out about it and I'm very sorry it happened as it did."

"So you're sorry about how I found out but not sorry that you just left her there to die?" I spit out as tears well up in the corners of my eyes.

"No, that isn't the case. There's much you do not understand." He reaches across the table and places his hand over mine. I pull mine back and place them in my lap instead. I don't want his comfort.

"Then explain it to me. Make it make sense that I was denied the dignity of saying goodbye to my mother before she was dumped into some Capitol facility!"

"Remember yourself Madge." My father says sternly. I nod, knowing that I've said too much. I can be angry all I want but I do need to remember my surroundings and my role.

"I just would have thought I'd been allowed to say goodbye." I say much more calmly after I've given myself a moment to breathe.

"It wouldn't have made it any easier. She was too sick Madge. She needs to be where they can care for her properly. Where she won't be in any pain."

"Can I visit where she's staying?" I ask hoping the answer isn't what I know it will be.

"It isn't a good time for that dear. I am so sorry you're hurting. Your mother does love you very much, I hope you know that." You can see the remorse in his eyes as he answers me.

"I started dating someone." I say, desperate to change the subject so that I don't fall apart into a sobbing mess.

"So I heard. Gale Hawthorne is it?" He says with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he's Katniss's friend. And I like him very much."

"Well, just be sure you mind yourself. Mabel tells me he's a good boy but I know he's spirited at times." I know what he means by "spirited". He means rebellious and he means it because of the fact that Gale goes into the woods to hunt. Most of the district knows it and my father is no exception. Everyone turns a blind eye to it though so long as he doesn't get too blatant about it.

I nod and our conversation relaxes a little. Over dinner we chat about my garden, his travels and other easy topics. We don't discuss my mother or the Games. We both can tell I'm far too emotional right now for that and don't want to risk my saying something that might be construed as rebellious. As I twirl the last bite of pasta onto my fork our dinner is interrupted by a Peacekeeper.

"Excuse me Mr. Mayor, terribly sorry to interrupt your dinner but you are needed at the Justice Building."

"Of course, thank you." My father says as he nods to him, excusing him back to his duties.

"Madge dear, I'm glad we were able to have dinner. We were long overdue. Please excuse me, duty calls." He says as he stands, wipes his mouth on a napkin and kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight father." I say and give him a smile still somewhat sad. I may have eased up but I'm still hurting.

I'm about to get up and head home when a dish of peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream slides in front of me. I look at it and then look up. I hadn't ordered dessert. My eyes find Tripp Krull. Of course.

"Now you know I can't let you leave without having dessert. Peach cobbler made with a secret family recipe, guaranteed to be the best you've ever tasted. On the house, my treat." He says with a flirtatious grin.

"I couldn't, really. But thank you." I say, trying to decline as politely as possible.

"I insist." He says not taking no for an answer.

I figure the best thing I can do is just eat it quickly so I can leave. "I guess I can give it a try." I say as I spoon a bite into my mouth. Wow, he was right. This is really good. Sweet and bubbly hot with the flakiest cobbler crust I've ever had. I involuntarily sigh in delight.

"I knew you'd love it." He says laughing at my audible sigh.

"It is good, thank you." I laugh, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Mind if I join you while you finish up?" He asks as he sits down, not waiting for my response. I don't like it but I'm not sure what to do about it. I don't want to give him the wrong idea but I can't be rude either.

"Tripp, I don't know if you know this, but um, I'm seeing someone." I say awkwardly.

"Oh I know. Hawthorne, right? Have to say, he isn't the guy I would've pictured the Mayor's daughter with but hey, whatever makes you happy, right?" He says calmly but with a flicker of jealousy in his eyes.

"Well, Gale makes me very happy. I don't care if he's what people would've pictured for me." I say defensively.

"Well good. Everyone deserves someone who makes them happy. I just hope for your sake that he doesn't make you just another conquest of his. He kind of has a reputation you know."

"Tripp, I appreciate your concern but it's really none of your business." I feel my anger boiling up but I'm doing my best to control it and not make a scene.

"I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean to upset you, really I didn't. I just saw you sitting over here and you looked kinda down. I know your friend is in the games and I figured you may be lonely is all." He says apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. And it was thoughtful of you to bring me the dessert."

"Are you lonely? Do you miss your friend?"

"I do miss her but I think she's doing great so far and I'm confident she'll be coming back home soon. She has a very good chance."

"Yeah, I bet she does. Mellark is surprising the hell out of everyone though. Did you know he had a thing for her?"

"No, I had no idea. Peeta and I didn't talk much and Katniss never mentioned him too me. I don't know if they even knew each other before the Games. I have no idea what's going on with them. Can't figure it out."

"Guess you never know who'll be attracted to who."

I rise from my seat having polished off the delicious cobbler. "Thanks again for dessert, it was just as delicious as you said it would be." I say, ignoring his last comment since I feel like it may be a jab at Gale and I.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Have a good night Madge." He says with a smile and a silly bow.

I smile back and exit the café and head back home. My feet kill me as I walk the short distance from the café to my house. I make a mental note that next time Gale and I go to the lake I need to have on proper shoes. Ah, next time. Just the thought of returning to the lake with Gale makes me smile and bite my bottom lip a little. The memories of last night flood back into my mind and I welcome them as I climb into my bed and drift off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After the viewing I had to get some air. I'd gone out into the woods and checked my snares, gathered my haul and reset where needed. As I worked I tried to figure out what the hell was going on with the games. Katniss was still hanging in there which was a relief though I knew she could do it. Mellark was a whole other deal though. I knew it would happen this way. I knew when he was holding her hand and claiming to be in love with her that he was full of horse shit. The second the games started he joined up wit the Career tributes and is now helping them to track down Katniss. This is exactly what I was afraid of. He got her to drop her guard with him and now she probably has no clue that he's planning her death. He'd better hope with all he has that he doesn't win these damn games because if he happens to make it back here to District 12 I'm going to kill him myself. I still doubt he has a shot at winning but I need Katniss to have a shot. I need her to come back to me. To come back to her family. We all need her. I don't know what she'll think of me being with Madge. She most likely would roll her eyes and think I wasn't actually serious about her. Not sure what she'd think once she realized how serious I was. I've really never felt about anyone the way I feel about Madge. Last night I'd wanted her so badly. I loved every moment we had out in the woods and at the lake, not just the passionate moments. It made me want to spend every night out in the woods with her. She loved it too, even said she wished we could stay there all night and not come home. And we just about did that. I'd gotten her home just before dawn.

By the time I'd made it to my own house my mother was already awake. I knew I was busted for being out all night with Madge. Ma didn't care if I was out alone all night in the woods but she was none too pleased about my having taken Madge into the woods, especially for me only to return her at dawn. She doesn't want me causing trouble for us and I know she worries that with Madge being the Mayor's daughter I'm putting myself at greater risk than usual with the woods. But I trust Madge. And she trusts me too. Even said so herself. It was good that Madge had dinner plans with her father after the viewing tonight since I was in a foul mood over Mellark helping hunt for Katniss. I needed some time to myself. Time to think and to calm down a bit.

After my work in the woods was complete I dropped off a few things for the Everdeens and then I'd gone home and just crashed. I've been going nonstop for so many days now that it felt great to just sleep. I slept solid all night and later into the next morning than I normally would. My mother was already out on her laundry drop off and pick up route. The kids must have gone with her. I feel a little guilty for sleeping in now that I see they've all gone out to do work. I tidy up around our small house hoping that will help compensate for my sleeping in somewhat. I'm finished quickly with cleaning up since our house is so small. Too small actually. And old. And sparsely furnished. I'd been a little embarrassed to bring Madge here initially but it didn't bother me once she was here. She'd seemed so taken with my family that her surroundings went unnoticed. Not that I think she'd judge me for being poor or anything. Madge wouldn't do that. But that still didn't make me less self conscious about it. It was similar to the uncomfortable feeling I had in her house when I used the shower that one time. Seemed better at my house though, more relaxed. Although with all the people in my house it's hard to get alone time with her. At her house, alone time is about all there is.

I check the time and see that I still have a bit before I need to head into town so I walk over to Thom's to see what he's up too. I've been so busy lately that I haven't seen much of him. Aside from Katniss, he's my other best friend. He's out front chopping wood when I walk up. He wipes the sweat from his brow and takes a swig from a flask before holding it out to offer me some.

"Bout time you dropped by. Thought you'd gone all townie on me." He razzes.

"Funny. Just been busy, that's all." I shake my head, declining the drink.

"So, you gonna spill or do I have to beat it out of you? What's the story on you and goldilocks?"

"Love to see you try, I can take you on any old day. " I reply laughing. "But seriously man, she is amazing. Not at all what I expected. I can't get her out of my head." I tell him, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you know? Guess that explains what you've been so busy with. Any chance you'll be done with her soon? I need my wingman you know."

"No plans to be finished anytime soon. Or ever maybe. I like her. Like her a lot. She's different than all the other girls. I think I want more this time."

"Ah hell, you've fallen for the Mayor's daughter? Really? That's the girl that finally managed to hold your attention? Geez, Hawthorne you may as well have fallen for a Peacekeeper." He says shaking his head in disbelief.

"Can't help it. But she's different than we thought. She's not really what she seems to be. If you get to know her, you'll see what I mean. "

"You'll have to bring her around here sometime if you want that to happen. Not likely I'll be getting invited to the Mayor's house for dinner anytime soon." He says with a roll of his eyes.

"Just might do that." I say knowing that he's right. I do need to see how things work when she's around my friends. It'll be hard for them to give her a chance but if they do, if they don't make the mistake I did and prejudge her, I know they'll like her.

I pick up a length of rope and begin to help Thom tie up cords of the wood he just finished splitting. We've bundled a dozen or so cords when Mabel interrupts us.

"Good afternoon boys. Gale, may I have a moment to speak with you please? In private?"

"Sure." I'm nervous suddenly. Is something wrong? Has something happened with Madge? My mind starts reeling instantly. We step away and into the shade of an old oak tree.

"Is everything okay? Madge is okay?" I asked, terrified to hear her answer.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about Madge and I saw you over here with Thom and thought now would be a good time."

I nod, still not quite sure what to think about this.

"It's come to my attention, and the Mayor's for that matter, that you and she have begun spending a lot of time together. I don't know if that's a wise decision for either of you right now."

"Well, I care a lot about Madge and as far as I can tell, she cares a lot about me too." I say with obvious defensiveness in my voice. I was not prepared to get flack from Mabel of all people. She is from the Seam just like me and she'd worked for the Undersees forever.

"She's an important girl, Gale. Important in ways you probably don't understand. She's been groomed her entire life to be a Capitol supporter. There are things you do not know, things even she doesn't know, that have already been decided. It's important that you understand what I'm trying to say to you now. You need to distance yourself from her Gale." Mabel says in a very hushed voice. The look on her face tells me that she's serious and there may even be a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

"Hell, I know she's important. You think I can't see that? But that doesn't change the way I feel about her. And what is it that's been decided for her, huh? What?" I shoot back at her, not bothering to keep my voice down.

"It isn't something I can explain. I shouldn't even be discussing it with you. It isn't my place. I just wanted to warn you, for your own good and for Madge's, that you are better off without each other." Is all she tells me before she turns and heads back to her house.

I'm livid. Who the hell does she think she is? She's crazy if she thinks that I'm just gonna up and forget about Madge. I can't and I won't, not now and maybe not ever. I need to talk to Madge. Alone. And in private. She needs to know about this. My mind is reeling. What possible crap has been decided for Madge that she doesn't even know about? And how does my being with her interfere with that? It doesn't make sense.

I leave Thom's house and head into town. When I arrive people have already begun checking in but I don't see Madge yet. She must still be at home. The clock on the screen tells me I have plenty of time to head over to her house. This can't wait, I need to see her now. I ring the front bell at her house but nobody answers. I head around the side of the house and find her reading a book on the back porch swing.

"Hi! I didn't know you were stopping by before the viewing!" She says as she leaps to her feet, delighted to see me.

"I need to talk to you. But not here. Somewhere private." I whisper in her ear as I give her a quick hug. I don't know who may be in her house and I don't want to risk anyone overhearing us talk.

She nods, bites her bottom lip as if in thought and then takes my hand and casually leads us down the dirt path to the old garden shed. She pulls the door shut behind us and then turns to face me. Her eyes looking to me, waiting for me to speak. I suddenly find myself tounge tied, can't think how to begin. I take her hands and try to start. "Madge, I'm sorry. I don't know how to talk to you about this." It's all I can manage to say. I just shake my head.

"Is this about Tripp? I told him we were together. I didn't invite him to sit with me but he did anyway and I couldn't be rude. I tried to make it clear that I was with you." She starts pouring out to me quickly as if to apologize for something.

"No. I don't care about Tripp and I don't even know what you're talking about. It's about us. And Mabel." I tell her making a mental note to find out about Tripp later. Right now this was the only thing that mattered.

She pauses and just looks at me, puzzled. "Mabel came and talked to me. Just now in the Seam. She told me we shouldn't be spending time together. Said it wasn't wise for either of us."

"Well I don't need my housekeeper's permission to be with you Gale. But I'm sorry she bothered you. That isn't like her at all." She interjects. She seems as surprised as I did when Mabel said that to me.

"Wait, there's more. She said that you have things that have been decided for you that you don't even know about. Things that get interfered with if you're with me."

"What things? What did she say?" Madge asks with total bewilderment on her face.

"She wouldn't tell me. And I don't think she's expecting me to tell you about it. She warned me to keep my distance."

"I don't understand. I told my father about us last night and he seemed fine with it. Why would she do this? What does she mean things have been decided for me?"

"I don't understand either. All I know is that she was serious. Madge, there is something going on with you that she knows and isn't telling you. And if she knows, that means your father does too. They're hiding something important."

"I can't believe this. What did you say to her? Did you agree to leave me alone?"

"I lost my temper with her. I most certainly didn't agree. I'm not going away. I want to be with you. As long as you want that too."

"Gale, I want you. I am with you and I intend to keep it that way. Right now, you may be the only person I can trust. I need you." Tears threaten to spill down her cheeks as she says this, desperation flooding her voice.

"Hey, don't cry." I tell her, kissing her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. And I'll help you, we'll figure this out together."

She nods as she buries her face in my chest and I tighten my embrace around her small frame. I kiss the top of her head and when she looks up to me I kiss her forehead, then cheek and finally her lips. She kisses me back, fueled with emotions and I have to stop us before we can get carried away. "We need to go get checked in." I tell her.

She nods and we walk off towards town, silently but still hand in hand. I will not let Mabel's warning stop me from being with Madge. I will not be scared away. And I find myself both glad and relieved that she feels the same. But I also find myself terrified for her. What in the hell has been decided for her future that is such a secret that even _she_ can't know about it?

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, sent messages and read this story! I love all of your support! You guys are so inspiring!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The viewing is pure torment today. Not only because of what we see on the screen but because Gale just dropped a loaded bombshell of a secret on me minutes before we came here. The viewing itself is awful. Gamemakers caused a massive fire and used it to redirect Katniss towards the Careers. They're evil like that when it comes to the games. They want drama and action and they'll get it at any cost. And really that's the whole point of the games. Katniss is burned badly but fights through on what can only be adrenaline and determination. She's finally found water and is trying to soothe and assess her burns when the Careers spot her. Peeta is with them. They all begin chasing her and because she's so injured they manage to gain on her quickly. She manages to climb high up in a tree but they just surround the tree, taunting her. None of them are lightweight enough or skilled enough to climb up as high as she managed to get. And that's where they leave us with the viewing. With Katniss stuck way atop a tree, badly burned and a whole mess of Careers plus Peeta just waiting for her to come down. I'm floored at Peeta. I can't figure out why he's working with Careers. I still feel like there is something we aren't being shown, something we as viewers don't yet know, which would make it all understandable. Even still, I'm appalled that Peeta is at the bottom of the tree when Katniss is at the top. And now we have to wait until tomorrow to find out what horrific fate awaits our friend. And I fear it won't be good.

And then there's this whole secret thing with Mabel and my father. I'm a whole mix of emotions and because I'm at the viewing I can't even allow myself to work through those emotions just yet. All I know is I need to be alone with Gale as soon as possible. We need to figure out a plan of how in the world we're going to get to the bottom of this. I know it must have been extremely difficult for him to tell me about this. I mean, how awful to have to tell your girlfriend that her father and housekeeper whom she loves and adores are hiding things from her? I love that he did come to me though. I think most guys would have been more inclined to bail on the situation. I feel stupid too. When he first started trying to talk to me and couldn't find his words I'd assumed that he had heard about Tripp sitting with me for dessert at the Café last night. I'd thought he was upset at me, not for me. I must have sounded so ridiculous as I spouted off all that nonsense about Tripp.

Finally Ceaser finishes up his commentary for the day and the screen flickers off; the viewing is over. I turn to Gale and look up at him. I'm not sure what we can do, where we can go but I'm hoping he does.

"Can we go somewhere?" I ask, trying not to sound so pleading about it.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go on home for now."

"Oh, okay." I know I sound disappointed. I can't believe that he wants me to go home. But I don't want to argue him about it. Besides, after what we just watched in the games, he may want to just be alone for awhile.

He pulls me into a hug and leans down to my ear. "I'll come for you at midnight. Wait for me behind the shed." He whispers and then kisses below my ear before letting me go.

I nod and turn towards my house. Relived that he is only temporarily leaving my side. Midnight is good. That means we will be alone. And probably going to the woods. Now I just have to kill time until then.

Back at my house I find Mabel in the kitchen making dinner. She usually isn't here after a viewing but tonight she is.

"Oh, hi Mabel. I didn't know you were going to be here. What are you making?" I ask, putting my best effort into sounding normal.

"Just finishing up dinner. I started it earlier but it needed to marinate a little so I came back to finish it up. Pork Tenderloin in a lemon garlic crème sauce with asparagus and baby new potatoes."

"Sounds delicious! Call me when it's ready?" I say as I head up to my room. It's the closest thing to privacy I have right now. I would work in my garden but I already did that this morning and there isn't anything left to do. I end up pacing the floor of my room, watching the clock until Mabel calls me down again to eat.

My father is only partially present at dinner. He's brought his work to the dinner table with him and is busy peering through his glasses as the tiny print of the documents. Other than some light initial chatter we eat in silence. Dinner is savory and I can tell it's one of the best dishes Mabel's ever made. I doubt I'm getting the full enjoyment out of it though because my mind is elsewhere. My mind is having a hard time trying to understand Mabel and my father. Mabel has always been a second mother to me and I never doubted that I could trust her. That all changed when I'd discovered she knew they were leaving my mother in a facility and she didn't tell me. Had that not just happened I honestly couldn't say that I would have been so quick to believe Gale. And my trust was damaged with my father too. He had purposefully kept me in the dark about my mother. And for the life of me I still couldn't figure out why they both felt it wasn't a good idea for me to get to say goodbye to my mother. How do you deny that to a child?

After dinner my father retreats to his study for more work and phone calls. Mabel left shortly after dinner was served. She doesn't seem to suspect that Gale told me anything. Though I know she had to have seen us together at the viewing. Perhaps the fact that I came back home alone post-viewing will give her the impression that Gale has begun distancing himself. As that thought crosses my mind I wonder if that was why Gale sent me home. He's so smart. It never even occurred to me that he may be trying to create his own illusion until we can figure this thing out.

Back upstairs in my room, I decide I need to find better shoes in case we are going out into the woods. Mabel had noticed my feet, just as I thought she would. My excuse was flimsy though she didn't directly question me about it. I'd tried to claim it was from all my gardening and that I'd worn a pair of shoes possibly mis-sized and it'd rubbed my feet raw without my realizing it until it was too late. She'd soaked my feet in an Epsom salt bath and told me to keep ointment on them. They were not much better now than they were before as far as how they looked but they certainly felt a lot better. Still, if Gale and I were going to the woods I would need to better prepare this time. Boots were what I really needed. I scoured my closet, opening every shoebox, trying to see what if anything would work. All my shoes seemed wrong. Stupid fancy Capitol shoes. The best I could do was a pair of sneakers I usually used for gardening. But they were more of a slip on shoe than a sneaker and the edges of them fell right over the blisters that had formed on top of my feet. I plopped down in the floor of my closet, ready to admit defeat with the shoes when I noticed my gardening hat on the floor. My mother's hat. And that's when the idea hits me that she likely had boots somewhere that I could wear. We wore the same size shoe. They had boxed up all of her things but I doubted they'd shipped them all out yet since I hadn't seen any of them being picked up. I tiptoe down the hall to my mother's room. The door is closed but isn't locked so I slip in and close the door behind me. My parents had separate rooms since my mother had gotten so sick so I wasn't too concerned about my father catching me in here. I was right, her boxes were still here. They were all closed up and labeled as if they were ready for pick up but thankfully, they were still here. I locate the one labeled "shoes" and open the lid. There at the bottom, under what must be 50 pairs of Capitol style heels and sandals was a lone pair of boots. I pull them from the box and run my fingers over them. They were made of dark chestnut colored leather and had thin leather laces that ran up the front. Flat with a hard sole. They appeared worn and well broken in. It was hard to imagine my mother wearing them though I thought they were beautiful in their own right. She used to ride horses and I think these must have been her riding boots. I reclose the box that I'd opened and hug the boots to my chest. Before I leave the room I glance around at it with sadness. All of her things, every single thing she owned, was boxed up. It was almost as if she never existed. Once the boxes were shipped off or put into storage there wouldn't be a trace of her left in this room.

Back in my room, I pull on the boots and tie up the laces. I was right, we were the same size. The boots having been so old and broken in feel easy and comfortable on my damaged feet. Not at all stiff and new like my usual shoes. True, they still weren't intended for hunting or hiking but they were far batter an option than anything in my closet. I flip through my closet and find my overalls. They're not right with these boots but they're the only pants I own. Everything else is dresses and skirts. Once I'm dressed, I check the time and see that I have a little time before I need to go out back to meet Gale. I pick a book from my shelf and flip through it, trying to kill time until I can leave. The pages fail to hold my attention and I find myself growing more antsy by the minute. I decide to go ahead and head outside. No reason I can't get there early. I tiptoe down my hall, carful not to disturb my father. He's likely already asleep in his room but I don't want to attract attention right now just in case. Thankfully, he's a very sound sleeper.

Outside the night air is welcoming. It's still hot but nowhere near as suffocating as the daytime air has been lately. I walk down to the shed and take a seat in the deep grass behind it. The woods across the fence stare out at me, begging me to come to them. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Gale arrives. I hadn't heard him walk up. His hunting skills seem to have trained him to tread so lightly that his step is silent. He slides down next to me and immediately pulls me to his lap.

"Hey." He says as he smothers me with a long kiss.

"Hey yourself" I whisper back once my lips are free.

"Are we going into the woods?" I ask, barely able to contain my excitement.

He smiles and nods, taking my hand and pulling us to our feet. Together we slip through the perimeter fence and dart across the field to the cover of the trees. Once in the woods we walk for a bit before we find a place to sit. Gale sits beneath a tree and leans back against the massive trunk, pulling me once again to his lap. I rest me head on his shoulder, planting a couple kisses on his collarbone as I do.

"So what are we going to do? How can we figure out what Mabel was talking about?"

"I don't know Madge. But we need to find out what they're hiding. It can't be good whatever it is." He says. His eyes look worried.

We sit in silence for a while. I love how we do that. It's always so comfortable. Finally he breaks the quiet. "Where'd you get those boots?"

"Oh, well, my feet were really torn up after we went to the lake. None of my fancy shoes are made for the woods. These were my mother's, I think she used them when she went riding a long time ago." I say looking down at my feet, slightly holding up one foot.

"You hurt your feet? Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about your shoes and how far we walked." Concern flooding his voice and his hand grazing over the top of one of my boots.

"It's okay. It was worth every blister. And now I have my mother's boots. I had to sneak into her room and steal them out of her boxes. And just in time too, looked like the boxes are about to be shipped out."

"How bad is it? Did you put anything on them? Let me see."

"I'm fine. Mabel soaked them and gave me an ointment for them. They look worse than they feel." I tell him, ignoring the fact that he wants to see them. I don't want him too look. I know he'll feel guilty and I don't need that.

"Madge, show me your feet." He repeats. His voice is serious enough that I know I won't be able to get out of it. I untie my boots and slip my feet out of them, peeling back my socks. He gasps when he sees them. I'm silently grateful that all we have is moonlight filtering down through the trees. If it were sunlight my feet would look even worse.

"Oh Madge! Why didn't you tell me? This is all my fault, I didn't even think about your feet and you had no idea how far I was making walk. I am so sorry." He starts peppering my face with dozens of tiny kisses. His strong arms pull me tightly against him.

"Gale, I said I was fine and I meant it. I don't care about my feet. The night at the lake was the best, most magnificent night of my life." I tell him as he continues to cover me in his kisses.

"Really?" He asks pulling back his kisses only long enough to speak and look into my eyes.

"Of course. It was perfect. The kind of romantic thing I've only ever read about in books or dreamed about. I loved every minute of it."

He doesn't speak again put resumes kissing me only this time there's much more intensity behind it and my lips respond by meeting his. We lose ourselves in the kiss. My body shifts to face his and my legs wrap around his waist. His hands find my hips and pull me closer to him. As his lips work their way down to my neck, my hands slide underneath his shirt and my fingers glide over the taught skin of his chest. He continues running his lips over my neck and I can't help but sigh in delight. I want more of him. I tug his shirt upward, hoping he'll remove it. He does and the sight of his bare skin in the moonlight ignites even more desire within me. I move my lips down his neck and onto his chest. He moans and I continue my kisses down his chest. When I get to his stomach he closes his eyes and leans his head back. I don't stop until I reach his waistband. That's when he stops me.

"Madge." Is all he says as he pulls me back upward so that my face is level with his again and he kisses me.

I look at him, longing for this continue, heart racing with excitement. Why on earth are we stopping? I keep my face level with his but move my hands to his waistband and run my fingers lightly around the edge of them. He takes my hands, closing his around them.

"Madge. We can't." He says breathlessly.

"Why not?" I ask sounding as dejected as I feel. I want him, in every way. Being close to him feels so right. So amazing.

He gives me a little smile and says quietly "Because it's a big deal if we keep going. I don't want you to regret anything with me. Ever."

"I'm not regretting anything Gale. I just want too be with you."

"Trust me, I want you more than you could possibly know. It's incredibly difficult to make us stop now when all I want is for things to continue. But I want more with you than I've wanted with anyone else. I don't want just one night of wonderfulness, I want every night. And I'm afraid you'll have regrets if we do this too soon."

"Every night, huh?" I tease.

"I'm serious. You really aren't just another silly girl that's stolen my attention for the moment. You are all I can think about lately. I wake up and I'm thinking about you. You cross my mind throughout the day, all day long. When I go to sleep at night, I'm thinking about you. Heck, even in my dreams I find you there."

"You've had dreams about me?"

"I want to hear more about these dreams." I say, very intrigued. Since when is he dreaming about me?

"It's embarrassing." He says shaking his head.

"Spill it Gale." I say folding my arms over my chest and shaking my head. I'm not letting him tell me he dreams about me and then not tell me details.

"You interrupted one dream one time. It was the first one."

I look at him to continue. I'll need more than that.

"In the meadow that night, before we were together. When I'd fallen asleep and you came out to save me?"

"But you were so mean to me when I woke you. You made me cry." I tell him remembering how ugly he'd been that night and how stupid I'd felt standing there.

"I know. I'm sorry, I was just so embarrassed and I didn't know what to think about it all. In my dream we were kissing and then you startled me awake and there you were standing over me, staring at me and wearing practically nothing. It was either pull you down in the grass and kiss you or get the heck out of there before you could figure out that some dumb Seam guy was thinking that way about you. Obviously I got the heck out of there. I've really never been so embarrassed. And I am sorry I was mean." He confesses to me.

"I had no idea you were dreaming about me that night. I was staring because I could tell you were dreaming about kissing someone. Your lips, they were moving as if you were kissing someone. I was standing there imagining what it would be like to kiss you." I tell him, stunned to know that it'd been me all along.

"And how is it? Kissing me, I mean?" He teases.

"Can't seem to get my fill of it. It's blissful. Like I'm floating on air."

He grins and pulls me in for a kiss.

"You know, I got locked out of my house trying to save you in the meadow that night. Had to sleep on my porch until Mabel got to work the next day." I tell him.

"That's awful. Again, I am so sorry!" He tells me through a muffled laugh. "You know that ruffled nightgown thing you had on? Drove me crazy. I'd never seen so much of your legs before. And your hair was all bedraggled. You looked so breathtakingly beautiful standing over me that night." He continues to confess.

"If it makes you feel any better about being embarrassed for dreaming about me, I was very embarrassed when you left and I realized what I was wearing. But knowing now how much you liked that, it may become my new favorite outfit. I may start wearing it all the time."

"You're killing me, you know that?" He tells me as he puts his hands to his face as he smiles.

We both laugh and then fall into our usual silence for a bit. This feels so good, so right. I love this.

"Did you say that all of your mother's things had been boxed up?" Gale suddenly asks me.

"Yeah, everything. Why?"

"Well, that just seems odd. I mean, where are they sending it? Why would they so quickly remove traces of her from your own house?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe they were sending it to her or maybe to storage."

"You need to get inside those boxes Madge. There must be something in there that they want to disappear. Maybe something that will give us a clue as to what they have planned for you."

"I can try to look through them but I'll have to do it soon. It looked like they were going to be picked up any day now."

"Then you need to do it right away. When you go home. If they catch you, just act like you miss your mother and wanted to see her things again. Play it up like I know you can."

I nod and he continues. "Look for anything that seems odd for her to have had. Anything that doesn't fit."

"What are we going to do about us in the meantime? Do we need to pretend to have a little distance between us?" I ask him.

"I can't decide. That was partly why I went off on my own after the viewing. I don't want to be away from you though."

"I know, I don't want to pretend that we aren't as close as we are either. I hate even thinking about it. Part of me just wants to be defiant and flaunt you all over town." I tell him.

"You flaunt me, huh? I think of it as being the other way around. But seriously, lets just try to figure this out as fast as possible. In the meantime lets keep our time together casual in appearance. Like at the viewings we can sit together but lets not let everyone know we're really still a couple. We'll just seem like friends. Just until we figure out what's going on, you know? It may be best to have Mabel and your Dad think that they've scared me out of being in a relationship with you."

"But Gale, I don't want to not be with you! What if we take forever to find out what they're planning and hiding from me? I want us to be together!"

"I'll still come for you every night, just like tonight. We'll still be together. I don't like this either but I think it may be the safest thing to do while we investigate a little."

"You can't spend every night awake in the woods with me Gale. You'll be exhausted. When would you sleep?"

"I'll figure that out, don't worry about it."

"Fine. Let's just make it fast okay? The sooner I can be yours again the happier I will be." I tell him in reluctant agreement of our temporary plan.

"You'll never stop being mine. I promise." He says as we fall into another long, soft kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Back at my house I slip inside unnoticed. It's still dark out. Maybe 3 or 4am. We hadn't gone as far into the woods this time so it didn't take as long to get back. I was sleepy and wanting to go to bed but I knew that right now was my best opportunity to search through my mother's things. Before I go into her room I change into my nightgown. If my father happens to wake up I need to make sure it looks like I was sleeping and woke up missing my mother. Overalls and boots don't say that at all. Overalls and boots say that I'm up to something he wouldn't approve of.

In her room, I turn on a small bedside lamp not wanting to turn on all the lights for fear of being noticed. I stand with my hands on my hips, biting my bottom lip as I look around the room. There are so many boxes and I have no idea where to begin. I decide to start with the closest box to me and just work my way around the room. Methodical is probably the best system since I don't know exactly what it even is that I'm looking for.

The first couple boxes don't seem unusual to me at all. Just clothing and shoes. Some jewelry and that sort of things. On opening the third box though I find keepsakes and photos. I spend a lot of time looking at the photos. There aren't many of them. Most are of my mother and her sister Maysilee from when they were children. My aunt Maysilee had been a victim of the reaping and had died in the games many years ago. I'm told my mother was never quite the same after she died. They were twins and apparently the very best of friends. She never talked about her to me and out of respect I never asked about her. There are also scrapbooks and other memories from her childhood. I flip through the books but nothing stands out to me as being out of the ordinary. I carefully repack the box and close it back. How am I ever going to know what it is I'm looking for? I feel like I'm getting nowhere with this. But if Gale thinks there may be something in here then I have to keep looking. I sigh and move on to the next several boxes, carefully repacking each one as I go through it so that my searching goes undetected.

When I'm going through the final box, which happens to contain the framed pictures that used to hang on the walls of her room, I finally make a discovery. At first, I thought they were nothing, just wall art, but when I was trying to repack the box I'd fumbled a bit and accidentally dropped one of them and the backing to the frame had come loose. As I turned it over in my hand to fix it, I noticed there was something behind the picture. I pulled out the backing of the frame and found a folded slip of paper. I open it and find a letter. It's written in beautiful penmanship with ink that is now very faded. It's dated with my birthday in the top corner.

_Margaret,_

_I want you to know that I love you. I've only held you in my arms for a moment and already I love you more than life itself. I promise you now, in this very moment, to do everything possible to keep you safe as you grow up._

_I love you,_

_Mother_

I sit silently, hands shaking for a moment as my mind rereads the letter. It was written the day I was born. And written to me. So why is it hidden behind an old picture on the wall? I fold the letter back up and stuff it in the pocket of my robe. After reattaching the backing to the frame, I decide to peek behind all the others. Every one of them has a letter, for me, from my mother. Every one of them written on a birthday of mine. There are 10 letters in total. Not enough for each year that I've had a birthday which makes me wonder if others are hidden elsewhere or if she was just too ill to write them some years. I don't stop to read them all now, knowing I need to hurry and get out of here. My father will be up soon and Mabel will arrive shortly. I shove all of them into my robe with the first letter and I work quickly to reclose the frames and repack the box. Once I finish, I stand at the door, looking back and giving the room a once over to make sure my presence isn't obvious. Then I exit the room and make a beeline for my own room.

My own room still doesn't seem safe enough to have the letters out. Mabel or my father could possibly walk in at any moment. I go into my bathroom and shut that door, locking it as I do. I should be safe here. I sit on the plush carpet and spread the letters out before me. I put them in order by date before reading them and then I begin.

_Madge,_

_It's your first birthday. I've started calling you Madge. It suits you more than Margaret which just seems too formal for your fun personality. I love watching you grow and learn new things every day. I never let you out of my sight, not for a minute. I love you so much and I promise to keep you safe from harm always._

_I love you,_

_Mother_

_Madge,_

_Today mark_s _two of the best years of my life. All because of you. I was terrified when I found out we were expecting you, consumed with fear on bringing a child into a world that can be so evil. But I'm so thankful for you, so glad you're here with me. You make me feel more alive than I've felt in years. I love you so very much._

_Mother_

_Madge,_

_I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me, how important you are to me. You are my sole reason for existing. I am beginning to work on a plan that will ensure your safety. For your whole life I want you to be safe. Safe from the evil world around us._

_I love you,_

_Mother_

I stop reading them for a moment to wonder what in the hell my mother was so worried about. What evil? Does she mean the games? The Capitol? What plan? Why did she write and then hide all of these letters? Questions rush through my mind and I continue on with the rest of the letters.

_Madge,_

_I can finally say that a plan has been put into action that will ensure a safe life for you. It's the only way I can feel assured you won't be harmed. When you're older I hope I am able to explain it all to you. For now, just know that I love you._

_Mother_

_Madge,_

_I hope you can forgive me. The plan I put into action, the plan I began working on the day you were born, is already in full motion. But it seems there are things I didn't realize would happen because of my plan. You are still safe and that's all that matters in the end._

_I love you,_

_Mother_

_Madge,_

_I've missed you so much this past year. I hate that I feel so ill that it steals my time from you. But you are safe. I remind myself of that when the guilt sets in. You are safe and I love you._

_Mother_

This must have been around the time she started getting so sick and spent more time in bed than with me. Her letters have me in tears because I can feel her love radiating from them. But I also feel her fear. I don't know exactly what it is she was afraid of but her fear is overwhelming. I continue reading and they all follow the same pattern. Telling me how sorry she is that she can't spend time with me anymore, that she loves me and wants more than anything for me to be safe. Her final letter is the most concerning.

_Madge,_

_My head pounds so badly that I am using every bit of my strength and love for you to write this letter. I am sorry that some years I wasn't even able to do that much. I am sorry that I have never been able to bring myself to tell you the truth, to give you these letters and to tell you my plan for you. The plan that keeps you safe but has also determined your fate, your future life. I will tell you of this plan next year. I hope then that you will be old enough to understand, old enough to forgive me. I love you so much. You are the only reason I hang onto this life. Though we rarely see each other please know that I think of you, dream of you often and love you more than you will ever know._

_Mother_

The date on that last letter tells me that she wrote it on my birthday last year. That means that had they not shipped her off, she would've told me on my next birthday what this plan was. This plan that I know nothing of but can feel her guilt and her fear that stem from it. What in the world was going on? Does it have anything to do with why she was shipped off so unexpectedly? I fold all the letters up and hide them in the bottom of my closet inside a box of shoes. I need to show them to Gale, get his opinion on them but I can't carry them around with me. Who knows what would happen if I got caught with them.

I check the clock. It's 5:30am. I have just a few hours before I have to get ready for school. Though my mind is reeling, I know I need to sleep. I crawl under the covers and quickly drift to sleep. My alarm clock goes off after what feels like only minutes and I drag out of bed. I go through my morning routine and put my best effort into maintaining my illusion in front of Mabel and my father. Neither appear to suspect a thing although they are apparently both excellent secret keepers and I will never again be certain if they are what they seem to be. Right now, Gale is the only trustworthy person in my life.

At school, Gale and I still sit together during lunch but we don't hug or kiss or even hold hands. Everything we do must give the impression that we are only friends. I do hear a few whispers and rumors as to if we've broken up or not but nobody seems to be overly concerned. I guess us not being together is much less the scandal than being together was. Gale and I never get a moment alone to talk so I haven't told him about the letters yet but I plan to bring them to the woods tonight. I hope he can help me make some sort of sense of them or at least that he'll have an idea as to what to do next.

After school, Prim and I busy ourselves with the garden work. It's nice how having her here with me. She's a hard worker too. I'm hoping that we'll have some vegetables for her to take home in the next few weeks. The seeds we used were some sort of special Capitol seeds. Mr. McFerrin said they're treated with some sort of enhancing solution that causes them to grow rapidly. They were more expensive than regular seeds but I was too excited to have much patience and had decided rapid growing was the way to go. After our work is finished, we clean up and head over to the viewing together.

I'm dreading the viewing. I don't want to see if Katniss is going to die. Or has already died. I know Prim and Gale aren't looking forward to it either. We all sit together at the viewing but none of us speak. You can feel the anxiety in the air all around us. Mrs. Everdeen seems to have retreated to her catatonic-like state and just stares blankly in the general direction of the screen. I am glad Prim spent the early part of the afternoon with me if this is how it would've been at home for her. Gale and I don't touch but the look in his eyes tells me he wishes he could hold me. It's the same look I'm giving him. All we want is to comfort each other as we're forced to watch the fate of our friend.

The screen flickers to life and immediately we're shown Katniss in the tree and the Careers plus Peeta asleep at the base of the tree. Katniss has received a parachute from Haymitch and has gotten a cream or ointment for the burns on her leg. It looks significantly better. Capitol medicines work wonders, it's a shame that they aren't more readily available to the rest of Panem. I'm glad she's gotten enough sponsors for Haymitch to afford medicine for her. She's still stranded though. I'm debating if she'll be able to climb down undetected as the others sleep when she starts to climb higher. She edges out on a branch and begins sawing away at it when I realize what's happening. There's a huge tracker jacker nest attached to the branch and she's cutting it free. It'll fall on everyone at the base of the tree. She'll be able to escape! I'm teetering on the edge of my chair, clutching both Prim and Gale's hands. I could care less at the moment if anyone sees me holding Gale's hand. He must feel the same way because he doesn't pull away. My heart is in my throat. I watch as the nest drops through the branches and bursts open on the ground, angry tracker jackers swarming out. The careers and Peeta are all attacked. The careers scatter and some run for the lake. One girl tribute dies right there at the tree. Amidst all the chaos though Katniss does manage to get down, she starts to run off but is suddenly turning back. She seems disoriented and I realize that she herself must have been stung a few times. The venom in the stingers makes you hallucinate. It'll kill you if you have too many stings. She leans over the dead tribute at the tree and I see that she's trying to free the bow from the stiff girl's arms. Her bow! If she can get it free and then escape she could really, really win this whole game! Just as she gets it free, Peeta comes running up through the bushes. He's screaming at her to run away, practically pushing her to go. Suddenly one of the cruelest of the Careers breaks through the bushes and realizes that Peeta just helped Katniss escape. His face turns to rage and he turns his sword on Peeta, splitting open his leg. Blood gushes and he falls to the ground. The Career appears to be falling victim to tracker jacker venom and he wanders back to through the bushes before falling unconscious. It seems they're all unconscious now. Peeta included although he managed to limp away towards the creek before he blacked out. They don't show us Katniss again but she isn't on the list of dead tributes. She must be out there unconscious somewhere. I hope she's alright. I am so glad she got away, got out of that tree. And Peeta helped her. He saved her from that Career, possibly to his own demise. That cut looked to be to the bone. If he doesn't bleed to death first, the cut will most likely get infected. He must really, truly love her. I guess he was trying to protect her all along by joining up with the Careers. Keeping her safe the only way he knew how.

After the screen flickers off, I hug Prim. We're both smiling in relief that Katniss survived the day. Gale still looks upset but I can tell that his tension has eased up in knowing that she's still alive. I have a feeling each of these viewings will get more and more difficult for him to endure. Gale and I say goodbye and he heads back towards the Seam with his family while I head back towards my house. Now my countdown begins until I can be with him tonight in the woods.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

After I walk with my family back to our house I decide to go out into the woods and check my snares. I really wish I could go ahead and meet up with Madge. I hate being with her at school or at the viewings and having to pretend to just be her friend. I really hate it. But until we figure out what's going on behind her back with all this secret stuff I know the best thing we can do is pretend to head Mabel's warning. I really am terrified for her. Something is just weird about how her mother disappeared and how all of her things were packed up immediately. That's not normal. And Madge's father has a slew of Capitol connections which makes me worry that whatever things have been decided for her without her knowledge are somehow related to Capitol involvement. And nothing good occurs when the Capitol gets involved. Part of me is scared to let her out of my site. Scared they'll take her away and I'll never find her. But of course I can't be with her all the time. So, for the time being I'll have to make do with only our nighttime trips into the woods.

Last night, in the woods, it'd been so hard for me to stop us when things were about to go further than I knew they should. She sat there, straddling my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist. Her hands and lips all over my neck and my chest. I was so lost in how amazing it felt that I hadn't hesitated when she tugged at my shirt wanting me to remove it. And when I felt her fingers trace along the edge of my pants I almost gave in. I almost lost it. I knew if we went even a moment further that I wouldn't be able to stop. I wanted her. Every bit of her. In the worst way. But she has such an innocence about her that it just seems wrong of me to move so fast. I'm pretty much the first guy she's ever dated. A fact that I secretly love. I want to be her first everything. But I have to be certain she's ready for that next step. If she ever had regrets about us I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If I wanted a future with her I would just have to wait a little longer. And I do want a future with her.

After I've cleared and reset all my snares, I make a quick run to the Hob to trade and drop a few rabbits off at the Everdeens for them before heading home. Rory takes my remaining haul and gets to work cleaning and preparing it. I wash up and lay down for a quick nap. Madge was right when she said it would be exhausting for me to spend every night out in the woods with her but I'll make do. I can get by with a nap here and there and just a couple hours sleep each night. It's worth it.

I wake up about an hour later and scarf down the stew that my mother has cooked. Posey is begging for my attention so I take her outside and we look for flowers to make daisy chains out of. There aren't a lot of actual flowers in the Seam but we do have a few flowery looking weeds. It's all the same to Posey, she doesn't know the difference. I help her tie the stems together creating a long chain. Once it's secured into a loop, I place it around her neck. I even make her a ring from one lone flower. She giggles and prances around as if she's got the Queen's jewels on. She's so joyful all the time that you just can't help but love her. I hope she stays that way forever. I hope as she gets older and starts to understand the world around her that she doesn't lose that zestful spirit.

After the kids and my mother have gone to bed for the night I kill the rest of my time by folding some laundry for my mother. I know she'll be pleasantly surprised to wake up and find her work half finished tomorrow morning. She works so hard and I'm glad to do this for her. Once I'm finished, I slip out of the house, careful not wake my family and begin walking into town. It's ridiculously hot out considering it's so late at night. I wish the lake wasn't so far away; swimming would be great right now. But her feet haven't even healed all the way from the last time at the lake and I don't want to make it worse. I'd felt so terrible when she showed me her feet. It was stupid of me to have made her walk all the way to the lake without thinking about her not having the right shoes for that much walking. Being a guy I don't have to think about that kind of thing and the only other girl I've been in the woods with is Katniss and she of course doesn't own any girly type shoes. By the time I arrive behind the shed at Madge's house, she's already waiting on me. The sight of her sitting there in the grass, waiting for me, makes my heart skip. God, she's beautiful.

I sneak up beside her and immediately pull her to her feet and we dart through the fence and across the field to the woods. Once we're in the woods, I stop and pick her up, wrapping my arms around her and spinning us around.

"I've wanted to do this all day!" I tell her before kissing her. It feels so good to be able to touch her, to kiss her.

"Do it again." She whispers when I pull from our kiss. Her eyes are glistening in the moonlight.

I kiss her again. I plant her feet back on the ground and smile down at her.

"I hate not being able to kiss you every time I see you." She pouts. She looks so darn cute when she pouts so I lean down and kiss her again.

"Me too. Any luck with looking through the boxes?"

"Actually, yes." She says as she pulls several letters from the pocket of her skirt.

We sit down and she reads me the letters. Each one of them are from her mother and they all mention a plan for her safety. The most recent one was last year and it says she'd planned to explain everything to Madge this year after her birthday.

"Where were they?"

"Behind the pictures that used to hang on the wall of her bedroom. What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. It's odd that she never gave them too you and more odd that she had them hidden. But I doubt Mabel or your father know anything about them because they would've taken them if they had."

"She seems to have been so scared. But I don't know of what? The Capitol maybe?"

"Not sure. The Capitol seems like a reasonable thing to be fearful of. You're going to have to dig deeper on this. The letters tell just confirm what Mabel said about there being things already decided for you. We have to figure out what she wanted to protect you from if we want to figure out what the plan is."

"I'll see if I can find anything else. I just didn't know much about my mother. She got so sick when I was still really little so I stopped seeing much of her. And she doesn't have anymore family that I can talk too. I'm not sure who I could talk too about her."

"What kind of illness does she have? I think I've always known she was ill but I don't think you've ever told me what was actually wrong with her."

"I don't know. She started getting headaches. Then they got worse and would cause her to blackout or have terrible screaming fits. My father always tried to make her feel better. He often took her to the Capitol to see doctors there but none of them were ever able to do anything for her. Over the years she just got worse and worse."

She tears up as she explains all of this too me. I hate to see the pain on her face. I pull her into my lap and hug her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Don't cry." I whisper against her ear.

She takes her small hand and wipes a lone tear from her cheek. She's gives me a sad half smile. I just pull her back to my chest and rest my chin on top of her head. We need to figure out this plan sooner rather than later. I do think it might be something to do with the Capitol. It's the only thing I can think of that could strike so much fear into a person. Her mother's illness is something to think about too. The Capitol has the most advanced technology and medicines available. They can cure everything I've ever heard of so why couldn't they cure her headaches? And Madge's family has plenty of wealth so money couldn't have been the issue. And why wouldn't they know what the disease or illness was? Could they not even diagnose her? It's not adding up.

Madge and I sit in silence for a long while. Her head stays resting against my chest the whole time. Our time alone out here passes far too quickly for my liking. When we walk back to the fence and cross through I stop behind the shed with her. It's so hard to leave her. I know I'll see her at school tomorrow and at the viewing but I can't be with her the way I want to. Tomorrow night seems so far away and I hate having to wait that long to kiss her again. So I kiss her now, one last time for tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The next few days drag by as Gale and I follow our new routine. By day we act only as friends and then every night we sneak out and go out to the woods where we can be alone together. I'm beginning to hate daytime. Our time in the woods is always so much shorter than I want it too be whereas the daytime hours seem painfully long.

The only good thing about the daytime is that I'm not distracted and can focus on trying to figure out more about my mother and her plan for me. I've been poking around the house whenever I'm alone in hopes of stumbling onto something else like I did with the letters. I even checked behind the other pictures in the house. All to no avail. My efforts hadn't turned up a single thing.

For the last hour I've been sitting on the floor of my closet, pretending to organize my hair ribbons and clips. What I'm really doing is working up the courage to do what I think is the next step in my investigation. I'm going to have to pry information out of my father or Mabel. Or perhaps both of them. But I'll have to do it in a way that seems unsuspecting. They can't know what I'm really up too. I can't decide who would be better to start with. My father may be more inclined to offer something up but getting his attention may be difficult. Mabel, who clearly knows more than she ever lets on, may not divulge information as easily though I can get her attention whenever I want.

I decide the best thing I can do is continue to play up my sadness over missing my mother. Mabel may try to comfort me and if I can manage to ask the right questions, in the right way, she may offer up some clues without knowing. Yes, Mabel is my best bet for now. I'll need to allow her to comfort me. It'll be hard because I don't trust her right now but I'll have to put on my very best illusion ever.

I'm sure Mabel is downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up after a long night. My father had some employees over for dinner following the viewing and she will probably be cleaning up for the next hour or so. And maybe catching her at the end of her long day will make her easier to fool with my illusion.

I go to my vanity and take a look at myself. I look too good right now. I wash my face and then rub my eyes with my fists so that they get red and puffy. I slip out of the dress I've been wearing and put on my nightgown. My ruffled nightgown. Ever since Gale mentioned it to me it's been my favorite one. Hopefully it'll make me more courageous tonight. I check the mirror on my vanity again and see that my appearance is much improved. I look like I can't sleep and like I've possibly been crying. I pad quietly down the back stairs and pause before entering the kitchen. It's showtime.

"Oh, Mabel! I didn't realize you were still here." I choke out, trying to make my voice crack a little.

"I'm just finishing cleaning up after the dinner. Did you need something? Are you alright dear?

"I'm just having trouble sleeping. Too much on my mind." I say.

"Sit then. I'll make you some chamomile tea. It'll help you relax." She says lovingly as she pats a spot at the table and then starts working on my tea.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to trouble you or make more work for you."

"Nonsense Miss Madge. This is what I'm here for, to take care of you."

She places a steaming cup of tea in front of me and squeezes a wedge of lemon into it before dropping in two sugar cubes.

"There you are dear. Now, how's about you tell me what's on your mind, hmm?"

"I don't want to bother anyone. It's silly really." I say shaking my head and looking down at my teacup. I hope she'll push me to talk once more. I want it to look like I'm reluctant to talk to her. To try and make her think she's the one retrieving information, not me.

"Miss Madge, sometimes talking things out can make them all make sense. And anything that has you losing sleep is worth talking about." She prompts as she places her hands over mine across the table.

"I just miss my mother. I worry about her. She is so sick and I just worry they won't take care of her where she's at the way we would take care of her here. The way you took care of her."

"I know you miss her sweetie. But you need to know that she's in the best possible place now. And they are taking good care of her dear, I promise you that."

I nod and sniffle as if I'm trying not to cry. "That isn't all I worry about. The part that's silly but I still can't help but worry about is that I worry I'll be like her too. I worry that whatever she has, whatever illness it is, that I'll get it too. And I don't want to be sick like her."

"Aww, that's not silly dear. It's only natural to worry about things like that. You are made of part of her. But I wouldn't worry about getting her illness dear. Your mother's illness started long before you were born and you'll never have it dear."

A real tear slips from my eye as I think about my mother being ill even before I was born. I use the tear to my advantage and make sure to look Mabel right in the eyes so she can't miss seeing it roll down my cheek. "I didn't realize she'd been ill for that long. Was she always ill? Wasn't she ever healthy?"

"Of course she was. In her day, your mother was a happy and outgoing girl, full of life and energy."

"Did you know her? I mean before she was ill?"

"Well, I knew of her dear. Everyone knew the Donner girls. We were from different crowds of course but she was always a nice girl. She, Maysilee and their friend Lily were inseparable. I think every girl wanted to be their friend and every boy wanted to steal their hearts." She says smiling as she remembers them.

"It's good to know that. Thank you. I know so little about her that it's nice to hear something positive for a change. Nice to think of her as something other than sickly." I say smiling warmly across the table at Mabel. She doesn't realize it but she's given me a tiny clue. She told me the name of a friend I never heard of. Said they were inseparable. Now all I need to do is find out who Lily is and see if she can lead me anywhere.

"See, didn't I tell you that talking about it would help dear?"

"You were right. I think maybe I'll head off to bed now and try to sleep again." I fake a small yawn and rise from the table before leaning over and kissing Mabel on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Goodnight dear. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles and undoes her apron as she rises from the table.

I nod to her and hurry up the stairs to my room and close the door. I can't wait to see Gale! I also can't believe I just pulled that off! My heart was racing the whole time. I can tell she never suspected a thing. I have no idea who Lily is but I have to find her. She may be able to tell me when exactly my mother began feeling ill. And if she can do that, maybe I can even pinpoint what caused it. Such a tiny clue with such big possibility. And what if they were friends after they grew up? What if this Lily person knew of my mother's plan for me? Obviously my mother lost touch with everyone once she fell ill but perhaps she was able to tell Lily about it prior to that. My mind is all over the place.

I glance over at the clock and see that I still have time before I go to meet Gale. Ugh! I just want to see him now! I try to make the time pass by making a list of all the women around my mothers age who live in town. Most of the town people are types of merchants so I decide to be methodical with my thinking. I start at the edge of town and work my way shop by shop naming the women. Ruth, Mavis, Jeanette, Sondra. I'm halfway around the town square and I can't think of a single person named Lily. There are several women who I only know by last name though so I can't rule them out.

I check the clock again and I'm surprised at how much time has passed. I must have been thinking a lot longer than I thought I was. It's already five past midnight. Gale is waiting already! I jump up, slip on the first pair of shoes my hands can reach and hurry quietly down the back stairs, slipping out the back door as fast as my feet will carry me. When I come around to the back of the shed he's sitting there waiting patiently.

"I'm so sorry! I lost track of time!" I whisper as I take his hand and we climb through the fence and make our way over to the woods. He keeps smiling over at me the whole time we're crossing the field to the woods. I know he's happy to see me but he's acting funny. I raise a brow at him but don't say anything.

Once we're in the woods and at our usual spot he just turns and grins mischievously.

"What?" I ask.

"Nice outfit." He says teasingly.

"What?" I say in confusion before looking down. Oh my gosh, I'm in my nightgown again! I forgot to change back after I talked with Mabel! "Oh no! I didn't think about it! Once I saw that I was late I just grabbed shoes and ran out to meet you." I explain as I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment. I am mortified. Flat out mortified.

"I love it. You look stunning." He says laughing as he pulls my hands from my face and kissing my nose.

"Then why are you laughing?" I say, confident my cheeks are still bright red.

"Because you're so darn cute when you get embarrassed."

I look up at him and make a face. He ignores it and just places his hands on my waist and kisses me. His kiss melts away my embarrassment and I lean into him as I kiss him back.

"Guess what? I got a clue about my mother!" I tell him excitedly once our lips part.

"Really? What? How?"

"I chatted with Mabel. Played up the whole missing my mother thing to see if she would unknowingly drop any hints that could help us and she did Gale, she did! Apparently my mother wasn't always so sickly. She and her sister Maysilee were best friends with a girl named Lily. Seems that the three of them were very inseparable."

"How is that a clue?" He asks in confusion.

"Well, my aunt is no longer alive but this Lily person probably is. If I can figure out who she is maybe I can talk to her about my mother. Maybe she can tell me when it was that my mother started to get sick. Or even better, maybe they were still friends when I was born and my mother may have shared something of her plan!"

"Huh. You know, I wouldn't have thought it would be a clue at all but I bet you're right. I'm impressed."

"Oh yeah? Well, don't get too impressed just yet. We still have to figure out who Lily is and then we have to convince her to talk to me about my mother. And we have to do it discreetly." I say, reminding him that we still have work to do.

"So, any ideas on where to find this Lily?"

"Well, she would be about my mother's age. She would live in the town, not the Seam because Mabel said they ran in different circles than she did. I've been running through the merchants trying to think of all the first names of the women. Haven't found a Lily yet but there's several who I only know by their last names."

"I'm afraid I won't be much help on this part. Can't say I know much about the town people that are you're mother's age."

"What about your mother Gale? She went to school with my mother and aunt. I'm sure she could help us locate Lily." I say, surprised the idea never crossed my mind before.

"I don't know. I mean, we can ask her. I can ask her. I doubt she was friends with your mother and this Lily person though."

"She doesn't need to have been friends with them. She just needs to know who Lily was so that we can find out who she is now. Please ask her Gale, please!"

"I will. I'll ask her tomorrow morning. Don't worry."

"Thank you." I say smiling up at him.

"Hey, you said your Aunt died. Was she sick like your mom? Did they have the same thing?"

"No, she was reaped and died in the Games." I tell him quietly.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry. That must have been hard for your mother, having her sister go into the games. I can't imagine how I'd feel if Rory, Vick or Posy were reaped. I'd probably do the same thing as Katniss did."

"Haymitch Abernathy was in the same games as my Aunt. They were allies for a little while. She died shortly after they parted ways. Even then he still tried to come to her rescue." I tell him.

"That's crazy. The Games are crazy." He says closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about the games."

"Me either." I agree.

"I think we should discuss your outfit instead." He teases, lightening the mood.

"Are we back to that?" I tease back putting a phony frown on my face.

"Yes. Seriously though, I love it. I already told you how amazing I secretly thought you looked that night I first saw you in it. These ruffles, they drive me crazy ya know." He says as his fingers drag lightly along the edges of the ruffled hem. His eyes have that mischievous look gleaming in them again. It excites me and I smile as my lips meet his.

Our kissing deepens and we fall backward onto the ground, me lying on top of his chest. My fingers grasp at his dark hair and his arms wrap around my back. I work my kiss down to his neck, inhaling the scent of him as I do. When my lips find the spot on his neck, just below his earlobe, he lets out a little moan and I can feel his breath quicken. The moan makes me more eager to touch him, to kiss him. I deepen my kisses, pressing my lips more firmly against his neck and run my hands down to his chest. His hands have traveled down from my back and I shudder in delight as they graze over my hips and lay on the back of my bare legs. My heart is racing as my lips move to find his again. A moan escapes his lips again beneath my kiss and his fingers tighten against the back of my legs. They move upward and mold around the curve of my hips. I press myself more firmly against his body and my breath catches as I feel him pressed against me. My hands tug at his shirt, begging for him to remove it. I want to feel his bare skin, want to kiss his chest. He moves us upright and I wrap my legs around his waist as he lifts his shirt over his head. Both of us are breathing heavy. I take his bottom lip between mine and kiss him with more passion than I have ever felt. His hands ignite a fire against my skin as they grip my thighs.

"Madge…" He breathes out between kisses.

"No." Is all I say in response. I know where he's going just by the tone in his voice. I don't want him to stop us this time. I want him. All of him. Right now. I don't stop kissing him and I move my fingers down to the button of his pants.

He kisses me back without hesitation and though I expect his hands to stop mine, they don't. I fumble with the button on his pants and finally get it undone. I kiss down the taught, tanned skin of his chest and it's only when my tongue crosses his navel that his hands finally stop me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I have never been as angry or as proud of myself as I am tonight. I dip my face into the cool water in our rain barrel and sigh as the water trickles down my back cooling me down a bit. Tonight I'd almost given in. I was giving in. And then I didn't. I'd made us stop again and it was so frustrating. She'd worn that ruffled nightgown thing into the woods tonight. That alone brought me pleasure. The way those ruffles danced around the top of her thighs drove me crazy. As usual, it didn't take long for our kissing to heat up and before I knew it we were at that point where I knew we should stop. I'd tried to say her name, to get her to stop. She knew it but just flat out told me no and keep going. It was even more difficult after that. Her skin was so soft and delicate and my fingers had gripped onto her thighs, desperately wanting more. My shirt had come off again and she stole the breathe right out of my chest as her tongue and lips explored my bare chest. When her hands undid the button of my pants and her tongue traced over my navel I'd had such a surge of desire for her. I can't believe I made us stop. I'm angry that I stopped us but proud of myself because I wouldn't have thought I had it in me to pull back at that point. I love this girl. I do. I love her. That's the only thing that allowed me to stop. Any other girl, any of the silly girls before her couldn't have stopped me at that point. No way. The girls before Madge were just that though. Silly girls who meant next to nothing. In fact, I'd never really had much interest in them afterwards. It wasn't that way with Madge though. With her, it felt different. Felt real and significant. Of course that didn't change the fact that I wanted to kick myself for stopping us. I'm pretty sure she felt like kicking me too. She was not happy about stopping but she reluctantly obliged. It was tonight when I realized that I'm in love with her. I didn't tell her though. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't know when I'll tell her. I want the moment to be just right when I do.

She'd gotten a little tidbit of information from Mabel. Apparently, there is a woman named Lily who was her mother's best friend. This Lily person might be able to tell us when Mrs. Undersee fell ill and might even know what it was she was so terrified of. Madge wanted me to ask my mother if she knew who Lily was. My mother had been close to the same age as Madge's mother was and went to school with her when they were younger. Not that they were friends. Seam and Town hadn't ever been blended together as a whole. Occasionally there were girls who were from town that fell in love and married boys from the Seam. Mrs. Everdeen had done that herself. But it was rare and always frowned upon. Thinking about this bothered me because Madge is town and I'm as Seam as they come. Though it didn't seem to matter to her where I was from I wondered if she would be willing to give everything up for me one day. Would she be willing to leave the comforts and money that she had in the town in order to be with me forever? I think she would do it but I know I'd feel guilty for it. And it's not like it worked the other way around. I certainly wouldn't be able to marry her and move into town. Nope. You only moved out of the town, not into it.

I will ask my mother when she wakes up if she knew Lily. I hate to ask her because I really don't want to involve her in this. And I don't like to ask her about when she was younger because it'll make her think of my father. The two of them had been together all through school and married when they were just 18. So, drudging up any memories of when she was younger will undoubtedly stir up memories of my father for her. I know she misses him like crazy. She loves him even now, all these years after he's gone. But, if she can help us locate Lily then I have to know. I want this thing with Madge solved. I hate how we're doing things right now with being only friends in the daytime. It's awful. So the sooner we solve this mystery, the sooner I get her back all the time.

Morning is here before I feel like my eyes have even closed. Being out all night, every night is definitely exhausting. I rub my bloodshot eyes and climb out of bed. I find my mother in the kitchen, leaning over the wood stove.

"Morning." I say through a yawn.

"Good morning to you. I suppose you look so exhausted because you were up all night folding my laundry for me?" She says with an eyebrow raised as she looks back at me over her shoulder.

"Something like that." I mumble looking away. I know she knows I've been sneaking out with Madge at night. My mother has always had a way of knowing things like this.

"Thank you for folding all that for me. It was a pleasant surprise to wake up too. But Gale, are you being careful? Are you remembering that she's the mayor's daughter?"

"Ma, everything is good. Don't worry." I say shaking my head and putting my hands up. I do not want to have this talk with her.

"I like her Gale. She's a sweet girl but I don't want to see either of you get your hearts broken. Or worse." She continues with an evident warning in her tone.

"I know Ma." I say trying not to let my annoyance come out in my voice.

"I do have a question for you." I say changing the subject a bit. She nods for me to continue.

"Back when you were in school, did you know Madge's mother at all?"

"Well everyone knew of her. I can't say we were friends of course but I was aware of her, yes. She had a twin actually so with two of her face running around town you couldn't help but know her. They were very beautiful girls, much like Madge is now."

"Well, did you know a girl that she was friends with? Lily somebody?"

"I suppose you mean Lily Decker. She was best friends with Marie and Maysilee. The three of them could've almost passed for triplets with their golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Always together those three."

"Well, do you know what happened to Lily? Who she married?"

"Why so many questions Gale? What's going on?"

"Madge's mother was so sick all the time that she never really got to know her. She misses her a lot and is trying to find out more about her. She heard that there was a girl she was friends with named Lily but she wasn't able to find out anything about her." I try to explain without having to really explain the whole truth of the matter.

"I see. Well, Lily Decker got married right after school ended. Married a chef and had a few babies. They own the café in town now. Krull. Lily Krull. That's her name now."

My heart drops when I hear the last name. Really? Freaking Tripp Krull's mother is who Lily is? I don't want my mother to see my annoyance so I tell her thanks for the information and that I'll pass it along to Madge. She just nods and goes back to her cooking.

I get dressed and head out to check and reset my snares before school. Krull. The one guy who had tried to challenge me about being with Madge. Why the hell did he have to be connected with Lily? Now Madge was going to have more time around him. She was going to try and get to know his mother. He would see that and be all over her in no time. And because Madge and I are supposedly just friends I can't even say anything to him without raising a few suspicions about us. This sucked. I don't even want to tell her about it.

I'm so annoyed and exhausted that I decide to cut school today. I can't deal with it. I stay out in the woods and hunt instead. The woods are therapeutic for me, always have been. I can always clear my head out here. By the time I leave the woods I'm in a much better mood and I've collected quite a haul. I know Madge will be worried that I wasn't in school today. I hadn't planned on skipping of course so I hadn't warned her of my absence. I feel guilty knowing that I she probably searched for me in the halls and likely sat alone at lunch. I'll have to apologize and make it up to her. And then I have to tell her about Lily. I don't want to but I know I should.

When I arrive at the viewing and get through the check in stations I see Madge. She's smiling and looking her part as usual but I've learned to see through her illusion. I can see the worry in her eyes. She's chatting with some Capitol official and looking pleasing as ever. Her silky waves pulled back tied with a ribbon that matches the exact color of turquoise dress. She notices me out of the corner of her eye and I see her wrapping up her chatting. I go over to our usual seats and sit down and wait for her to join me. It feels like forever before she finally sits down in the chair next to me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper without looking at her.

"You should be." She whispers back before turning to talk to Prim on her other side.

I know she's upset because I made her worry. She has every right to be upset too. If she wasn't at school when I'd expected to see her there I'd be just as worried. I just want to kiss her right now and make everything okay again but I can't. We're in the most public place of all right now. And it's killing me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"I'm sorry." That's what he whispered when I sat down next to him. I'm not feeling particularly forgiving at the moment so I made sure my response showed it. Then I'd turned my back to him and focused my attention on Prim. Gale had skipped school today leaving me to worry like crazy that something had happened to him. I'd looked for him in the halls between classes all morning and when I couldn't find him I'd asked Rory about him. But I didn't even see Rory until I'd gone to meet up with Prim after school. He told me Gale had gone hunting and most likely just stayed out in the woods. It isn't that I care if he skips classes. I just worry about him and he should've told me if he wasn't going to be here. It's hard enough going around all day acting as if we aren't a couple but it's even worse when he just up and disappears. So while I am much relieved to know he is safe and sound I intend to make him squirm just for a little while. I'll forgive him later tonight.

The viewing brings a huge surprise to everyone. A rule change. Instead of one victor, we can actually have two victors in this year's game. Provided of course that they are from the same district. This is completely unexpected to everyone. Even Katniss who yells out for Peeta the instant the rule is announced. They can both come home. Katniss goes off in search of him but he is well hidden and I wonder if she'll find him. He's been on the brink of death ever since his leg was cut so badly. He'd managed to find a muddy area by the creek and camouflaged himself with mud and water plants. All his cake decorating skills must have come in handy because he is almost fully concealed. I wonder if he will even last much longer. He's barely moved or spoken in days. Mostly just slipping in and out of unconsciousness. The screen flickers off just after Katniss finds Peeta. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to see how Peeta really is doing and to see if he and Katniss will be able to try and win this thing together. I hope they can. This would be an amazing opportunity for them. I look around and see how excited and hopeful everyone looks. The Mellarks and Everdeens clearly look hopeful.

I turn to Gale. It's the first time I've even looked directly at him since he got here. He doesn't look as hopeful as the rest of District 12. But when he sees that he finally has my attention his face changes to that of an apologetic one.

"Madge, I can explain. I know you were worried and I'm sorry." He whispers.

"I was worried but it's fine now. Besides, this isn't the time or place. See you tonight." I whisper back before walking past him and heading back home. I don't wait for him to respond because I don't want to talk about this now. We can talk later tonight.

As I enter my house I see my father's suitcase by the front door. He must be leaving for another trip. I hadn't heard of this one but then again when does anyone ever tell me a thing. I find him in the kitchen leaving me a note.

"Oh Madge dear, you caught me just in time. I'm afraid I've got business to tend to in the Capitol again. I should be back in a couple of days. You'll be alright while I'm gone?"

"Of course. Have a safe trip. Will you get to visit mother at all?"

"I'm not sure if she'll be feeling up to having visitors. And I'll be very busy but we'll see. I'll tell her hello for you if it happens to work out." He says as he leans down to kiss the top of my head. "Oh and Mabel left your dinner on the counter."

"Thank you, goodbye."

And with that he's gone. I lift the cover over my plate of dinner to see what I'm having. Baked ziti with garlic rolls and a small Italian salad. And an added treat, a slice of cheesecake. I heat it up and take it out to the bistro table out back. It's muggy out tonight and the night sky is cloud covered. Hopefully it'll rain soon and cool everything off.

My dinner is delicious. Mabel may not be trustworthy but she sure can cook, I'll give her that. After I've cleaned up my dishes I put the cheesecake back in the kitchen to save for later. I go up to my bathroom and draw a bubble bath. A soak in the tub sounds great. I'm exhausted. All these late night rendezvous are starting to take their toll. I've been taking naps whenever I can to try and supplement my lost sleep but even that doesn't always help. I ease myself down into the warm water and lean back, closing my eyes.

As I soak in the water, my mind wanders to last night's time in the woods. It was both phenomenal and frustrating at the same time. I don't understand how Gale can manage to always put a halt to everything when we're so caught up in the moment. And he manages to do it every single time. It's as if there's an imaginary line that he absolutely won't cross. It's both annoying and confusing. I know that Gale has been with other girls. He does have quite the reputation and even I know that much. I haven't been close to anyone; this is all new to me. I can't figure out why he doesn't want me in that way. Well, actually no. That's the confusing part. He says he wants me, wants so badly to be with me but in the same breath he's saying we need to stop. He tells me that he doesn't want me to regret anything and that's why we have to stop. Why we have to wait. But what are we waiting for? All I want is him. And I want him now. I can't stand all this stopping and waiting. I'm about to resort to begging.

My eyes open when I realize that we can't go into the woods tonight. My father is out of town, which means the fence will be turned on. And I'm home alone. That means Gale can come inside! That he can stay all night! I'm suddenly thrilled and can't believe that it took a couple hours for this to even occur to me. This is wonderful and I'm suddenly no longer exhausted. This realization has me very energized suddenly.

I dry off and pull the drain on the tub. I slip on my robe and sit down at my vanity. If he's spending the night I want to look stunning. I pull the turquoise colored ribbon from my hair and run my brush through it. I swirl a peachy blush on my cheeks and swipe mascara over my lashes. I spread gloss over my lips and then carefully blot them on a tissue. I rub a lavender scented lotion between my palms and then smooth it on my arms and legs. I go to my closet and now comes the hard part. What in the world do you wear when you want your boyfriend to spend the night? All my dresses seem too fancy or proper. A nightgown maybe? I'd worn, albeit unintentionally, my ruffled nightgown into the woods last night so that was out of the question. I go over to my lingerie chest and open the drawers pulling out every article of clothing I see. Nothing seems right. This is impossible. I'm standing in the biggest closet in all of District 12 and I can't find a single thing I want to wear. I sigh and let myself plop down in the large pile of clothing on the floor of my closet. I'm being ridiculous and I know it. Gale doesn't care what I wear or how I look. He likes me no matter what. I go back to the bathroom and wash the makeup off my face. I pull my hair up in a simple bun and go back to my closet. I grab the first dress my hands touch and slip into it. It's a sleeveless button down that falls just above my knees and has a ribbon that ties as a belt. I think my Capitol wardrobe stylist said the color was called perrywinkle. It's not quite blue and not quite purple, something in between. I skip the shoes and opt to go barefoot. Same with accessories, there's no need for that. I'm good just like I am.

A quick time check tells me that Gale should be here soon. I go down and wait on the back porch swing. I hear thunder clap off in the distance and the air smells like rain. I inhale deeply, taking in the scent of the air. I see Gale walking up in the distance. His tall frame unmistakable. I feel butterflies in my stomach as I stand to walk down to the shed and meet him. He must see me on the porch because he comes up to meet me before my feet reach the bottom step.

"Hey." He says looking at me quizzically.

"Come with me." I say as a sly smile forms on my lips. I hold out my hand and he takes it and I lead him inside.

"What's going on?"

"My father is out of town. Left on the evening train after the viewing this afternoon. We have the whole house to ourselves tonight." I say grinning from ear to ear.

"Well how's that for a pleasant surprise?" He says smiling and pulling me to him for a kiss.

"Want some dessert? I saved mine. It's cheesecake, we can share." I tell him as I pull a fork from the drawer.

"Don't think I've ever had that. It sounds awful."

"It's so decadent. Just try it, you'll love it! I promise." I say laughing as I hold a forkful up to his mouth. He reluctantly opens it and lets me feed him the bite.

"Wow. That is good. Why do they call it cheesecake? It doesn't taste like cheese. Or cake for that matter."

"It's made from a special kind of cheese called cream cheese. And the crust is from melted butter and crushed graham crackers. Isn't it great?"

He nods in agreement as he helps himself to another bite. We polish off the dessert in no time. Seeing how much he enjoyed it makes me glad that I saved it. I make a mental note to save him a slice the next time Mabel makes it for me.

"So, care to tell me what happened to you this morning?"

"I really am sorry. I went into the woods before school, just planned to check and reset a few snares. But I was in such a foul mood that I just couldn't go to school. I needed to clear my head and just breathe. It was a spur of the moment decision and I really am sorry that you had to worry about me all day."

"I was worried but I understand. But what was wrong? Why the foul mood?"

"Mostly just because I'm so exhausted I think but also partly because I talked to my mother and found out who Lily was. And I didn't like what she told me."

"Who is she? Do we know her?" I can't believe he hasn't told me yet.

"It's Krull. Lily Krull. Tripp's mother." He tells me as he looks at me with sad eyes.

"Really? I must have chatted with her in passing a dozen times over and never once has she asked about my mother. I never would've thought them to be friends." I can't believe it. She's been right in front of me the whole time.

"Well, that's what my mother said. Can't say I'm real excited about what this means."

"What does it mean?" I don't understand.

"It means I have to sit around being jealous when you get to know Lily while her son uses it as an opportunity to make a move on you."

"Jealous? You think I'm interested in Tripp Krull?"

"No. I think he's interested in you. And because of our current arrangement I can't exactly tell him to keep his hands off of you. It's gonna kill me to sit back and watch him try to steal you away from me."

"Gale, he can try all he wants. I'm with you and that counts whether I can tell him that or not. It's you and me, no matter what." I tell him as I get up and come around the table to stand next to him so I can be closer.

"I know that, I do. But it won't make me like him and it won't make me any less jealous." He says as he pulls me onto his lap.

"Is it bad that I like knowing you get a little jealous about me?" I ask him with a flirty smile.

"You like it, huh?" He flirts back as he leans his forehead against mine.

"C'mon, I'll give you the official tour of the house." I say as I stand and grab his hand.

I walk him through the downstairs portion of the house showing him all the many different and in my opinion useless rooms. I lead him upstairs, pointing out all the rooms as we walk down the hallway. When we get to my door, I open it and pull him in, shutting it behind us.

"And this is my room."

"It's so huge. And so fancy." he says as he eyes the crystal chandelier that hangs in the center of the room.

"Well, I would've done it completely different had I been allowed any say in the decorating. Some Capitol decorator got to decide everything, not me." I say feeling a little embarrassed. My room is very outrageously done up and he's probably never seen anything like it before.

"Posy would love it. She loves anything pink."

"I'll have to show it to her sometime. If that's okay with you." I add on that last part because I'm not sure how he'd feel about me showing Posy such fancy things when she has so little materially speaking.

He nods. A huge clap of thunder booms outside and the sound of rain begins to patter down on the roof.

"Guess it's a good thing we weren't out in the woods tonight." I say. "We be drenched for sure."

"I can think of a few other benefits of not being in the woods tonight." He says as his hands find my waist and pull me to him.

"Does this mean you'll stay? You'll spend the night?" I say not meaning to whisper but it comes out that way.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Do you want me to stay?" He whispers in my ear as his fingers brush my cheek.

"More than anything." I whisper back.

And with that, he pulls me off my feet and into his arms, kissing me. He walks us over to my bed. We lay back on it and he kicks off his shoes.

"How do you always manage to look so beautiful?" He asks as his hand runs down my side coming to a rest on my hip.

"I must have tried 30 different outfits on tonight before deciding it didn't matter." I tell him. "It's a shame I wore the ruffled gown last night. Seems like tonight would've been more fitting."

"Those damn ruffles." He says as he shakes his head with a grin.

"Maybe I'll have to buy more things with ruffles on them." I tease as I begin to kiss his neck.

"Don't you dare. I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off of you." He warns as he reaches up and undoes my hair. I make a note to ask specifically for ruffled items when my stylist contacts me next time.

"Maybe I don't want you to keep your hands off me Gale Hawthorne." I say between pressing my lips to his neck. He sighs and pulls me close to him until I'm pressed against his chest. My heart is pounding so fast that I think he must be able to feel it. He rolls us so that I'm lying on my back and he's on his side hovering just over me. His hands reach up and his fingers circle the top button on my dress. He looks at me with a longing in his eyes and I know my eyes must reflect that same longing. His lips press into mine and his fingers slowly unbutton the top two buttons of my dress before he moves his lips and tongue move down to my neck. His hands grip alongside my ribcage. When I feel his hands move up and over the curves of my body my head gets that floating feeling that I got after our first kiss. That blissful feeling. My hands tremble as they tug his shirt upward. His hands leave my body only long enough to slip the shirt over his head and then they find their way back to the buttons of my dress. He slides his lips down my body as his fingers unhook the remaining buttons. I reach down and unbutton his pants and push them down a little before he reaches down and slips them off the rest of the way. The feel of his bare skin against mine is almost more than I can take. A moan escapes me and he pulls his face back and looks into my eyes.

"Madge…" He says in a breathy voice.

"Don't. Don't stop. I want you Gale." I plead. I can't believe he's about to do this again. I reach up to his face and place my palms against either side of his face and press my lips against his.

He returns my kiss but only that. He parts our kiss and looks at me, stroking my cheek with his hand. "Do you know why I always stop us?" He says softly.

"Because you don't want me to have any regrets. I know, I know." I retort. I can't believe he's doing this.

"True. But that's not all Madge. I don't want to mess this up. You mean too much to me."

"How would you mess anything up? It's not like you haven't done this before. I'm the one venturing into new territory. I'm the one who is supposed to be worried about messing things up." The annoyance is obvious in my voice.

"That's just it but you have it wrong. I don't want it to be like those other girls. They were just momentary. I want more with you. I want everything with you. God, Madge, you have no idea how much I want with you. I have dreams of a whole future with you, not just a momentary one. And because of that I have to be sure you're ready for this." His voice now the one containing pleading.

"You have dreams for us?" I echo.

He says nothing but nods, his eyes beg for me to understand. There's a silence between us though our eyes stay connected the entire time.

"Is that foolish of me? To have dreams for us?" He finally asks, his voice shaky.

"No. Not at all." I rise up to kiss him. When our lips separate I continue. " I just didn't realize you were thinking that far ahead."

"Do you think that far ahead? About us I mean?"

I nod. He kisses me. "Tell me." He says, his face just inches from mine.

"It's probably silly." I say suddenly embarrassed.

"No, tell me. I want to know."

"I think about us, being together. After we're finished with school. I picture us married, with a family. Picture us happy."

"Really? You think about us having a family?"

"Yes. I told you it was silly." I say wishing I hadn't told him. I'm sure he hasn't thought that far ahead into our future.

"But it can't be silly because I think about that too." He says pressing his lips once more against mine. "I love you."

"You what?" I gasp, thinking I mustn't have heard that last part correctly. Loves me?

"I love you." He repeats with a look of total vulnerability on his face.

"Me too. I mean, I love you too!" My heart is racing and that floating feeling consumes me.

And then we crash together with fierce passion. Our bodies becoming one as they meet each other, my skin against his. His concerns resolved, he doesn't stop us this time. We devour each other, taking in each other's desires after all of our of waiting. The swirling floating sensation that had so consumed me before fizzles in comparison to that which overtakes me now. It's like nothing I've ever felt and when it's over, we collapse together against the down pillows of my bed. His arms pull my body against his as we lay breathless beneath the sheets of my bed.

"I love you." I tell him. I want to say it to him over and over again. I press my lips against his neck, craving him even more now than I did before.

"I love you." He says back. His eyes find mine and in this one look, I know our love will last. He'll love me forever. And I will forever love him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Madge, wake up." I whisper in her ear. I hate to wake her. She looks so peaceful. So beautiful. But I don't want her to wake up and be surprised that she's alone in bed.

"You leaving?" She says through a thick yawn.

"Yeah. I need to be out of here before Mabel shows up. And I can't let her pass me on the walk back to the Seam either. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay."

"No, you're right. Will you spend the night again? My father won't be back yet."

I nod. "Go back to sleep, I'll see you later." I lean over and kiss her forehead and her eyes close again. "I love you so much Madge Undersee." I whisper as I slip out of her room, closing the door behind me. I leave out of the back door of her house just to be sure no one sees me. Not that I expect to see anyone out and about this early. Sun's not even up just yet. I love the quiet stillness that the district is this time of day. And thanks to last night's rainstorm, everything is wet and steamy. I really wish I could get in the woods right now. Wish I could go bask in my happiness.

Last night was amazing and perfect. I hadn't planned to tell her so soon that I was in love with her. It just kind of played out that way. I'm glad I told her. The look on her face when I'd said it was hard to read at first. She made me repeat what I said, I think she thought she'd heard wrong. So I'd told her again. I'd laid it all out for her, shown every part of my feelings. And she'd said it back. It was everything I'd needed to hear. Everything I'd wanted and waited to hear. Those words came from her lips as if they were music. And then, in that moment, everything felt right, everything fell into place. My hands had explored every inch of her body, her skin soft felt like satin beneath my hands. Her touch, her breath, her lips against my skin, the sound of her moans-it was all perfect, all worth waiting for. It wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced before. It wasn't like anything I'd ever even imagined. It was better. It was Madge. My Madge. The Madge who also dreamed of having a future with me. This girl was everything.

I slip into my house expecting to be able to pretend I was home all night and instead find my mother sitting at the table. Waiting for me. Shit.

"Sit down. Let's talk before the kids get up.." Though her tone is calm, I know better. She's pissed.

"Ma, I know what you're going to say. And I know I wasn't supposed to stay out all night with Madge. But you don't understand. I have to see her."

"Gale, I know you've been treated as an adult for many years now but this is one of the few times that I need you to remember that you're not, that you're still a boy. And I know you like Madge, I..."

"I love her. Not like her, but love her." I interrupt correcting her statement.

"Gale, that doesn't change the reality of our world. She is still the Mayor's daughter. And you are of the Seam. She may not care about that, and I honestly believe she doesn't, but it still matters Gale. Her parents won't approve."

"I love her. I don't care about anything else. All I need is her approval, her love. And I have that." The defiance obvious in my voice.

"I don't want this to end badly for either of you. I need your word that you won't do anything foolish with her; that you won't get her into trouble. And I think you know what I mean."

"Ma, I understand, I promise I do. And I won't ever hurt her. We're being careful. You don't need to worry about us."

"I've said all I plan to say on the matter. You know my concerns. I hope you both know what you're getting into, what challenges you'll face. But I want you to also know Gale that I love you very much and it makes my heart very happy to know that you've found love with such a sweet girl." As she says this she reaches across the table, placing her weathered hand over mine.

I nod and take a deep breath. I know she's letting me off easy. She could be much worse about this. She could ground me. I'm a teenager who just got busted spending the night at my girlfriend's house. Most parents would flip. Sure, she's not happy with me but she does trust me. And I know she does like Madge even if she is worried about Madge's position in the district. Right now, all I need is to help Madge figure out what crap is planned for her future so that we can officially be together. Then, everything will be exactly perfect. Madge can be my girlfriend, both in public and in private.

I help my mother get the wood stove going and she starts breakfast. I don't feel like eating breakfast, I'm too happy to eat. So I give the kids my share of the food and watch as they eat. They gobble it right up. I suddenly realize how torn I am about Madge's father being out of town. For her and I, it's great. We get to be alone together at her house. I get to sleep with her in my arms all night. But I also can't get out into the woods to hunt. Without hunting, we can't eat. We don't survive. So while I want him to stay out of town I also need for him to come back soon.

At school, Madge has a glow about her. She looks more radiant than ever. By lunchtime I am literally counting down the hours until I can be with her alone again. Her eyes flash at me across the lunch table and I know she's thinking the same thing. We continue to uphold our friend illusion but it's killing me. I can't wait for tonight.

At the viewing I sit, making every effort to appear patient. Thank goodness for Posy. That kid is an ever welcome distraction. She stands in front of me singing a child's song and showing me the hand motions that go along with it. She continues this until the screen flickers and we all stand for the anthem. Madge slips in next to us with Prim only moments before the anthem so I didn't get to say anything. Just a quick moment where we smile at each other through a sideways glance. After that, I quickly find out that the bulk of the viewing this afternoon has been edited to show Katniss and Peeta. She manages to get him cleaned up a bit. Washes off all the mud he'd slathered on himself. Uses what's left of her burn ointment to try and help the infection on his leg. His leg looks really, really bad. I can tell the whole time that she's cleaning it how close she is to puking. She's always been slightly squeamish and his leg is oozing puss something horrible. He doesn't seem to notice how green she looks. He just stares at her and talks to her like nothing's wrong. I don't care if he did save her life after the tracker jacker incident. He still urkes me. She manages to get him up on his feet and moving though just barely. He can't walk very far at all and they can't stay any longer just out in the open like they have been while she worked to clean him up. Thankfully she finds a cave close by and they're able to hide inside. I hate the new rule. The one that encourages them to work together. He's gonna die soon. She has to know that just by looking at that leg wound. But she doesn't leave him. She isn't stopping to think about her own safety like she should be. He's making her an easier target. She's being stupid. She should be up in a tree, taking out tributes one at a time with the bow she got off the dead Career tribute. Not playing nursemaid to Mellark. And the best part? Just before they cut off the screen, she's freaking kissing him in the cave. When the hell did she start kissing people? Does she think this is a joke? She needs to get her priorities straight and get her head back in the game. She needs to get back home to us.

Before she leaves the viewing area, Madge whispers to me to meet her at her back door at 10 instead of midnight. Since she's home alone there's no reason to wait until midnight. The thought of two whole extra hours with her makes me smile in spite of what I just watched on the screen. My smile however fades when I notice she doesn't head towards her own house as she leaves. No, she's heading for the café. That means she's about to try and talk to Lily. I feel my jealousy boiling up knowing that Tripp will be there and that he'll do anything to take advantage of this opportunity. I put Posy up on my shoulders and head back home. If I hang around town I may be too tempted to wait outside the café. Or worse, I may get so jealous that I actually go into the café. No good will come from that.

**_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and messages! I have had mixed response to my last chapter. Some of you wanted it more explicit, others were glad I was vague. My reasons for writing that scene as I did were mostly because I wanted to be able to keep this story at a T rating instead of changing it to M. I may write future stories that hold an M rating but for now this one will stay as it is. I did debate for quite some time as to what I wanted to do but in the end I didn't feel it was fair to change the rating so far into the story. Sorry if that disappoints some of you and I hope you'll continue reading. I do appreciate all of your feedback and am grateful for all my readers! :)_**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The chimes on the glass door ring out as I enter the café. I can't believe how nervous I am. I must have been in this café at least a hundred times but today is different. Today, I am coming here in hopes of being able to chat with Lily Krull. She knew my mother and knew her well. I needed to get her to somehow tell me everything she knows about her in the hopes that something, anything will help me. I'm barely through the door when Marah Krull greets me and leads me to a table. She's Tripp's older sister. I only know her from here in the café. She's much older than I am so we were never in classes together at school.

"Well hello Madge. Dining alone this evening?" She asks as she grabs a menu and silverware.

"Afraid so. My father's out of town and I thought I'd give Mabel the evening off from cooking for me."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll let you look over the menu for a moment. Can I get you a drink?"

"Ice Tea please." I tell her as I pretend to mull over the laminated menu in front of me. It's ridiculous to think that I need a menu. It's been the same for years. Even the menu of daily specials is the same as it has been for years. I decide my best bet is to order something that either takes awhile to cook or takes awhile to eat. The longer I can sit here, the more likely my odds are of seeing Lily. And as of yet Lily is nowhere in sight.

"Someone order an ice tea?"

I look up and see Tripp grinning down at me as he holds out my glass of tea. Dammit, Gale was right. This guy never misses a chance. But I need to play this the right way.

"That would be me." I say cheerfully with a grin.

"Are you by yourself?" He asks.

"Yeah, my father is away on business and I didn't want Mabel to have to cook for me this evening. Besides, the food here is always so good." I'm laying on my charm as thick as I can.

"Want some company? I'm not actually working right now, just saw you over here and told Marah I'd bring your drink over for her."

"Sure, but only if you eat too. I'm not going to sit here and eat dinner with you just staring at me." I say pushing the menu towards him.

He slides into the chair across from me and laughs. "You think I need a menu?"

"Does anyone in this district really need a menu for this place?" I joke back.

"I seriously doubt it. I've been telling my parents for years that we need to update it sometime."

"So who made the menu? Your mother?" I ask, desperately attempting to bring her into our conversation.

"Nah, my father is the one who's the chef. She's the one who did all the decorating in here though." He says gesturing around the restaurant.

"So have we decided?" Marah asks as she walks up to take our order. She gives Tripp a look that I can't quite figure out. I assume she probably doesn't want to wait on him when he works here too.

"Yes. I'll have the bacon wrapped chicken with the loaded baked potato please." I tell her. She jots it on a pad and looks at Tripp.

"Uh, I'll get my own food Mar, don't worry about it." He says as he goes to stand up.

"No, it's fine. What do you want?" She says with a sigh.

"Same as her is good. Thanks."

She nods and heads off to the kitchen.

"Is it fun having a sister? Being an only child I'm so intrigued when I see siblings interact." I tell him when she leaves.

"I guess so. I think I'd rather have traded her in for a brother though. And I'm pretty sure she wishes I'd been the little sister she asked for instead of a pesky younger brother."

"Well, anything beats being an only child."

"If you say so. So, what's your father doing in the Capitol?"

"Something for work as usual. I don't usually get to know what it's about though. And he's going to try to visit my mother if she's feeling well enough for visitors."

"Your mother? She's in the Capitol?"

"Oh, yes. Well, you know how she's been very ill for a long time, right? Seems she needed to be in a full time care facility. Her health is terrible and the Capitol is the only place that can help her anymore." I can feel the lump in my throat as I tell him this. Please don't cry, I beg myself. Don't cry.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

I shrug and nod. "I miss her a lot. My mother was so sick for so long that I really feel like I didn't even get to know her. I've been talking to Mabel about her and finding out a little about what she was like but Mabel didn't know her too well being from the Seam and all."

"Wow, that must be weird, not knowing much about her and all."

"It is. She was friends with your mother, back when they were younger. Did you know that?" I say casually as if it's nothing at all.

"Had no idea. She's never mentioned it. I'll have to ask her about it sometime. She may be able to tell you some fun memories or something if you wanted."

"Really? That would be great. I'd love to hear her stories sometime, definitely." I'm smiling but putting a lot of effort into not over smiling. I'm thrilled though because this is exactly what I'd hoped for. If Tripp can initiate Lily speaking to me that makes it all the less awkward.

Marah arrives with our food and I end up eating much faster than I intended. I've already planted my seed with Tripp. He's going to talk to Lily for me and so all I want to do is get out of here and go see Gale. But I still have to play this cool, for illusion's sake. So when Tripp insists we have dessert, I comply.

Over slices of apple crumb pie we chat about unimportant things like school and the weather. And then he does what I've been hoping he wouldn't do. He asks about Gale.

"So, I noticed you and Hawthorne seem to have cooled off a bit. Is there trouble in paradise?" He asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Gale's great. There's no trouble. It just isn't a good time for me to be dating." I say. I'm not lying. Gale is great, wonderful even. And it isn't a good time for me to date. That's not to say I am not actually dating though.

"Mhmm. Well, when the time is right for you to date, I call dibs on the first date." He says leaning in across the table.

"Dibs? Really Tripp? What am I, some kind of carnival prize?" I reply with a teasing tone but a hint of repulsion.

"No, not a carnival prize. Just a pretty girl that I'd like to take out on a date, that's all."

Shit. What the hell do I say? Gale's going to freak out when I tell him about this. And I'll have to tell him before Tripp happens to tell him which I know he will.

"Well, as long as I'm not a carnival prize…" I say jokingly without actually telling him I will go out with him.

Marah, thankfully, arrives with my check. I go to take it and Tripp grabs it first.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me." He says looking at me and then glaring at Marah.

"No, I couldn't let you." I look at Marah and tell her to please put it on my father's account. She nods and walks off.

"You know I'm just going to go behind her and take it off his account, right?" Tripp tells me.

"No, really. It's awful sweet of you to offer but my father would expect me to pay for my meals. He would insist." I tell him hoping it sounds true.

"Whatever. C'mon, I'll walk you home." He says rising to his feet.

"Oh, you don't have too. I'm fine." I say, hoping he will not walk me home.

"No, no. My father would insist." He says jokingly.

I give in and we exit the café and walk the short distance to my house. He walks me all the way to my front steps. He stands there while I fish my key from my purse.

"Thank you Tripp, goodnight." I say and turn to enter my house.

He grabs my hand though and pulls it to his lips and gently kisses it. 'Goodnight to you Madge. And I meant what I said about being the first to take you on a date whenever you're ready to date." And with that he turns and leaves.

I close my front door as quickly as I can. Oh man, Gale is going to flip out. I feel bad. Like I just cheated on him almost even though that wasn't at all what happened. I think I feel so bad mostly because I know this is exactly what Gale was worried about. And he was so very right. Tripp hadn't missed a beat all evening. But it will be okay. It will all have been worthwhile if he is able to talk to Lily and tell her I want to hear stories about them as childhood friends. And given how taken Tripp seems to be with me right now I have a feeling he's already at home talking to Lily about it right now.

I check the time and see that Gale will be here within the hour. I love that with my father out of town we can have extra time together and that he can spend the night. Last night was out of this world wonderful. He'd held me, kissed me, touched me. We'd made love. It was better than anything I ever imagined it would be. He was so gentle with me, so loving. The feelings of pleasure he'd filled me with were indescribable. And afterwards, he'd held me in his arms all night long. Our bare skin against each other, wrapped in my bed linens, I'd slept so soundly. Felt so safe and so relaxed. When he woke me this morning before dawn to tell me he was leaving he'd kissed me and as he left the room I heard him say he loved me so much. Of course I love him too. He's my everything. He'd told me he dreams about us having a future together. I loved that. I dream that too but hearing him say it makes it seem so much more possible. So much more real. I'd marry him today if he asked. I'd live in the Seam. I'd give up all my luxuries and material items. And I'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant I would get a happily ever after with Gale.

Before Gale arrives I go up to my room and wash up and get ready for bed. I wash the make up from my face and brush my teeth. Tossing my dress into the hamper I go to my closet and select a pajama set. It's no ruffled nightgown but it's still cute. White eyelet cotton fabric shorts and cami top. I meant what I told him about getting more clothes with ruffles on them. I know ruffles drive him crazy because of the short nightgown I'd been wearing in the meadow that night but I know I could have a little fun teasing him with ruffles on my everyday clothing.

I head down to the back porch to wait on Gale. I've just barely sat down on the porch swing when I see him walking up through the meadow. It's hard to stand here and wait on him to come to me. All I really want to do is run to him. But, I wait. As careful as we've been with our friends illusion it would be foolish of me to risk someone seeing me running to him in the meadow. As soon as he's on the porch we go inside and I lock the door behind us.

"Hi." I say bouncing on my feet a little because I'm so excited to see him.

"For you." He says holding out a sunflower and smiling down at me.

I take it and clutch it to my chest. "Thank you, I love it."

We head up to my room and curl up on the velvet loveseat in my sitting area. I love how good it feels to lean against his chest and have his arms wrapped around me.

"So, I noticed you went to the café after the viewing." He says quietly.

"I wanted to try and talk to Lily."

"Any luck? Did you talk to her?"

"Well, not exactly. She wasn't there. But Tripp was so I talked to him and he is going to ask her about being friends with my mother." I tell him, hating knowing that he doesn't want to hear about Tripp.

"Super."

"Gale, I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear about him. Please don't be mad at me." I know my voice waivers. I'm fighting tears at the tone in his last comment.

"Hey, I'm not mad. Not at all. Just jealous. It's hard not to be. But I promise I trust you and I'm not mad at all." He says as he holds me tighter and covers my head in kisses.

"He ate dinner with me. I told him our mothers had been childhood friends and that I wondered if she could tell me any memories or stories. He said he'd ask her so I may have an opportunity to talk to her soon. And that gets us one step closer to finding out what the heck Mabel was talking about."

"Bet he loved eating with you. Did he make a move?"

"Kind of. He asked me out sort of. I told him it wasn't a good time for me to be dating right now. And he insisted on walking me home. And he grabbed my hand and kissed it before he said goodnight." I say in a low, quiet voice. I feel Gale stiffen in anger. I know he's seething but trying to hold back emotion for my sake. I raise up and turn to him.

"Gale, I love you. I don't care about Tripp and I haven't ever cared about him."

"I know." He says through gritted teeth. "And I love you too."

"How about we change the subject? Talk about something better? I don't know about you, but I intend to enjoy our limited time together." I say.

He forces a smile knowing I'm right. "Okay, you win. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. There's a lot I don't know about you." I tell him.

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, just important stuff. Like your favorite color or your lucky number for instance." I tease.

He smiles easily this time and I relax knowing I've managed to lighten the mood. "Grey is my favorite color. And I don't have a lucky number." He laughs.

We spend the next few hours just talking and finding out more about each other. His hands never leave my body the whole time. They gently caress my skin and his lips periodically shower me with tiny kisses. I eventually must doze off because the next thing I'm aware of is Gale picking me up and placing me in my bed.

"You'll stay right?" I say as I scoot over to make room for him in the bed.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. I'm right here." He says as he lays down beside me.

I turn to him and press my lips to his and slowly move them down to his jaw line and neck. It's only moments before his body is hovering over mine and I find that floating sensation again. His lips and hands move over me with perfect precision, touching every spot of my skin, increasing my craving for him. We get lost in our desires and eventually we do sleep. Before I know it, he's waking me up to say goodbye. I'm going to hate having my father come back home and not having Gale's arms around me during the night. We'll still have our time together in the woods but it's no comparison to being in my room together all night long. I inhale the scent of him on my pillow as I drift back to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

I wake up for the second time today and this time I actually have to get up and get ready for school. After I've showered and gotten dressed for the day, I take the sunflower Gale gave me last night and clip it to my hair just over my ponytail. My hope is that when he sees it in my hair, he'll remember just how much I love him. I'm fairly certain that Tripp will find me at school today and with my luck, it'll be when Gale's watching. I know that watching Tripp hover over me makes Gale crazy jealous, especially right now while he has to pretend to just be a friend. Hopefully this tiny detail, the flower in my hair, will help ease that emotion.

I say a quick hello to Mabel in the kitchen before I leave. She hands me a muffin on my way out, insisting I eat something. My plan is to try and get to school a bit early so that if Tripp is looking to find me, he can possibly do it before Gale arrives. My plan works seemingly perfect because Tripp corners me before I've even entered the building.

"Morning." He calls out to me, waving as he approaches.

"Good morning Tripp." I reply. I am hoping beyond hope that he has spoken to Lily and is coming to tell me about it. I sit down on the steps in front of the school and he takes a spot next to me. There's an awkward silence for a brief moment and I try to busy myself by picking at my blueberry muffin.

"Breakfast on the run, huh?" He asks eyeing my muffin.

"Something like that." I say as I take a bite.

"So, I asked my mother about being friends with your mother and turns out you were right. They were like best friends all through school or something."

"Oh neat. I wonder how I never knew that until recently. " I say. I want to press him for details on their conversation but I don't want to come off like a weirdo.

"Well, I didn't know about it either so don't feel too out of the loop." He laughs.

More and more students are arriving at school and we're planted on the steps right out front so I know Gale will absolutely have to see us when he gets here. I stand and brush the dirt from my dress.

"Well, I need to get to class. I'll see you later!" I say as I turn and make my way up the steps towards the entrance.

"Have a good day Miss Undersee." He says with a wink and the biggest dumb grin.

I somehow manage to make it through all my morning classes without seeing Gale or Tripp for that matter. I spend the majority of my morning lost in thought about Lily. I wish I could have been there to see her face at the mention of my mother and to hear every word she said when she and Tripp spoke last night. I find it odd that Tripp was equally unaware of our mother's friendship. My mother had been to sickly to talk to me much about anything but his mother was of perfect health and could have easily told him. What happened that changed their friendship? I'm just going to have to talk to Lily myself. Not sure how I'll go about that but I just have to figure this out.

At lunch I finally see Gale.

"Nice flower." He says with a sneaky smile.

"Thanks." I say smiling back. I'm glad he noticed it.

"So, did you get any information out of Tripp?" He asks quietly.

"Not much. Just that his mother did confirm the friendship. And that he hadn't known they were friends either. I think I'm just going to have to talk to Lily myself somehow."

"We'll figure this out." He says with encouragement.

"My dad comes back tonight." I tell him. I know this is good in that he can hunt again but I'm already missing the comforts of being in my bedroom with him.

He nods, knowing full well what I'm thinking without my saying it aloud. We fall into our comfortable silence but are soon interrupted by Tripp. Great. Just great. I kick Gale under the table to remind him to stay calm like a friend would and not get visibly jealous like a boyfriend would.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything over here. I just wanted to ask you a quick question Madge." He says gleefully.

"Of course you aren't interrupting anything. What's the question?" I say as if his presence is wanted at the moment.

"Well, I meant to ask you this morning and didn't get a chance. I wanted to see if you'd like to join me for dinner after the viewing this evening."

"Well, thank you but as I said last night, it really isn't a good time for me to be dating…" I begin making every effort to hide my annoyance.

"No, wait. I mean do you want to have dinner at my house, with my family? My mother could tell you about your mother maybe."

Dinner with Lily? Oh my gosh here is my chance! This is perfect! Well, almost perfect. I wish Tripp wasn't involved and I wish Gale wasn't having to sit and hear this conversation but still, dinner with a chance to talk with Lily?

"Oh, well that would be fine. I'd be delighted to have dinner and chat with your mother about when she was friends with my mother. Are you sure she won't mind?" I reply after looking like I've thought it over. I am careful not to let too much excitement seep into my voice.

"Great! We can head over after the viewing. And of course my mother doesn't mind, she'd be honored to have the mayor's daughter at our dinner table."

"Ok then, I'll see you this evening then." I say with a smile that he returns to me before turning and heading back to his own lunch table. I don't want to look up at Gale. I know he must be seething right now. And because we're at school, surrounded by dozens of people, I can't comfort him the way I want too. I force myself to be brave and look up to see him. His face is blank but his jaw is clenched and his posture is rigid.

"It isn't a date." I whisper as low as I can.

"No. It isn't." He replies flatly. My heart sinks. This isn't fair to him. He shouldn't have to sit back and watch all of this. We fall back into our silence though I find it much less comfortable than usual.

"I'll see you at the viewing." I tell him when the bell rings. He nods, gives me a sad smile and saunters off towards his next class.

After school wraps up for the day I head back home. Prim couldn't help in the garden today. Her mother needed her help with preparing herbs and liniments. Mrs. Everdeen is something of a healer. Her family, back when she was from town, owned the Apothecary. I've never needed her medical services but from what I know of it, most of the Seam people go to her for medical attention. Doctors in town are expensive, capitol medicine even more so, making it impossible to afford it if you're from the Seam. I'm glad Mrs. Everdeen is able to use her talents to help others. Katniss always said that healing was the only thing she could still competently do since Mr. Everdeen died.

Suddenly it hits me like a ton of bricks and I cannot believe Gale and I didn't think of this sooner. Mrs. Everdeen is from town. That means she would've known my mother better than Hazelle or Mabel. What if she knows something? She still probably won't know as much as Lily will but anything can help. I need to talk to her! And Gale can help me!

I want to go to the Seam right now and talk to Gale but there's no way I can do that. I'll have to wait until the viewing and talk to Gale then, as discreetly as I can. I finish up in the garden, picking several ripe vegetables. Those special Capitol seeds really did grow exceptionally fast. I have a basket full of all different things to give to Prim at the viewing. Hopefully this will not only help feed them but also take a little of the pressure off of Gale to keep them fed. He doesn't say a lot about it but I know he stresses about being able to provide food for so many people. And who can blame him? No teenager should have to deal with that kind of responsibility; that much pressure. I wonder if he would let me give Hazelle a basket of vegetables from the garden? He's funny about me sharing food with his family. But Hazelle was a huge help to me cleaning me up and making me presentable after my meltdown of crying that day. Maybe it could be a thank you gift. I decide to go for it and take another small basket from the cabinet and fill it with a variety of things from the garden.

Before Mabel leaves I tell her not to fix a plate of dinner for me tonight, that I'll be eating at Tripp's house. She doesn't say much about it but seems pleased. I can't figure out why she is so set against my being with Gale but seems perfectly fine at the news of my dining with Tripp.

I gather my baskets and head over to the viewing. Prim is thrilled with her vegetables and proudly shows them off to Rory, Vick and Posy. The kids take turns looking at each individual vegetable and marvel over Prim's story about how she planted seeds just a short time ago and they already turned into plants that produce real food. Seeing this makes my heart happy and I can't help but smile. When Gale arrives, I ask him about giving the other basket to Hazelle. He refuses at first but gives in fairly easy. I think it's hard for him to say no to me and I feel a tinge of guilt for it but try to focus on how knowing they have extra food makes me happy.

Before the viewing screen starts I manage to have a whispered conversation about Mrs. Everdeen with Gale.

"Gale, we forgot about Mrs. Everdeen being from town. She may be able to tell us something about my mother. We need to talk to her!"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk much."

"I know. But we still should try. And we can do it together." I add on that last part knowing that it sweetens the offer.

"We'll see. Let me think about it."

We don't get to say anything else about it because the anthem begins signaling the beginning of the viewing. I struggle to focus on the screen. Gale is still so glum since Tripp interrupted our lunch to ask me out. And I know it's going to further sour his mood when the viewing ends and I have to go over to Tripp's house. I can tell he's doing his best to hide it but I know better. He's angry. Not at me but at the situation and especially at Tripp. And the viewing isn't helping either. Today they announced a feast to try and draw the tributes together in one place. Katniss wants to go and it's a terrible idea. The best bet is to wait it out and hope the other tributes kill each other off. But they entice her with medicine. And Peeta desperately needs this medicine. He's in terrible shape and I can't imagine he has much time left. Peeta begs her to stay with him and not go to the feast and she finally agrees with him. My gut tells me that she'll still go for the medicine. They've still been hiding out in the cave together, mostly because of Peeta's lack of mobility. They've kissed a lot and I don't think Gale cares for that too much. He still doesn't like Peeta. I don't feel like he's jealous over Peeta kissing Katniss. I've seen him jealous and it's totally different. He just seems worried that Peeeta's interfering with her game playing.

Turns out I was right about Katniss going to the feast even though she agreed not too. Haymitch sends her a parachute and it has sleeping syrup in it. Haymitch is helping her fool Peeta. She feeds him the syrup and he's out like a light. And the Capitol being as they are, end the viewing there. They are forcing us to wait another day to see if she can survive the feast. They're horrible. The game makers are just horrible people.

Gale rises from his seat the second the screen goes dark. He grabs the basket and a sleepy Posy before turning to me and whispering "See you tonight." And like that he's gone. He doesn't even wait for my response. I suppose it's easier this way. I rise from my own chair just in time to see Tripp walking up to greet me.

"Shall we?" He asks as he gestures in the general direction of his house.

I force a small laugh and put on a smile. "We shall." is all I say as we make our way across the square to his house.

_**A/N: I want to thank all of my readers-you guys are the best ever! I received notification today that I've been nominated for the Energize W.I.P. Award for "Most Promising Hunger Games FanFiction"! I am beyond thrilled and over the moon about this! Being fairly new to this whole Fanfiction world, I didn't even know awards existed. Thank you to whoever nominated me-I am so honored! Voting begins on July 13th and you can place your vote by going to www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees **_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

My breathing is speeding up in anticipation of talking to Lily and I hope it isn't noticeable. I try to focus and count to ten in my head as Tripp and I make the short walk to his house. His house is actually attached to the café but has it's own entrance on the side. When we enter, the aroma of dinner hits me and instantly my mouth is watering.

"Hello Miss Undersee, so glad you could join us this evening." says as he exits the kitchen to greet us.

"Thank you for having me. It smells delicious!" I reply.

"Well, the menu may not change much in the café, but it does here. You are in for a culinary delight this evening!" Tripp says with a smile.

"Dinner will be served shortly. Why don't you two have a seat in the living room and I'll go finish up in the kitchen." Mr. Krull says before turning and disappearing through the kitchen door.

Tripp and I head into the living room and take a seat on the sofa. I notice a photo album on the coffee table so I pick it up and open it. "Any embarrassing childhood pictures in here?" I tease Tripp.

"Probably. My parents seem to have documented every detail of Marah and I over the years. Bound to be a few laugh worthy shots in there."

We sit and flip through the pages of the album and he points out people and explains scenery until we're called for dinner. In the dining room Tripp pulls out my chair for me and I take my seat. Mr. Krull enters wearing red oven mitts and carrying a huge baking dish. He places it in the center of the table that holds revealing what looks to be some sort of chicken. Lily enters right behind him with a vegetable medly dish of squash and zucchini as well as a bread basket full of piping hot rolls.

"Chicken Kiev. You'll love it." Tripp leans over and tells me.

Once we're all seated at the table, our plates heaped high with food, we settle into small talk. I'm anxious to get the ball rolling with Lily so after several minutes of mindless chatter, I decide to just dive right in.

"Mrs. Krull? I hear that you were friends with my mother and Aunt when you were younger and I'd love to hear some of your stories about them. If you don't mind that is."

"Yes dear, Marie and Maysilee were my two best girlfriends from childhood. We were inseparable right up until Maysilee went away."

"What was my mother like? I don't know very much about her personality because of her poor health."

"She was quiet and thoughtful, extrememly caring. Maysilee was a different story with her spirited personality. Their father used to say that with them he managed to get the best of both worlds."

"When did you three become such good friends?"

"We met as mere toddlers. Our parents were friends and so I can't even remember meeting them. We just always were friends as long as I can remember."

"I'm sorry if this comes out wrong, but how come I never knew about this? And Tripp wasn't aware of it either." I say. I know I'm being risky by being so pushy but I just can't help it. She's being way too vague. I need specifics.

"Well, I suppose it was just one of those things that people remember fondly but it pains them at the same time so pretending it doesn't exist is just easier sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry." I feel terrible at my own lack of manners. These people invite me into their home and I go prying into painful memories.

"No, no. It's fine dear. With your mother being so ill I can imagine it's difficult to feel a connection with her and I'm happy if I can help you find a bond with her. And I know she'd like that too."

I know that Lily and I are dominating all the dinner conversation but if she's willing to continue, so am I. For all I know this may be my only chance.

"If you're sure it's okay, I'd really like that."

"Perhaps you and I can chat after dinner while these two go close up the café?" She says with the softest of smiles.

"Of course." I say. It will probably be better if she and I can chat privately anyway.

I endure the rest of dinner making polite chatter and enjoying my meal. Tripp was right about the chicken kiev, it is fantastic. It's a chicken breast seasoned and stuffed with butter that squirts out when you cut into it. I am most certainly having Mabel make this for our next big dinner. My father would love this.

After dinner, Tripp and Mr. Krull excuse themselves to go help Marah close down the café while Lily and I settle into the front parlor with dishes of mint sorbet.

"Well, now that we're alone why don't you tell me what exactly it is that you're wanting to know about your mother, dear."

Panic sets in and I am suddenly afraid to ask her anything. How does she know I'm digging for information? Is it because she knows something? Did my overzealousness at dinner ruin my illusion? What do I say? What do I say?

"Oh, um, well I wanted…it's just that, um I was curious if you could tell me when it was, um…" I'm stumbling over my words so badly that she reaches over and places her hand on top of my knee and stops me.

"It's okay Madge. I will help you however I can. If you need to know something, it's okay to ask me."

I make the quick decision to believe her based on the solitary fact that she, at one time, was my mother's dearest friend.

"I need to know when it was that she became ill so I can figure out what caused it."

"That I can somewhat answer. Your mother was never ill a day in her life until Maysilee was reaped. That was the beginning of the end for all of us, the turning point if you will. When Maysilee died in the games your mother became very depressed, she was sad all the time. I was too but not at all to the extent that she was. She was literally drowning in grief. Your grandparents took her to the Capitol, found some special doctor who helped her. She came back and while she wasn't her old self by any stretch of the imagination she was much, much better."

I nod and she quietly continues.

"She finished school then married your father and soon after that she got pregnant with you. That was around the time things took another turn with her health, it's when the headaches began. At first they were just occasional and far more mild than they became."

"When did they become so debilitating to her?"

"Hard to say. You were still young. Maybe three, four years old? That's about the time when she and I lost touch. At first I visited occasionally for but eventually she couldn't handle visitors. How is she now?"

"Not good. She's in a long term facility in the Capitol now."

"I'm sorry honey, I can't imagine how hard that is for you. I can't imagine being without a mother at your age."

"I do have another question but I don't know if you'll know the answer. Did my mother ever mention anything she was afraid of?"

Lily sits quietly with her eyes closed for a moment before she answers me.

"She was afraid of you being reaped. Afraid to lose you the way that she lost her sister. It was her biggest fear."

"Oh." I say quietly with tears streaming down my face. I was the reason she was scared.

"She was so proud of you though Madge. She wanted you, loved you, even though it scared her and stirred memories of Maysilee."

"Did she ever talk about doing anything to ease her fears?" I ask hoping she may know about "the plan" but I don't feel comfortable outright asking about it.

"No, not to me anyway."

"Thank you so much for sharing that with me and for answering my questions. It's sometimes difficult to find people who will talk to me about her." I tell her.

"Your mother would have wanted me to be honest with you. Now dry your eyes dear. Our boys will be back soon and we can't have them seeing you sad." She says with a smile.

Our boys? Oh no. She thinks Tripp and I are dating. I don't know how to correct her. She just shared private details about my mother with me. How do I tell her she's wrong? What if she gets disappointed? I opt to let it go and pretend I didn't notice her wording. I can straighten that out with Tripp later.

Shortly after that Tripp, Marah and Mr. Krull come back. I thank the Krulls for a wonderful dinner and say I should be heading home. Tripp walks me back to my house and says goodnight without kissing my hand this time thankfully. He does linger momentarily as if he's debating kissing me, and not just on my hand, but he leaves with a simple goodnight. I really hope he understands that I'm not going to date him. Not now, not ever.

Inside I see that my father is home but as usual, busy in his study. I poke my head into the room and smile so he knows I'm home. He pauses in his conversation and says hello quickly before returning to his call. Down the hall in my own room I check the clock and see that I have three more hours until I can go meet Gale.

I draw a bath and peel away my clothing. I drop peppermint bath oils into the water and dip my hand in to swirl them around. I dim the bathroom lights and let myself sink down into the water until my chin touches it. I lean my head back and close my eyes. My mind slowly begins to review everything Lily told me. My mother had been warm and kind, she'd had friends and been well liked by her peers. She had the rug pulled from under her so to speak when Maysilee was reaped. Consumed with sadness she stopped functioning to the point that my grandparents had taken her all the way to the Capitol looking for help. And it was there in the Capitol that she supposedly found herself again or at least some resemblance of herself. She'd finished up her schooling and then married my father and then I came along and stirred up all her anxieties and grief over losing Maysilee except it was worse because it was her own daughter now. She was terrified that the Capitol would draw my name in the reaping and that I'd be ripped from her life just like Maysilee was. My heart breaks in knowing that I was the reason she was fearful. I lay in the tub until the water looses it's warmth and my fingers are pruned and wrinkled.

After I've toweled off and slipped into a nightgown I curl up on my loveseat and stare off into nowhere. I feel so drained. So empty. So guilty.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

I've been in a pissy mood all evening. My family sees it and they stay out of my way for the most part. This crap with Madge and Tripp and then Katniss being so stupid. I need to get it together though. I don't want to waste what time I have with Madge later being angry. I'm not mad at Madge herself, just sick of the situation. I'm not angry she went to dinner with Tripp. It's honestly the best chance she'll have to talk to Lily which gets us one step closer to being done with all of this. I know to Madge it isn't a date. To Tripp though, he full on thinks it is, even though she's telling him it isn't. He's scheming and I know it. He's making his move right now. He's spending time with her, getting to know her, worming his way into her life. And he's gonna gloat about it. He already had been gloating by asking her over for dinner right in front of me. He could've asked her this morning. He could've caught her in the hall. No, he had to ask in front of me knowing full well there wasn't shit I could do about it. I couldn't watch her go this evening, didn't even wait for her to say goodbye to me really. I just had to leave.

And Katniss. Freaking Katniss has lost her mind. Go to the feast? And not even for her own needs but for some townie tribute's medicine? What is wrong with her? Does she not know that I need her to come back? That Prim needs her to come back? It's like she forgot what her priorities were. She's cuddled up kissing Mellark when she needs to be focusing. She's blowing her chances and for what? A few kisses? Kisses of some guy she barely knows, who by the way is on his deathbed? If she somehow manages to still make it back home I'm going to first hug her neck like I never have before and then I'm gonna wring it like I want to right now.

I need to get out of here. I need a goods dose of time alone with Madge. When it's just me and her, I feel calm. I feel like everything's as it should be. I'm antsy as hell right now trying to make the time pass until I can meet her. I already folded all my mother's laundry order, chopped wood for the stove and washed all the dishes. There isn't a thing left to do in this house. I decide to head to the meadow and try to chill out before we meet up at midnight but once I get to the meadow I decide to just go ahead and sit behind the shed. I can sit here undetected and this way I can close my eyes and maybe relax before Madge comes out. I lean back against the rotting wood and close my eyes. I must drift off because when I open my eyes again I find Madge in the grass next to me, head on my lap. I can't believe I didn't hear her walk up. I'm a self-proclaimed skilled hunter and some girl manages to sneak up on me? Geez, I must be more out of sorts than I thought I was.

"Hey sleepy head." She whispers when she realizes I've woken up.

"How long was I asleep? Have you been waiting long?"

"You were asleep when I got here two hours ago. You looked so peaceful that I couldn't bare the thought of waking you."

"So you just sat here waiting while I wasted our time together?" I cannot believe I just lost two whole hours with her.

"No Gale. I laid here with you. I relaxed and enjoyed watching you rest. It wasn't time wasted. It was time together, even if you weren't aware of it."

"Well, c'mon then. Time's a wasting. Let's get out of here." I say with a smile and a stroke of my hand through her hair. She's so perfect; I just love this girl so much. It takes next to nothing to make her happy. She just enjoyed watching me sleep.

We quickly reach our usual spot in the safety of the woods and I waste no time before pulling her into my arms and kissing her. I kiss her hard, with everything I have and when I pull back I tell her breathlessly "I am so sorry that I was in such a bad mood today, all day. I'm sorry I didn't let you say goodbye to me at the viewing and I'm sorry I fell asleep waiting for you."

She laughs and pulls me to the ground so we can sit. I lean against a tree trunk and she doesn't hesitate to curl up in my lap, leaning her head against my chest as she does.

"Do you want to hear about Lily?" She asks after getting situated.

"Yes." I say kissing the top of her head. I actually do want to hear about it. I hope she made progress and got some of the answers we're looking for.

"Well, she and I were able to be alone and talk in private. She said my mother's fear was that I would be reaped and die in the games like her sister Maysilee did. I was the reason she was afraid Gale."

"No. the Capitol is the reason she was afraid. They are the ones who taught her how it felt to have a loved one taken from you too soon."

"I know that I guess but I still feel guilty. Apparently she had been very depressed when her sister died and some doctor in thee Capitol helped her move passed that and then she had me and I sort of tore the scab off that wound and made her sad all over again."

"But hey, we got an answer, right? We know what she was so afraid of now."

"True-she was afraid I would be reaped, but okay, what now?"

"Well, we have to figure out what it was that she did to ensure you wouldn't be reaped. What plan could she come up with that keeps you safe?"

"I don't know. Everyone gets their name put into the reaping. That's the only way it works. I've never heard of anyone getting around that. I mean, it's a Capitol rule. How do you get around the Capitol?"

"I don't know. Well, who puts the names into the bowl on reaping day? Who is it that counts them?"

"The Capitol sends a game maker official. He does it."

"Hmmm, well who keeps a tally? How do they keep up with how many times a person's name is supposed to go into the bowl?"

"My father has a master list. It tracks every child in the district. But he gets the list from the Capitol directly. They send it every month after the tesserae is taken out."

"Madge, you need to get your hands on that list. We need to see what's next to your name. We need to see how many times your name is being put in."

"I don't know where they keep the lists. I wouldn't know where to look."

"Madge, you can do it. You can find the list. Start in his study, it has to be in there. Wait until he isn't home and just start looking. It's the next step." I tell her.

"Okay. I'll do my best." She tells me without sounding very confident.

"I wanted to tell you about Mrs. Everdeen too. I don't think it's a good time for us to talk to her. She's already not the most stable person, even worse so with Katniss gone and I don't want to upset her further."

"I understand. It was just a thought, you know, in case it didn't work out with Lily. But since it did, it's okay, we don't have to talk to her."

"Hey, you know Posy was so excited about the basket of vegetables you gave us that she went to sleep with an eggplant tucked under her arm. She refused to let go of it. She insisted that any vegetable that grew purple was a girl vegetable and must be specifically meant for her only." I change the subject because I want us to end on a positive topic and we're almost out of time for tonight.

"Oh my goodness! Seriously? That's so cute!" She says through a fit of laughter. Man I love hearing her laugh.

"I doubt she'll even eat it though. She seems so attached to it, like it's a toy or something. Poor kid won't know what hit her when the thing starts to rot." I say shaking my head and smiling.

We fill the last little bit of our time in the woods talking and laughing. By the time we're on the other side of the fence again, we're both happy and relaxed. I kiss her goodnight or goodbye, whichever you'd call it and watch her disappear back into her house. It feels good to have a smile plastered across my face for the first time since lunch. I head back home and manage to slip into bed before anyone in my family wakes up.

The next day Posy wakes me by dragging an old, worn ribbon across my face, tickling my nose.

"Gale, momma said you needa get up. And I need you to fix my bow." She says as soon as my eyes open. Her tiny hand holds out the tattered ribbon for me. I take it but when I go to tie it in her hair she wriggles away and says "No silly, not in my hair! My eggplant needs it." And with that she holds out her precious purple vegetable. I smile and choke back the laugh that forms in my throat as I tie the ribbon around the eggplant. She smiles and bounces herself off my bed and scrambles out to the kitchen.

I climb out of bed and get dressed. The rest of my family is already up and eating breakfast. My mother hands me a bowl as soon as I enter the room.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry." She warns. The glance she gives me says more though. I know she's aware I'm still staying out with Madge all night. She probably won't say anything else to me about it but that doesn't mean she isn't still opposed to it. It's just one more reason why Madge and I need to be able to be a real couple. Once that happens we can have time together in the day and not have to sneak out all night just to see each other.

I scarf down my breakfast, grab my books and herd the kids out the door. As I enter the school I head towards the hallway where Madge's first class is. I know I can't really talk to her a whole lot right now but I just want to see her, to smile at her and get my day started off on the right foot. I'm just about halfway down the hall when I see her. She's smiling and holding a giant bouquet of sunflowers. And they aren't from me.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

When I get to school I am delightfully surprised by a massive bunch of sunflowers, tied with a purple satin ribbon, sitting on my desk in my first class. How on earth did Gale manage to sneak these into school and onto my desk unnoticed? I love him so much! This is so sweet and I can't believe how many flowers there are in this bouquet; must be at least 20! I have to go see if he's still in the halls anywhere, I have to let him see how happy I am with his surprise. Leaving my books at my desk, I grab my flowers and go back out into the hall. I'm heading down the hall when I spot Gale heading towards me. I smile and hold up the flowers so he knows how much I like them and then he freezes. His whole face drains of color and he just stands there staring at me. And then he turns and goes in the opposite direction. I'm confused for only a moment before I realize what happened just now. These beautiful flowers are not a gift from Gale. They're from Tripp. And I just showed them off to Gale smiling like the happiest girl in the world. This is bad, so very bad. I feel sick to my stomach and I feel my breakfast threatening to come back up. I want to run after Gale but I can't. We can't make a scene in the hall right now. But I can find Tripp and return his stupid flowers. He has to stop this. I've told him more than once that it isn't a good time to be dating anyone. I search the halls but don't see him anywhere and then the bell rings so now I'm late for class too. I sigh and go back to my classroom, unwanted flowers in hand.

My instructor frowns as I disrupt his lecture with my late entrance. He doesn't say anything but I know this will be mentioned to my father. Who will then in turn give me a speech about my role in setting a good example. How on earth will I explain to him why I was late? I suffer through the next hour of class and as soon as the bell rings I go searching for Gale or Tripp either one. Gale so I can apologize and explain, Tripp so I can firmly, but still somewhat politely, refuse his gift and give him this bouquet back. My search is futile. I don't see either of them and I can't risk being late to my next class so I'll have to wait. This brutal routine continues throughout the morning. Class ends, I search the halls to no avail and then out of time must go on to my next class, still lugging around the flowers. The worst part is that it's such a big display of flowers that everyone is gawking and wanting to know who they're from. All I can tell them is that I just found them on my desk, no note attached. The girls all swoon and tell me how romantic it is. It's all I can do to uphold my illusion and pretend to like the flowers. I don't like them at all now. In fact, I hate them. They've completely ruined what could have been a perfectly fine day.

Lunch fails to produce Gale or Tripp. Now I'm worried. This isn't good. Why are they both missing when it's obvious to me that they were both here at one point today? I need to get out of here and find Gale. I really hope he hasn't done something stupid. As I sit here trying to figure a way I can leave school without getting caught when Thom sits down next to me.

"Madge, did you hear what happened?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"No. What happened? Where is he?"

"Tripp Krull was giving Gale a hard time about how he stole you away from him and Gale finally just lost it on him. Clocked him right in the face."

"Oh my God. Tripp is not my boyfriend, we are not together at all. Gale and I…" I start to explain.

Thom shakes his head and cuts me off. "I know, I know what's really happening."

"Where is Gale now?" I say as I nod in relief that I don't have to explain our situation to Thom.

"He left after he took out Krull. As soon as you can get away from here you need to go find him Madge."

"Did anyone see all of this? Is he in trouble?"

"Thankfully no. Only me. But Krull went home after he went to the infirmary and I don't know what he's telling people. You'll need to talk to him too probably. But find Gale first if you can. He'd be even more upset if you went to Tripp before you came to him."

"I will. Thank you for telling me. You have no idea how worried I was getting."

He nods and goes back towards his table. I can't even eat my lunch I'm so sick over this whole thing. What the hell were both of them thinking? Tripp knows full well that I'm not his girlfriend and he has no right to try and make anyone think otherwise. And Gale knows he can't go around punching people in the face over me. I can hardly blame him for cracking though. After seeing me with the flowers, after me having dinner with Tripp, I'm sure he could only take so much and if Tripp was rubbing salt in the wound I can only imagine how much harder that made it for Gale to keep his cool. But still, hit him in the face? He could get in so much trouble for fighting it isn't even funny to think about. And Tripp, well, he better not tell a soul what happened to him. He'd better think up some excuse because if he rats out Gale I'll kill him myself.

I manage to fume silently through the remainder of the school day and then I rush to the lower grades building to find Prim. I see her right away and quickly explain that we can't garden today. I tell her I have to talk to Gale right away. She walks with me through the Seam which is good because at least this way I look like I'm just visiting with Prim. As we walk, I realize I'm still lugging around the dumb flowers. I cannot let Gale see these again; it'll just make it worse. I tell Prim they were a gift and that I don't want them and ask if she'll take them. She happily accepts them and I'm pretty sure she can tell the flowers are the reason I need to see Gale and that they aren't from him. She walks me all the way to his house but continues on to her own house as I climb the steps to Gale's. I deep a breath and then I knock on the door. I wait for what feels like forever before Gale finally opens the door.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here and you know that." He says when he sees me.

"And you know you can't go around hitting people in the face even if they absolutely deserve it. If you can risk getting in a lot of trouble, so can I." I say coolly.

"Get inside before too many people see you standing here." He says with a sigh.

I enter the house and he shuts the door behind me. I can tell we're the only ones here. I fold my arms across my chest and look at him, waiting for him to explain. He just takes my hand and pulls me into the bedroom, shutting that door behind him.

"Gale, I didn't know the flowers weren't from you. Had I known they weren't I most certainly wouldn't have been happy about them. I'm sorry that I was wrong but I had no way of knowing. It never even occurred to me that they were from anyone other than you."

"Because I always give you gigantic bouquets of flowers in public." He says sarcastically.

"That's not fair and you know it. Those flowers were just sitting on my desk without a note. You are the only person who has ever given me flowers so obviously I thought you left them secretly on my desk somehow." Tears are stinging in my eyes and I'm furious at how mean he's being right now.

"Fair? You want to talk about fair? How fair is it that I have to sit back and watch some creep hit on you? How fair is it that he can give you extravagant dinners and fancy bouquets of flowers when all I can do is sit in the woods at night with you? Do you think it's fair for me to have him bragging about how he stole you away from me? Is it fair that I can't tell him that you're mine, that he can't have you?" He shouts angrily.

The tears stream down my face and I stand to leave. "I'm sorry. I know it isn't fair."

My hands are on the bedroom door pulling it open when he reaches over my head pushing the door shut with his hand. I don't turn back around to face him. I just lean my forehead against the door and cry. He sighs and wraps his arms around me from behind and pulls us to the bed. His fingers tilt my face up to his and I'm surprised to see tears on his face too. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't talk to you like I just did. I shouldn't take out my anger on you of all people. I'm just so mad. I hate him Madge and he gets under my skin so easy when it comes to you. But I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't cry."

"I love you Gale but I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I know it isn't fair to you how things are right now. I won't blame you if you walk away." I tell him tearfully. I hate even saying these words to him but I need him to know that I understand if this is too much for him.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to break up with you or walk out on you! I want to be with you! I want to kiss you, to hold you, to make love to you every day for the rest of my life! I intend to marry you Madge Undersee and no amount of fairness will ever change that!" He cries out as he grabs my shoulders and pulls me to him in an emotionally fueled, passionate kiss. We fall back onto the bed and I find myself overtaken with desire for Gale. I'm on lying on top of him, my lips furiously kissing his neck. Both of us pulling at each other's clothing, desperate with need for each other. Within moments we're writhing, tangled in the sheets, fulfilling that need.

When we're finished, we lay, breathless and naked in enveloped in each other's arms. "We need to get out of here. My family will be home any minute and my mother will kill me if she sees us like this."

We quickly dress and fix the blankets on the bed. Before we leave the room, Gale kisses me one more time. "I love you." He says as he embraces me tightly. "I love you so much."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Gale and I have just sat down at his kitchen table when his entire family bursts through the door. I silently thank him for being aware enough of the time that he was able to get us out of bed and dressed before they got home. I would've been forever mortified if they'd walked in on the moment that Gale and I just shared. I glance over at him and send him a silent thank you with my eyes. The look on his face tells me he's reading my mind. I stay and chat with the Hawthorne's for only a few minutes before saying goodbye and head back into town. I need to speak with Tripp before the viewing begins. As I walk back into town I don't think anyone suspects that I've been with Gale just now. Most everyone saw me head that way with Prim less than an hour ago so it most likely just looks like I was at Prim's house for something. I doubt I've raised any suspicions.

Back in town, I go directly over to the café. As soon as I'm through the doors I see Lily. She looks up from behind the counter and giving me a warm smile before telling me that Tripp is at home and to go on back. I thank her and then do just that. Although I hate that I have to go to his house again I am thankful I don't have to have the conversation I'm about to have with him in the café or in earshot of Lily. I knock just once before entering the Krull's house. I find Tripp sitting on the sofa, holding an ice pack to his eye.

"We need to talk Tripp." I say.

"Did you like the flowers?" He says right away, ice pack still on his face.

"No actually. That's why we need to talk. Tripp, I made it very clear to you the other night at the café that right now isn't a good time for me to be dating. You asked me out and I told you no. Therefore it's not okay for you to leave ridiculous displays of flowers on my desk or to start flaunting to other people that you've stolen me away from them."

"So that's what this is really about. Gale Hawthorne? He told you what I said to him? Well, did he tell you about this?" He says dryly as he pulls the ice pack back revealing his eye, which is swollen shut and bruised about seven different shades of purple. I gasp just at the sight of it. Gale really hit him hard!

"I did hear about that and I am very sorry that happened. He shouldn't have hit you. But you do realize you started it with what you were saying to him, right?"

"I started it? Yeah right! He started it weeks ago when I saw him at your house. He's the one who rubbed it in my face that you two were together. You were right there for it so I'm sure you remember. So what, that means I can't rub it in his face a little when the tables are turned in my favor?"

"That's just it though Tripp. The tables have not been turned in your favor. We, you and I, are not dating. I am just a friend, nothing more. I thought I'd made that abundantly clear when I turned you down for a date."

"I know you aren't my girlfriend Madge. You don't have to keep saying it. I may have exaggerated when I bragged to Gale but you weren't there, you don't know what it's like to be a guy and have to try to reclaim a little of your pride."

"So why the flowers? If you knew I wasn't your girlfriend, why the flowers? And for that matter, why does Lily think I'm your girlfriend? She thinks we're a couple you know."

"The flowers really were just for you, not for making Gale mad. I've seen you with the sunflowers in your hair before and I thought you liked them. I wanted you to know that I noticed what you liked. I wanted to make you happy. You may have turned me down for a date but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to date you. It doesn't mean that I stopped having feelings for you Madge. As for my mother thinking we were a couple, I never told her that. I think she just assumed it and I didn't correct her. She was so happy when I told her I'd invited you over for dinner. She really likes you a lot."

I sigh and sit down next to him on the sofa. In some ways, I know deep down this isn't totally his fault. I haven't been totally honest with him about Gale and I. And I did use my connection with him to get to Lily. Neither of those things are fair to him. I more or less lead him on and now he has a black eye because of it.

"Tripp, I didn't mean to lead you on. I do enjoy spending time with you and with your family but I don't have a romantic interest in you. And it isn't because of timing."

"Do you love him?" He asks without looking at me.

"More than anything." I say quietly. I know without asking that he means Gale.

"Well, I hope he knows how lucky he is. I'd give anything to trade spaces with him right now."

"Tripp, I'm sorry I wasn't more honest with you about Gale. That wasn't fair to you or your feelings."

He shakes his head. "Maybe not but you were clear that you weren't going to go on a date with me and that should've been enough. Can I ask something though?"

"Of course you can."

"If you love him, why not date him? Why not just be with him? You never told me why it wasn't a good time for you to date anyone."

I hesitate before answering. I know I need to be honest. Partial truths is what got us here in the first place and I don't want that again. "We are dating. We've been together the whole time. We just aren't telling people about it. We're letting people think we're just casual friends now."

"Wow. Well don't I feel like the town idiot. No wonder he knocked the crap out of me." He says in disbelief.

"You are not an idiot. And you did not deserve to be hit. He should never have done that to you. Believe me, I already had a chat with him about that before I came here. His temper just got the better of him today."

"Why the secrecy? If you were mine, I'd be telling the whole country about it. And you two were together publicly for a few days so why the sudden change of gameplan?"

"It's complicated. When we initially began dating it didn't take long to discover that not a lot of people want me to date Gale. I think my family has other plans for me than to be with a boy from the Seam. Gale and I are just sort of biding our time until we figure it out."

"Well, that makes sense. You do realize what a life in the Seam would be like if you marry him, right? You lose everything, you don't get to keep the life you have now Madge." He warns me but in more of an informative way than a threatening way.

"I'm aware of how things work in the Seam. I know what material things I'd lose to be with him. But what I'd gain would by far outweigh the loss. Besides, who knows what the future holds for me anyway?" I add the last part as I think about the mystery plan that's already been decided for me.

"Just be sure you know what you're getting into. But I am sorry Madge. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you. Is he mad at you?"

"He's okay now. Tripp, I still consider you a friend and I hope you'll remember that when you see him and I together. I hope you'll keep my secret as just that. A secret." I tell him. I need him to not tell everyone about Gale and I still being a couple.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you and him. I need to stay on your good side. Just in case things don't work out with you two, you know?" He says with a teasing smile and a wink of his one good eye.

I shoot him a teasing glare. I'm glad he isn't going to expose us. "What are you going to tell people about your eye?"

"Not that Hawthorne did it, that's for sure. You think I want the whole school to know about this?" He says pointing at his eye. "I'd be the laughing stock of school."

"Well, maybe you and I can come up with something else a little less dramatic?" I tell him. I feel bad for him. I know I came here angry but in talking to him I realize just how much of this mess is all my fault and having sympathy is the least I can do for him.

"Like what?'

"I don't know. What did you tell your family? I'm assuming they saw it since you left school and stayed home all day?"

"They didn't ask. I think they're waiting for me to come to them about it. That's kind of how they are with things. And I doubt they think I got it in a fight because I wasn't in trouble or suspended from school."

"Okay, let's see what we can come up with."

We spend the next half hour trying to think of reasons he could have a busted up face and finally decide that he should say he was getting a heavy vase off a high shelf in the school storage closet for me when it slipped from his grip, hitting him the eye as it fell. His family won't doubt it because they saw him leave this morning with the flowers for me. At school nobody will question it because thankfully no one saw what really happened. And at school word usually spreads like wildfire when there's a fight of any magnitude. Tripp promises to straighten things out with his mother, to tell her that he and I are just friends. And he promises to stay out of Gale's way from now on and to stop all romantic gestures towards me. We shake on it, declaring ourselves friends only, and then head into the town square to check in for the viewing. We part ways once we're through the check in stations. He goes off to find his friends and I head over to where I always sit with Prim and the Hawthornes.

As I approach the seats my eyes fall on Gale. My mind wanders back to earlier this afternoon when we were at his house. Back to when we were alone in his bedroom. Just seeing him and thinking about it send my heart racing and makes me blush a little. I can't believe how much I love him. And how equally he loves me too. When I take my seat next to him, our eyes meet for a moment and he smiles. It's all I can do not to kiss him, right here and now in front of everyone.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

After the viewing concludes, I head home for the first time today. I spent so much time running around this afternoon that I didn't make it home at all. I know my father is home for dinner today and I know he's been told about my being late for class. And I know I'm going to get in trouble. Well, not trouble really. I wouldn't actually be punished or anything but I would be lectured and honestly, sometimes I'd just assume skip the lecture and have a punishment instead. The lecture is always the same.

I find my father in the kitchen, heating up the dinner plates that Mabel left for us.

"Good evening Madge. I'm just about finished heating up our dinner. Why don't you pour us something to drink and meet me in the dining room?"

I nod and pull a glass pitcher of fresh squeezed lemonade from the ice box. After I've poured two glasses for us, I stir a little sugar into each glass. Mabel never makes it sweet enough, always more on the tart side. I never have the heart to tell her though and for years I've been adding extra sugar to my glass whenever she makes it. I find my father sitting at the dining room table. He prefers to eat in here as opposed to the kitchen whereas I prefer the kitchen or the back porch.

"Madge, I wanted to let you know that it has been brought to my attention that you were tardy for your first lecture class this morning." He says.

"I know. It was awful. I feel so bad about it. I was there on time and when I arrived I found a bouquet of flowers tied with a ribbon sitting atop my desk. They were so pretty but they didn't have a vase and I knew they'd die without water without it being so hot and all. So I went to the storage closet to get a vase for them only I couldn't reach it. So I had to go find someone to get it down for me. Tripp Krull, you know from the café? Well, he came and tried to help me and then his grip slipped on the vase and it fell on his face. It was terrible and I felt awful. His poor eye started to swell immediately. He even had to go home it was so terrible. By the time all that happened, I was late and caused the lecture to be disrupted. I am so sorry." I tell him, trying my best to sound as if I was totally flustered with the whole thing.

"I see. Well, that does seem to explain things. I do wish you would have stayed after class to explain this to your instructor. You might have saved him the trouble of having to come and find me at the Justice Building. You must try harder Madge. You know how important you are and you know that your actions are watched and therefore you must set a better example than those around you. And I hope you stopped by the Krull's residence to check in on the boy this afternoon. I did notice the poor child's face at the viewing. That is one nasty bruise."

"I know I let you down today and I'm sorry. I will speak with my instructor and make the proper apologies first thing Monday morning. And I did visit Tripp this afternoon to check on his eye and to apologize again. And yes, that is one nasty bruise he's got all for trying to help me. I feel just awful about it."

"So, who gave you the flowers?"

"What? Oh, they were from Tripp. Only I didn't know that at first."

"Does he have an interest in you dear?"

"We had dinner a couple times this past week but we think we're better off as just friends."

"I see. Well, I think it's for the best. You're a bright young girl and you have many other things to focus on than dating."

"Are you saying I can't date?" I ask with an edge to my voice. His comment just rubs me wrong.

"No need to get upset dear. I noticed you've suddenly taken an interest in boys, first with the Hawthorne boy and now the Krull boy. I worry it will distract you from other, more important things. That it will distract you from setting a good example for the district, that's all."

I'm so livid that I don't even answer. He's lying right to my face. He isn't worried I'll set a bad example. He's worried because somehow, someway, dating doesn't fit into the plan that was put into play to protect my future. The plan that no one bothered to consult me about. Hell, the plan they didn't even bother to tell me about. I chew the remaining food on my plate in silence. He attempts conversation a couple more times but I don't relent. I'm tired of being the only one who doesn't know what my future holds.

My father sighs and lightly pats my shoulder as he takes his empty plate to the kitchen sink, leaving me alone at the dining room table. I sit for awhile, pushing my now cold food around on my plate until my father comes back.

"Madge, I need to go back over to my office at the justice building. I have a few calls to make but I shouldn't be too late getting home."

"Why don't you just make the calls from your study?" I ask in surprise.

"The notes I need for the calls are in my office files is all."

And with that and a kiss on top of my head he's out the door. I hop up and throw my dishes in the sink and race upstairs. This is my chance to look for the entry list for the reaping. I have to hurry though. I have no idea how long my father's calls will take. My heart thumps loudly in my ears as I slip into the study and close the door behind me. I check the time and give myself a five minute limit on being in here. In five minutes I need to leave no matter what. I don't turn on the light because I'm afraid of being seen so I'm left with only a small flashlight. I start in the files of his desk drawer, then move on to his standing file cabinet. In there I do find the list. I glance at the clock and see that I'm out of time. I freeze for a moment, torn as to whether or not I should steal the list and return it later. I look to see exactly where in the drawer I'm taking it from and then I do it. I take the list and hurry out of the room, glancing once behind me to ensure that I haven't disrupted anything.

Once I'm in the safety of my own room, I lock myself in the bathroom and sit down on the carpet with the list in front of me. It's several pages long and listed alphabetically. I flip to the back page and run my finger down the list looking for Undersee. Tustin, Ubanko, Utley, Vaden. Wait, did I miss it? I check again and it isn't there. It skips right past where my name belongs. I'm not on the list. I frantically flip through the pages to make sure there isn't a mistake; to make sure I'm not reading it correctly. But no, I read correctly, I'm just not on the list.

My head spins. How on earth am I not on the list at all? After I'd talked to Gale I'd assumed that it was possible that my name had fewer entries than it should but I never once imagined my name didn't even exist. What kind of deal did my mother have to make for that to happen? And who did she make it with?

Out of curiosity, I flip through the pages and check the number of entries on everyone else. Gale has so many that it makes me sick to my stomach until I remember that he won't be put in the reaping again. He'll be 18 before the next go round. But then it will be Rory taking out the tesserae. I doubt Gale would let that happen but I also know that they depend on it for survival now so I doubt they'll be able to do without it next year either. I look at Prim's one meager entry and remind myself how less entries still doesn't ensure safety.

I hide the list in between a stack of fluffy bath towels and slip back out into the hallway. I hear my father downstairs and I know I don't have time to put the list back in his study right now. I'll have to wait for him to go to sleep. I go downstairs to tell him goodnight and find him cutting a slice of cheesecake.

"I came to say goodnight. I'm going to take a bath and call it a day."

"Would you like some dessert first?" He asks holding up the plate.

"Maybe I'll take a slice up with me and eat it while I soak in the tub. I didn't even know there was dessert tonight." I tell him knowing I won't be eating that; I'll be taking it to Gale later.

"Oh yes, Mabel made it for special for me. I think she feels sorry for me with all the traveling I have to do these days, having to eat Capitol food all the time."

"Since when do you not like Capitol food?"

"Oh no, I like it. I like all food really. You don't get to be a man of my size by not liking food. But there's nothing like a meal made in your own kitchen." He says as he hands me my plate and fork.

I laugh and tell him goodnight before disappearing back up the stairs to my room. I place the dessert on my night table and go soak in the tub for awhile. I wonder what my mother's bargaining chip was in her deal to keep my name off that list? Obviously it has to do with my future, but what? I wish more than ever that she was here, that I could talk to her and tell about Gale. I wish I could ask her, beg her to explain her plan to keep me safe. Whatever part of my future she bargained with, the price is most certainly high. Terrifyingly high.

I dry off and slip on my nightgown. Ever since the one night I accidentally wore my nightgown into the woods I've been continuing it. Makes it easier to slip in and out of the house. If someone catches me I can always say I couldn't sleep and wanted to get some air. And I'll look like I've been in bed so no one will question it. My mother's boots are still tucked away in my closet though. I will need them if we ever get to go back to the lake. Where we walk to now isn't al that far so my ballet flats are fine. I have been extra careful about my laundry though, making sure my nightgowns don't have dirt or grass stain on them. I don't know how I could explain that to Mabel. The few times I've noticed any smudges, I've been able to spot wash them out in the sink of my bathroom and then put them in the hamper as if nothing was ever on them.

I go to my door and listen to see if I hear my father still up working. All I hear is silence so I tiptoe out of my room and down the hall towards his door. I stand outside it and listen. The rhythmic hum of his snoring rings through the closed door and reaches my ears. Good, he's asleep. I tiptoe back to my bathroom and grab the list from between the bath towels. I tiptoe out into the hall and quietly slip back into his study. Once I've placed it back where it belongs I pause to listen again, checking to make certain the house is still quiet. It is, so I sneak back to my room again. I doubt I took a breath the whole time. If my father knew that I was nosing around in his study he'd have an outright fit. And if anyone else caught me it'd be even worse.

I take Gale's slice of cheesecake back down to the kitchen and wrap it up. I put my plate and fork in the sink. I don't want to take dishes out of the house so He'll have to eat this with his hands but I doubt he'll care. I slip out the back door, cheesecake in hand, and head back to the shed. He's already waiting for me. I love when he's already there. Every second we can be together is so precious to me.

"C'mon, I got you something." I whisper as I grab his hand and pull him through the fence. It used to scare me going through the fence and into the woods but not anymore.

Once we reach our spot I present his dessert. "Ta Da!" I say in delight.

"Madge you have got to stop giving me food." He says.

"It isn't food. It's cheesecake. I'm sure it is of no nutritional value whatsoever. So open up." I say as I swipe one finger through the creamy dessert and hold it to his lips.

He rolls his eyes and complies, taking the cheesecake from my finger. "You're lucky this is so good. I'd have to refuse it otherwise." He teases as he takes the remaining portion in his hand.

"Gale, I found the list. It's not good. My name isn't on it."

"You mean there is a zero by your name?" He asks in confusion through a mouthful of cheesecake.

"No, I mean it isn't on there at all. My name doesn't exist on that list."

"Your name has never been entered? Not even once?" He says and then leaves his mouth hanging open.

"Looks that way. But you know as well as I do that could only come at the highest possible price and I don't mean money. Whatever my mother did, whoever she made that deal with, she had to have come to the table with a very valuable bargaining tool."

"She did. She signed away your future."

"But what does that mean? What about my future did she decide for me?"

"Well, what do people normally get to decide on their own about the future? Their profession? Where they live?"

"Or who they marry." I say with a sickening realization.

"Or who they marry." He repeats in a scared whisper with eyes wider than I've ever seen.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

It's so bad I can't even wrap my mind around it. The realization that Madge is promised to marry someone as a tradeoff for not ever having her name in the reaping bowl. A deal her mother made when Madge was only an infant. As soon as Madge says it, I know it's what the plan is. It makes sense when you think about how Mabel didn't want her dating me. Of course they don't want her to date anyone. They've already given her away to someone else. My eyes stare at Madge and I see her chin start to tremble. I can't find my words right this second so I just grab her. I grab her and hug her to me as tightly as I can.

"Who would she make that kind of a deal with Gale? Who?" She cries into my chest.

"Someone important enough to take your name out of the reaping. Has to be someone from the Capitol. And it has to be someone who would've had authority when you were just a baby so they have to be older." I reply almost numbly.

"An old man? They plan to make me marry some old man from the Capitol?" She cries out. She's nearing hysterical so I cradle her and try to calm her even though I myself am freaking out on the inside.

"We will figure this out Madge. It'll be okay." I say as I rock her gently back and forth.

"How Gale? How will it be okay? How can we figure this out?"

I pull he back and force her to look me in the eyes. "I promise I will never let them take you away. I won't let them do this to you." As I say this to her I try making myself believe it too.

"I don't want to marry some old man. Some stranger. Some Capitol official. I can't do that Gale."

She's still crying but in a calmer, saddened way now instead of a panicked hysterical way.

"You won't have to. We'll run away if we have too. But we will also do our best to figure this out. We still have time to stop it Madge."

"Stop it how?"

"Well, we know they won't marry you off while you're still in school. That gives us at least one more year to work on this. And we just need to move on to the next step. We need to figure out who he is."

She nods as now silent tears still roll down her soft cheeks. I brush them away with the back of my fingers. "Okay, we know he is in a position of power and that he is older. Let's start narrowing down the possibilities. I know a lot of people from the Capitol visit your house. Does anyone stick out in your mind as someone who came more often than others or stayed longer than others?"

She thinks for a moment. "There's so many Gale. I can't name anyone. It's too many."

"Okay, let's try it from a different angle. Whoever he is, he's likely associated directly with the Games so let's start there. What people come to your house that are part of the Games?"

"I don't know Gale. I can't think." She sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay. They aren't coming for you tonight. You're safe right now. We will figure this out later after you've had time to process it all."

"I don't want to go home Gale. I can't stay in that house."

"Look at me Madge." I tell her as I put my forehead against hers. "I will not let anything happen to you. I love you."

We spend the rest of our time with Madge in my lap, my arms holding her to me, while she cries herself out. I'm still too numb to cry. And I need to try and hold it together for her sake anyway right now. Truthfully, I'm scared. I have no idea how to fix this, I have no idea how to protect her. This plan that keeps her safe from the reaping, free from fighting in the games, is by far a worse fate.

Madge is still shaking when I say goodbye to her at the shed. I watch as she goes up to her house but stops short of entering. She lays down on the swing outside on the porch. I hate leaving her here like this but I have too. I can't go on that porch and have someone find us together. I look at her one more time and then I turn and head for my house. As I walk my mind tries to make sense of this mess. We need to know who she has to marry. I can't believe Mabel and her father know this about Madge's future but standby doing nothing while time ticks away. At best, Madge has one more year before they come for her and take her away. They won't take her while she's not 18; while she's still in school. Every time Capitol people come to stay at her house now I'm going to go crazy with worry. He could be anyone. He could stand right next to her, watching her and she'd never know it was him. Yes, finding out his identity is definitely the next step. Not because I think that we can do anything about it necessarily but at least she'll know who he is and maybe that will make her feel safer. It will let her know who to be scared of.

By the time I get home, I'm too wound up to sleep. I pace the kitchen until my mother wakes up. She takes one look at me and knows something's wrong.

"Gale?" She says with a look of concern over her face.

"I'm okay Ma. Just feeling restless is all. Think I'll go on out and work on my snares."

I tell her though I'm certain she doesn't believe me. She knows better but she won't push for details. I want to tell her everything we just discovered. I want her advice on what to do, how to fix this. But at the same time I can't tell her this. I know what she'll do. She'll insist I stop seeing Madge. Out of worry for me and my safety, she'll insist I stay away from her. And I cannot do that. Not now, not ever. I'll just have to figure this out without her help.

Out in the woods I clear my snares and pull in a much larger haul than I'd expected. I reset them and head back. It's still early and I don't want to wake anyone at the Everdeens so I take their share of my haul and I'm about to leave it outside their door but their door opens and Mrs. Everdeen appears.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I was just leaving you part of my haul."

"You didn't wake me. I don't sleep much anyway these days." She says.

"Oh. Well, here's your share." I say holding it out for her to take."

She takes it with one hand and then motions for me to follow her inside with her other hand. Surprised by her level of interaction, I follow her inside. Her table is full of herbs and plants that she's gathered and is drying and preparing for her healing work.

"Here. Take this with you. Algoan leaf, calms you, helps you relax." She says as she presses a small container into my palm.

"Thank you. I could use that." I tell her; truly thankful that she noticed I needed it. I'll have to save some for Madge too.

"Drink it like tea." She says and then she slips back into her work at the table. Prim appears having woken up and seems surprised to see me. It hits me that Prim is one of the few people who can be with Madge right now and not raise suspicions.

"Prim, I need a favor. Madge needs someone to be with her right now and I can't be there. Can you go by and check on her? Don't let Mabel or her father know I sent you or that anything is wrong with her. Just go and see if she needs help with the garden today or something like that?"

"Sure, I'll go right now."

"Thanks Prim."

I know she'll be of comfort to Madge and I know she's happy to help. That's just how Prim is. She's good with people. I head over to the Hob next and do some trading for a few things I know my mother needs in the kitchen. When I'm finished there I head back home. I put what's left of my haul and the items I traded for on the kitchen table then go back outside to the rain barrel so I can wash up. Being out in the woods and lugging around a bunch of dead animals will get you filthy in no time. I dip my whole head into it. The cool water is soothing and suddenly I remember the tea from Mrs. Everdeen. Back inside I make a cup of it. It tastes terrible but I know Mrs. Everdeen knows her stuff when it comes to things like this so if she says this will help me relax then I'm drinking it, no matter how much it tastes like feet. And she's right; I already feel calmer. I go to my bed and fall face first into the mattress. I don't even get undressed. The next thing I know, there's a tiny Hawthorne girl making her eggplant doll dance on my back.

"Hey there Posy. Whatcha up too?" I say as I roll over and smile at her.

"Momma said you need to get ready to go."

"Go where?"

"To the viewing silly."

I sit straight up. Did I just sleep the whole day away? I hop out of bed and rush out to the kitchen where my mother is about to head out the door.

"Why'd you let me sleep all day?"

"You need your rest Gale. You're doing too much these days and I worry about you so if you're sleeping soundly, I intend to leave you be. Now hurry, you can't be late. The kids and I will go on and see you there."

I nod, and then rush to change clothes before heading into town. I'm one of the last people to check in but thankfully I make it in time. My usual seat is waiting for me by Madge and Prim. Madge looks perfectly presentable with her smile and neatly pressed dress. I can see in her eyes that she's anything but okay though. She's clutching Prim's hand and only throws me a sideways glance as I sit down. I figure she's afraid she'll crack if she lets her eyes meet mine. I slide my foot over and discreetly rub it along the side of hers. It's a sad little gesture but it's all I can offer at this moment, in this place.

The viewing itself is pretty much featuring only Katniss and Peeta. Thanks to her efforts in getting his medicine at the feast, they are both relatively healthy. The game makers are having thunderstorms pour down over the entire arena so not much is going on anywhere except the cave. In the cave it's like a romance movie. Lots of cuddling and kissing. Enough to make you gag. They talk and in doing so I discover a few things. Turns out Katniss really did know Peeta before the games. Apparently he gave her a loaf of bread when her dad died and they were about to starve to death and because of that bread she was able to take care of her family. That may not explain much to some people but it does to me. Katniss will always owe Peeta. She will always hold him in special favor for what he did to help her. And apparently he did it because he's been in love with her since they were 5 years old but he never had the courage to talk to her. That I can understand since Katniss isn't typically the most approachable person. I guess I really was wrong about him professing his love for her with an ulterior motive in mind. I guess he really is in love with her. Their conversation also reveals the fact that Peeta's father was in love with Mrs. Everdeen and was heartbroken when she married Mr. Everdeen instead of him. At this very public announcement, Mrs. Everdeen blushes and Mrs. Mellark wops the back of her husband's head with her hand. The whole audience broke out in a fit of whispers. I wonder if Peeta realizes he just gave away a huge secret of his father's?

When today's viewing ends, Madge whispers for me to meet her in the clearing near my house in an hour. She isn't able to say anything else to me but I see her heading to the Seam with Prim. I help my mother get the kids home and fed before I go to meet Madge. When I get there, she's already waiting for me.

"What's going on? Why the early meeting? Not that I mind though."

"I wanted to tell you that I am going to talk to Mabel. I'm going to flat out ask her what's going on that I don't know about. I'm tired of all the lies. I'm tired of all of it."

"You're going to talk to Mabel? When?" The surprise clear on my face.

"Now. As soon as I leave here, I mean. I just wanted you to know what I was going to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm scared but I have to do this. I can't go on like this anymore."

"It'll be fine. Don't be scared. I love you." I tell her and kiss her forehead before she turns to leave the clearing.

"I love you too." She calls back to me. I watch as she slips between the trees and out of my sight.

I hope she gets the answers she's looking for. I hope Mabel will be honest with her but also gentle with her. I know whatever facts they're hiding, whatever facts they're hopefully going to finally tell her, will be hard for her to handle. Honest and gentle, that's what I'm crossing my fingers for right now.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

I know where Mabel lives but I don't usually go to her house so I know my presence on her doorstep will catch her off guard. My feet feel like lead as I climb the rickety wooden steps to her porch. I knock twice and wait for her to open the door.

"Miss Madge? What on earth are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I needed to talk to you if you have a moment." My voice comes out steady and calm but I'm shaking inside.

"Of course, come in, come in." She waves me in and gestures to a chair at her small kitchen table. I take a seat and wait for her to do the same.

"Would you like anything? Some tea maybe?"

"No thank you."

"Alright then. What's this all about dear?" She asks as she sits in the chair across from me.

"I need to know what my mother's plan for keeping me safe was." I don't tell her how much I've already discovered because I want to see if just how forthcoming she'll be with me.

"Oh, I see. Miss Madge, it really isn't for me to discuss with you." The immediate discomfort of the topic registers clearly on her face as well as in her voice.

"No. I need you to tell me. I have a right to know. I mean it is my life after all. And it isn't as if I can go ask my mother."

She sits in silence for a few minutes and fiddles with her hands in her lap. Finally she looks up at me and begins to explain. "Your mother was devastated, almost irreparably, when Maysilee was reaped and lost her life in the games. So naturally, when she had you that became the biggest fear. She was so sure, so confident that they were going to pull your name from the reaping bowl. She knew first hand that having only a few entries wasn't enough to keep you safe from the terrible fate that took her sister. So she made a plan. One that would keep your name out of the reaping bowl forever. Your name hasn't been put in the bowl a single time. Ever."

"But what did she do for that to happen? How could she possibly make that happen?"

"She went to the Capitol. She had connections being the wife of District 12's Mayor and she sought out the Head Game Maker. He listened to her concerns and then offered her a deal."

"What deal Mabel? What did she agree to?" Fury laces through my words.

"Miss Madge, I really think this is best coming from your father and not from me."

"No. You owe it to me to give me the truth."

"Your mother promised your hand in marriage in exchange for permanently eliminating your name from the list."

"Who?"

"The Head Game Maker. Senneca Crane."

I feel bile rising up in my throat and have to swallow hard to keep from getting sick all over the table. "When? When am I marrying him?"

"Your 18th birthday."

"And none of you felt this important enough to tell me about? What were you going to do? Just hand me over to him with no warning? No explanation?"

"It wasn't our deal. It wasn't a plan that your father and I knew about until after your mother signed official documents. Your father was devastated and probably the most angry I've ever seen him. Your father has spent the past several years trying to work out a new deal that would override the one your mother signed."

"And was he successful?"

"No. Not yet. I don't know the details of that at all but it's why he spends so much time visiting the Capitol. All he's told me is that it's extremely confidential. He hopes to resolve it all before your 18th birthday."

"It's a sick and disgusting plan to have your child's hand promised in marriage to an adult more than twice her age. I won't do it. I will not marry him. I never signed any deal. They can put my name in the reaping 500 times if they want but I will not go through with this marriage."

"You won't have a choice. But remember, your father is still hard at work on this. You may not have to do anything at all."

"Is this why you told Gale he shouldn't date me?" I actually already know that it is but I want her to know that I know she tried to break Gale and I up.

"Yes. We, your father and I, were concerned. We worried that if you dated anyone that you might fall in love only to have your heart broken once you turn 18. We thought it easier if you didn't date anyone."

"Well, guess what? You and my father do not get to decide who I date. And as for the falling in love, you're too late. I love Gale and I intend to be with him."

"Miss Madge, I really wish you would speak to your father about all of this."

"Believe me, I intend too." And with that I stand up and leave her house. She doesn't call out after me. She just watches me go. I'm sure she'll be at my house in a matter of minutes ready to tell my father everything. I won't be there though. Nope. Not this time. I am finished playing games. I'm going to Gale's house. My boyfriend's house.

Gale's sitting on his front step when I walk up. I don't say a word but instead press my palms to either side of his face and my lips to his. He startles for only a moment before his arms encircle my waist and pull me closer to him. It's the first time we've gotten to kiss publicly in ages and it feels wonderful.

"Can we go somewhere and talk privately?" I whisper.

"The clearing?"

"Let's go."

In minutes we're sitting in the clearing, face to face, with my legs straddled over his.

"We were right Gale. I'm promised to be married to Head Game Maker, Senneca Crane."

"When?"

"On my 18th birthday." I let silent tears roll down my face for the first time since Mabel confirmed everything. I'm a whole blend of emotions right now. Anger, panic, fear, sadness. Gale doesn't speak for a moment but his face is drained of all emotion.

"I should probably know this anyway but when is your birthday?"

"I'll be 17 on June 1st."

"That's in two weeks." I can tell he's trying to grasp the situation, to wrap his head around the lack of time. "That gives us one full year and two weeks to figure out how to get you out of this mess."

"Mabel said my father has been working on some top secret confidential deal for years to try and get me out of having to marry Mr. Crane. She didn't know any details other than he wasn't having much out that's partly why he has to go away to the Capitol so often."

"Wait, so your father didn't sign the deal when your mother did?"

"No. Mabel said my mother did it without asking or telling anyone about it. By the time they found out about it, official Capitol documents were already signed and sealed."

"That's insane." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I won't do it Gale. I didn't sign anything, ever. They can't make me marry him."

"Madge, they can do whatever they want. We both know that. And we know they're going to hold you to the deal your mother signed. But you're right about one part. You won't be marrying him. I will not let that happen to you."

"Do you want to know what else?"

"How can there be more?" He sighs and braces himself for more bad news.

"I'm done hiding my relationship with you. As of right now, I intend to kiss you, hug you, hold hands with you, to flat out love you and be with you anytime we please. I will not pretend to be your friend for one more minute."

"Now that part I actually like." He says with a smile and a peck of his lips to mine. "Your father might not be okay with that though. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Being with you is the only thing I am sure of."

"Then be with me you shall, my love. Be with me you shall." He says in the most adorable way before kissing me.

"Right now though, I should probably get home. I'm positive Mabel"s already there telling him how I know about everything now. I want to talk to him, see if he'll have anything optimistic to offer me."

"Let me walk you home then?" He asks as he pulls us to our feet.

"Yes please."

We walk, hand in hand all the way to my back porch where Gale kisses me goodnight before heading back to the Seam. After having to hide ourselves for so long I can't even begin to explain how freeing it is to be out in the open with him in this way. I'm pretty sure it's having the same effect on him. Despite having just confirmed my awful marital fate, we're both smiling like kids on Christmas morning. I don't think either one of us realized how suffocating it was for us to have a secret relationship. Inside I find Mabel and my father waiting for me at the kitchen table. Each with a cup of tea in front of them.

"Madge, I'm glad you're home. Sit. We have a few things to discuss." My father tells me.

I sit but stay silent. I really want to hear what he has to say before I start talking. He pauses a moment before continuing.

"As you've discovered, your mother made a deal to keep you safe as a child but in doing so she sold your future. I want you to know how very sorry I am that she did this to you."

"You should have warned me years ago. This isn't something I should've had to try and figure out on my own."

"My hope was always that I could fix this mess and you'd never have to know about it. I didn't want you to ever have this weight on your shoulders, it's too much to bare."

"I won't do it. I won't marry him."

"I will do everything in my power to keep you from having to go through with it. I won't stop trying to over ride the deal. We still have time Madge. We can still fix this. It's important to keep hopeful."

"I'm dating Gale Hawthorne. Have been for awhile now. We'd been keeping it a secret but I'm done with that."

"I had my suspicions. I won't try to stop you. Not now anyway. But you must still remember your role and set a good example. And be aware of the risk of heartbreak should you have to marry Senneca next year. Know what you're getting into, okay?"

I nod and excuse myself to bed. My father pats my hand gently as I get up to leave the table and Mabel just looks at me with sadness and what I think is a bit of guilt from having kept this secret from me for so long. I go upstairs and get straight into my nightgown. I'm so emotionally drained and exhausted that all I want to do is sleep. I crawl under my comforter and bury my head beneath the pillows and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

When my eyes open the first thing I notice is sunshine seeping through my windows. It's way too bright in my room for it to be morning. I sit up and rub my eyes before squinting at the clock. It's almost noon! I slept all morning and no one woke me up! I fly out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Were you planning to let me sleep forever?"

Mabel turns around and gives me a tiny smile. "I figured you needed your rest after yesterday. Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"No. I'm going to get dressed and go find Gale." I tell her as I turn to head back to my room. I can't believe I wasted a whole morning sleeping when I could've been with Gale.

"Your new clothing parcel arrived this morning. It's in the front hallway. I didn't want to disturb you by bringing it in this morning." She calls after me.

Normally, I would care less about the parcel of clothing that arrives routinely for me but this time I actually do want to see what it holds. I'd sent a request for more items with ruffles after finding out how much they drove Gale wild. I wasn't sure if my Capitol shopper would heed my request or not but I hoped she would. I drag the parcel up to my room and open it excitedly. Inside I find a slew of new outfits, pajamas, shoes and accessories. I start opening the dresses first and I'm delighted to discover several have ruffles. I open the pajamas next and see a variety of ruffles there as well. I guess my shopper was excited that I was finally showing some interest in her fashions and when I'd sent word about liking the ruffled nightgown and asked for more things like it she really went all out for me. I know it's going to be cruel to Gale for me to prance around in short, ruffled dresses but it'll be cruel in the best kind of way. It's like our own private secret joke and it reminds him of how much he wanted to kiss me in the meadow that night.

I quickly shower and slip into one of the new outfits. The dress I pick is a bright coral color. It's strapless and fitted to my body until it reaches slightly below my hips where it becomes tiers of ruffles that stop several inches above my knees. It's far more provocative than my dresses usually are but still not overly revealing. The coordinating accessories include a necklace that looks like a piece of silver cut into the shape of a small heart and then been hammered for a textured effect. It's on a strand of glass beads that match the beading on the coordinating t-strap sandals. Once I'm fully dressed, I look in the mirror and I love what I see. This dress is perfect on me!

Before heading to Gale's I stop in my garden and pick a fresh eggplant for Posy. Gale said she still won't let anyone near hers and it's starting to rot. I'm hoping Gale can switch it out with this new one without her noticing. Perhaps he can do it while she sleeps or something. Eggplant in tow, I begin the walk towards the Seam but I don't get far before I run into Rory Hawthorne.

"Hey Madge!" He says as he waves.

"Hey! Is Gale at home? I was on my way to your house just now."

"Yeah, he just got back."

I know he means from the woods and the Hob without him having to say it. "Okay, thanks! I'll see you later at the viewing!" I call back to him before hurrying towards their house. I can't wait to see Gale! I don't know what it is but something about having finally stood firm to my father and Mabel about being with Gale just makes me want to be with him even more. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages and though I enjoyed my good nights sleep I must admit I kind of missed our moonlight rendezvous in the woods.

I knock on the door and wait impatiently for him to answer. I knock again and wait even more impatiently. Finally, Gale pokes his head around the side of the house. He's shirtless and dripping wet causing my heart rate to pick up at the mere sight of him. I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling too big.

"Hi." Is all I say.

He doesn't say a word, just comes up to the porch, grabs me around the waist and picks me off my feet as he presses his lips to mine. When he finally sets me back down on my feet, he opens the door behind him and leads me inside.

"Damn it Madge." He says before pulling me against him and kissing me passionately. "Ruffles? You had to wear ruffles?"

"Got it just for you." I flirt as he kisses down my jaw and onto my neck.

"God I missed you last night." He says.

"Is your family home?"

"No." He says with a raised eyebrow, picking me up and heading towards the bedroom.

"Wait, for Posy." I say holding out the eggplant I've been clutching.

He smiles and puts it on the table before continuing on to the bedroom. "You look so beautiful. So amazingly beautiful." He says as his lips trail along my jaw and his hands clutch the ruffles at my hips.

"You aren't looking so bad yourself Hawthorne." I say as I drag one fingertip down his bare, wet chest to his stomach and leave my finger lingering on the edge of his waistband.

With that he pushes us back and onto the bed behind us. My hands are desperate for more of him and they quickly undo the button and zipper of his pants, shoving them off of him. His lips and tongue against my neck increase in ferocity and I moan slightly in pleasure. His hands pull my necklace off and I kick off my sandals. I tangle my hands in his hair as he kisses further down my neck and onto my collarbone. His hands reach behind my back and slowly undo the zipper. I help push the dress off, wanting to feel our bodies against each other. He brings his face back up to mine and breaths "I love you" before he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I wrap my legs around him and we roll over on the bed so that I'm sitting, straddling him. He groans loudly and tightens his grip on my body as he looks up at me. I'm about to completely lose myself with him when suddenly the bedroom door bursts open and Vick rushes in.

"Get Out!" Gale yells and throws a pillow at him. Vick stands there staring for a moment before running from the room.

"Oh my God, Gale!" I scramble to find my clothes, completely mortified that his little brother just saw us like this and just saw me naked.

"I'm so sorry." He says as he searches for his own pants.

We dress quickly and collect ourselves as best we can before we walk out of the bedroom. I know I must been ten shades deep of red with total embarrassment. We quickly find that it thankfully isn't the whole Hawthorne family but rather just Vick. I relax a little in knowing that his Mother hadn't caught us but I'm still mortified that Vick saw us.

"I didn't know Madge was here." Vick says with a tearful voice. "I heard you making noises and I thought you'd gotten hurt hunting or something." He doesn't look up but I know he's crying. I feel awful and I give Gale a look, begging him to take it easy on the poor kid.

"Vick, it's okay. I didn't mean to yell at you. You just surprised us is all." Gale says as he sits down next to Vick. I hang back and let them have a moment.

"You aren't mad?" Vick asks as he finally looks up.

"No, We aren't mad. But you should probably knock if the door is closed from now on, okay?"

Vick nods and hugs Gale. I smile at him to send him the message that I'm not mad either. In all honesty it really is our own fault. We were being careless and shouldn't be doing that here anyway. Gale and I go back outside and after he sits on the front step, I place myself on his lap and lean against his chest.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. We should've been more careful about where we were anyway."

"Poor kid's gonna be ruined now."

"Ruined? How is seeing me naked going to ruin him?"

"Well, in a few years when he's our age and he starts taking an interest in girls he's gonna be mighty disappointed when he finds out they aren't as gorgeous as you."

I roll my eyes and Gale laughs. "I'm being serious. He's ruined forever now and it's all your fault. You're the first girl he's ever seen and no other girl will ever measure up now." He reiterates with a flirty smile.

"You're awful Gale. Just plain awful. But I love you anyway."

"So I guess things went okay last night with your father?"

"Yeah, Mabel had already gotten there and filled him in on the conversation she had with me. He didn't really give me any new information or anything. But I did make it clear that I intend to publicly be with you and that there isn't anything he can do about that."

"And how'd that go over?" He asks looking a little scared.

"He just warned me that I needed to keep up my image and set a good example. And he worries that I'll be heartbroken over you when it comes time for me to marry Mr. Crane."

"Madge, I mean it when I say I won't let that happen to you. I'll run with you if we have too. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Let's just not talk about that right now. Right now, all I want is to savor being able to be with you anytime I want."

"School's out in a week you know. That'll give us a lot more time together." He says as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"And that makes me very, very happy. Do you know what I want to do?" I tell him with a smile and a quick kiss.

"What?"

"I want to go to the lake again. But not just for a quick swim, I want to spend the entire day there. Just me and you, all day."

"I think I can make that happen." He says with a smile. "You know, I did miss you last night. As exhausting as our late nights were getting, it was nice having alone time together."

"I know. I slept more consecutive hours than I have in quite awhile but I'd have traded it all for a few hours awake in your arms."

"Well maybe we need to make late night trips to the woods still. Not every night of course, but occasionally we still can you know."

"Definitely."

We sit on his step in our comfortable silence until we have to head into town for the viewing. I notice a few heads turn our way when we arrive holding hands, finally looking like the full-fledged couple that we are. I don't care though. I'm too happy being with Gale to care.

The viewing is not overly exciting today other than the fact that it's down to so few people now. Pretty soon it will be over and that's a good thing. The Career took out the large boy from 11 but it wasn't without a lot of effort. It's down to the final four now. The games will be over soon and then Katniss and Peeta can come home. I cannot wait to have my friend back home again. I have so much to tell her about and though Gale has kept me busy I have missed her a lot. I just hope they can make it to the end. I'm not really worried about the little red headed girl. She seems to have a strategy more of steering clear of danger than causing danger. It's the lone Career I'm concerned with. He's been training his whole life for this and he'll be out to get Peeta and Katniss.

After the viewing ends, I see Posy lugging around her eggplant. It makes me smile and I hope she likes her new eggplant just as much as the old one. There's such innocence about her and I love just watching her play. I should really look in my old things and see if I have any dolls she might like. I'm sure she's never had a fancy doll before and what little girl doesn't love dolls? I'll have to ask Gale though. He might not like it if I gave her something of value without asking him first. Gale and Posy walk me home and the little girl giggles when Gale kisses me goodbye.

Inside I find a note on the table from my father. He's gone to the Capitol again. Probably took the train out right after the viewing. It usually doesn't worry me when he goes but now that I know part of why he goes it makes my stomach a little unsettled. I wish I knew more about the things he was working on to try and get me out of this marriage mess.

It's Mabel's day off so there isn't a dinner plate prepared for me tonight. That just leaves the café. I sigh and go over to the phone to place an order. I already know who will bring it but at least now I don't have to pretend to be single. And I have a feeling that Tripp will be on his best behavior having not fully healed from his last encounter with Gale.

Sure enough, a little while later when my doorbell rings, it's Tripp holding my take-out tray of food. He smiles and hands me the tray. "Hi Madge, I'm guessing your father out of town again?"

"Yes, he's gone to the Capitol. Thanks for bringing my food over. I appreciate it."

He shrugs. "No problem, that's part of my job you know. So I uh, noticed you and Hawthorne are not such a secret anymore."

I smile and nod. "Yeah, no more secrets."

"Well, that's good. Couldn't have been much fun with things being the other way."

"Let's just say that this is a much better arrangement." I say with a laugh.

"Well, I gotta get back to the Café. Enjoy your dinner!" He says with a wink and then he turns and heads off.

The wink puzzles me for a bit but only until I open the lid on my take out tray. I ordered a club sandwich and chips but in my tray I find chicken kiev. It's not even on the menu! I don't know how to really feel about this because I don't know if this is his way of trying to win me over romantically or his version of a peace offering or what. I decide it must be just a nice gesture, nothing more. After all, I did agree to be his friend and friends do nice things for each other all the time. And for all I know, this was leftover from their own family dinner tonight.

After I've finished my delicious dinner I go up to our attic to search for my old dolls. I find a box labeled "Toys" and inside I feel like I hit the jackpot. I find three porcelain dolls with fancy lace trimmed dresses and silky hair tied with tiny velvet ribbons. And they look practically brand new. I wasn't much of a rough and tumble kid so it's likely that most of my old things could still pass for practically new. Posy will absolutely love these dolls! Oh how I hope Gale lets me give them to her!

After digging around in the dusty attic I go to take a bath and I've barely stuck one toe into the water when the doorbell rings. I sigh and throw on my robe, tying it as I hurry down the stairs. Before I open it, it occurs to me that it may be Tripp. He knows I'm here alone. Surely he wouldn't be trying to make a move on me again already? I take a deep breath in and pull the door open. Instead of finding Tripp, I find Gale.

"Mind if I come in?" He says with a devilish smirk.

I look at him funny because I'm surprised to see him at my house so late but gesture him inside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask excitedly as I stand on my tip toes to kiss him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"The fence is on. That means you are home alone."

"Can you spend the night?" I ask, even more excitedly now.

"I think I might have too seeing as how you and I have some unfinished business from earlier today." He says as his hands grab my waist and his lips melt into mine.

**A/N: So I realize this was mostly just a fluff chapter but I figured Madge and Gale deserved a little fluff in celebration of being public again. Also, in my last chapter I made a mistake with the head game maker's name. Thanks to Junebugz21 for pointing it out so I could go back and correct it! This story is nearing it's ending, only a few more chapters left but not to worry-there will be a sequel! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"I wish you could spend the night every night." I say as I lay in the comfort of Gale's arms.

"Me too." He says as he nuzzles his face in my hair.

"I have something to ask you and you just have to say yes, okay?"

"Well, now's a pretty good time to ask me for something."

I roll over to face him and give him my best pleading smile. "I have something for Posy. My old dolls, three of them. And I really, really want her to have them so please say it's okay for me to give them to her. Please."

"I don't know Madge."

"Please! There my old ones, I didn't even spend any money on them. They're just hand me downs really." I chime in before he can spend too much time hesitating.

"I don't think she needs three dolls Madge."

"But Gale, every little girl deserves to have a doll. The eggplant is cute and all but think how much ore fun she could have with a doll that didn't start to rot after a week. Please Gale, it would mean just as much to me as it would to Posy."

"Fine, you win. But only on compromise. You have to make her help you in the garden one day to earn them. I want her to know that to get things you have to work for them, okay?"

"Deal. I'll come kidnap her tomorrow then!" I say with a giddy grin.

He just smiles and kisses my forehead. We fall asleep in each others arms and the next thing I know, Gale's waking me up to say goodbye. We may not be hiding our relationship anymore but he still has to be out of here before Mabel arrives. I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear the lecture that comes when you get caught having a sleepover with your boyfriend. I kiss him goodbye and roll back over for a little more sleep.

By the time I'm up and dressed, the smell of breakfast is wafting up the stairs. In the kitchen I find that Mabel has made quite the spread this morning. Blueberry pancakes with freshly churned butter she gets at the Creamery and fresh squeezed orange juice. And she's already set my plate on the little bistro table out back. I'm glad I don't feel like there's a rift between us anymore. I still can't say that I agree with the way she and my parents handled this marriage mess but I can at least forgive her at this point. And forgiving her means I can truly enjoy this breakfast.

"Do you know when my father will be back home?" I ask her in the most unladylike fashion with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Not sure dear. Do you want me to come back after the viewing this evening and make you some dinner?" She replies while handing me a napkin to wipe the crumbs from my face.

"No, you don't have to do that. I can just heat up a plate if you leave one for me or I can order from the café."

"I'll leave you a plate. Any requests?"

"No, just whatever is fine. Thanks for this breakfast though, it was delicious!" I say as I stand up from the table having completely devoured my meal.

"My pleasure dear, have a good day." She says with a smile as I grab my book bag to leave. I think she can tell I've forgiven her and it makes her happy which of course makes me happy too.

I'm just barely out my front door when I see Gale waiting at the end of our front walk, wildflower in hand. I smile and practically run to greet him.

"Good morning again." I say with a silly girl grin as I take the flower from him. I only just saw him 2 hours ago but I guess when you love someone this much you're always thrilled to see them.

"Are you trying to torture me? Is that your plan?"

"What?"

"Again with the ruffles? You do realize you've now made it incredibly difficult for me to focus on anything school related today, right?"

I look down to see my outfit having not intentionally worn ruffles but since almost all my new parcel contained was ruffles it was inevitable I guess. Sure enough, my dress has a ruffle along the neckline and the hem. It's long though, not short or flirty like the one I wore yesterday.

"It wasn't intentional but good to know I'll be on your mind today." I say teasingly as I begin walking towards the school.

"You're always on my mind but it'll be in a much different way today." He whispers as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my earlobe.

We get even more looks today than we did at the viewing yesterday. I suppose we're a little more obvious now. The Gale Hawthorne fan club of girls shoots glares my way when he plants a kiss on my lips and his hands clutch just above my hips outside the hallway of my first class. He smirks and I know it's because he sees them giving me the evil eye. I think he's enjoying this attention and I just roll my eyes at his smirk.

I manage to pay a satisfactory amount of attention during my classes and I survive the gossip and glares that float around us during lunchtime. By the time the afternoon classes are finished I'm aching to get out of here. I can't wait to go get Posy and take her back to my house. I know she's going to be so surprised and so excited. Gale meets me outside after my last class of the day.

"Ready to go get Posy?" He asks kissing me on the forehead.

"Yes! I can't wait to see how excited she is to have the dolls!"

We walk over and meet Prim and then the tree of us head to the Seam for little Posy. We find he rocking her eggplant to sleep on the front step of their house.

"You have to be quiet. My baby is sleeping." She warns us as we approach her.

"Well, I'm glad she's asleep because we need your help this afternoon. Do you want to come help in my garden?" I ask her as I kneel down to her eye level.

The little girl smiles and her eyes look immediately to Gale as if to ask permission before answering me. He laughs and in one fail swoop swings the tiny girl up onto his shoulders and we head off towards my house. Posy babbles the whole way there about what an adventure this is to get to come to my house and how she just knew that she'd get to have an adventure today from the minute she woke up. It's cute how such little things excite her.

Once we're at my house Prim gets to work on weeding and Gale starts watering for me while I show Posy how to tell if vegetables are ready to be picked. Between the four of us we're finished in no time flat. A little dirty, especially since I didn't change into my overalls but a little dirt never hurt anyone and I certainly have more dresses where this one came from. Mabel greets us on the back porch with glasses of lemonade and a plate of cookies. Posy's eyes nearly pop out of her head when Gale hands her a cookie. It makes me both happy and a little sad. Happy that I can so easily bring her such joy but sad in knowing that picking vegetables and getting a cookie are such a rare treat for her. I wonder if Gale and I do end up getting married if our children will be so deprived on a daily basis that such simple things as cookies bring such pleasure. I hope no matter what, that I get to marry Gale. I already know that I want to be with him forever. My stomach churns as my marriage contract seeps into my mind. I frown and try my best to push it back out of my thoughts. I'm enjoying today far too much to damper it with worries about Mr. Crane. Gale must see me frowning to myself because he reaches over and takes my hand and his eyes look at me as if to ask what's going on. I just smile and shake my head a tiny bit. Once we polish off the cookies, sans the two Posy saved for Vick and Rory, I tell Posy that as payment for help today, I have a gift for her upstairs in my room. She again looks to Gale who nods in approval before she takes my outstretched hand and lets me lead her upstairs to my room.

The mere sight of my fancy, overdone Capitol pink covered room makes her squeal with delight and we all laugh as she spins around trying to look at everything all at once. I waste no time in retrieving the three dolls from my closet and hold them out for her. Her mouth drops open and her eyes flash in excitement as her tiny arms embrace the dolls.

"I can play with these?" She asks in amazement.

"You can do whatever you want with them. They're for you, for helping me today."

"Gale? Can I please keep em? Please?" Her little voice pleads with Gale.

He sits down and pulls her into his lap. "Of course you can keep them. You earned them by working hard this afternoon. But isn't there something you should still say to Miss Madge?"

"Thank You Miss Madge! And thank you Gale!" She cries out in delight as she hugs each of our necks.

We all sit in the floor of my room while Prim and Posy play with the dolls for awhile.

"I thought you said they were your old dolls? Those dolls look practically brand new." He whispers to me.

'Can I help it if I was a super careful kid who never messed up her toys?" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

He playfully lunges for me and tackles me to the ground before planting a kiss on my lips quickly. I let him pin me to the carpet for only a moment. I know if we stay like this longer, we'll forget ourselves and the fact that we have other people in our midst.

By the time we head over to the viewing, Gale is having to carry Posy. She's worked and played so hard that she's practically falling asleep though her prized new dolls are tucked tightly in her arms. Prim carries the cookies for the boys who gobble them up in delight. I see Tripp over a few rows with his friends and I suddenly remember the chicken kiev from last night. I need to talk to him and make sure he doesn't do that again. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I also don't want to allow him any kind of false hope. I nudge Gale and tell him I'll be right back and I head over to Tripp.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" I ask wanting to speak to him without all his friends listening in on our conversation.

"Always." He says with a smile and we walk a few steps away out of earshot.

"I wanted to know what your reasoning was with the whole dinner switch-a-roo thing you pulled last night."

"The kiev? Nothing. I just thought you liked it." He shrugs.

"Tripp, I did like it and I appreciate the gesture but I need to be certain you didn't have any other intentions or hopes." I say with a sigh.

"No, I was just being nice. Kinda felt I owed you that much what with all the trouble you went to helping me concoct the fake story about my eye and not making me the laughing stock of the school."

"Good. That's what I'd hoped you'd say."

"Trust me, I got it. You're in love and not with me. I'm not planning on trying to mess with that, okay?" He says with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I don't mean to rub salt in a wound or anything. I'm sorry if I did. I just needed to be certain we were on the same page. I did enjoy my dinner though, just for the record." I tell him, hoping to lighten the mood.

He nods with a smile and we both head back to our respective groups. Gale's jaw is clenched tight and I can tell he didn't like me talking to Tripp. I sit down next to him and lean over to whisper in his ear.

"It isn't anything to worry about. I needed to make sure he knew to never try and steal me from you. I needed him to know that I love you."

"Seems I remember making it pretty clear to him myself. Why did you have to do that now? Did he do something again?"

"It was nothing Gale. He upgraded my dinner order last night without my knowledge. But it's okay. He said it was just to thank me for covering for him about why his face was all busted up."

"Well, if he ever expects it to heal he better not pull any crap like that again, even if it is just to say thanks."

"Gale." I say with a warning glance. He needs to control his temper on this.

"I don't like him Madge. Never have, never will."

"You don't have to like him. Not one bit. But you do have to trust that if he's ever a problem for me, in any way at all, that I'll come to you and let you know. In the meantime, I just need you to ignore him, okay?"

"Fine. And I love you." He says as he throws his arm around me and I snuggle closer.

The screen flickers and the anthem plays. Today's viewing is much of nothing, just Katniss and Peeta hunting and gathering food. It's honestly kind of boring. Until the very end where the lovely capitol editors have cut the viewing just as Katniss hears a cannon nearby. She screams for Peeta and then the screen goes blank. It's impossible to know who the cannon sounded for. As close as it seemed to be to where Katniss was, it likely could be for Peeta. And if someone killed him, they definitely heard Katniss scream just then and they'll definitely be after her in minutes. And the Capitol has managed to leave us all to wonder if one of our tributes died and if the other is about too. I hate how they do this. It's just one more way that they manage to manipulate us. To torture us.

I reach up to kiss Gale goodbye and whisper to him "Do you want to spend the night?"

He smirks down at me and whispers "Every night." Before he picks up a completely knocked out Posy and blows me a kiss.

I walk all the way back to my house with my dumb silly girl smile plastered across my face. If I had known how wonderful being in love made you feel I'd have started vying for Gale's attention years ago.

I find my dinner plate in the kitchen and lift the lid. Linguine and chicken breast with roasted veggies from my garden in a garlic and black pepper cream sauce with a slice of toasted garlic bread. For desert I have a giant slice of lemon crème cake dusted with powdered sugar. I eat the dinner and save the dessert for when Gale arrives. He'd never admit it but I know he has a major sweet tooth and I love being able to share such decadent desserts with him.

I go upstairs and shower. Having not cleaned up after my gardening today, the warm water of the shower feels marvelous as it washes away all the dirt. I put on one of my new ruffled nightgowns. It's peach colored with satin ribbons that tie as straps and has layers of organza ruffles from top to bottom and falls just below my hips. I know I'm terrible for teasing Gale like this but I can't help it. It's so easy and so much fun. And he loves it. I for one intend to send a thank you note to my Capitol shopper for a job well done on this month's clothing parcel. I can't recall a time in my life when I've ever had so much fun with my clothing.

I've just applied a peachy gloss to my lips when the doorbell rings. I fly down the stairs so fast that I end up skipping a few, almost causing myself to stumble. I steady myself and slow my pace the rest of the way to the door. I open it just enough to peek out and see that it is in fact Gale before I pull it open enough for him to enter. He shuts the door behind him and stares at me before shaking his head.

"What?" I ask in my most innocent of voices. I know full well what though. He's dying over my nightgown. I don't wait for him to answer and instead head casually up the stairs to my room. He follows me but doesn't say a word.

Once we're in my room, he grabs my hips from behind and pulls against him and immediately begins kissing my ear and neck. His hands travel over my body but keep me pressed against him at the same time. Between his touch and his lips I'm instantly in the blissful, swirly place that I love so much. He guides me to the bed and eases me onto it. It isn't long before the ruffled gown that started it all is on the floor along with his clothing. When our desires are satiated and we lay breathless, tangled in the sheets of my bed he finally speaks for the first time.

"You are absolutely killing me woman. I'm on the verge of begging for mercy. You have got to stop with the ruffles. I can't take it."

I laugh deviously, knowing I succeeded in driving him crazy yet again.

"Laughter? You're gonna give me laughter?" He runs his hands over my leg and up my thigh. "Seriously, where did all the non-ruffled clothing disappear too? I can't fight my urges when you stir up memories of that night in the meadow."

"Maybe, I like it when you don't fight your urges."

He groans and buries his face in the curve of my neck.

"I saved my dessert for us to split. You hungry?" I say as I get up, slipping my robe on as I do.

"Sure."

We head down to the kitchen and I pull out the plate of cake. I feed him a forkful and smile as I see how much he likes it.

"Hey, I was wondering, if you ever got to see the actual contract your mother signed."

"No. I was so thrown by what they told me that it didn't even occur to me that I should ask to see it."

"I think we should look for it. We should read it and make sure there aren't going to be any other surprises, you know?"

"There's probably a copy in my father's study. We could look if you want."

We put our dish in the sink and head up to the study. We don't have to worry about anyone walking in and catching us here since my father is out of town and Mabel is at home. It's still weird being in here though.

"Make sure that anything you touch goes back to exactly the same way you found it. I don't think my father would appreciate us being in here even if it is about something related to me."

"Got it."

We each pick a file drawer and start thumbing through the files. After half an hour of searching, we still haven't found it and I'm about to suggest we give up and go to bed when Gale finds it.

"Madge, take a look at this." He says as he plops a giant file down in front of me.

It's a whole file on me. My birth certificate, a stack of pictures-one for each year of my life, statements from my instructors attesting to my intelligence, and statements from various Peacekeepers attesting to my actions and attitude towards the Capitol. And a copy of my contract. Signed and dated by my mother, Seneca Crane, and President Snow. Stamped with President Snow's Official Panem Seal.

"Why the file? I wasn't expecting all this." I say as I spread out the contents of the file in front of me.

"I don't know, lets read this contract and see what we're dealing with."

We read together silently over the five page contract that sealed my fate long before I could even talk. It's choc full of rules and stipulations that have to be followed. Every year, it is required that a photo of me, along with letters from my instructors and Peacekeepers, be sent to both Mr. Crane and President Snow. I've been being watched for years. The Capitol has been keeping tabs on me this whole time. They know what I look like, what my grades are, how I act in public, everything. But that isn't all. The contract stipulates that the marriage ceremony must take place on the day of my 18th birthday and will be televised in the Capitol as well as in 12. There will be a one week engagement celebration the week prior to that where we will make appearances and do a televised interview with Ceaser Flickerman and President Snow. Once married, I will be required to consummate the marriage and efforts to conceive a child will immediately ensue.

Tears of anger pour down my cheeks and I don't even bother to wipe them away. How the hell could my mother sign this on my behalf? How could she possibly think this would be a good option? Gale doesn't say anything. He just takes the items and arranges them all back as we found them in the file drawer. Then he picks me up and carries me out of the study and into my room. He lays me on the bed and never takes his arms from around me as he lies down beside me waiting for my tears to stop. He holds me so patiently, so lovingly until my tears dry and no more sobs escape my chest.

"Remember when you said you trusted me with your life? That night at the lake?" He says softly when he finally speaks.

I nod, unable to form words and he continues.

"I need you to do just that. I need you to trust me when I tell you that I will never let that happen to you. I will never let them take you from me."

"And what? We're going to run away together? That won't work Gale. I love that you would do that for me but you have a family that depends on you and I won't let you leave them. This is the Capitol Gale. We can't get around them."

"No Madge. Stop. You let me figure it out. All I need from you is for you to trust me with your life."

"I do Gale. You're the only one I trust with my life."

_**A/N: A big, big thank you to all of you who took time to vote for me in the Energize WIP Awards this past week! I am proud to announce that I came in 2nd! And thank you to all of my readers, followers and reviewers-you guys are the greatest! I've gotten multiple Guest reviews which I cannot reply to but there was one question about why I never mention Madge and Gale's undergarments. Well, there isn't really a reason, I just left it out not as an oversight but more as I just didn't like how it read when it was mentioned. Anyway, thanks again to whoever nominated me and again to all of my voters-I'm so honored!**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

I don't sleep a wink the whole night. I just lay here, holding onto Madge. We found and read her contract and she was so upset. I have to figure out a way for her to not have to marry that man. I promised her I wouldn't let that happen. How in the hell I will protect her from that I have no clue, but I have to figure it out. Running away is the only thing that I know for certain will keep her safe but that would have to be a last resort option. I would have to run with her. And I would, I really would. But then there's the whole complication of what to do with my family. Do I bring them too? Do we all run? And how does that work? Would we be setting ourselves up for disaster? And while I doubt anyone would throw up much of a fuss searching for the Hawthorne family of the Seam, I know without a doubt that the Capitol and most of 12 would leave no stone unturned in searching for the pretty, young daughter of the mayor and technically fiancé to Seneca Crane. It would be extremely difficult to escape but if it comes down to it and that's the only option, then that's what I will have to do. I can't just sit back and watch them take her from me.

Her contract is strict. Turns out they've been keeping tabs on her for years. How she looks, thinks and acts is all monitored and tracked. Mabel wasn't kidding when she said Madge had been being groomed her entire life for this. The contract also says she has to marry on her 18th birthday and start trying to have a baby immediately. The thought of that skeezy man laying his hands on her, trying to get her pregnant makes me shudder.

I need to think out the options, see if there's any kind of loophole the Capitol missed. Obviously, she can run away. I wonder if she were to marry anyone else first if that would supersede the contract? It's doubtful but the contract doesn't state anything about not marrying someone else first. And if she's already married, she legally can't marry Mr. Crane. But would they simply force her to get a divorce from the first marriage in order to make the second marriage possible? Would getting pregnant, married or not, have any bearing on the contract? It isn't like Mr. Crane would want to flaunt off a new, young wife if she had a baby with someone else. Or would they just remove the baby from the equation? And could she marry Mr. Crane and then divorce him before having to do anything with him? Would they grant her a divorce? Not likely. What would happen to her? Would she be punished? Would they make her become an avox? Would they lock her away for defiance of the Capitol? With the Capitol, anything is possible. I shake my head in frustration and look down at her as she sleeps in my arms. She's so beautiful. Her ivory skin and silky blonde waves of hair and soft pink lips. Of course Seneca Crane would want her as his bride. Young, gorgeous, from a good political family, poised and mannered. He'd be revered as some kind of God for landing her. She's just a show piece to him. Something he can own and brag about. Why the hell else would he want to televise their freaking wedding? It's disgusting. Of all these options of possible loopholes, marrying her myself seems like our best bet. I'd marry her today if I could. I already know I love her and only want to be with her but she's still so young. She hasn't even finished school yet. And in 12, if you get married, they don't let you finish school. She'll be 17 in a few days and that's the legal marrying age in 12 so technically we could do it. But this isn't at all how I want it to be. When I ask her to marry me I want it to be perfect and with the only purpose being to spend our lives together. And I don't want her to think, not even for a second, that I'm marrying her to free her from marrying Mr. Crane. No, when I marry Madge, I want it to only be about us. I don't want there to be any other influence or complication. Besides, I don't even know at what age she'd want to be to get married.

When it's nearing sunrise, I wake Madge to tell her I have to leave. I can't let Mabel find me spending the night. I press my lips softly to her temple and whisper goodbye. She smiles and gives me a sleepy goodbye kiss before rolling over and drifting back to sleep. I slip out of the house down the back staircase like always and out in to the pre-dawn morning, It's quiet and foggy and the stillness of the morning is calming. As I walk back home I know I'll be exhausted all day. I debate skipping school and just staying home to sleep but I know Madge would freak out if I wasn't at school.

At home, I find my mother already up, working on her laundry orders. She's given up on trying to scold me for staying out all night with Madge. She just looks up at me and raises her brow in a silent questioning of my whereabouts. I sit down and start to help her fold the clothes.

"Ma, when did you know you wanted to get married?"

She drops the shirt that she was folding and looks at me. "Oh Gale, marriage?"

"It's just a question Ma. I was just curious."

"The fact that you're curious is what concerns me. Are you thinking about getting married?"

"I don't know."

"I was maybe 16. I knew I wanted to be with your father for the rest of my life and he felt the same way. There wasn't really any reason for us to wait so we married right out of school." The concern in her voice is so thick it's annoying me.

"I'm not about to go propose if that's what you're worried about Ma." I say with a roll of my eyes and a sigh. "Not yet. But one day I will marry her. I was just curious at what age girls tend to think they're ready to get married, that's all."

"Gale, I love seeing you so in love with Madge. Love is one of the best luxuries life has to offer and seeing you so happy makes my heart happy as well. But falling in love with someone from town, the Mayor's daughter no less, is a dangerous thing to do. Gale, you might not realize it and Madge may not either, but her parents likely intend for her to marry someone of status or at least of wealth. They may be alright with you two dating but marriage is a whole other deal and they may not approve of you as a potential husband."

I scoff at her last statement. "Oh we realize it. It's a fact. And we both know it. They've already promised her to someone. But I can't let that happen. She doesn't want it either."

"Gale, if she's promised to someone else you need to stop seeing her. You need to get out of this relationship. It isn't right and it's only going to bring heartache for yourselves." Her eyes look saddened and full of worry.

"It's the opposite Ma. Being with Madge is the only thing that feels right. I know it's crazy. I know I have nothing substantial to offer her. You think I don't know what marrying me would mean for her? Of course I know. I can't change how I feel though. I love her and one day I will marry her."

My mother raises her hand and places it on my cheek. "Gale, I hope she knows what a life with you means and I hope you kids don't do anything foolish in going against the wishes of her parents. I love you and I worry is all."

We fold the rest of her laundry order in silence. She's right about what Madge gives up if she chooses to marry me and I know because she's my mother it's only natural to worry about me. I wish it were different. I wish I could just be with Madge without worrying about the Capitol or her wealth or my lack of wealth. Just to be with her, that's all I want. If she were any old girl from the Seam I could just ask her to marry me and that would be that. We'd get married and get a house in the Seam and live happily ever after in poverty. But she isn't just any old girl from the Seam. She is, as Mabel put it to me, a very important girl.

A loud knock on the front door startles both my mother and I from our thoughts. It's a Peacekeeper. The sight of him on my doorstep made my heart stop beating for a moment before I realized he was just spreading the word that school and work are cancelled today. Mandatory viewing extended. That means it's almost over. The games will be ending soon. They always play out the final parts live and so we have longer viewing hours when it's down to the last few days. And it starts in an hour. So much for getting any make up sleep today. My mother leaves to go deliver her laundry early since she now won't have time later on and I get to work on waking up the kids and getting them ready.

I manage to get everyone up and dressed and we're out the door in enough time to make it to the viewing. My shoulders are full of tension. I know in my heart that Katniss could win this but I also know that Careers are deadly tributes, out for blood and Mellark isn't likely to be of much help to Katniss in fending off the boy career. Hell, Mellark may not even be alive still.

Madge finds me right away at the viewing. She has a basket full of muffins and insists my family share them with her. She's about as hard headed and stubborn as I am when it comes to things like this. I keep telling her not to give my family food and she keep finding sneaky ways to feed us. I love that she cares enough to do it but it drives me insane because it still feels like charity a little bit. I know she doesn't mean it to be charity but it still feels that way. But, the kids didn't get any breakfast and I haven't been hunting in a few days and they really could use the food so I nod in approval and a smile lights up on Madges's face as she passes the muffins around. I've never seen someone get such true enjoyment out of giving and doing for others.

Once the viewing begins, I quickly am relieved to see that the cannon we heard just before the ending of the last viewing was for the girl Katniss calls Foxface. She ate some berries that Mellark was gathering and it turns out they're poisonous. One bite will kill you in mere seconds. Katniss and I have seen them out in the woods so neither of us would ever be dumb enough to eat them but anyone who lived in town would probably go for them. They look totally safe and edible. I'm glad Mellark didn't eat them before Foxface. Not that I really want Mellark to come back or anything but I know it would've messed with Katniss's head to have him die on her so close to the end. She's far too invested in him now to lose him. Of course these berries are just one more example of how he's weak in this game and therefore weakens Katniss by them teaming up together. So It's down to just three now. The Career, Katniss and Mellark. Katniss needs to get up in a tree near the cornucopia and take the Career out with her bow so this can all be over already. I can't imagine the game makers will allow much time to pass before they drive them together for a finale. God, she is so close to winning this thing and coming home. So close.

After awhile, without any action, Ceaser Flickerman spends an hour or two recapping the entire games before the viewing breaks for today. There is of course a mandatory extended viewing tomorrow as well and I anticipate that one will be the one to end it all. The one where if Katniss and Mellark don't get over to the Cornucopia soon, the Capitol will use their own creativity to get them there where there will without a doubt be a battle.

Madge's father is back this afternoon so there won't be any sleepovers tonight. She and I share a quick kiss goodbye and she heads towards her house while I head back to the Seam. Once home, I don't even take off my shoes before I fall into my bed. I'm exhausted after being up all night and exhausted mentally from all the worry about Katniss and the Games as well as this whole marriage thing with Madge. Sleep soon finds me and my mind finally finds rest.

**_A/N: Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! I'm already working on the next chapter and if things unfold for me the way I intend for them to I plan to have about 3 more chapters until this story ends. Some of you have inquired as to how soon I will have the sequel posted and at this point I anticipate taking a week or so off from writing before I post the first chapter of the sequel. Not to worry though, no long hiatus plans for me! _**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

I'm anxious to get home to speak to my father. I saw him arrive during the viewing and I can't wait to see if any progress at all was made regarding my marriage contract. I dash inside and find him pulling our dinner plates out in the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and meatballs tonight Madge. Hope you're hungry!" He says as he lifts the lid to show me.

"Looks great. How was your trip? Were you able to make any progress?" I ask not waiting for us to even sit down before I jump right in.

"Not exactly."

We sit at the dining table and I pick at my spaghetti before I finally blurt out "You have to give me something, anything. I have to know what you're trying to do."

"Madge, it's confidential."

"If it's about me, how does that make it confidential? Please!"

"All I can tell you is that I can't tell you anything. It's better that way,"

"Did mother know you were trying to over ride her plan?'

"Yes. I was very clear about my intentions. She didn't agree but she knew her plan would make you angry eventually. I think there was always a part of her that hoped I would find a way to keep you safe from both the reaping and from the marriage contract."

"I read my contract. I know I should have asked before looking through your office but I wanted to know what the details were."

"You shouldn't riffle through my things Madge. You know better than that. But you also deserve to know what your fate holds so I don't see how I can really argue that part of it. Next time though, I'll thank you to remember your manners and ask permission."

"How can it be a legally binding contract if I never signed it? And if only one of my parents signed it?"

"Your mother had every authority to sign on your behalf. My signature is irrelevant. Madge, please trust that I am working to get you out of this mess, really I am. I have been for many years."

"Then you have to give me something to lean on, something to give me hope. Because honestly right now, I'm ready to just bail, to just run away from all of it."

"Madge Undersee! You will remember yourself!" He says sternly.

"I'm just trying to get you to see how scared and frustrated I am." I explain. I know I shouldn't say such things to him even if I do feel like running away.

"I won't tell you because you won't like it. You will hate me for it. And it's confidentiality is crucial."

"Tell me what you're doing." I say through gritted teeth.

"Fine. You want to know? You think that will make it easier? It won't but here you go. I have to prove that your mother was insane. That she was mentally incapable of signing such an agreement. I've been having Capitol doctors documenting her health for years, ever since she signed that damn marital contract. I knew the minute I read it that our only chance of getting out of it would be to show that she isn't sane. I tried to tell her this in the beginning but she wouldn't have any part of it. She only wanted you safe from the Reaping. She wouldn't claim insanity so I had to step in and do it for her."

"What do you mean you did it for her? How can you claim her insanity?"

"Madge, you don't need to know details like that."

"What did you do?"

He puts his face in his hands and sighs deeply before quietly answering me. "I needed her to truly go insane if I wanted to have any shot at freeing you from this deal. I had to give her something to make her ill, something to make her mind incoherent. I've been giving her tracker jacker venom injections for years, gradually building the dosage over the years. It's eaten away at her mind and made her extremely ill. I have a Capitol review council doing surveillance on your mother, hoping to prove in the next few months that she was not in her right mind when she signed that contract."

He never looks up at me the whole time he speaks. I'm so stunned that I can't even find my voice. He is the one who made her sick? He's been poisoning her for years? My chin quivers and the sense of ultimate betrayal falls over me. The same sense of betrayal I felt when I found out about the contract in the first place. This is just one big nightmare spiraling out of control.

"I'm not proud of what I've done to your mother but I'd do it again if I thought it would help you. Helping you out of this has always been my only intention, my only goal." He says tearfully as he stands and leaves me sitting alone at the table.

I sit for awhile shell shocked before deciding to just get out of here. I calmly leave the house and go out the front door, not even bothering to take my key with me. I'm not crying and I think that must be only because I've cried all my tears out already. I don't even know what to think anymore. I walk aimlessly around town for an hour or two, maybe more, before my feet take me to the Seam, leading me to Gale.

I'm not halfway to his house when Thom sees me.

"Madge? What the hell are you doing walking around by yourself after dark like this around here?"

"What? Oh, I don't know. I just needed some air so I went for a walk and ended up here. I'm going to see Gale." I tell him, struggling to make sense of what I'm doing. I was coming to see Gale, right? Or did I just walk here without meaning to? I don't even think I know anymore. I'm just numb, my mind isn't processing things correctly.

"Do you know what time it is? It's after midnight. Does he know you're coming?"

"Midnight?" I echo trying to account for where all the time went. How long had I wondered around before he found me?

"Are you okay?" He asks putting his hands on my shoulders and looking at me strangely.

I just stare back at him, unable to form any words. He looks around as if he's trying to decide what to do. Finally he takes my hand and I let him lead me the rest of the way to Gale's house. The next thing I know Gale is picking me up and walking with me. I don't know where we're going. I just hear the crunch of the gravel beneath his feet and I feel nothing. After that, I see Mrs. Everdeen. She doesn't seem like herself though. She seems focused and alive. She talks to me and gives me something to drink. After awhile I must fall asleep because the next thing I'm semi-aware of is hearing Gale and Mrs. Everdeen speaking quietly about me.

"He just found her like that. She wasn't making sense and seemed so out of it that he brought her to me. She wasn't even talking by the time I saw her. I didn't know where else to take her."

"I don't know what happened but she seems to be in some sort of shock. It's the minds way of self preservation. She'll be okay though. Just let her rest. She drank the tea and it had a mix of herbs to help her relax and once she's rested she may be able to focus better and tell you what's happened to her."

"She"ll be okay?"

"Yes, I think so. You really love this one, don't you?"

"Yes. She's the one."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Just stay by her side and wait for her to rest."

I think I fall asleep again because the next thing I know, I'm wrapped in a blanket and Gale's holding my hand in his as he sleeps next to me. I sit up and try to orient myself to my surroundings. I'm at the Everdeens, laying on their kitchen table. Everything slowly floods back into my mind. The conversation with my father, his confession, walking, Thom, Gale, all of it. Gale feels me sit up and he wakes.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Embarrassed."

"You scared the hell out of me you know. Thom too. Mrs. Everdeen says you must've been in shock about something. Did something happen?"

I tell him about my father and the venom he'd been slowly killing my mother with as a way to free me from marrying Mr. Crane. I tell him how I went out for a walk and how I just felt numb and how my mind couldn't process things the right way.

"Oh Madge. I'm so sorry."

"I'm so tired Gale. I just can't deal with this anymore. It's too much. This is just too much."

"I know, I know." He says as he pulls me from the table and into his lap so he can hug me to his chest. I fall asleep again and the next thing I know, Mrs. Everdeen is waking me up.

"It's time to head into town now, for the viewing."

"Where's Gale?" I ask looking around, curious how I didn't wake when he left. Why didn't he wake me? He always wakes me before he leaves.

"He just went home to get dressed. He'll meet us on the way to the viewing."

"Oh. Thank you for helping me last night. I'm so sorry for the trouble. I'll have my father send you payment for the herbs and for your time."

"Don't worry. It's the one thing I'm very good at. You are not a bother."

I smile at her and together with Prim we head into town, meeting Gale along the way.

"You scared me. I woke up and you were gone." I tell him.

"I had to go get dressed. When Thom came last night, I was already in bed. After I saw how bad you were I just panicked and took you straight to the Everdeens. I didn't stop to get dressed." He says blushing a little.

I can't believe I was so out of it that I didn't notice he was only wearing boxers. I blush a little myself.

"My father and Mabel? Did anyone tell them where I was?"

"Prim went over to Mabel's this morning and told her you'd spent the night at her house. Mabel will let your father know. Everything's fine." He says as he tightens his grip around my shoulder.

The viewing begins and we're instantly all on the edge of our seats watching Katniss and Peeta heading to the cornucopia. The Capitol unleashed some kind of mutts. Huge mutts that chase all three remaining tributes through the woods and finally onto the actual giant cornucopia. My breath catches in my chest and Gale grips my hand. We watch as all three take a moment to catch their breath before Cato, the Career, grabs Peeta in a headlock and poises himself to kill him. Katniss is on her feet, bow drawn in a flash but if she shoots Cato, he'll fall backwards, taking Peeta over the edge with him and the mutts will eat both of them alive.

"Shoot dammit, shoot!" Gale whispers with a clenched jaw. He just wants her to win, even if Peeta can't win with her.

Peeta is smart though. He uses his bloody hand to mark an X on the back of Cato's hand and mouths the word "shoot" to Katniss. She gets his message and before Cato has a moment to catch on, she releases her arrow, nailing Cato right on the hand. He pulls his hand back in pain and falls backwards off the cornucopia as Katniss grabs for Peeta. Everyone in the audience looks around, we wait to hear the cannon but it doesn't come. Cato hasn't died yet even though the mutts are ravaging him. His sponsors apparently sent him some sort of body armor that is keeping him alive but only to prolong his torture by the mutts. His death will be long and painful. Katniss and Peeta cling to one another, waiting for him to die so they can officially win. Finally, after hours of the brutality, Katniss takes an arrow and leans over the edge, shoots him and puts him out of his misery. The cannon sounds. All of District 12 is on their feet, cheering! We won! Both our tributes won! I look over at Gale and notice he isn't cheering yet.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's over. They haven't announced them as victors. Something's wrong."

I realize he's right and just then we hear the announcement in the arena saying the rule that they can both win has been revoked and only one of them can win. All the cheers from the district are now gasps and my eyes see Mr. Mellark close his eyes and hang his head. On screen, Katniss looks as if she'll draw her bow but drops it just as fast. They're deadlocked. Neither of them willing to kill the other one. I feel tears brimming my eyes. This is the cruelest of fates. How dare they be teased with promises of going home together when only one of them was ever going to make it out alive. Now they have to decide which one of them lives? That's cruel beyond measure. Suddenly, Katniss pulls the nightlock berries that killed Foxface from her bag and both she and Peeta take a handful of them. They kiss one more time and then count to three, intending to take their own lives together. The tears are no longer brimming my eyes, they're rolling straight down my face. She can't kill herself. She can't do that. Gale stares at the screen open mouthed and I swear I see tears in his eyes. Just as they put the berries to their lips, the announcer comes back on in the arena and orders them to stop, proclaiming them both to be this year's victors! We watch the hovercraft come and take them away and the whole district erupts in cheers. Gale picks me up as I hug his neck and swings me around. We're both screaming in delight, right along with the rest of 12. They are both coming home! Both of them, safe and sound, returned to us! The Mellarks are hugging each other as are Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. I'm elated! My friend will be home and Peeta too! They survived!


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

The whole district celebrated into the night. It's been so many years since we've had a victor in 12 and this year we managed to do the unthinkable by having 2 victors. Music played and people cheered and hugged, danced and savored this moment of glory. Even the normally stoic Peacekeepers were enjoying the celebrations. It felt good to celebrate. Felt good to know that we would soon see our friends again. It also meant extra food parcels for the district, which would be a God-send to those in the Seam.

It would be about a week before Katniss and Peeta would arrive back home. First, there would be post-games interviews and a crowning of the Victors and then they'd take the train back home. They'd be awarded new houses in the Victor's Village. I couldn't wait to see Katniss. I feel like she's been gone forever.

The next two days of school breeze by since it was already the last week of school and with a victory under our belt our instructors seemed to have lost some of their focus and let us off easy with very little work. School is officially over until August and that means I have the entire summer to spend with Gale and Katniss now too. I don't think I've ever been so excited for school to be over with. Of course, I've never had a boyfriend to spend my days with either.

My father and I haven't spoken since he told me about my mother and how he's the reason she's so sick. I actually haven't seen him since the games ended. He's been so busy with our tributes having won the games and I've done my best to steer clear of him. I realize he only did it out of fear for me but that's also why my mother did what she did. In a way, I wish they would have just left well enough alone and just let me take my chances in the reaping. At least then I'd know exactly what to expect.

On the first full day of summer break, which happens to also be my birthday, I get up early just as the sun is starting to rise. Gale told me to meet him at his house this morning as soon as I could. He wouldn't tell me anything about what we were doing but I don't care. Whatever he has planned is fine by me. I pull my wavy hair up into a ponytail and slip into a sleeveless navy shift dress. I glide down the back staircase and into the kitchen where I find Mabel just arriving for the day.

"Morning!" I call out to her as I dart out the back door without pausing for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Miss Madge!" She calls out after me with a little bit of a laugh.

My feet can't carry me fast enough towards the Seam. I find Gale sitting on his front steps, braiding the hair of one of Posy's dolls while she gives him directions on how she wants it done.

"Am I too late for beauty shop?" I joke as I sit on the step next to Posy.

"Course not! Here, you can do her hair." She says as she shoves a doll into my lap.

I laugh and start to braid but Gale halts us. "Sorry Posy, I've gotta go and Miss Madge has to come with me."

"But my dollies need to be pretty." She whines.

"Posy, Gale and I will come back later and play with you but right now we half to go."

She pouts and puts out her bottom lip and crosses her arms over her chest. I feel bad and I'm about to ask Gale if we can stay and play with her for awhile but Gale's not having it. He just picks her up and carries her back inside before he pops back out of the house alone.

"Sorry, she's in an attention needy mood today. I already danced with her doll, sang her doll a lullaby, and did her doll's hair. I'm so very thrilled that she has a new doll." He says sarcastically as he glares teasingly at me.

I give him my best "I'm innocent" smile and shrug as if I don't know what he's talking about. He lunges for me and I squeal as I try to escape his grasp but he catches me easily and tickles me before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Ready for your surprise?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay, sit here and I'll be right back." He says as he slips back inside his house and I sit down on the step.

He comes out holding a brown paper bag and his game bag.

"Happy Birthday." He says as he puts the paper bag in my lap.

"Gale, you didn't need to get me anything." I tell him. I can't believe he got me a present.

"Just open it already." He says giving me a look that says not to argue him on this.

I sigh and smile as I unroll the top of the bag and look inside. Boots! He got me my own hunting boots! How can he afford this?

"Gale! How on earth did you do this? It's too much!" I say as I pull them from the bag and kick off my own shoes so I can put on my new boots.

"I do believe proper etiquette when someone gives you a gift is to simply say thank you." He teases me with a pointed look.

"Thank you!" I say as I grab at his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. "But seriously, I wish you wouldn't have spent money on me."

"They aren't brand new. I traded for them and then had them resoled and I cleaned them all up."

"I love them! They fit perfectly!" I say as I hold my feet out to show him. I'm glad he didn't pay money for them and I'm glad they weren't brand new but I still secretly wish he wouldn't have done this. I know he depends on his trades to feed his family and I feel really guilty knowing that his efforts were spent on my boots.

"I'm glad they fit. Now c'mon, your surprise isn't over yet." He says as he takes my hands and pulls me to my feet.

We walk hand in hand over to where he usually climbs through the fence and together we cross through and within moments are in the safety and cover of the woods.

"Are we going to the lake?" I ask with excitement in my voice. I can't imagine spending my birthday any other way than at the lake with Gale.

Gale nods and says "That's why you needed the boots."

"You could've just told me to wear my mother's boots."

"Yeah, but they aren't really made for all this hiking and I can't risk your feet getting all torn up again. Besides, any girl of mine needs her own boots."

"I love them." I tell him as I smile and my heart flutters at his words "girl of mine".

We walk a long ways and finally reach the lake. It's even more breathtaking in the sunlight than it was in the moonlight. It's also only now how big I realize it is. The blue water is so beautiful, so clear and so vast.

"I think this is my favorite place in the world." I whisper softly, almost as if to myself.

"Mine too." He says as he comes from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on the top of my head. We just stand in awe of the beauty before us for awhile in one of our comfortable silences before he speaks again.

"There's more. I didn't show you the cabin last time."

"There's a cabin too?"

We walk along the shore and he leads me to the edge of the woods on the other side where a small cabin stands. It's simple and old. I can't even imagine how long it's been here.

"How on earth did you ever find this place?" I ask as I reach out and run my hand over the wall of the cabin, amazed at seeing something so old yet still standing soundly.

"Well, I didn't find it myself. Katniss showed it to me. Her father found it and took her here when she was little."

"Oh. Are you sure she won't mind that you brought me here? I don't want to intrude on something that's special to her." I say suddenly feeling like I've invaded her space or something.

He just shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. She won't mind."

I nod but don't say anything. I'm honestly a little nervous about her return. Not because I think there is anything between she and Gale but just because so much has changed in the relatively short time she's been away. Gale and I are in this totally unexpected yet incredible relationship, I've discovered that I'm technically the fiancé of Seneca Crane, my parents have proven that while they love me very much they make horrible decisions when it comes to me, and I've taken to leaving the perimeter fence and venturing into the woods. That's kind of a lot to swallow as far as changes go. I have a feeling a few things will have changed with her as well. I can't imagine it's possible to go through all she just endured and not come out a little different on the other side.

Gale breaks my thoughts and pulls me back to the moment. "So, do you want to go for a swim?"

I nod and smile. After the long hike to get here I'm dying to cool off in the water. I sit on the grass and remove my new boots. My feet are in great shape, not a blister in site! "Look!" I say to Gale as I hold up one foot with pride.

"Good!" He says looking relieved. "Do you want my shirt?" He asks holding it out to me so I can swim in it like I did last time.

"No, I'm okay." I say with a devious grin as I pull off my dress and head for the water. Gale follows behind me, having already removed all his clothing.

The cool water is refreshing and I immediately dip myself under it. Gale finds me underwater and loops his arms around my waist as we break the surface. He kisses me and I let him pull us into deeper water. He's so tall that it isn't long before I can no longer touch my feet to the bottom. I half float, half hang onto him with my arms around his neck. He leans his face into mine and his lips softly, longingly kiss mine. As we kiss, I can feel the passion building between us, both of us craving more of each other. My legs wrap around his waist and his hands move down from my own waist, curving around the back of my hips. He breaks the kiss only to look into my eyes and say "I can't believe how much I love you Madge Undersee."

"I know what you mean. I had no idea loving you would be this incredible." I say softly as I lean into him and trail small kisses along his neck and onto his collarbone. I feel his chest rising as his breath speeds up. His fingers press firmly into my skin and one hand moves from my hips, making it's way down my thigh. His tongue leaves tingles all down my shoulder and arm as he glides his mouth along my skin kissing me everywhere his lips can reach. I tangle my fingers in his dark, wet hair and close my eyes, soaking in the blissful, floating sensation that being with him always brings. We make our way back to the shore and he carries me right out of the water and onto a blanket he layed out on the grass before we entered the lake. The feeling of the warm sunshine against my wet skin only heightens the pleasure of Gale's touch. I arch my body into him as we lay back on the blanket and he presses back into with eagerness and want. His hands and mouth ravish my body, and I can't help but moan. My moan brings forth a desirous moan from him as well and his teeth nip slightly on my neck. In a flash we're moving as one, completely lost in one another. After, I lay with my head against his chest as we lay catching our breath and his fingers gently stroke my hair. I close my eyes and inhale, trying to memorize every aspect of this moment. The warmth of the sunshine on my skin, the smell of the trees and lake water, the softness of the blanket and ground beneath our bodies. This perfect moment on this perfect day.

_**A/N: Okay, this chapter is specifically for the Guest/Anonymous Reviewer who requested I not leave out the day at the lake for Madge and Gale. I hope you enjoyed it! **_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

We spend almost the entire day at the lake. Gale and I picked berries, swam, and layed around just soaking up the sunshine together. The whole day was peaceful and serene. No games, no Peacekeepers, no family members, just us. There's something about being alone together that makes me love him even more. It's like when we're alone, we have something that's just ours, something no one else could know or have. We get to be ourselves; our true selves. It's so difficult for me to leave and head back to the district.

"Gale, this was the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you so much for my boots and for this whole day."

"I'm glad." He says kissing my forehead and stroking my cheek.

"Can we come out here again this summer?"

"Of course we can. I plan to spend a lot of our summer out here actually."

"I wish we could spend the night out here instead of walking back each time."

"Maybe we can sometime. The mandatory viewings are finished and school is over so we wouldn't have anything we really had to get back to the district for."

"It would be kind of like having a vacation!" I shriek.

Gale laughs and says "Yeah, I guess it would."

"I'm going to be so sad when this summer ends and school starts again. I can already tell I'm going to get very spoiled with how much time we get to spend together."

"I know. I kinda hope this summer goes slowly so we can enjoy it but I have a feeling August will be here before we know it."

"Gale, what are you going to do in August? I mean, since you're finished with school and all?" I ask. I've been wanting to know for awhile but I've been somewhat apprehensive in asking him. I really don't want him working in the mines.

He quietly kicks a rock out of our path and hesitates before he answers me. "I haven't decided."

"I'm sorry, I was just curious. I didn't mean to pry." I apologize.

He stops our walking and turns to face me, taking both my hands in his and looking me directly in the eyes. "Hey, stop that. Don't ever apologize for asking me something like that. You can always ask me anything, okay?"

"I know but it really isn't any of my business. I just wondered if you were going to have to work in the mines."

"Of course it's your business. We're together so that makes what I do your business too."

I nod and he kisses me before we start walking again.

"How do you feel about me going into the mines? Does it make a difference to you?"

"Well, I know that would be the most likely next step now that you've completed school."

"That isn't what I asked. I want to know what you think about it."

"Honestly? I wish you didn't have too. I already know I'm going to miss you at school but it's more than that. The mines scare me a little and I know I'd worry about you all the time while you were in there."

"Yeah, they scare me a little too. I just don't know if I can manage any other way, you know? I don't want Rory taking out tesserae to help feed the family."

"I know. I wouldn't want that either. When I had to look at the list with all the number of times everyone's name is supposed to go into the reaping bowl it was terrible seeing how many times your name was in there. I can't imagine Rory's having to be in there like that." I say softly.

"Yeah, I can't believe I never got reaped."

"I'm glad you didn't." I say as I squeeze his hand. He squeezes it back. We both realize how differently things would be for us right now had that ever happened. Sure, I think Gale could be very skillful in the games but I would never want to gamble with his life like that. I love him far too much to even imagine him having to go through that.

"If I do end up going into the mines, I'll make sure I still have time for us, okay?"

"But only after you spend time with your family first. They have to come first." I tell him. Miners work everyday except Sunday and there's no way I would want Gale giving up time with his family to spend it with me.

He just smiles and shakes his head a little at me as if to say not to worry about things like that. We walk the rest of the way back in our usual comfortable silence. I love how we can be in each other's presence and enjoy our time without always having to fill it with conversation. It allows time for daydreaming and thinking. Daydreams that mostly center around him. I smile to myself as I think this.

"What?" He asks having noticed my random smile.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy is all."

"Well good. It's your birthday, you should be happy."

"Gale, this really has been the best day ever. Thank you for making my birthday so special."

"See you tomorrow?" He says as we pause, having arrived at my back porch.

I nod and stand on my tip toes to kiss him good bye. As we do he pulls me snuggly against his body but only for a moment. It doesn't take much for us to get carried away so the touch is only momentary but it still sends a shiver of thrill through me, all the way down to my toes.

I give him a swooning smile and then make my way up the steps, glancing back as I enter my house. He stands there, tall and gorgeous, blows me one more kiss and then turns back towards the Seam.

Inside the kitchen smells like cake and I find Mabel sticking candles in a pink frosted cake.

"Happy Birthday Miss Madge. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, but I am in desperate need of a shower before dinner." I say only now realizing that I smell like the lake and how matted my hair is. It's probably a little too obvious that I haven't just been hanging out at Gale's house all day.

Mabel gives me a glance that tells me she agrees and says "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

I rush upstairs and toss my dress into the hamper. I pause before removing my boots. I don't think I've ever gotten such a thoughtful gift. Gale worked hard to get these for me and there was so much thought put into them. I run my fingertips over the leather and smile as I notice something I hadn't noticed earlier. I pull off the boot and bring it closer to my eye and see the tiny words "Love You Forever" burned into the leather along the side by the sole. I can't believe I didn't see this earlier but I had been so excited about them that they went straight onto my feet. Could this guy be any more perfect? Is it possible to love him any more than I do right now? I doubt it, I really doubt it gets any better than this.

After I've made myself presentable again, having showered and dressed, I head down to the dining room where Mabel has prepared quite a feast. Our table is loaded down with roasted chicken, steamed veggies from my garden, whipped potatoes and fresh baked rolls. My pink birthday cake on a silver cake stand centered on the table.

"This looks so good!" I say as I sit down.

"Glad you like it. Your father will be in shortly. He got an urgent phone call just a few minutes ago. He said to go ahead and start without him."

Of course my father isn't here for my birthday dinner. Probably feels too guilty to look at me still. I can't imagine what I would ever deem so important that I would miss my child's birthday dinner. Hell, he hasn't even seen me yet today and he still took this stupid call. Always about the Capitol, always about the business. I sigh and start eating my meal alone. Mabel must pity me because she pulls out a chair and sits with me to keep me company.

"You should eat too Mabel. There's more than enough and you know it." I tell her through a mouthful of zucchini.

"No thank you. But I can still keep you company. Did you have a nice day with Gale?" She asks.

"I had the very best day! He got me boots!" I tell her in excitement.

"So I saw." She says reminding me she saw me when I returned from the lake. I know she knows I've been out in the woods but she doesn't mention it out loud thankfully. I think she trusts Gale enough to keep me safe.

"Happy Birthday Madge!" My father says as he makes his entrance, smiling bigger than I've seen him smile in quite some time.

"Thank you." I say flatly, still peeved that after all we've been through he saw the need to miss half my birthday dinner for a freaking phone call.

"I have news. Excellent news. Well, excellent for us anyway." He blusters, hands flailing about as he speaks.

"What?" I ask suddenly curious given his odd mannerisms.

"Seneca Crane was killed today. Penalty for changing the rules of the Games. He's dead Madge, you're free!"

"What? Wh.." I stutter out and can't finish before the tears race from my eyes. I'm free? Just like that?

"That's right! He's dead, you won't have to marry him now. You're free Madge, free!" He repeats as tears fall from his own eyes and his arms embrace me so tightly.

"I can't believe it." I whisper through my own happy tears.

"Me either. That's why I took the call. It was confirming his death."

"I need to go. I have to tell Gale. I have to tell him!" I say as I jump up from my chair so forcefully it falls backward.

Mabel and my father are both crying and smiling and wave me out the door knowing nothing could keep me from Gale right now, not with news like this.

I full on run to the Seam. The Peacekeepers will just have to get over it if they see me running. I'm too elated to care what they think right now. Everyone I pass on the way to the Seam is a blur to me. Tears of relief and joy soak my face and all I want to do is get to Gale's house.

I'm so out of sorts that I forget to even knock as I enter his house and instead just fly right through the door. His family is sitting around the table eating dinner and I startle every one of them with my intrusive and unannounced entrance.

"Madge? What's wrong?" Gale asks in alarm. He's on his feet and at my side in a flash, concern radiating from his face.

"No. Nothing's wrong. He's dead Gale. Seneca Crane is dead! I'm free! Free to marry whomever I want!" My voice is breathless both from excitement and from running all the way here.

He stares in astonishment for a second, taking in the most unbelievable news I just dropped on him before he pulls me into his arms and swings me around in circles as he kisses all over my tear covered face. "Are you serious?" He asks between kisses. "You're free?"

I nod rapidly, smiling from ear to ear, tears of joy continuing to pour down my face. He pulls my face to his and meets my lips with incredible passion and want and I instinctively find myself arching into his body as he kisses me and his arms wrap around me and his hands grip at my hips.

It's only when Hazelle clears her throat from the table that we remember his entire family is watching us from 2 feet away. Gales hands move back up to my waist and we pull away from the kiss but he doesn't let me go. I look over at the table to see an array of expressions on the Hawthorne family faces. Hazelle has her eyebrows raised and is staring at us with a firmly locked jaw, Vick looks down at the floor as he's seen this before and doesn't care too remember it, Posy is giggling and covering her mouth with her tiny hands and Rory has a sly grin plastered on his face. I know I'm beet red with embarrassment and even Gale is looking a little pink in the cheeks.

"Sorry Ma. Just got caught up in some good news is all, forgot where we were." He says before pulling me out his front door leaving his family to their dinner.

He leads us to the clearing, it being the nearest semi-private place we know where we melt into each other, overtaken by a relief so intense, so needed, so wanted. As we lay there, under the starry night sky, embraced in each other's arms, I feel a sense of calm for the first time in as long as I can remember. My marriage contract is void, Katniss and Peeta will be home tomorrow, and Gale and I are totally, hopelessly in love with one another. For the first time, I feel like life is exactly as it should be. It's, dare I think it, perfect.

_**A/N: And there you have it, the end of The Things Which Determine Our Fate. Not to worry though, a sequel is already in the works! It will carry Madge and Gale's love story into Catching Fire. It isn't titled yet but I should have it up sometime in the next week so watch for it! I can't thank all of you enough for reading, reviewing and following along with this story. Your tolerance of my grammatical and spelling errors has been so gracious and I promise to make a better effort on my sequel. Thanks again to all my readers, you guys rock!**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Just a quick A/N to let you know that I just posted the first chapter of the sequel, "The Safety of Love"! Go check it out and enjoy! **


End file.
